


Hope Is What Makes Us Stronger Together

by Anarchy_Divine_13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Multi, Violence, illaddthemasigo, imputtingmyownspinonit, itsgonnabealongride, slightaufrom3x09, variouscharacters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchy_Divine_13/pseuds/Anarchy_Divine_13
Summary: So, 3x09 had me angry, but also happy (only because Reign was badass.)  The fight scene was wicked and one of my favorites.  I think that Supergirl getting her butt kicked was just awesome, it sucked, but still. Awesome.  Also, Lena and James DO NOT BELONG TOGETHER. Yep, I said it.  James never trusted Lena and then they kiss? Yeah no.  Hence, the amount of angst I'm putting in this.  But I believe it will be well worth it.  I also put my own twist, so some things are not going to match the timeline of the episode, but that's the brilliance of it being my story, so I hope you enjoy it.  Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.  She was going to do it.  Kara Zor-El Danvers was going to confess her feelings to Lena Luthor.  How could it have taken her this long?  She _loved_ the woman.  Between Mon-El returning with his _wife_ , the mysterious symbols and just being completely overwhelmed, it was something she needed to do.  She would say that she’s always had feelings for the CEO, she just pushed down the feelings.  At first, she didn’t want to interrupt Alex’s gay awakening, but she also figured that she should just settle for Mon-El.  After all, he was a prince from Daxam and she was from Krypton, it made sense didn’t it?  Obviously not, but she was stupid at the time.  The flowers, the glances, the soft touches and caresses, sleep overs, even Lena’s interaction’s with Supergirl; Rao, Kara was stupid.  Just stupid, stupid stupid.

 

  The entire ride up the elevator to Catco was much too slow for Kara’s liking.  However, she did enjoy the little time to gather her thoughts and figure out just what she was going to say to Lena.  She really enjoyed Catco, enjoyed her job.  She was so lucky that her best friend had bought Catco to say the company from the clutches of Morgan Edge.  Ugh, he’s someone she would love to throw into space.  It wasn’t fair, everything that the brunette had suffered through.  Kara promised herself that she would always be there for Lena and she meant that.  Boy, her thoughts were everywhere.  But Lena had that affect on her, she always did.  She wanted to just get her feelings out there.  She was so sure that Lena felt the same way she did, but there was a small piece of her that was a tad bit insecure.  As she stepped out of the elevator, she heard the familiar heartbeat of the CEO as well as… Another one.  She walked slowly towards Cat’s office, only to see… 

 

James kissing Lena.  Lena kissing James.  Kara felt the air escape from her lungs, she couldn’t breathe.  How?  What?  _James?_   Of all people?  Not to say he wasn’t a bad man, but he _never_ once trusted Lena Luthor.  Ever.  She could recall every instance of when she and James argued about Lena.  Kara had always defended Lena while James was the accuser.  She felt hurt, angry, sad and confused all at once.  Even part of her felt betrayed as well.  She was completely and utterly devastated.  Since when did Lena even have a thing for James?  Surely she had realized Sam and her teasing about going after James, especially in the tones they had.  Well, apparently not.    She was too late.  It was too late.  Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message from Alex.  The mysterious figure wanted to meet.  Finally.  Good.  Kara had a lot of anger and aggression to let out.  It was time to end this once and for all.  She left Catco, not even glancing back to see Lena cast a hesitant glance to James.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, this certainly wasn’t going the way Kara had hoped.  She was getting her ass handed to her by Reign, and boy did it hurt.  She and Reign had been tossed through buildings, interrupting a lovely holiday party, which Kara felt so bad for ruining.  She was bleeding, since when did she bleed?  Her thoughts drifted back to Lena and she cursed herself.  Lena was with James now.  What else mattered?  Nothing did, she was heartbroken and angry.  She knew she shouldn’t let it affect her so, but she couldn’t help it.  She had tuned out Reign’s words, but before she could react, she was falling.  She was falling heard and fast.  She felt the pain shoot through her entire body as she hit the ground.  Everything was going black.  The last thing she saw before she lost herself was Lena.  With James.  The worried looks on their faces made her laugh on the inside.  _Like they care anyways,_ she thought bitterly _._   Her broken heart couldn’t take it anymore.  She let herself be consumed by the void.  

 

 

 

 

 

“Supergirl!  Supergirl!  Shit,” Alex muttered as she examined the wounds on her sister.  “Clear the area!  Everyone clear the area!  This is official police business!” Maggie shouted.  Alex took a deep breath.  She couldn’t afford to cry right now and she knew Maggie could handle the crowd while she focused on her sister.  

 

“Maggie, come on you have to tell us—“

  “James, stay back.” 

“Is she alive?” he whispered.  Maggie held her hands up and looked back at Kara, then Alex. 

“Magg—“ 

“Mr. Olsen, if you don’t step back, I will arrest you for not letting me do my damn job,” Maggie said, gritting her teeth.  Lena gasped softly, clutching her chest.  “Oh God, is she—Oh my god,” Lena said quietly.  “You two need to go now.  I mean it.  Now.  Please,” Maggie added softly.  “Maggie—“ James tried again. “James, come on.  We have to let them do their job.  Please,” Lena begged.  James glanced between Maggie and Lena, sighing in defeat.  “Update me as soon as possible,” James whispered harshly, walking away, Lena following.  Maggie sighed.  “Hey, you keep these people back,” she signaled to another officer.   

 

She made her way over to Alex, helping her lift Supergirl onto a gurney.  “Oh shit Maggie, she’s bleeding, oh my god,” Alex whispered.  “Babe, I need you to keep it together until we get to the DEO.  I need my badass woman right now.  Come on,” Maggie whispered back, helping the agents get Kara strapped in.  Alex nodded softly, wiping her tears away fiercely.  The ride to the DEO was long, painful, antagonizing.  Alex could barely breathe as she stared at her sister.  Her bloody, broken and beaten sister.  She choked back a sob.  Mom.  She had to call mom. 

“Mags—“ 

“Your mom will meet us at the DEO.  J’onn went and got her.  You worry about on her, I have everything else taken care of.  You focus on saving my little sister too,” Maggie choked the last words, letting the tears fall down her face.  Alex could not have been more grateful for Maggie than she was now.  It seemed they were always on the same wavelength and for that Alex was grateful.  Sometimes, she would joke with Maggie and tell her to stop reading her mind, they were so close.  She nodded fiercely and decided that she had to be strong, and ready for her sister.  She needed to do this for herself, for Maggie and for Kara.  “Come back to me Kara.  I need you, we need you, Lena needs you.”  

 

 

 

_“Hey you, I brought some pizza and potstickers,” Alex grinned as she waved the food in front of Kara’s face.  Kara laughed and shook her head.  “Pizza and potstickers?  Oh what did I do to ever deserve a wonderful sister like you?”_

_Alex shrugged and sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside her.  Kara sat by her sister and started to eat.  After a few minutes passed by, Kara looked over at Alex.  “So what’s the occasion for this visit Alex?” Kara asked as she stuffed her face. The agent shrugged and looked over to Kara.  “I feel like I haven’t been here for you as much as I needed to be.”_

_“Alex—“_

_“Please let me say this,” Alex held out a hand, smiling as Kara nodded, giving her the full attention she desired.  “Between clearing Lena’s name, helping me plan this wedding for Maggie and Mon-El returning, a lot has happened and I just want you to know, that I’m grateful for you Kara Danvers.  You’ve been burning yourself a lot lately, playing the superhero and I’m so proud of you for that.  But Kara, you deserve to happy too.  Kara Zor-El Danvers, she gets to be happy too.  I hope you know that Kar,” Alex said._

 

_Kara sighed and laid back against the couch, Alex resting her head against her shoulder.  “I know, and you’re right.  I was an ass at first wasn’t I?”_

_“Oh, major ass,” Alex grinned as Kara smacked her with a pillow.  “Thanks for being the best sister I could ask for Alex.  Seriously,” Kara chuckled._

_“What?”_

_“Now I’m going to have two sisters!  Two Alex!  How excited are you for this wedding?”_

 

_Alex grinned, blushing profusely.  “I’m so completely overwhelmed sis.  I mean, Maggie’s just been, so brilliant about it all.  She’s been taking care of everything, especially dealing with her dad.  I just, I love her so much and I can’t wait to call her my wife.  I’m happy,” Alex concluded.  Kara sent a knowing grin to her sister and hugged her tightly, picking her up and spinning her around.  She set Alex down and clasped her hands together.  “Maggie’s here!” Kara shouted.  She ran over to the door, opening it before Maggie could knock.  “Little Danvers, I’m still not used to that,” she winked and walked in, holding up pizza.  “I know you’ve probably eaten all the potstickers in town, but I figured more food wouldn’t hurt,” she said as she made herself at home.  “Alex, hey!”  she said with surprise in her voice.  “Hey babe, don’t look too excited.  Should I be worried that you’re here with my sister?” she joked as she pressed a kiss to Maggie’s lips.  “Aww,” Kara gushed._

 

_“You wait, little Danvers, it’ll be your turn next,” she winked again.  Kara rolled her eyes and giggled, bringing Maggie and Alex into a group hug.  “I love you both so much.  I’m excited to have two sisters as I told Alex.”_

_Maggie pulled back slightly, looking at Kara.  “Did I say something wrong?” Kara frowned.  Alex smiled softly, taking the pizza from Maggie as Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara.  “You have no idea how much it means to me to have your approval Kara,” she whispered as Kara wrapped her arms around her.  “You’re my sister too and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she added as she squeezed and then pulled back, trying to subtly wipe her face.  Kara grinned.  Perhaps the night wouldn’t be so bad after all._

 

There was chaos as Kara was led into the DEO.  Everyone was frantically moving, but Alex was focused solely on her sister.  They set Kara up on the sun bed.  Maggie had everyone leave the room, except for Alex and Eliza.  Maggie waited outside, guarding the door.  Winn, James, Mon-El, and Mon-El’s wife all approached Maggie.  Before they could bombard her, Maggie crossed her arms, sending them glares.  “Don’t even think about it.  Let the Danvers do their thing right now,” she said in the tone that said _test me._   Mon-El was the first to speak up.  “We need to—“ 

“No.  You see, _we_ don’t need to do anything Mon-El.  _They_ will figure this out while _we_ wait and let them work.”  “Maggie’s right,” J’onn spoke up as he made his way over.  “They will save her.  We need to be patient,”  he spoke softly.  “We need to find this ‘Reign’ as she’s calling herself.  I need everyone on board.” 

Everyone stood still.  “We need to be here for Kara,” James said.  “James,” Maggie warned.  “She’s our friend too!  We care about her too!” he shouted.  “Mr. Olsen if you do not stand down, I will personally escort you to a cell myself,” J’onn gritted.  “We’re all on edge, so we need to work together right now.  Agent Schott, find anything about Reign that you can.  Mon-El, help him.  James, come with me,” he ordered.  

 

 

 

A few hours had passed and Kara’s injuries hadn’t started to heal.  Alex was beginning to worry.  “Sweetie,” Eliza said gently.  “We need to be patient.  She took a beating, she’ll come around and you know she will,” she said.  Alex sighed and rested her head on the bed.  “Mom, I don’t know what I’m going to do if I lose her.  If we lose her,” she sobbed quietly.  Eliza rubbed her back.  “Alex, has anyone told Lena?”

  “Lena was there mom,” she mumbled.  “Lena saw Supergirl, not Kara.  Someone needs to tell her.” 

“Mom, are you saying that I should tell her Kara’s secret?” her head came up to look her mom in the eyes. 

“I think Kara will be able to forgive us,” Eliza spoke as she brushed a lock of hair from Kara’s face.  “Lena has proved herself over and over again.  Besides, has your sister ever stopped talking about Lena?”

  Alex and Eliza both chuckled at that.  “That poor girl is in love and she doesn’t even know it,” Eliza smiled.  “Go Alex.  Take Maggie with you and go.  Please.”

  Alex nodded and hugged her mom tightly, then leaned over and kissed Kara’s cheek gently.  “You fight this, you hear me.  You fight because I need you here.  This is not a valid excuse to miss my wedding,” she cried softly as she laughed.  “I mean it Kara.  You come back.  I love you so much.  You come back please,” she pleaded.  She stroked her sister’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  “I love you mom.” 

“I love you too sweetie.  Give my other daughter my love too,” she winked.  

 

Alex opened the door, running into Maggie.  Maggie caught her as she closed the door.  Maggie looked at her and smiled that sweet dimpled smile; it caused Alex to sob softly into Maggie’s shoulder.  Her lover cried with her.  They held each other for a few moments before Alex pulled back slightly.  “Mom said she loves you,” she chuckled as she wiped Maggie’s tears.  “I love mom too.”

  “She also said we need to tell Lena.  Everything.  I think we should bring her here too.  What do you think?”

  “I think little Danvers should’ve told her a long time ago.  Hell, they could’ve been married by now,” Maggie chuckled as Alex shook her head.  “You’re a pain in the ass.”  Maggie kissed her sweetly.  “I love you so much.  Kara’s going to get through this.  I don’t think she wants to deal with you, me, your mom _and_ Lena.  Poor girl.” 

Alex nodded.  “Thank you for being here Maggie.  You have no idea how much this means to me,” she stared into her future wife’s eyes.  “I’ll always be here babe.  Let’s go find little Luthor.”  

 

 

 

 

 

Another voicemail.  Lena lost track of how many she had left Kara by now.  She had tried calling James too, but it seems no one was willing to answer their phones.  Lena threw her phone across the room, pouring herself a double shot of scotch.  She threw it back and sighed.  Supergirl was down for the count.  She was bleeding.  Lena thought kryptonite was the only thing that could harm the Supers, apparently not.  Lena just needed to know that Kara was safe.  She had to have been close to the fight, surely she was at a safe distance.  She had to have been. Her best friend was not stupid, she knew that.  Lena sat on James’ desk at Catco, refilling her glass with another double shot of scotch.  If no one was going to tell her anything, then she was going to find out.  As she drank the last of the scotch in her cup, there was a slight knock at the door.  She set down the glass and stood up immediately as she took in the state of Agent Alex Danvers.  “Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?  Shouldn’t you be with Supergirl?” Lena asked, crossing her arms.  “If you think that I have anything to do—“ 

“I need you to come with me,” she rasped.  It was only then that Lena took in the true appearance of Alex.  Had she been _crying?_ The CEO’s first thoughts drifted to Kara.  “Oh no.  Is Kara okay?”  She was met with silence from Alex.

  “Come on,” Alex nodded her head towards the door. 

 

Lena nodded quietly and followed Alex outside.  Alex opened the back door of Maggie’s police car.  The brunette got in quietly.  “Well, it’s just like old times isn’t it Detective Sawyer?” Lena joked.  Alex closed the door and got in the passenger seat.  Maggie sighed.  “Lena.  What you’re going to see is—“ She stopped, wiping her eyes.  “It’s not going to be pretty.  It’s bad.  It’s just bad.  So, I need you to cut the shit and just, just be quiet.  Please,” Maggie added.  Lena gulped and nodded.  They drove in complete silence.  As they pulled up to the building of the DEO, they all got out and made their way inside.  “I don’t understand,” Lena said softly.  

 

As they made their way to the main part of the DEO, Alex stopped and turned to face Lena.  “This is the DEO.  It’s a government agency that works with Supergirl to stop aliens.  What I’m going to tell you is absolutely classified.  You’ll sign forms, you won’t say a word.  Kara was going to tell you, stuff just kept coming up.  My sister—“ she choked back a sob.  “My sister is the greatest person I know.  She will—“  

“Danvers!  I need you!  It’s Kara!” 

Alex stopped and turned, sprinting immediately to her sister.  Maggie and Lena followed behind closely.  Alex had entered the room while everyone else was fighting.  “We should be in there!” Mon-El yelled.  J’onn pulled out a gun, Maggie moved to his side.  “If anyone tries to interfere, Kara is dead!  Do you understand?!  Let them work!” he shouted angrily.  Lena stopped dead in her tracks.  “What—what do you mean?  Where’s Kara?” Lena asked gently. 

“You brought a Luthor—“ 

James punched Mon-El square in the face, injuring his hand in the process.  “That’s enough!” Maggie yelled as she pulled them away.  The yelling wouldn’t stop.  It continued on for several moments before Eliza shouted.  “HEY!”  Everyone stopped and looked at her.  “So help me God, Rao, if my _daughter_ who is National City’s hero, who is the good of all this world, _dies,_ I swear to you, if we can’t save her because you’re all so busy fighting amongst each other, I will end you all.  Where were you when she was suffering?  When she was hurting?  Who saved my daughter when she was angry, hurting?  Who was there when Kara Danvers thought she was nothing, so she decided that it was better if she was just Supergirl.  Six months, six long months, I had to watch my daughter push everyone away, and who was there?  I can only think of one person and she was the one that wasn’t allowed to know Kara’s secret because some people seem to think last name’s define us,” Eliza said sternly.  “I need everyone to get it together because I’m not losing my daughter.  Now,” she straightened up.  “You are all going to listen to the Director.  Maggie, Lena, come with me.”  

 

Everyone did as they were told.  Lena was still in shock.  Kara is Supergirl.  Kara Danvers is the Girl of Steel.  Eliza stopped at the door and turned around, hugging Lena tightly.  “I’m sorry you had to witness that,” she said as she let go of Lena and wiped her eyes.  “We stabilized her, but,” she sighed, shaking her head.  “I don’t know what else to do,” she whispered.  “Let’s just be there and see what we can do,” Maggie replied softly.  “Let’s go.  Brace yourselves,” Eliza warned. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Nothing could prepare Lena for the sight that was before her.  The blonde was covered in several bandages, one on her head and a couple on her arms.  There was so much blood, that it made Lena ill.  She looked so fragile, especially with the tube inside her mouth.  Supergirl, Kara, her best friend, the woman she lov—.  Lena sobbed and fell to her knees at the sight of her.  Alex was right by her side.  “We can go, it’s okay,” she whispered, but Lena remained frozen in place.  “Oh my god, she’s, she’s, she promised me she would always be here.  I never told her, I never…” Lena rambled on ad Alex brought her to her feet.  Lena pushed Alex away gently and made her way over to Kara.  She stroked her cheek, her hand was shaking.  “It was you all along.  You were there the whole time and I didn’t see it.  Oh god, Kara, please come back to me.  I love you,” she quietly sobbed.  She stood there for several moments, pleading for Kara to wake up.  “Lena, we need to let Alex and Eliza work, okay?  Come on, you need a minute to catch up and process everything.  Let’s go for a walk.  I have my phone and Alex will keep me updated,” Maggie cooed as she pulled Lena away gently.  Lena nodded, wiping her face.  “I need her.  I need her so much.  Please,” she pleaded her stuttering mess towards Alex and Eliza.  They both nodded.  

 

Maggie and Lena exited the room and headed for the balcony.  The silence was deafening.  Maggie watched the tears roll down Lena’s cheeks; Maggie knew Lena.  She needed a minute to process it all.  Maggie was always fond of Lena’s scientific mindset, hell apparently, she was into genius women, as per her wonderful wife to be.  Maggie chuckled softly to herself; despite all the chaos happening around them, she was absolutely ecstatic to wed Alex soon.  She couldn’t wait; she just needed Kara to wake up.  

 

 

 

_Alex had been away on a mission, one that didn’t require Supergirl.  Maggie sighed softly.  She promised Alex that she would check in on Kara, but they weren’t exactly on the best of terms.  Maggie had arrested Lena, which had been a terrible idea.  She had never been so scared in her life.  She told herself she never wanted to be on the receiving end of an angry Kryptonian again.  Even after that, with Alex’s kidnapping, they had bumped, no, more like bashed heads against one another.  In the end, they did the job and got Alex back, but ever since then things had felt tense between the two of them.  Alex could sense it, she had tried desperately to get them to get along, especially since the proposal.  Maggie Sawyer decided that enough was enough; she was going to bond with Kara Danvers if it was the last thing she ever did._

 

_Maggie quickly learned that the way to Kara’s heart was food; specifically, pizza and potstickers.  A deep breath and knock on Kara’s door later, Maggie found herself standing awkwardly next to Kara’s counter, the food had been set down.  “So,” Kara began.  “So,” Maggie parroted._

_“What brings you around?”_

 

_“I just figured with Alex gone, it would be time for us, to, you know,” Maggie gestured between her and Kara with her hand.  The blonde raised her eyebrows in confusion, then began to nod slowly, as if finally comprehending what Maggie met.  “Ah.  Did Alex put you up to this?” she asked, hinting towards the food.  “No.  This is all me.  Look, I,” Maggie sighed and slouched.  “I love Alex.  I really do.  I love her so much that it terrifies me Kara.  I’m scared, but in the best way possible.  I want this to work, I want her and I to work and I want you and I to work,” Maggie paused.  “Just, let’s eat and I will tell you whatever you would like to know.”_

 

_Several hours had passed and Maggie found herself fascinated by Kara Zor-El as she had come to known.  Kara was in the middle of explaining about more life on Krypton, when Maggie’s phone chimed.  “You should get that,” Kara smiled.  Maggie sent her own dimpled smile back to Kara.  “It’s Alex.  She wants to know if National City is still intact.”_

 

_“Well, you tell her that National City’s very own superhero is doing just fine.  Especially with NCPD’s best detective by my side,” Kara grinned as she tapped Maggie’s shoulder with her own.  Maggie laughed and raised her eyebrows.  “Oh, I’m the best detective huh?  I know that’s not what you were thinking when I was arresting Lena,” she jousted.  Kara immediately blushed and looked away.  Maggie set down her phone and gave her a look.  “Oh my God.  I was right!  You have a huge crush on Lena!” she exclaimed as she got up and put her hands on her hips, shit eating grin on her face.  “Admit it Kara.”_

 

_“I do not have a crush on Lena!  She’s my best friend!  You arrested my best friend and I was upset Maggie!”_

_Maggie giggled and shrugged.  “Whatever you say little Danvers.  Whatever you say,” she crossed her arms._

_“Little Danvers huh?”_

  _“Yeah, I like it.  Little Danvers,” she said slowly.  “And little Luthor!”  She laughed hard.  “Sitting in a tree,” she continued._

_“If you finish that song, I’ll throw you into space,” Kara threatened teasingly.  Maggie just shot another grin towards her._

_“It might be worth it.”_

 

_“You’d be missing your wedding,” Kara deadpanned.  “Well, Alex would kill you, bring me back from space, revive me and then kill me.  Do you really want that?” Maggie asked.  Kara pretended to think for a moment.  “I guess you’re right,” Kara smiled.  “Thanks for coming over Maggie.”_

_After several more moments, Maggie headed towards the door.  She turned back to look at Kara.  “What’s up little Danvers?” she asked, noting the daunting look on Kara’s face.  “I just, well I,” Kara sighed and took a deep breath.  “I miss Alex.  I miss home, I miss—“ she stopped.  “I don’t want to be alone Maggie.  Can you maybe stay the night?” she rambled quietly.  Maggie’s eyebrows rose; she hadn’t been prepared for this.  Comforting.  That was Alex’s forte.  The detective looked at Kara and finally understood what Alex saw, maybe even what Lena could see.  A broken girl fighting to piece herself together.  This girl had lost everything; her family, her home, her planet.  Maggie decided then and there that she would be another big sister to Kara.  They had bonded after all._

 

_Maggie slipped off her jacket and boots, wrapping her arms around Kara.  Kara closed her eyes and hugged Maggie back.  “There are a few Netflix series I need to get through,” the detective started.  “And maybe we won’t tell Alex I’ve watched them?”_

 

_All curled up with too many blankets and very few pillows, Maggie Sawyer found the little sister she had always wanted.  Snuggled up into her side and binge watching Netflix shows, this had gone better than originally planned.  When they wake up the next morning, it’s to Alex grinning at them both, phone in hand as well as breakfast.  “Well, I’m glad to see that you two are getting along.”_

 

 

  While Maggie was lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t felt James come up to them at the balcony.  “Hey,” he said softly as he touched Lena’s shoulder.  Maggie observed the entire exchange.  Lena shrugged his hand off.  “I need to be alone right now,” she said sternly.  “Right,” James nodded, retracting his hand.  “If you need anything—.“  

 

“That’ll be all Mr. Olsen.” 

James started to say something, but held his tongue and left them alone.  Maggie looked back at James, then Lena, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head.  “Yikes, so that happened,” she started, prodding gently.  Lena scoffed and shook her head, wiping her tears in the process.  “Don’t,” she said back.  Maggie laughed and shook her head.  “Oh, little Luthor, you are so dumb.  I mean, the man doesn’t even trust you,” she said matter-of-factly.  Lena looked at her like she had grown a third eye; since when did Lena become “little Luthor?”  “Well, he saved me twice, and then I offered him a drink and he just kissed me!” she exclaimed.

  Lena set her hands on the balcony, leaning against it.  “I don't know, I mean, I just, I,” Lena struggled to find her words.  The detective rolled her eyes; her gaydar was on a roll lately.  She smirked to herself.  “You love Kara,” Maggie said simply.  Lena’s head shot up and met Maggie’s eyes, her own eyes going wide.  “I don’t, I mean, no,” she muttered.  “She’s my friend, my _only_ friend,” she emphasized.  “Of course I love her, she’s my best friend and she’s National City’s hero!  Who wouldn’t love her?” Lena asked incredulously.

 

“My god, you’re both idiots,” Maggie murmured.  “Excuse me?” Lena asked.  Before Maggie could reply, their heads turned as they heard Alex shouting.  “J’onn!  She’s seizing!  I need help, she’s too strong!” 

Maggie and Lena both rushed inside and followed the director.  They pushed aside everyone else as they watched J’onn hold down Kara while Alex tried to prick her arm.  “Come on Kara, I need you to stop.  This is going to calm you down, but you got to relax, please,” Alex pleaded silently.  Kara’s body kept up with its seizing, preventing anyone from being able to hold her down.  

 

Lena, Maggie and the rest of them watched as Alex, Eliza, J’onn and the team of doctors struggled to get Kara to stop.  Everything happened in slow motion, Alex was shouting commands and then suddenly, Kara’s body stopped.  It fell abruptly back to the bed.  The machines started alarming, indicating that the Kryptonian’s heart had stopped.  “No, no no no,” Lena murmured.  “No, Kara,” Lena said as she went to make her way inside.  She felt a arms wrap around her waist, pulling her away.  “No, what are you doing?!  I need to be in there!”  she shouted.  Maggie dragged her away to the end of the hall.  “What the fuck Sawyer?” Lena spat as she pushed herself away from Maggie. 

“Hey, you got to keep it together, okay?”

 

They continued to argue, not even realizing Alex standing there, shaking.  “Maggie,” Alex tried, choking on her words, but Lena was too busy yelling at her.  Lena continued to list her reasons as to why she should be there by Kara’s side, when Alex spoke again, this time louder.  “They can’t get her heart to beat,” she said.  Both Maggie and Lena stopped, turning to face Alex.  “What?” Lena asked, although she was pretty sure as to what she had just heard Kara’s sister say.  “They can’t, they—“ Alex sobbed and leaned against the wall.  Maggie immediate embraced her, holding her close.  “Alex, it’s okay.  It’s going to be okay.  This happened with Superman at one point, it’ll—.”

 

“She’s gone Mags!” Alex shouted, pushing Maggie back.  “I was supposed to protect her!  I was supposed to be there!  I wasn’t there!” she yelled again and stormed back to the main part of the DEO.  Lena and Maggie followed along.  Maggie knew what was going to happen and she wasn’t sure how to stop it.  Alex flipped over some chairs and yelled in frustration.  Everyone went dead silent, watching Alex closely.  “Alex,” J’onn prodded gently, holding his hands out.  “Let’s go talk somewhere.”  

 

“I don’t want to talk, _director_ ,” Alex snapped.  “I want my sister.  I want her here right now, so she can,” Alex stopped and shook her head, wiping her tears away angrily.  “There’s got to be a way.  She can’t be gone,” she murmured quietly.  Before anyone could say anything else, one of the doctors that was helping came running out.  “We got a heartbeat!  It’s back!” she yelled excitedly.  Alex looked up and sprinted back to the room like her life depended on it.  Well, her sister’s life depended on it.  “Mom, what happened?” Alex asked as she cleaned her face with her sleeve.  “I’m not exactly sure.  She was gone, but she’s back now,” Eliza said as she looked at Alex, confusion on her face.  Alex nodded and immediately got to work. 

 

Outside of the hospital room, Maggie was picking up the chairs that Alex had tossed while Lena leaned against the wall, staring into Kara’s room.  James helped Maggie and pulled her aside after they had finished cleaning.  “How’s she holding up?” he asked quietly.  Maggie looked at James and shrugged.  “About as well as the rest of us are,” she motioned.  James sighed and nodded, looking over at Lena longingly.  “By the way, when did _that_ happen?  I thought we couldn’t trust a Luthor,” Maggie recited, air quoting with her fingers.  James looked back at Maggie.  “What do you mean?” he asked nervously.  Maggie rolled her eyes.  “I’m a detective James.  I detect,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  “I just, it seemed right in the moment.  I saved her twice, she offered me a drink and I kissed her,” he said, shrugging. 

“You know she likes Kara, right?”  

 

“What?  No, she doesn’t, I mean, who wouldn’t like Kara?  But not like _that_?” James asked.  “Not like _what?_   Not be _gay_ for little Danvers?” Maggie shot back.  “James, you said you approved of Alex and I, so I’m going to assume that’s not the issue.  Let me take a guess, a Super and a Luthor.”

 

James sighed, nodding in defeat.  “You weren’t there Maggie.  You didn’t see Lex fall into madness with Clark and,” he paused.  “Now that Lena knows, she could go down the same path, I mean—“

  “Okay, I’m going to stop you right there.  First of all,” Maggie held up a finger.  “Lena’s nothing like her family.  Kara’s proved that more than once.  Second of all,” the detective held up two fingers.  “Lena knows Kara’s identity now, it’s going to make everything so much easier.  Maybe not at first, but it’s better in the long run.  You should be happy for Kara James.  She needs this.  Lena grounds her.  I know you don’t notice, hell maybe Alex doesn’t even notice.  But Lena,” Maggie glances towards Lena.  “Lena is home to Kara.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It had been a long week for Kara, Maggie knew all too well.  Alex was stuck at the DEO doing paperwork and Kara was back at Catco, overworking herself.  Maggie made her way to Kara’s office, but stopped short.  “Lee, you really didn’t have to do that,” Kara said.  “It’s the least I can do for my very best friend Kara Danvers,” Lena laughed._

_“Well, these doughnuts will be devoured, I promise.”_

 

_Maggie knocked on the open door, noted how Lena and Kara shot back from each other.  Maggie smirked.  “Hey little Danvers, just wanted to check up on you,” Maggie smiled.  “I can go,” Lena started but Kara caught her arm.  “No, stay.  Maggie’s is Alex’s,” Kara stopped.  “She’s my other big sister,” she finished proudly.  Maggie flashed her award winning dimpled smile towards the both of them.  “That’s me,” she grinned as she flashed her left hand with the ring on it.  “Oh, I hadn’t realized that already happened.  Congratulations,” Lena grinned.  “Oh, not yet, I mean it’s soon, like really soon,” Kara rambled. Maggie decided to help her little sister out.  “Yeah, it’s coming up.  I told little Danvers here she needs to bring a plus one.  I’m sure you could take some time off and come celebrate with us,” Maggie grinned as Kara blushed furiously.  Lena looked at Maggie, then Kara, feeling her own face flush.  “I mean, I don’t know.  I’m sure Kara has someone else,” Kara cut her off.  “Nope!  I don’t!  We should go together.  Come on Lee, you’re my best friend!  It’ll be fun,” she flashed her own award winning smile towards Lena.  Maggie smirked again; she knew that Lena wouldn’t be able to say no.  “Of course Kara, I would be honored,” she smiled so wide._

 

_After Lena had left, Maggie crossed her arms.  “So, you and little Luthor huh?”_

_“What?” Kara shook her head out of her day dream.  That was all the confirmation Maggie needed from Kara._

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time Lena woke up, she was in a somewhat comfortable makeshift bed in a room that was unfamiliar to her.  She glanced around and saw a figure sitting in a chair, typing on a phone.  “Hey, you’re awake Little Luthor.” 

Lena smiled softly and sat up as Maggie turned on a lamp.  “How long have I been out?” Lena asked as she stretched.  “Three days now,” Maggie replied.  Lena’s eyes went wide.  “Three days?” she asked out loud.  Maggie nodded.  “You needed the rest.  Besides, nothing’s changed.  If it had, you would’ve known,” the detective said as she waved her phone around.  Lena slouched.  “She’s not awake yet?” she asked hopefully.  “No, I’m afraid not.  But, Alex said her cuts and wounds have mostly healed up.”

 

After freshening herself up, Lena had taken Maggie’s suggestion to grab some breakfast.  It was a cold and rainy day out.  As they finished up their breakfast and drove back to the DEO, Lena glanced outside.  “Has there been any word on Reign?” she asked.  “Nothing.  Everyone’s been on edge about it,” Maggie replied.  After a brief moment of silence, Lena spoke up.  “How do you do it Maggie?  You’ve been the glue to this whole madness,” she waved around with her hand.  Maggie smiled sadly.  “Honestly, I haven’t been holding up too well.  I mean, Kara,” she stopped momentarily, thinking of what she wanted to say.  “When I found out that Kara was Supergirl, I felt stupid.  I mean, I should’ve seen it.  Glasses and her hair up, I mean, _really?"_  Maggie laughed.  “I actually used to think Alex had a thing for Supergirl and I got really jealous, I mean, _really_ jealous.”  Another pause.  “But, then Kara and I were talking one day and looked me dead in the eye and made me promise that if anything ever happened to her, I would be there for Alex.  No matter what.  I had to keep her together.  Kara believed, still believes in me, so,” Maggie shrugged, looking at Lena.  “I made a promise.  For Kara, for Alex, for myself even.  I love Kara too,” she finished.  Lena nodded and smiled softly.  “You know, that sort of reminds me of Lex, back when we were younger.  He would always protect me or just be there for me.  It was wonderful at the time.  But now,” she trailed off. 

Maggie put her hand on Lena’s forearm.  “I get it.”

 

 

They made their way back up to the main floor of the DEO.  They stopped outside of Kara’s room.  “You ready?” she asked Lena.  The CEO nodded and they made their way inside.  “Hey, we brought food,” Maggie said softly.  Eliza and Alex looked up from their work and smiled.  “Thanks babe,” Alex walked over and kissed Maggie.  “Thank you sweetie,” Eliza smiled sadly. 

“Of course.”

 

“Nothing’s changed?” Lena asked.  “No,” Alex replied, sighing in defeat.  “I mean, she’s healing so I don’t know what else to do but wait.  We were able to take the tubes out.” 

Lena nodded and walked back over to Kara, stroking her hair gently.  It had been three days; however, Kara did look better, physically at least.  Lena pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  “I’m here love.  Come back to me,” she cooed softly.  Eliza watched her curiously, flashing a look to Maggie.  The detective smiled knowingly, nodding and shrugging.  As Eliza and Alex ate, Maggie and Lena recollected their morning and how delicious breakfast was.  

 

As nightfall came back around, nothing had changed for Kara.  She was still unconscious, must to the dismay of everyone.  J’onn had called for a meeting, including Eliza and Alex.  As everyone made their way to the meeting point, Lena pulled Maggie aside.  “Do you know what’s going on?” she asked.  “I have an idea, so it’s about to get ugly,” Maggie said.  

 

“I know you’re all wondering why you’re here,” J’onn began.  “Supergirl has been,” he searched for the right word.  “Out of it for three days now.  Reign hasn’t made another appearance.  We need to start focusing on Reign,” he paused.  “And possibly think about Supergirl’s health as well.”

  There were murmurs and before Maggie could stop Alex, she spoke up.  “What exactly does that mean?” Alex asked, her voice full of hostility.  “It means agent Danvers, well it means that Supergirl might not be coming back and we need to be prepared for that,” he replied.  Alex shook her head.  “You can’t be serious J’onn,” she said softly.  “They’re not my orders Alex.  They’re the President’s.”

 

Lena felt her heart shatter all over again.  They were giving up on Supergirl.  On Kara.  “We can’t do that,” Lena spoke up.  The attention of the room went to Lena.  “We can’t give up on her.  Her symbol, her symbol means hope.  It means ‘El Mayarah, stronger together,’” Lena stated.  “She would never give up on any of us.  Never.” 

The room’s silence created a tension in the room.  “Miss Luthor, we have to—“  J’onn was cut off by the lights flickering.  “What’s going on?” 

The room began to shake, lights buzzing in and out.  Everyone lost their footing.  There was a loud scream heard from Kara’s room.  Everyone reminded still.  The room went eerie and it was pitch black.  “Everyone okay?” Alex asked.  

 

The room immediately lit up.  There were gasps.  Alex turned to see what everyone was looking at.  She felt tears fall down her face.  The sight of her sister floating above them all brought joy to her heart.  “Supergirl,” Lena said.  Kara’s eyes were closed, but opened immediately, scanning the room.  She glanced over at everyone.  “Kara,” Alex said as she stood up slowly.  “You’re back.” 

 

Kara stared at Alex and touched down on the floor, wincing softly.  “Where is she?” Kara breathed softly.  “Where is Reign?” 


	3. Chapter 3

_There were voices calling for her.  Pleading and begging her to… She couldn’t make out the words that they were saying.  Everything sounded so faded and far away.  It was pitch black.  There was nothing.  Void.  Emptiness.  It was all too terrifying but at the same time, surprisingly calm as well._

 

_Kara woke up in a strange bed.  She opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust appropriately to her surroundings.  She got out of bed and set her feet on the ground.  The ground was slightly damp, her feet were bare.  The room was gray; she looked up and saw a wall in front of her.  There was nothing else.  She got up and began to walk to the wall and saw her reflection.  Her body was completely unharmed from the woes of Reign.  She pressed her hand against the wall and watched it as it caved in on itself.  She immediately took her hand back, as if it had burned her.  She was curious.  “What is this place?” she wondered out loud.  She looked around and saw nothing that could help her.  She sighed.  “Only one way to go.”  She stuck her hand in the wall again, pressing her whole body through.  As she stepped through, she felt her body get weaker and she fainted.  As her body hit the floor, she heard barely audible whispers, but she knew those voices like the back of her hand.  “Come back to me,” Lena whispered.  “You fight this, you hear me?” Alex’s voice echoed._

 

 

 

_Kara felt light and free.  She slowly woke up, opening her eyes to adjust to her new environment.  It was a clear white room, a simple bed she was on, a desk in front of her and a door to her right.  She examined her room and noticed that there was nothing to help her understand where she was.  The Super wondered if she should be frightened, if this truly was the end, but she felt an overwhelming sense of calmness.  She slowly got out of bed, finding her body unharmed.  She was dressed in traditional Kryptonian clothes, the same outfit she found herself in when she was under the effects of the Black Mercy.  The door slid open and Kara’s heart skipped a beat.  There she was: Aunt Astra._

 

_“Astra?” Kara asked slowly.  “Hello, little One,” Astra replied with a smile on her face.  She was wearing a white jumpsuit with the family crest on the right.  Kara ran into her arms and they embraced for several moments.  “Where am I?” Kara asked as she pulled back slightly.  “You are in-between life and death.  Rao has granted you the opportunity to join me, your parents, your friends, everyone have you lost, or return back to your human family on Earth,” Astra explained._

_Kara’s eyes went wide.  “I have to get back, everyone’s in danger.  Reign, the Worldkiller, she’ll devour the world.”_

 

_“Follow me, little one,” Astra turned and walked out of the door.  Kara quickly followed behind her.  Once she matched Astra’s pace, she saw her red sun, Rao up ahead in the distance.  “What is this place?” she asked, full of curiosity.  Astra stopped near a tree that was big and full, covered in various vines and leaves.  “This place, little one” she gestured with her hand as she faced her niece.  “Is the step between life and death.  You are dying right now my beautiful niece,” Astra stated.  “It’s up to your spirit, your soul, whether you want to live or not.”_

 

_They sat down, resting their backs against the tree.  “So, I’m still alive?” Kara asked.  “You died momentarily,” Astra replied.  “The room you were in before, your heart stopped.  But you were brought back,” she smiled.  “Alex,” Kara grinned knowingly.  Her sister would never give up on her that easily.  “She is a strong soldier and an even better sister to you,” Astra bowed her head slightly.  The blonde sat back and smiled to herself.  “She is,” she agreed.  “I am still surprised as to why you are even here.  You have many people, many duties, many things in life on Earth to look forward to.  Why are you here Kara Zor-El?” Astra looked at her, her facial expressions serious, but full of compassion.  It’s just how she remembered her aunt Astra.  Kara took a deep breath and sighed.  “I’m falling in love Astra.  But she,” Kara stopped and hung her head.  “I was too late,” she said quietly.  Astra chuckled and shook her head.  “What?” Kara asked, shooting her a glare.  “Oh, my dear Kara, do you really believe that?”_ _Before Kara could answer, Astra continued.  “I know your heart and if you honestly believed that, then we would not be having this conversation.  You would be in Rao’s light already.”_

_The Super sat back and thought on that.  Astra did have a point.  If she really believed that wasn’t a chance with Lena, then she would have perished.  But she was still fighting.  Plus, there was Reign to deal with too.  She couldn't give up so easily, whether Lena loved her or not.  She made her decision.  “So what do I do?”  Kara asked._

_“You love.  Do what I never did.  Have what I never had.  You be yourself.  You fight.  You hope.”_

 

_The pair sat in a long silence before Kara spoke up again.  “How do I defeat Reign?” she asked._

_“The Worldkillers were experiments created by rebels.  There were many wars on Krypton, for many different reasons.  Scientists took our DNA and tampered with it, creating these beings.”_

 

_“You’re telling me there’s more than one?”_

_Astra nodded.  Kara sat on this knowledge.  “There are two ways you could defeat Reign: kill the Worldkiller with liquified kryptonite, shooting it right into the heart, or reconfigure the DNA.  It’s your choice,” Astra reasoned.  A choice?  Kara stood up and stroked the tree.  “How do I get back?” she wondered out loud.  “What is your decision?  Do you wish to live or to move on into the next life?” Astra asked, standing up with Kara._

_“I would love to be here with you, more than anything.  But, I can’t leave them.”_

_They came to a crossroads; the left led to a city that glimmered while the right was a huge crater that had a never ending pit.  “Throw yourself into the pit, return home, little one,” Astra pointed towards the crater.  Kara wrapped her arms around Astra tightly, feeling the tears prickle in the back of her eyes.  “I will coninutally thank Rao for this moment aunt Astra.  I’m so grateful it was you to guide me and to help me understand,” Kara smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.  “I thank Rao as well.  You are so beautiful Kara Zor-El, you are my pride.  I look upon you as my own child,” Astra said as she wiped her niece’s tears away with her thumbs.  “When you fall and awaken, you will not recollect this journey at first, but overtime you will remember everything that transpired here.  Whatever you felt before you died, it will be the same feeling,” Astra cautioned.  “Try to remember who you are.  I love you little one, until we meet again in Rao’s light,” Astra said in their native language.  “I love you too,” Kara responded in the same language._

 

_Kara made her way over to the edge of the crater and looked down into the hole.  That was a bad idea, she thought.  It looked like it went on for miles on end.  It was completely pitch black and dark.  She trusted Astra.  She trusted her words.  She had to fight.  Kara spreads her arms out to her sides and lets herself free fall.  She closes her eyes.  As she was falling, she felt her body begin to protest against her.  She could feel the lingering pain become more adamant.  This was it; she was coming back to life.  She was the phoenix rising from the ashes.  The last thing she thinks of is a certain CEO’s perfected green eyes and red ruby lips._

 

 

 

 

 

Kara’s body jolted in shock as she gasped and took in a deep breath.  The gravity around her began to move as her powers kick started.  She opened her eyes and felt the heat vision burn, leaving holes and knocking the lights out.  She yelled and lifted up with such force, she felt the actual building _cower_ to her presence.  Her bed snapped in half as she rose.  She came back to life; her body was in command, Kryptonian powers in full swing.  The whole building went dark and she could hear several voices shouting, attempting to make sense of what was happening.  She could hear the individual heartbeats of everyone she knew: Lena, Alex, Eliza, Mon-El, James, Winn, Irma, Maggie, even J’onn.  Kara flew out of the room and into the main hall of the DEO, slowly floating and closing her eyes.  She was listening for Reign, she was determined.  The adrenaline was taking her over; Supergirl was back.  The lights flickered back on.  “Supergirl,” she heard from across the room.  Lena.  The woman she loves; the woman that had broken her heart.  Her eyes immediately shot open as she scanned the room, looking at everyone.  “Kara, you’re back,” Alex said as she stood up slowly.  Supergirl’s boots touched the ground, but her body protested.  She winced.  “Where is she?  Where is Reign?” she breathed, clutching her side. 

 

Shocked.  Followed by sheer joy was what Lena would describe in this particular moment.  That was short lived as Kara uttered her words, demanding where Reign was.  The room was completely silent.  Kara groaned and stood up, ready to leave.  “Wait!  Kara!  You’re hurt!” Alex said as she made her way over to Kara’s side, looping the Super’s arm around Alex’s shoulder.  “You need to rest,” she pleaded.  “No, I have to, I need to find Reign,” Kara murmured back, but rested into Alex’s side.  “We will find her while you rest,” Alex said softly.  That seemed to satisfy Kara.  She still must have been so weak to readily agree with Alex.  Then again, Alex knew Kara.  Eliza made her way to Kara’s other side and they escorted her to a different hospital room.  Lena was still in shock; she felt the tears rolling down her face.  

 

Most of the gang had decided to give Kara space this time, relieved that she was alive.  Maggie had taken Lena and they sat down near the opposite wall from Kara’s sun bed, observing Alex and Eliza work on Kara.  “I’m fine.  Really,” Kara muttered.  “Your heart stopped sweetheart,” Eliza chastised as she pressed a kiss to her alien daughter’s forehead.  “Welcome back.  Now let your sister and I make sure you’re absolutely fine.” 

 

Alex was going over her vitals and making sure personally that Kara was healing.  She was silent as she was focused on her work.  Maggie had been stroking Lena’s forearm the entire time as Lena stared at Kara’s form.  Kara hadn’t even looked at her.  That terrified Lena; she wondered just what had Kara experienced.  Perhaps it was the after shock of getting your ass kicked by another member of your species Lena pondered.  She really couldn’t be too sure and she wasn’t sure if it was the right time to talk.  Kara was probably upset about Lena knowing she was Supergirl as well, maybe because she wanted to be the one to tell the Luthor.  Lena wasn’t sure; she needed to get out and just think about everything.  She stood up abruptly. 

 

Kara glanced over at Lena and their eyes locked for what felt like eternity.  Lena sent a small smile to her blonde best friend and the Super returned the small smile.  There was immediate relief and that gave Lena the courage to walk over, squeeze Kara’s hand and turn and leave.  Lena made her way back to the room where she had been staying for the past few days and sat down on the bed.  She tucked herself in and cried silently to herself, thanking whatever Gods Kara worshipped for bringing her back. 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s nice to have you back little Danvers,” Maggie grinned and patted her hand.  “Thanks Maggie,” Kara replied, sending her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  “I’m going to go check on some medical things,” Eliza said.  She placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek, stroking it gently.  “I’m so happy you’re home sweetheart.  You had us worried.  I love you.” 

Kara murmured her own love back to Eliza as she left the room.  “I know you just got back, but spill it.  What’s going on with you and Lena?” Alex asked, deciding to drill her questions now.  Before Kara could answer, Alex held a hand up.  “Oh, you’re also getting a _major_ lecture too.  In case you didn’t know.”

  Maggie laughed softly.  “Take it easy on your sister babe,” Maggie defended Kara.  The Super laughed and shrugged, sitting up, wincing lightly.  “There’s nothing going on.  Not between Lena and I anyways,” Kara started bitterly.  “What the hell does that mean?” Alex asked.  Kara sighed softly.  She looked to Maggie and Maggie sent her an encouraging smile.  “I should go check on Lena,” Maggie said as she exited the room. 

 

“Talk to me Kar,” Alex spoke softly.  The feeling of unwelcome tears overwhelmed Kara.  “I love her Alex.  But,” she paused, taking a deep breath.  “She doesn’t love me.  She’s with James.” 

Alex’s eyes went wide and she immediately move to Kara’s side on the bed, wrapping her arms around her sister.  “What happened?” Alex encouraged gently.  Kara retold the story of how she went to Catco and saw James and Lena kiss.  “I just, I didn’t know what to do, then the symbols and Reign.  I took that heartbreak and frustration and just used that to fight Reign.  Although, now that I think about it, that probably wasn’t the best of ideas,” Kara chuckled.  Alex rolled her eyes.  “Yeah, you think?  Seriously, you should've seen the look on everyone’s faces.  I mean, even Lena.  I don’t know, maybe she was just caught off guard with James you know?”  

 

“Maybe she was.  I don’t know, but I just know that I need time to figure it all out.  Of course I still want to be here best friend, but I—I, I don’t know,” Kara spoke quietly.  “Well, me being the all knowing big sister, I think you should talk to her.  About everything,” Alex hesitated.  “Especially the Supergirl part,” she added.  Kara sighed and nodded.  “I was going to tell her that night too.  Everything just went to shit,” she laughed.  Alex pulled back and stared at her sister with wide eyes.  “Um, who are you and what have you done with my sweet sunny sister whom _never_ curses?” Alex teased.  Kara poked her side and the sisters shared a laugh before it got serious again.  “Talk to her.  Well, let everyone say hi, then talk to her.  I’m going to go check on Maggie and Lena.  I know the gang wants to see you, so,” she got up and gestured with her hands.  “Thank you for everything Alex.  Thank you for being here,” Kara looked at her sister.  Alex hugged Kara tightly.  “I love you so much.  So, so much,” she squeezed before she let her sister go and left the room, leaving Kara to her thoughts.  

 

“You all can go see her if you want.  Just,” Alex held her hand out.  “Do not overwhelm her.  Just, be there,” she said.  James, Winn, Mon-El and Irma all nodded, then excitedly made their way to Kara.  Alex laughed and shook her head, making her way to Lena’s room.  As she turned the corner, she could hear Maggie and Lena talking.  She decided to lean against the wall and listen briefly.  

 

“She’s okay little Luthor,” Maggie soothed Lena.  The CEO had curled herself into Maggie’s side and shrugged.  “I know, but I just, she didn’t— she.  She’s mad at me, I know it,” Lena sniffled.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose.  _Oh for the love of the gays_ , the detective thought to herself.  “Look, little Luthor.  Kara just came back to life; whatever happened to her obviously left her a little bit more than shaken.  I think there’s some things left unspoken between the two of you,” Maggie paused.  The detective knew that Kara knew about the kiss, but she didn’t want to say anything because she knew it wasn't her place, plus, she didn't want to be wrong about anything.  Wait, when was Maggie ever wrong?  She chuckled to herself.  Lena looked up at her, squinting her blood shot eyes.  Alex took that cue to enter the room and crossed her arms.  “I hope I’m not interrupting.  If I recall, Maggie is engaged,” Alex uncrossed her arms and held out her left hand with the ring on it.  Lena tensed and pulled away from Maggie.  “Sorry, I was just, um, Maggie was…” Lena looked to Maggie. 

The brown haired woman took pity on her.  “She was teasing,” Maggie laughed and shook her head.  “Give the poor girl a break, she’s in love with _your_ sister and doesn’t know how to handle it.” 

Lena blushed a dark crimson red as Alex’s eyes shot up.  “Oh.  Is that so miss Luthor?” Alex teased.  The CEO look away, crossing her own arms and pouting slightly.  “It’s not funny.  I think she’s mad at me anyways,” she whispered.  Alex tilted her head.  “Why would she be mad at you?” the older Danvers asked.  Lena looked back at Alex and then Maggie.  She gulped.  “Well, I’m not really sure,” she stated.  

 

Alex sighed and shook her head.  “Oh, I don’t know.  Maybe because she saw you and James kiss?” the agent shrugged nonchalantly.  Lena’s eyes went wide.  “She _saw_?!”

  Maggie and Alex chuckled, nodding in agreement.  “But it was such a bad kiss.  I mean, James read the entire situation wrong, and I most certainly did not kiss him back,” Lena defended herself.  “Relax, we’re messing.  Kara will come around too, you two just need to talk and what better time to talk than now?” Maggie asked as she got up and reached for Alex’s hand.  “Let’s go so I can go make out with my beautiful woman.” 

 

The three of them made their way back to Kara’s room.  Mon-El and Irma had left, but James and Winn remained.  Winn was going on about the weather and how it’s been really stormy.  James was sitting back, watching the two of them interact.  The three girls entered the room and it went silent.  An awkward silence.  Kara tensed up as she looked at Lena, then James.  Winn coughed awkwardly.  “But, yeah.  I knew you liked the rain so I thought I would… Anyways, great talking to you buddy.  We’ll let you be,” Winn said as he gestured to James and made his way out.  He greeted the girls and then slipped out.  He never was one for confrontation.  James smiled at Kara.  “Nice to have you back Supergirl,” he said softly.  “Thanks,” was all Kara said.  “Maggie and I need to go for a bit.  James, I think Eliza was looking for you,” Alex winked at Kara.  James turned and nodded.  He got up and brushed past Lena, stopping briefly to place a hand on her shoulder.  He left followed by Maggie and Alex.  

 

Kara watched Lena sit down on the chair beside her bed.  Lena looked exhausted.  There were circles underneath her eyes and her skin was paler than usual.  There were so many things left unsaid between the two of them.  Neither one could start, neither one knew where to start.   


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sighed contentedly into Maggie’s side as they stood on the roof of the DEO.  She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against Maggie’s neck.  The detective chuckled and pulled her closer, stroking her thumb over Alex’s ring.  “I love you,” Maggie murmured softly.  “I love you too,” Alex replied, looking into those beautiful brown spectacles.  “Thank you for being here Mags, for just,” Alex sighed and straightened her back, squeezing Maggie’s hand.  “For just keeping it all together.  I want to ask how you’re feeling and doing, but I’m sure you’re feeling pretty similar to me,” she spoke quietly.  The detective looked at her and smiled sadly.  “Of course Alex.  You know I’m here, I told you, ride or die,” she looked out upon the city.  “The truth is, I’m still terrified.  Reign is still out there, Lena’s barely holding together and Kara,” she looked back at Alex.  “I’m afraid for Kara the most.”

 

The older Danvers looked at Maggie, nodding in agreement.  “What is she doesn’t come back from this?” Alex whispered.  

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of too.”  

 

The pair sat in silence as they looked out the city together.  It was a quiet day, cloudy but not yet raining.  The air was cool with a slight breeze and if the circumstances weren’t so terrifying, it might have been an enjoyable day for the both of them.  “We should try to sleep babe,” Maggie said, standing up and pulling Alex up with her.  Alex murmured her agreement and the pair made their way back inside the DEO. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kara and Lena stared at each other, their hands finding each other, fingers slipping in between each other.  The Super sat up, wincing gently.  “You still haven’t fully healed,” Lena commented quietly.  Kara gave a short laugh, nodding in agreement.  “No, I haven’t,” she admitted.  “But, I have a job to do.  The people need to know they’re safe.  I have to find Reign.”  

 

Lena looked away, already feeling the tears form at the mention of Reign.  “At what cost?” 

 

Kara looked at her and removed her hand from Lena’s, they both instantly missed the warmth that was there.  “What does that mean?  Are you serious Lena?” she questioned.  Lena shot up out of her chair and paced the room.  “Yes, I’m serious!” the Luthor yelled.  “I just almost lost you Kara and I didn’t even know it was you!  You fell, you _fell_!  You hit the ground and you bled.  Can you imagine watching that?  Watching—“ she caught herself, taking in a deep breath before continuing.  You weren’t getting up.  I mean, even James was terrified—“ 

 

“Oh yeah, because you and James are all of the sudden very close,” Kara interrupted bitterly.  Lena stopped and turned to face Kara, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms.  “What the hell does that mean?” 

“He didn’t trust you ever, he constantly thought you were plotting against me!  I have defended you so many times, so many times!  Especially from him.  Now what, all of the sudden he’s into _you_?  I mean, you two kissed!”  Kara said as she motioned with her hands.  “I thought there was something there between us Lena—“

 

“Don’t you dare even start,” Lena snapped, pointing at Kara.  “Do you know how many times I’ve flirted and made it completely obvious that I wanted you?  I mean, I filled your office with flowers and brought _potstickers_ of all things to a _gala!_   What more do you want from me Kara?” Lena demanded.  Kara crossed her arms, sighing in defeat.  “Shall I go on?”  

 

“You know I’m not from here Lena—“

 

“I didn’t at the time Kara.  You didn’t _trust_ me either.” 

 

“That’s not fair,” Kara whispered.  “That’s not fair and you know it.  I wanted to tell you so many times, you don’t even know.  I,” she paused.  “I wanted to tell you, but you were already getting shot at, you’re running two companies, I mean, there’s so many things Lena.”

 

Lena wiped the tears angrily that were falling down her face.  “Well, while we’re keeping up with all the excuses and reasons why,” she laughed harshly.  She turned her back to Kara, started heading for the door, but stopped.  “I have so much to think about.  I don’t even know where to begin.  You are my best friend, the one I would turn to, but now who do I turn to?” she spoke quietly.  She turned back around and faced Kara.  “I love you, you know.  I always have.  I always will.  But you’re not okay right now Kara.  You just came back to life and now you want to go back out there and die again?  That’s not fair to me!” 

 

The blonde sat up and moved out of the bed, grunting softly.  Lena immediately moved to her side and held on to her.  Their faces were inches apart.  “I’m a superhero Lena.  I have to put others before myself.  I mean, I never was never built for love.  It never worked out for me.  I don’t want to lose you too,” she said softly.  Lena sniffled and nodded, pulling back.  “Well, that’s decided then,” Lena said as she hung her head.  

 

“Lee—“

 

“No, I understand where you stand Kara.  I never want you to put Supergirl aside, especially not for me.  The people need you.  I understand.  And for the record,” she said as she stepped back.  “James kissed me and I pushed him away.  But I guess you were too upset to realize that,” Lena snapped and turned, storming out of the hospital room.  There were a fresh set of hot tears that ran down Kara’s face.  Her heart was tearing in two.  Part of her wanted to run out and chase Lena, but part of her knew that it was too late.  How could she ever salvage this?  She ran a hand through her hair wiped her face.  The feelings she felt were familiar; her home Krypton being torn from her and now her home, Lena, walking away.

 

 

 

Lena sobbed quietly as she made her way out of the DEO.  She stopped at the staircase and fell down, her back against the wall.  She was so stupid; of course Kara wouldn’t understand.    How could she?  Lena knew this was her curse; the Luthor curse after all.  She was terribly angry with herself, her mother, Lex and now Reign.  Her mother had tried to kill her, Lex had tried to kill her and now Reign was out there causing mayhem and destruction, responsible for the “death” of Supergirl as far as the public was concerned.  There were so many different things going on in her mind.  Even thought she kept wiping away her tears, they still kept falling.  Lena was upset, grief stricken because Kara didn’t want her.  It didn’t surprise her; after all, a Luthor and a Super?  

 

A hand touched Lena’s shoulder, causing her to jump.  She looked up to see Kara standing there, radiant as ever even though she still hadn’t fully healed.  They gazed into each other’s eyes.  The Luthor wanted to be angry and push her best friend away, but she couldn’t find the strength nor energy to do so.  She had secretly hoped that the blonde didn’t come here to argue or justify herself anymore.  Lena couldn’t handle it; her heart was already shattered and all she wanted was the comfort of Kara.  Lena motioned for her to sit beside her with her hand.  Kara sat down beside Lena, their shoulders brushed against each other.  Lena closed her eyes and rested her head on the Super’s shoulders.  She couldn’t bring herself to speak, so they just sat in a comfortably charged silence.  

 

“I love you too, you know,” Kara whispered, cutting into the thickening silence.  Lena picked her head up and looked at her softly, another set of fresh tears rolling down her face.  “I love you so much that I’m terrified Lena.  I’m scared.  I’m Supergirl and I’m scared,” Kara laughed bitterly, shaking her head.  Lena didn’t know what to say; Kara had just admitted she loved her two, but what did that mean for them now?  There was so much left unsaid.  “Reign is out there.  I have to find Reign.  I can’t even imagine what would happen to the people, to my sisters, and to you,” she whispered brokenly.  “I can’t lose you ever Lee.  Ever.” 

 

“I’m right here Kara.  I won’t leave, I won’t go anywhere,” Lena said gently.  “I want to be here for you.”

 

“It’s a lot you know.  Being with a Super, I can’t do that to you,” Kara replied.  

 

“That’s not really your decision now, is it?” 

 

Kara shrugged and wrapped an arm around Lena, drawing her in closely.  Lena completely lost herself into Kara’s side, soaking up all the warmth that her Super was providing her.  She nuzzled her face into the side of the hero and closed her eyes tightly, praying that this was somehow a bad dream.  Lena didn’t want to wake up from this moment, it was perfect.  She could feel the ghost of Kara’s lips on her forehead, soft whispers ensuring her she would be protected, always.  Despite the unresolved new foundation of their friendship/relationship, Lena wasn’t exactly sure, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace with the Kryptonian by her side.  That’s the last thing she remembered before falling asleep soundly to the even beating of a certain blonde’s heartbeat.

 

 

 

 

_It was just another day in National City.  Being threatened, then shot at, Lena knew this feeling all too well.  Instead of going home and relaxing, she found herself back at Catco in her office that she had finally gotten.  She started to drown herself in her work, becoming completely enveloped in it.  She figured if she could keep herself distracted well enough, then she wouldn’t have to deal with the feelings and emotions.  A few hours had gone by and Lena was exhausted.  She had finally caught up on the Catco paperwork she fell behind on, thanks to the assassination attempts.  She laughed darkly at herself, rolling her eyes.  She stood up and stretched her sore limbs about, taking a deep breath and slipping her heels back on.  She made her way to the main floor of Catco and started doing her rounds.  Perhaps interaction with people would ease the fear in the back of her skull, she thought._

 

_After an hour of checking in with several different people, Lena made her way to James’ office.  A slight knock on the door had Kara and James jumping back from each other.  “Am I interrupting anything?” Lena laughed softly as she walked in, noting the hint of jealousy she felt.  She knew Kara and James had history, Kara had talked to her about it, but she thought that was over it.  Perhaps she was wrong.  “Kara and I were just talking,” James replied, sporting a tense smile.  Kara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  “Right.  Talking,” she said roughly.  Lena noted the hostility in her best friend’s tone, but decided to shrug that off.  “I was wondering if I could talk to you both actually,” Lena started.  She walked and stood in front of them, crossing her own arms.  “I wanted to talk about—“_

 

_“Sorry Lee, I have to go,” Kara said quickly as she turned and left.  Lena watched her leave and sighed.  Her best friend was closing her out, but she didn’t know why.  The CEO turned back to James.  “What happened?” she asked.  James shrugged.  “We were arguing,” he said with no room left for discussion.  Lena raised her eyebrow.  “About?” she questioned him.  “I don’t think that’s any of your business,” James snapped.  Lena laughed and shrugged.  “If you hurt my best friend, you’ll be dealing with me,” Lena replied sharply, looking James in the eyes.  “I think whatever it is you’re arguing about, Kara is probably right about it,” she finished as she turned and walked out.  She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed up Noonan’s, then the flower shop._

 

 

 

_That night, Lena made her way to Kara’s apartment.  She had no idea what the hell she was doing, but she knew her best friend should not be alone right now.  She knocked on Kara’s door and was met with silence.  She could hear voices on the other side of the door, then it went silent.  She heard footsteps and was greeted by the older Danvers sister.  “Lena,” Alex said.  “Ale—Agent Danvers, is Kara here?” she asked lamely.  Of course Kara was there, it was her apartment.  Alex sighed and dropped her shoulders, gesturing for Lena to enter with her hand.  Lena walked in and saw James, Maggie, Winn and Kara standing in the middle of the living room.  She could feel the tension everywhere._

 

_“I can come back,” Lena said, feeling awkward all of the sudden.  “No, stay.  Please,” Kara added softly.  “We were just finishing up our discussion anyways,” she said coldly, crossing her arms.  Alex sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “Kara, you can’t seriously be upset—“_

 

_“Oh I think I can be Alex.  I really think I can be.  I mean, it’s all of you versus me!” she said as she started to raise her voice.  “I mean, I’m just doing my job, protecting people—“_

 

_“Kara, that’s not the point—“_

 

_“Then what is it Alex?  All of you,” Kara pointed at everyone, except for Maggie and Lena.  “All of you are stressing me out right now.  I need to be left alone.  I’m tired and done with this discussion,” she sighed.  James and Winn were the first ones to leave.  Lena stood there, unsure of what to do.  “We can talk about this later Alex.  I’d just like to be alone with Lena.  She got shot at, almost killed, again,” Kara emphasized.  “I want to talk to my best friend,” she shot a glare at Alex.  Alex held her hands up.  “Fine.  But we,” she gestured between the two of them.  “Are not done.”  Alex stormed out of the apartment.  Maggie sighed and looked back at Kara.  “For the record, I’m on your side little Danvers,” she said before she left, shutting the door behind her._

 

_“Thank you for the flowers and for the food on my desk today,” Kara said quietly.  Lena smiled and shrugged.  “You seem like you’ve had a bad day, so I…” Lena trailed off.  Kara sighed and rubbed her temples.  “Me?  Bad day?  Lee, you almost died,” Kara said, facing Lena.  “Well, luckily Supergirl was there,” she countered.  Kara shook her head.  “Right,” she murmured.  They sat on the couch as Kara flipped on the television, setting the volume to low.  “You know, you don’t have to tell me what the argument was about, but just know, I’m right here and you know I’ll be on your side,” Lena started as she reached out and took Kara’s hand in her own.  Kara nodded.  Lena finally looked up at her face and saw the silent tears falling down her best friend’s beautiful face.  Lena immediately pulled her closer.  Kara rested her head on Lena’s lap and sobbed quietly.  Whatever had just happened, Lena promised herself that she would make things better, even if she didn’t know what the problem was.  The raven haired woman just held her best friend for what felt like eternity.  Little did she realize that she was going to spend the night._

 

 

Kara had carried Lena back to the room that had been hers at the DEO.  There had been over three hours ago.  The Kryptonian had made her way back to her sun bed, basking in the healing techniques it was providing.  She closed her eyes and focused on Lena’s heartbeat.  There was still so much left to be discussed, but she knew that Lena needed the rest right now, more than anything.  Kara was grateful that she had decided to go after Lena and not leave her alone.  If something had happened to Lena, she never would have been able to forgive herself.  Her thoughts drifted back to her fight with Reign.  She was trying to understand where it had gone wrong.  Of course, her own impulsiveness to fight was one major flaw, but, the match in strength was a scary thought.  

 

“How are you feeling sis?” Alex said, walking through the door.  Kara chuckled.  “How did you know I wasn’t sleeping?” she said, raised an eyebrow.  “Oh come on Kar, I’m your big sister, I know you very well,” Alex countered, sitting down on a chair and rolling herself over to Kara.  “I’m feeling better, I’m healing.  I still feel some pain in my chest and ribs, but it’s much better now,” blonde replied.  “Good I’m happy to hear that,” Alex said, smiling.  Kara opened her eyes, narrowing them at Alex.  “Something on your mind Agent Danvers?” Kara questioned teasingly.  Alex laughed and shook her head.  “Yeah, just thinking about you and a certain Luthor,” she teased back.  Kara blushed and groaned.  “Alex, not now.  We’re still figuring things out.  I mean, we kind of admitted we loved each other, but she’s still mad and I’m still mad and—“

 

“What are you two mad about exactly?” 

 

“She and James kissed, I kept the secret, I want to find Reign.  Everything,” Kara stated.  Alex chuckled again and sat back.  “You know,” Alex started.  “You two are oblivious gays,” she grinned when Kara smacked her arm.  “Not helping sister,” she muttered as she slipped her left arm over her face.  “Just calling it like I see it,” the Agent stated.  Kara removed her arm and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the sun bed and taking Alex’s hands in hers.  “Alex I wanted to say—“  

 

“I wanted to apologize—“  

 

They both started laughing.  “Are you sure Kryptonians can’t read minds?” Alex joked as she squeezed Kara’s hand.  “Not that I know of.  I’m not sure I could handle it.  Judging by J’onn’s facial expressions, I think it’s a good thing I don’t have that ability,” Kara chuckled.  She and Alex shared another laugh before Alex turned serious.  “I wanted to apologize Kara.  Everything that happened, we kinda just shrugged it off, but I think it ate both of us up.  That day when Lena was being targeted again, I was just so worried because I knew you’d go after her and help, no matter what.  I know you wanted to tell her that day too, about you being Supergirl.  I should have never been in the way of that, none of us should have.  You have trusted Lena from the beginning and I should have too.  For that, I am truly sorry,” Alex said.  Kara smiled softly and pulled her sister into a tight hug.  “I’m sorry too.  I know you all were looking out for me, but, I was just so angry because I didn’t want to lose her too.  It’s funny, she almost died, but here she was sending _me_ flowers and food because I was having a bad day,” Kara laughed, shaking her head.  “Then when you all left my apartment, she just held me and let me cry Alex.  She was just there.  She didn’t ask for an explanation.  I fell even harder for her,” she said gently.  Alex nodded in understanding.  “I know.  I could tell and I’m forever grateful for that.  I’ve been thinking that I need to apologize to her too.”  There was a brief pause.  “And give her the shovel talk,” Alex finished.  Kara gave her a look.  “Alex,” she warned.  “Relax, she’s got Maggie on her side anyways, makes me wonder if I should worry,” Alex joked.  Kara rolled her eyes and grinned. 

 

“Maggie’s been pretty awesome you know.  We’re both lucky,” Kara said as she and Alex stood up.  “You are absolutely right.  I am lucky,” Alex nodded in agreement.  “I’m going to go wake your girlfriend up now, you go be Super and show everyone here at the DEO you’re not dead.  Then, we’re training,” Alex grinned as Kara rolled her eyes.  “She’s not my girlfriend,” she paused.  “Yet.” 

 

They hugged each other and said their “I love you’s” before heading in the opposite directions of each other.  Kara was going to see what the progress was with Reign and Alex was on her way to Lena. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Supergirl, welcome back,” J’onn was the first to greet her.  She hugged him tightly, resting her forehead against his shoulder.  “I missed you too space dad,” she whispered so that only he would hear it.  She looked up and caught a small smile on his face.  He pulled back and patted her shoulder.  “It’s good to see you.”

 

He and Kara made their way over to Winn who was falling asleep at his desk.  “Find anything interesting Agent Schott?” the director asked as Winn snapped up.  “I’m awake, I’m alert,” he muttered, typing on his computer.  “Nothing so far.  No heat signatures, no sighting, nothing.  It’s like Reign disappeared,” Winn said as he turned and saw Supergirl with his boss.  “Kar—Kara, hey!  Welcome back,” he said jumping up and debating on whether or not to hug her.  Kara laughed and embraced Winn.  “I missed you too best friend,” she replied as she let him go.  He gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.  “We’re okay?” he asked.  Kara smiled and nodded.  “I’m sure I’ll come around to forgiving you,” she winked.  He chuckled and nodded, sitting back in his chair and continuing his work, whistling happily.  At least Kara had fixed that relationship.    

 

Kara walked with J’onn around the headquarters, discussing what had been happening while she was unconscious.  Several DEO agents greeted Supergirl and welcomed her back; she politely returned their kind gestures.  She and the director parted their ways as she made her way to the room which contained her AI mother.  “Hello mother,” she greeted as the figure appeared in front of her.  “Hello, my daughter,” Alura spoke.  “What can I do for you today Kara?” 

 

“There is a Worldkiller called Reign.  She is here on Earth.  I must stop her.  I don’t know how,” Kara sighed as her shoulders slumped.  “Warning.  Warning: classified information.  I am not authorized to speak of such projects,” Alura said, repeating back to her daughter.  “What does that mean?”  Kara asked.  Her mother started to sizzle out, her voice became warped.  “Warning: the destruction of Krypton—“ the AI cut off and Kara sat there stunned at what she had just witnessed.  She tried to attempt communications with her mother but found nothing was working.  There was one place that might be able to help her.  She decided on flying to the Fortress of Solitude to figure it out.  She made her way out of the room.  She was determined.  

 

 

 

 

 

Alex knocked softly on Lena’s door, peeking her head in.  Lena appeared to be asleep, however, Alex made her way inside.  She sat down beside Lena on her bed and placed her hand on her shoulder.  “Not sleeping huh?” Alex asked, chuckling.  Lena sighed and turned to face Alex, shrugging.  The older Danvers examined the Luthor carefully, noting her red eyes from crying and puffy cheeks.  “Everything okay there Luthor?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Lena lied.  Alex sighed; she wasn’t sure why the CEO was lying to her of all people.  “If I have to drag it out of you, I’m going to be upset because then Kara’s going to be upset, then it’s going to be another big fight and I’m just not ready for that,” Alex stated sourly.  Lena sat up and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them.  “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said quietly.  “Look,” Alex began, scooting closer to Lena.  “I know we never really started on the right foot, and that’s mostly my fault.  For that, I’m sorry,” she breathed.  “I want you to know that you have me too Lena.  I know Kara is there, obviously,” Lena chuckled at Alex’s eye roll.  “But Maggie and I are here too.  What I’m saying is, you have a family with us,” Alex finished, smiling as Lena stared at her in awe.  “You really mean that?” Lena asked quietly, tears falling down her face.  Alex pulled Lena into her arms and squeezed gently.  “I sure do.  And if you tell anyone, I mean _anyone_ , that we hugged and I’m holding you like this, you are dead Luthor,” Alex said in a semi serious tone.  Lena giggled quietly into the agent’s side, nodding in agreement.  “Good, that means I don’t have to give you a shovel talk too right?” Alex raised an eyebrow.  Lena’s face turned a dark shade of red as she gulped nervously.  “No—not at all Al—agent Danvers,” she whimpered.  “Good,” Alex grinned and nodded, embracing Lena one last time before getting up and stretching.  “Come on,” she motioned towards the door.  “It’s time to check on everyone.” 

 

Lena followed Alex to the rest of the gang.  “Kara, I don’t think that’s wise,” J’onn called out to her.  She picked up her pace and saw Alex standing in front of Kara, hand out in front of her.  “What’s going on?” Alex asked, looking at Kara.  “I have to go to the Fortress, I have to figure this out Alex,” Kara said quickly, moving around Alex.  “Kara wait just a minute,” Alex pleaded as she grabbed her arm.  “What’s going on darling?” Lena whispered quietly enough so that Kara was the only one that could hear her.  She watched Kara’s head twitch slightly and found herself smiling softly at the notice she got from Kara.  The Super sighed and tilted her head back, taking a deep breath and crossing her arms.  “It’s Reign, my mother—she, she left,” Kara spoke softly.  “What do you mean?” Alex pressed gently.  “I tried to ask her about Reign and she went berserk, now I can’t get her to come back.  It’s like her program shut down,” Kara explained, throwing her hands up in exasperation.  “I need to stop her!” Kara shouted as she tossed a chair angrily.  “Supergirl, stand down,” J’onn cautioned.  “We’ll find her,” he reassured her.  Lena watched several DEO agents make movements towards their guns.  Lena had to do something; she didn’t want Kara to get angrier.  

 

“Kara,” Lena said softly in that voice that would make Kara listen as she made her way over to her.  “Hey, hey,” she whispered, taking Kara’s face in her hands gently.  The CEO rested her forehead against Kara’s.  “Let’s go rest.  Together, just for tonight, then we can go tomorrow.  Together.  I’ll go with you.”  

 

“Lena, I have to—“

 

“Kara, please.  Please just stay with me, I’m scared,” she murmured, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.  She felt the Kryptonian’s body shift closer and fully relax with her, Kara’s arms snaking around Lena’s waist.  Lena opened her eyes and watched Alex motion for everyone to stand down and continue their work.  She mouthed “thank you” to Alex and the agent returned a nod.  Lena sighed contentedly and nuzzled her nose into Kara’s neck.  “Please,” she whispered gently again.  Kara was fully relaxed and Lena was proud of herself for being able to bring her to that state.

 

  “You should go rest Kara.  I’m sure Guardian can handle things,” James said proudly.  Lena did an internal face palm, he really needed to learn what to say and when to say it.  She felt Kara tense back up.  “Am I not capable of defending National City anymore James?” Kara snapped, pulling away from Lena.  Lena stood her ground and placed her hands on Kara’s chest.  “Kara, let’s just—“  Lena was cut off by Kara’s glare.  “Do you think that just because you kissed Lena, that automatically means you can speak for her?” Kara asked bitterly.  

 

“No, I mean maybe a little bit—“  

 

Lena whipped her head around to defend herself but Kara beat her to it.  “She doesn’t want _you_ ,” Kara seethed.  “You have been nothing but cruel when it comes to the Luthors, especially to Lena.  How many times have I had to defend Lena to you of all people James?  Too many.  She’s different.” 

 

“Luthors are bad—“ 

 

James was cut off by Kara placing her hands on him.  “Don’t finish that sentence,” she warned heavily.  “Kara, stop!” Alex shouted, attempting to move in between them.  Kara ignored Alex as she stared into James’ eyes.  Kara couldn’t hear anyone speaking anymore, everything had become muffled.  

 

Lena wasn’t terrified, if anything she was turned on; she silently chastised herself because someone need to get control of the situation.  The naughty thoughts could come at a later time, when it was just the two of them.  However, she found it immensely hot that Kara was not only defending her, but defending herself as well.  She loved to watch this particular Super act like she owned the place.  “I will not have you speaking to Lena like that anymore,” Kara said angrily.  “Am I clear—“  Kara was thrown to the side as Mon-El punched her.  She dropped James.  Kara crashed into a wall, groaning slightly.  “You’re unhinged Supergirl,” Mon-El stated, taking a stance.  James fell to the floor and watched as Kara got back up, wincing in pain.  “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that _Daxamite_ ,” Kara yelled as she flew to him, knocking him on his back and sending blows to his face.  As they continued fighting, Lena watched as the DEO agents surrounded them; she had to stop this.  They had pushed Kara too far.  

 

“Kara, stop!”  Lena shouted and immediately Kara stopped, standing up as Mon-El rolled to his side, groaning.  Supergirl walked backwards slowly, Lena met her halfway, placing her hand on her forearm.  “Let’s go darling,” she whispered sweetly, looking into Kara’s eyes.  Kara nodded silently and made her way to the balcony and turned, holding her hands out for Lena.  “We’re going now.  You’re not going to stop us, you’re not going to follow us.  I’ll keep her safe and I’ll keep in contact with Alex or Maggie.”  She paused.  “You all pushed her to this.  She’s Supergirl, she’s a hero for crying out loud!  She doesn’t need any of us, can you all understand that?  I’m terrified too, but I’m not going to stop her or get in her way.  I’m going to support her and be there for her.  She will stop Reign, we will find a way.  Either help us or stay out of the way,” Lena said.  She didn’t wait for a reply and turned around to walk.  Alex stopped her and wrapped her up in a hug.  “You keep my sister safe.  You be safe too,” Alex murmured in her ear.  With a final squeeze, she let Lena go and nodded to Kara.  She watched Kara’s lips curl into a small smile.  Lena fell into Kara’s arms easily as Kara shot off into the sky. 

 

 

 

 

“Well, that could’ve been worse,” Maggie stated with crossed arms.  Eliza had come back from the store and heard the whole thing.  She had said her piece to James and Mon-El.  She examined James and cleared him; she was currently working on Mon-El.  “She’s not in the right frame of mind and Lena isn’t making it any better,” James said.  Mon-El nodded in agreement.  “Maybe Lena placed a mind controlling device inside her head,” Mon-El stated.  Maggie rolled her eyes.  “You’re both idiots and you better hope Alex doesn’t hear you.”

 

“Maggie’s right.  I’ve said all I needed to say and trust me, you don’t want me to say anymore.  So perhaps we should stop talking about you boys getting your asses handed to you by my daughter,” Eliza boasted.  Maggie stifled a laugh before turning serious as Alex walked in.  “You’re in for it now,” Maggie muttered as she leaned back against the wall.  “What the _hell_ was that you two?” Alex snapped.  “I’m going to get some coffee,” Eliza said as she walked out of the room.  Maggie watched as the boys looked at each other, then back to Alex.  “Well, I’m waiting,” Alex said impatiently, placing her hands on her hips.  Maggie bit her lip and watched Alex yell at them.  “I love my woman so much,” she said to herself as she checked Alex out.  “I mean, you _punched_ my sister, you’re lucky I don’t ship your ass off back into space!”  Alex continued her rant.  “Come on Alex, you can’t be serious.  Kara’s not in the right frame of mind and you know it!” James yelled back.  “She’s not okay, especially not after that fight.  But you’re encouraging her and letting Lena _Luthor_ of all people wrap her fingers around Kara,” he continued.  Alex stopped and shot him a death glare.  “And what does Lena Luthor have to do with any of this?  She’s supported Kara _and_ Supergirl from the beginning James.  Lena has always been there for Kara, especially when none of us were.  We were all so stupid to actually try and argue with Kara; she’s in love with Lena.  That’s like you all arguing with me because I love Maggie,” she said.  “I agree with James, Lena could be behind this,” Mon-El spoke up.  “Oh don’t start frat boy.  You may have left and come back with a wife, but I don’t think you’ve changed at all,” Alex said flatly.  

 

 

After the heated argument, Maggie followed Alex out of the room.  “What are you going to do?” Alex asked J’onn.  He looked up at her and shrugged.  “Nothing,” he said simply.  Maggie noted the sag of relief in Alex’s shoulders.  “Promise?” she asked.  “Promise,” he nodded.  “I’m not stupid Alex, a power couple like that, I would’t dare get in the way,” he grinned as he turned to look at the screens.  Alex smiled and nodded in approval.  “Thank you,” she said to him.  He turned his head and winked at her, before looking back at the screen.  Maggie snuck behind Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her fiancee’s shoulder.  “You know, you being in command gets me all hot and bothered,” she whispered.  Alex blushed a deep red.  “For the love of— get a room, preferably away from me!” J’onn yelled.  Maggie giggled and Alex shot her a look.  “You’ll have to tell me that particular thought,” she grinned as she took Alex’s hand in her own, pulling her.  

 

“Alex!!!”  

 

 

 

 

 

Eliza was sipping on her coffee as she studied Kara’s charts, again.  She sighed and set the charts down.  She was curious; Kara’s heartbeat had been all over the place and the scientist/doctor in her wanted to know why.  There could have been so many variables that would’ve caused this; Eliza was determined to figure it out.  She poured over all of the data that she and Alex had collected.  As she went through the data again, she thought of her daughters; Alex, Kara, Maggie and now Lena too.  Eliza chuckled to herself.  She knew it only a matter of time before Kara and Lena would get married too; a mother knows these things.  That brought her to Alex and Maggie’s wedding; she was so excited that Alex had finally found the one.  In the back of her mind, Eliza knew that Alex had found girls attractive.  The idea never bothered her, she was always welcome to anything.  As she scanned the data for the third time, something caught her eye.  There was a blimp in the data; she circled it with a pen.  This was the start of something and she would figure out just what it was.

 

 

 

 

 

Reign’s eyes shot open as she floated above National City, high above the clouds.  She could feel it; Supergirl’s heartbeat.  It was very far away and there was another heartbeat.  Her eyes went wide; Lena.  The Supers hated the Luthors Reign had come to known.  That idea stirred the anger within her; if Lena were to get hurt at all by Supergirl, she would pay.  Reign took a deep breath and honed in on the two heartbeats.  She could make it there in record time and confront Supergirl once and for all, or she could wreak havoc upon this lost city.  She decided that she could make her presence known and if that didn’t get the Super’s attention, then she would pay a personal visit.  She made her way to L-Corp and burned her symbol back to the side of it before shooting to Catco and ruining Supergirl’s symbol.  She laughed to herself and began to set buildings on fire and toss cars.  She wouldn’t hurt the civilians yet, she wanted Supergirl to be here to watch her reign of terror.  She lived for it; she felt so alive and so full of power.  She was ready for another fight and this time she would not hesitate to completely and utterly destroy Supergirl.  This was her plan.  

 

 

 

“Hey, hey, Reign’s back!  I’ve got several reports of flying and lasers!” Winn shouted.  J’onn made his way over to the screens as they lit up with Reign’s locations.  He sighed and shook his head.  “What do we do?” Winn asked.  The director turned and left.  

 

“J’onn, good to see you,” Eliza smiled.  “Have you found anything to stop Reign yet?” he asked.  “She’s back.”  

 

“No, nothing.  But I think I am on to something with Kara’s data.  There are several pieces in this data that differs from any of her other data.  I think,” she started.  “I think Kara might have been somewhere else,” she finished quietly.  J’onn raised his eyebrows and crossed him arms.  “Rao’s light,” he stated.  “I think so.  Maybe if we get her to talk about it or remember, we could find something,” Eliza said as she looked up to him.  “I’ll get Alex to contact Kara.  In the meantime, I’m going to try and distract Reign,” he said as he walked out.  Eliza nodded and continued with her work; they had to find something to stop Reign.  Eliza took a tube that was filled with Kara’s blood.  She pondered and wondered, she decided to test her theory.  Hopefully it would be worth it and they could stop before more people got hurt, especially her Kryptonian daughter.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um. Sorry not sorry. Prepare for a whole lotta angst......................................

There’s nothing else in the world that Lena could possibly enjoy more than being in the arms of the woman she has madly fallen in love with.  Despite her initial fear of flying, she’s found that Kara’s arms are the best replacement she could ask for.  Never again did she want to fly via helicopter or airplane when she had her own perfectly sculpted Kryptonian to literally sweep her off her feet.  They touched down and immediately Lena pressed into Kara’s side shivering.  “I didn’t even think, here,” Kara said softly as she removed her cape and wrapped it around Lena.  The CEO grunted slightly as she felt herself sink.  “Uh, Kara, Kara, I think I’m sinking,” she said nervously.  Kara giggled and lifted Lena up, carrying her bridal style.  “There, all better.  Stay close, I’ll keep you warm,” the Super pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead as she led her inside the Fortress of Solitude.  Lena was in absolute awe.  “What is this place?” she wondered out loud.  “The Fortress of Solitude.  Kal-El created it.  That’s my aunt and uncle,” Kara gestured with her head, nodding towards the giant statues that lay in front of them.  “Wow, that’s amazing.  This is amazing Kara,” Lena spoke in reverence.  Kara shrugged and set Lena down on a warm surface, keeping the cape wrapped around her.  Lena outstretched her hand and held on to Kara’s wrist.  “Hey,” she spoke.  Kara turned around and looked into Lena’s eyes.  “Hey,” the blonde smiled back, taking her hand in Lena’s.  “I know this isn’t the best time to talk,  with Reign and everything going on, but I just—.“

 

 

Kara decided that she could no longer wait.  She needed to taste’s Lena’s lips, needed to feel them against hers.  So, she did the only logical thing that she could think of.

 

  Lena was cut off by Kara pressing her lips against hers.  She felt the intense amount of love and sincerity in the kiss.  Lena moaned softly as Kara pressed more into her, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs.  Lena pulled the cape down and tugged Kara closer to her, sliding her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip.  Kara reacted playfully and nipped at Lena’s upper lip, tugging her bottom lip in-between her teeth.  She moved on top of Lena and left sweet, soft kisses down her neck.  Lena was in absolute heaven.  All the months leading up to this moment, it couldn’t have been any better than this.  Everything she craved, everything she wanted, it all led to this moment.  Without a shadow of a doubt, Lena Luthor knew that Kara Danvers was it for her; there was no one else that would be able to satisfy the craving that she felt.  Realizing the need to breath, Lena cut off their kiss and took in a deep breath.  She opened her eyes to see Kara gaze down at her lovingly, smiling her “Lena” smile that she knew no one else could have.  “What?” the CEO chuckled as she stroked Kara’s cheek with her hand.  She was met with another soft kiss on the lips and Lena swore she would forever crave those kisses.  

 

“I’m home Lena.  For the first time since the destruction of Krypton, I am home Lena Luthor.  All because of you,” Kara spoke sweetly as she moved to Lena’s side.  They cuddled up against each other, Lena the little spoon as Kara wrapped the cape around the both of them.  Lena felt the tears in her eyes.  She turned to face Kara.  “I’m so honored that I could be your peace Kara Danvers,” she whispered.  “It’s Kara Zor-El,” Kara whispered back, correcting her.  “And I will thank Rao everyday for you, Lena.”  Lena kissed her lover with passion and rubbed her nose against Kara’s, smiling genuinely.  “As much as I would love to stay like this, we did come here for a reason,” Lena smiled as Kara groaned softly.  “It’s not my fault you’re so distracting,” the Super shot back playfully.  

 

 

“By the way, you’re my home too,” Lena said after they made their way over to the archives.  Kara glanced at her, hand in hand, tilting her head.  Kara smiled at the sight of Lena, hair messy, cheeks rosy red, lips swollen and her body covered in her red cape.  The sight made her proud.  “I’m happy we’re on the same page with that,” she said playfully.  She looked away and began typing on the archives.  Kara spent several minutes going through information after information while Lena watched her intently.  Lena sighed softly, there were still things they needed to discuss.  It was wonderful that the blonde felt the same things she felt, but still, something didn’t feel right and Lena needed to know what that was.  “I think I found something,” Kara said.  Lena moved back beside her.  “What is it?” she asked.  “Well, there’s a piece of partial data that discusses the manipulation of Kryptonian DNA.  But, it’s incomplete,” Kara said as she continued to glance it over.  “Well, maybe Eliza could figure it out,” Lena suggested.  “You’re a genius,” Kara praised as she pressed a tender kiss to Lena’s cheek.  The blush on Lena’s face was priceless and completely captivating.  “What are you doing?” Lena asked as she watched Kara remove a crystal with her family’s crest on it.  “We’ll take this back with us.  It’s like a little memory chip,” Kara said as she waved the piece around.  She could see the gears going in Lena’s mind.  “Maybe I can explain the whole idea behind that at dinner?” Kara asked carefully.  “Miss Danvers, are you asking me out on a date?” Lena mocked gasped, clutching her hand to her chest.  “Absolutely.  Will you do the honor of being my date to dinner Lena Luthor?” Kara asked sweetly as she pressed a sweet kiss to Lena and took her cape back.  She clipped it on and wrapped her arms around Lena.  The CEO pretended to think it over but couldn’t fight the grin from her face.  “I would love to Kara Zor-El,” she said, kissing Kara back sweetly, wrapping her arms around her neck.  “Stay close.  I’ve got you,” Supergirl whispered gently and they took off back to National City.         

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _At least dozens have been reported missing as buildings continue to burn,”_ the newscaster stated.  Eliza sighed softly.  “We need to do something,” James stated.  “Kara’s not back yet, and J’onn can’t handle Reign by himself,” Mon-El said walking back to stand beside James.  Eliza rolled her eyes slightly, pinching the bridge of her nose.  “J’onn has it under control, we’re going to wait until Supergirl gets back.  Besides, the two of you got your asses handed to you earlier already.  The last thing we need is an angry Supergirl,” a slight pause.  “Again,” Eliza finished walking over to Winn.  “Have you been able to pull anything from the DEO archives about the information I shared with you?” she asked Winn quietly.  He shook his head.  “There’s nothing really.  Although,” he paused.  “I have been thinking,” he started.  “You know how Cadmus was a military thing and then Lillian turned it into something else right?  Well, if I could hack into their mainframes, maybe I could find something.  Maybe they knew something we didn’t,” Winn suggested carefully.  Eliza nodded.  “Sounds good,” she said as she headed back over to the screen to watch Reign.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“J’onn, you need to get back now!  Please!” Alex said through her ear piece.  She had tried calling Kara several times, but to no avail.  “Babe, we gotta go!” Maggie called out to her.  She and Alex made their way across the street, helping people move as they heard the rumble and groan of a building.  Maggie ducked and made a move to a girl that was frozen in shock.  She grabbed the little girl and took off as a pole fell beside them.  “Maggie!” Alex yelled out.  Maggie groaned softly and got back up with the girl.  “Hold on, okay?  I’m going to keep you safe.  See?  I’m a police officer,” she murmured to the frightened girl as she pulled out her badge.  The little girl nodded as Maggie made her way over to where a woman was calling out for her daughter.  “Oh, my baby girl!  My little girl!” the woman sobbed as she took her daughter.  “Thank you so much,” the woman praised Maggie.  Maggie smiled and nodded, then made her way back to Alex.  

 

Alex was busy escorting people away, but in her mind, she was desperately searching for Maggie.  “Danvers!” she heard a voice.  She stopped what she was doing and sprinted to Maggie, kissing her fiercely.  “Damn it Sawyer, don’t scare me like that again,” Alex chastised her soon to be wife.  Maggie chuckled and nodded.  “No chance of getting out of this wedding, huh?” she joked.  Alex laughed but their moment was short lived as Reign soared above them.  “I am justice, swift and sure.  I am terror, I am Reign!” she yelled as her heat vision blew up a car in front of Maggie and Alex.  They both were thrown back by the force of the car as they fall onto their backs.  Alex covered Maggie; it was going to hurt, but Maggie would be somewhat safe.  If this was how she was going to die, then so be it.  But, the car never came.  Alex looked up and saw her sister holding the car, tossing it to the side.  “Supergirl,” Alex breathed as she stood up, helping Maggie up.  “Agent Danvers,” Supergirl said with a nod and smile.  “Look out!”

 

Supergirl went flying across the street, landing on top of a news van.  James, Mon-El, Eliza, and Winn all watched as the newscaster filmed it live.  “ _It looks like Supergirl is down again, I repeat, the Super is down,”_ he said panicking.  “Get up Supergirl!” came the shouts from all of them. 

 

 

Kara groaned softly as she felt pain in her upper body.  She winced as she stood up, taking a deep breath and stretching her shoulders out.  She gathered her surroundings and saw the newscaster filming her and Reign.  If the people saw that she was scared, then there would be mass panic and chaos.  She needed to be level headed and think about this, even thought she knew she didn’t have much time.  The problem was, she didn’t have her full strength back; she needed to get Reign away from the people.  “Your Martian is no match for me,” Reign stated in Kryptonese as she floated above Supergirl.  “You don’t have to do this,” Supergirl shouted back in English.  “We can talk, we can do something other than fight.  These people are innocent.  It’s our duty to protect them!”  

 

“You are weak minded daughter of Zor-El.”

 

“I will not fight you,” Supergirl stated.  “Then you’ll die.  I’ll make sure of it this time,” Reign flew too fast before Kara could react.  She grabbed Kara by the throat with her right hand and held her up high for the world to see.  Reign pointed at the camera and motioned for him to come closer.  

 

 

 

 

“ _People of Earth.  Your champion has fallen.  I am here to cleanse this planet,”_ Reign stated.  Just then, J’onn flew back, clutching his side.  “J’onn!” Eliza called out.  Then everyone looked up and watched the scene unfold before them.  “ _Your Super dies tonight.  I will finish the job.  I will no longer spare my enemy,”_ Reign said through the camera before she floated up with Supergirl struggling to break free.  “J’onn, Reign’s going to kill her,” Eliza said as she helped J’onn up.

 

 

 

Alex, and Maggie watched in horror at the scene before them.  “We gotta do something,” Alex whispered.  “She’ll die Mags.”  Lena had caught up to them.  “Oh God,” Lena whispered.  Maggie and Alex turned and saw Lena.  “We gotta go,” Maggie said.  “We need to get these people out,” she said.

 

“I’m not leaving my sister Maggie.”

 

“We have to help her,” Lena begged.  Maggie knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but the people had to come first.  Even Supergirl knew that, which was exactly was she was sacrificing herself.  “Listen, we need to get these people out of here.  Or else, Kara dies in vain,” Maggie said, biting the bullet.  Lena snapped her head to her.  “I won’t lose her,” she snapped.  “I refuse to lose her.  Alex, there has to be something,” Lena practically begged.  “I might have an idea,” Alex said.  Maggie and Lena followed Alex as she made her way over to a nearby DEO van.  “I have no idea if this will work.  It’s going to hurt both of them, more so Kara,” Alex said as she put together a grenade launcher.  “Is that what I think it is?” Lena asked.  “Yeah, grenades laced with kryptonite,” Alex stated.  “Alex,” Maggie warned.  “Where the hell did those come from?” she asked.  “If anyone has to kill Kara, then it’s me,” Alex said quietly, ignoring Maggie’s question.  “I won’t let her die at the hands of Reign.”  Lena did her best to hold back the tears.  Kara trusted Alex which meant she would as well.  

 

 

 

“How does it feel Supergirl?” Reign asked, loosening her grip.  Kara coughed slightly, wheezing and gasping for breath.  “I…Will…Never…Give…Up…” she wheezed.  Reign laughed and pressed the Super’s back to her front, putting her in a choke hold and turning them around so that the camera was on them, clear as day.  “Your Super dies!” she yelled as she tightened her hold.  Kara gasped and fought for her life, attempting to pull Reign’s arms from her neck.  She honed in her hearing and heard Lena’s heart pounding.  Lena.  She couldn’t die, not now, not when she just got Lena.  The thoughts flashed through her mind of them sharing a kiss not too long ago, them confessing feelings towards each other.  Kara asked Lena out to dinner, there was no way she was missing that.  She had to fight, she had to, for Lena.  The only problem was, she couldn’t find the strength, she hadn’t finished healing.  All of the sudden, she heard the click of a grenade and opened her eyes to see it flying towards them.  She caught it in her hand and immediately felt the burn of kryptonite.  She held it and looked to see the source: Alex.  She stared into her sister’s eyes and nodded.  “I love you,” she heard Alex whisper, just for her ears to hear.  There was no time, she used her heat vision and the grenade blew up, separating Reign and Supergirl.  The explosion filled the night sky with remnants of green in the air.  Reign touched down on the end of the street.  She was down for several moments, before she got up.  Her mask was torn and she felt the faint trickles of blood.  She rose up, barely gliding and saw Supergirl’s form, beaten and battered.  She let out a yell and flew away in pain. 

 

Kara could feel it; all of it.  The green shards were everywhere in her body.  She choked and gasped for her life.  She could feel herself bleeding out.  The pain was immense, especially in the hand that had caught the grenade.  Kara knew the inevitable would happen; it was something that she and Alex had promised each other a long time ago.  As she felt the last moments of her life, it all hit her suddenly.  She could remember being _somewhere_ else.  Rao’s light.  She remembered Astra and her walk and communion with her.  It was absolute bliss.  Life had felt peaceful, if only for a moment.  It wasn’t complete; Lena wasn’t there.  But there was something.  Rao.  She remembered.  Astra had told her there was a choice.  The Worldkillers had been experiments; their DNA had been altered.  Astra stated that she could kill Reign or simply help her.  Plus, the data she retrieved from the Fortress should help too.  It was all hitting her too quickly.  It became difficult to remember how to breathe.  She could barely register the voices and sounds around her.  Everything felt so far away, so long gone.  It reminded her of losing Krypton all over again, watching her planet die before her eyes.  In the last seconds of her life, she could see herself again.  She was in her pod, breathing heavily as she watched her planet explode, much like when Psi had twisted and warped her mind to be stuck in that damnation.  The immediate last thought Kara had was of Lena Luthor; specifically, a ring on her left finger.  It was bright and beautiful.  It was a simple but elegant diamond ring.  The ring was special; inside of the diamond, was a small piece of kryptonite that was shaped in her family’s crest.  This vision was of pure happiness; her and Lena, exchanging vows, huge matching grins.  Promises of forever.  Kara felt it slip away as she lost herself yet again.  The world went silent.      


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.... Don't say I didn't warn you. Also, just because there's a plan doesn't mean that a certain -cough- Luthor -cough- is going to help. Oh man. This is torture for me and I'm writing it, knowing what happens. Oh well, enjoy!!!

 

_The television did no justice to the sounds of screaming people dying, nor actually watching them die.  Despite the act of seeing it happen live on tv, Kara could hear all of the people dying; their bones crunching, their voices pleading for a savior, their last dying breaths.  It made it even worse because if Kara could hear it all the way in Midvale, she could only imagine Kal-El’s expression upon being right in the middle of it all.  Lex Luthor had blown up buildings in the name of “justice” so he called it.  The news people kept talking, but Kara Danvers just couldn’t bring herself to listen to anymore of it, not the television anyways.  She could hear the bombs as they went off one by one; it completely and utterly overwhelmed her.  She had never heard the sound of bombs go off before; it was something that she decidedly never wanted to hear again.  She had never felt so helpless in her life; she hadn’t felt this way since the death of that poor boy in her school, Kenny.  Had that really happened not too long ago?  She came back to reality._

_She remembered sprinting over to the tv and turning it on.  She felt helpless and it angered her.  She felt desperate, she wanted to punch something to just simply fly away.  But she knew that wouldn’t help anything, especially if she got caught.  She really couldn’t handle being in trouble at the moment.  Instead, she was sitting on top of the roof of the Danvers’ home, eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the radiating sun.  She still couldn’t get the sounds of people dying out of her mind.  It kept replaying over and over again.  It was something that would come to haunt her for a long time.  She immediately thought of her cousin and how he was feeling.  Was he alright?  Was he safe?  Alive?  She had no clue.  Part of her wasn’t sure she wanted to know either and that made her feel guilty.  However, she felt it was justified because he did abandon her to human strangers no less.  Although, as the years have gone by, she’s come to find they are a wonderful and adoring family to be a part of. She hears movement to her side but she makes no motion towards the sound._

 

_“I thought I’d find you up here,” Alex murmured gently.  “How are you holding up Kar?”  That was a excellent question indeed.  How was she holding up?  Well, this Lex Luthor had just basically started a war between himself and Superman, she could hear innocent people die and to top it all off, she wasn’t allowed to use her powers and help.  How was she feeling?  Simple: angry.  She sighed, opening her eyes and sitting up, looking at Alex.  She watched as Alex stroked her cheeks, wiping away the tears.  “I’m angry,” Kara whispered.  Alex nodded and pulled Kara into her arms, holding her close.  “I can’t even begin to imagine how you must feel right now.  I’m sure Superman—“_

 

_“I can hear them Alex.  I can hear all of them, dying,” Kara interrupted.  “I can hear them scream and cry out for help Alex.  Why?  Why is this happening?  What did Kal do that would even invoke this type of behavior?” Kara asked, sobbing into Alex’s side.  “What if Kal-El did something bad?  What if I’m bad?” Kara continued to ramble on.  “Maybe I’m a curse, my powers aren’t good and I have to—“_

 

_“Kara.  Listen to me,” Alex said gently.  “You are not a curse.  You are everything good, great in this world.  You’re my little sister whom I wouldn’t trade anyone else in the world for.  We don’t know what happened, but we will find out.  I promise.  And Kara,” Alex said.  She waited for her sister to look up to her, their eyes meeting.  “I love you so much.  I always will,” Alex smiled.  Kara released a wet laugh and nodded.  “I love you too Alex.  You’re the best sister I could ever ask for,” she said solemnly.  “Well, I know that,” Alex joked.  They sat on the roof for the rest of the afternoon before Alex broke the silence.  “Wanna go flying?”_

 

_“Alex, you know I’m not allowed—“_

 

_“I won’t tell if you don’t.”_

 

_Kara pondered on this.  The sun was setting which meant surely they wouldn’t get caught.  “Okay, let’s do it,” Kara said excitedly.  Eliza wasn’t due home until late.  Kara stood up and Alex wrapped her arms around Kara, Kara doing the same.  “Up, up and away,” Alex grinned.  Kara laughed and shot up into the sky.  They flew over the ocean and eventually made their way up higher, but not too high because Kara didn’t want to freeze Alex to death.  “It’s beautiful up here Kar, I understand now why you would want to be here,” Alex started.  “It’s so peaceful.  Sometimes, I can just shut everything off and just be, here,” Kara said.  “In fact, when I’m up here, I always search for yours and Eliza’s heartbeats.  You two keep me grounded,” she continued.  Alex smiled at her sister and patted her cheek.  “Duh, because we’re human,” she laughed out loud.  Kara joined her and the sisters held on to each other.  They gazed up at the stars.  “Hey Kar?”_

 

_“Yes, Alex?”_

 

_“I’m really happy you crashed landed here,” Alex said simply.  In this moment, Kara realized that her sister would always be there for her, no matter what.  Come heaven or hell._

 

 

 

Reign had crashed landed in front of her own Fortress.  She was bleeding and everything felt painful, but numb.  It was all so confusing.  She limped her way down the steps and into the main hall as she shredded her cape and mask off.  Her mask went flying somewhere and the cape fell to her feet as she made a motion to her computer.  “You’re hurt,” it stated simply.  “Yes, it seems there are things that can hurt me,” Reign replied bitterly.  She laid down on top of a surface as two robotic arms detached from the roof and began assessing her damage.  “Kryptonite,” the computer said simply.  Reign laid back and yelled out in pain as the arms began slipping inside of her wounds and pulling the shards of kryptonite away.  The work was meticulous and tedious.  After an hour of pulling away the pieces, Reign made a motion to move, but grunted in pain.  “Your wounds will take days to heal.  You must rest,” the AI said.  Reign grunted but eventually relaxed and laid back.  She felt everything move in slow motion.  Her body began to seize and she felt an intense pain shoot out through her body.  She yelled at as the AI looked down at her.  “She is seizing,” it stated.  “What’s happening to me?” Reign called out.  “You’re dying,” the AI said.

 

 

 

 

Numb.  That’s the only feeling that Alex could describe herself as right now.  She couldn’t _feel_ anything, no matter how much she wanted to.  Eliza had called Kara’s death an hour ago, officially.  Alex immediately ran away.  She didn’t bother to even acknowledge Maggie calling out to her or see the look on Lena’s face.  Kara had just come back and Alex had killed her.  Alex Danvers had killed her little sister Kara Danvers.  The guilt would never wash away no matter how hard she scrubbed.  There was no coming back from this.  Ever.  Alex did the best thing she could do now.  Push all of the feelings aside, bury it deep down within herself and find Reign and end her life.  No matter the cost; that was apparent with the cost of her sister’s life.  Alex got up off the floor and made her way back where Kara’s body was.  It was a big room; it housed the Superfriends, Eliza and Lena.  The entire room went silent at her presence.  There was Supergirl’s body; lifeless and front and center for the room to see.  The blood on her suit was disorienting; Alex swallowed the bile that threatened to leave her body.  She slowly walked to her sister body’s and just stared.  She looked at Kara’s hand, it was still intact but burnt from the impact of the grenade even with the kryptonite inside it.  She observed the burn marks and scorches on Kara’s body, the blood now dried on her face.  As eerily as it was, her sister’s lifeless body appeared calm, serene even.  It was a lot for Alex to take in.  

 

“Alex,” she heard a voice call out to her, but she couldn’t tell for the life of her whom it was.  “Alex,” the voice said, closer.  A hand was pressed onto her shoulder and Alex immediately brushed it off.  “Don’t,” Alex snapped, the angry tears now pouring down her face onto the Kryptonian’s body.  Alex placed her hands on either side of Kara’s head as she bowed her own head in reverence.  “I’m so sorry.  I’m so, so sorry,” Alex whispered.  “I will find Reign and I will stop this.  I promise you that.  I love you so much Kara Zor-El.  I will look after Lena, I swear it to you,” Alex said quietly.  The room shifted as Superman entered.  He immediately felt the loss of his legs as he fell to his knees.  “No,” he said.  “No, no no no, not my cousin.  Not Kara,” he whispered as he got up and made his way over to her body.  “Oh Rao, no,” he begged silently as he held her lifeless hand.  Alex looked up at him.  “What happened?” he demanded as he looked around the room.  “What happened?!” he shouted angrily.  J’onn was the first to speak up.  “Reign and Supergirl were fighting.  A kryptonite explosion hit the both of them, but Kara took the impact of it,” he stated as the room fell to silent weeps and sniffles.  Kal-El marched over to him.  “You told me it was gone!  You said you gave it all to me!” he yelled.  

 

“Kara and I kept some,” Alex spoke up.  Everyone in the room stared; Superman turned and his eyes started to light up.  “Why on Earth would you do that?” he demanded.  Alex sighed and took a deep breath.  “It’s something Kara and I decided together.  We both knew that Reign couldn’t be stopped by just her.  We knew that Reign was Kryptonian and,” she paused and shook her head.  “Kara knew that she would have to sacrifice herself.  If I could,” she choked back a sob.  “If I could aim the kryptonite just right, if I could get a clear shot, she made me _promise_ to take it.  You all know Kara, you don’t break promises with her,” she sniffled.  “She was terrified,” Alex continued after several beats of silence.  “When Lex blew up those buildings, she could hear it all Superman.  It was like she was there,” she recited.  “That affected her more than anything and she told me she never wanted to feel that helpless again.  Even if it meant her own life.  She is truly a hero,” Alex finished as she wiped her tears away.  Superman stared at Alex, then walked back over to Kara.  “I don’t even know the proper Kryptonian prayer.  I have nothing to guide you into Rao’s light,” he whispered softly, stroking her blood stained hair.  “We should give him some time alone,” Eliza spoke up.  Everyone nodded and shuffled out, save for Maggie, Alex and Lena.  Lena hadn’t taken her eyes off of Kara the entire time.  Alex made her way over to Lena.  She made a motion to place her hand on Lena’s but Lena flinched back.  “No,” she seethed.  “I loved her Alex.  She was—“  she sobbed.  “We figured it out, we had it, I just,” Lena fell to her knees and let it all out.  Alex fell with her and held her tightly.  Maggie and Eliza joined them.  The four of them sobbed silently together while Kal-El rested his head against Kara’s arm, joining them in the cries of anguish over the fallen hero.  

 

 

 

 

The news reported that a major fight had gone down again in National City, but it was so vague that no one really knew what happened unless any one had been there to experience it first hand.  That was exactly the way that the DEO wanted it, until they could figure everything out.  J’onn felt the immense pounding inside his head; he didn’t even know where to start.  Everyone needed time to mourn and grieve, it was only fair.  He decided that’s just what he was going to do.  He called for a meeting.  “Winn, go bring the Danvers in,” he said.  Winn was shocked to be called by his first name, the Martian never did that.  “What about Le-Lena and Superman?” he asked.  J’onn rolled his eyes.  “At this point, Lena is a Danvers and let Superman be for now,” he finished the last part quietly.  Winn nodded and made his way back to the room.  

 

He stopped and observed the scene before him.  Superman was still with Kara, but Lena was surrounded by Alex, Eliza and Maggie.  He felt his heart break before him.  He coughed as their heads shot up to him.  “Uh, J’onn called for a meeting.  Everyone but, Superman,” he struggled his way through the sentence.  Alex nodded and got up, holding a hand out to Lena and Maggie.  Maggie took her hand and got up, pulling Eliza with her.  Lena sat on the floor, shaking her head.  “I’m not leaving her,” she said, determined.  Alex sighed.  “We’ll meet you guys out there,” she nodded to them.  The room was full of silence, save it for Superman’s silent cries and the ragged breathing coming from Lena.  She continued to stare at Kara’s body.  “We planned a date out,” Lena breathed.  Alex crouched to her level and looked at her.  “She was going to take me on a date.  We kissed, oh my God, her kiss,” Lena sighed sadly.  “Her lips were perfect, she was so damn perfect.  She said she loved me too,” Lena broke at the last part, bowing her head and crying softly.  “Now I lost her Alex.  I can’t—“ she choked as a sob tore from her throat.  Alex nodded and pulled her close, Lena clutched on to Alex like her life depended on it.  “I know, I know.  I didn’t have a choice.  Kara made me promise,” she said lamely.  “There wasn’t any other—“

 

“There’s always another way Alex.  Surely Kara taught you that.  She did to me.  All the damn time.”

 

They sat in silence.  The room was quiet, even Clark had stopped crying.  Alex stood her and Lena up.  “Alex,” Superman called out.  Alex and Lena stopped, turning to face him.  “What if—“ he cut himself off.  Alex furrowed her eyebrows.  “What if what?” she challenged.  He took a deep breath, walking towards them slowly with his hands out.  “It’s crazy, completely insane but, there was a time when I died at one point,” he started out.  “I was brought back.” 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Follow me.” 

 

 

 

    Lena, Alex and Superman made their way to the rest of the others.  “Good to have you join us Superman and Lena,” J’onn nodded, sending a sad smile in their direction.  “Now—“

 

“J’onn, I need to say something,” Superman said as he paced the room.  “Remember when I went missing after Lex blew up those buildings?” he asked the room.  Everyone nodded, Lena felt sick to her stomach.  “Well, at first he wasn’t arrested.  We brought him to a secret base,” Superman continued.  “I had been killed by kryptonite too.  Batman and Wonder Woman brought my body back.  I know I said I went away, but they brought my body as well as Lex.  They wanted to know what else Lex had planned.  Batman wanted Lex to pay for killing me.  But, Wonder Woman wanted to know if there was any chance of bringing me back,” he paused.  “Lex did it.  He brought me back to life.” 

 

“Why the hell would Lex bring you back?” Alex asked.  Superman shrugged.  “To show he can play God, I don’t know.  But the point is,” he hesitated.  “He could do the same for Kara,” he finished.  Lena felt like her breath had just been stolen from her.  Surely, Lex would have told her or even hinted to her that something like this could happen.  “No,” Alex said.  “Absolutely not,” she shook her head.  “My sister is dead Clark.  She’s dead,” Alex said furiously.  “Alex, I know—“

 

“No, you don’t know,” Alex cut him off.  “You don’t know what it’s like to take your own family’s life.  I watched her die and now you spew off that we can bring her back, by _Lex Luthor_ of all people?” her voice rose up in anger.  “I’m just saying,” he said.  “It could work.  Then we find Reign,” he nodded.  “We should vote,” Lena spoke up.  “To try or to not try.”  

 

The room nodded and Lena stepped up, in front of Superman.  “All in favor for leaving Kara be,” she said.  She looked around the room and found that no one raised a hand, not even Alex.  “All in favor for bringing Kara back.”  Everyone’s hand shot up.  It was decided.  Lena leaned in to whisper into Superman’s ear.  “If my brother does anything, _anything_ to hurt Kara again, I swear I will end you,” she threatened quietly.  Superman stood back and looked her in the eyes.  “I’ll let you do it,” he replied just as quiet.  “It’s decided then,” she stated, crossing her arms.  

 

“So, uh, how are we going to get Lex here, then to even agree?” Winn asked.  “Leave that to me,” Superman said.  “Meet me at this location,” he said as she super sped over to a table, writing down coordinates and handing them to Lena.  “I’ll bring Lex and you bring Kara’s—“ he paused.  “Kara,” he nodded.  Lena took the paper and clutched it tightly.  He made his way to the balcony and shot off into the sky, disappearing.  

 

 

 

 

“Mom, do you think this is a good idea?” Alex asked as they made their way into the room that Eliza had been cooped up in.  Eliza stopped and turned to face Alex, shrugging.  “I don’t know Alex.  I truly don’t,” Eliza said, sighing.  “What if she comes back and she’s not her?”  

 

Alex nodded in agreement.  “Clark seems fine,” she said weakly.  Eliza laughed but nodded.  “Perhaps so.  I’m worried about Lena, seeing Lex again,” Eliza said.  Alex crossed her arms.  “Yeah, me too,” she murmured.  “Now, putting that aside.  I have something I need to show you.  Tell me what you see,” Eliza said.  “I haven’t been able to quite figure it out, I figured I needed a stronger set of eyes,” Eliza chuckled.  Alex leaned down and observed what Eliza was showing here.  “I took Kara’s blood and ran it against a part of Reign’s that J’onn had gone back and retrieved from the scene,” she said as Alex continued to shuffle through the data.  “J’onn said Kara went into Rao’s light.  Now, look at this,” Eliza said as she pointed.  Alex’s eyes went wide.  “Kara and Reign’s DNA is different.  But how?  They’re both Kryptonians, I mean the base structures all there, but something is _different_ ,” Alex stated.  “Exactly.  What if Reign’s DNA can be altered to match Kara’s?  What if that’s the answer?” Eliza asked.  Alex looked up at her mom.  “But how would we do that?” she asked.  “Well, we can always ask Mr. Luthor,” Eliza said.  Alex’s mind went through everything.  It made sense; they didn’t have to _kill_ Reign, just simply help her.  “Okay, let’s get to work on this,” Alex said confidently.  “Sweetie, it’s okay if you need to mourn.  I don’t blame you at all; you did what you thought was right,” Eliza said quietly.  Alex sighed and hung her head.  “I don’t even know if this will work, bringing Kara back.  But I want to try.  I need her, we all need her mom,” Alex said in equal reverence.  Eliza nodded and they got to work, for the sake and memory of Kara Zor-El.    

 


	8. Chapter 8

_“You have a visitor Luthor,” the guard stated.  Lex was staring at the other end of the wall, his back towards the entrance.  He heard the clicking of heels as a smile slowly formed on his face.  “To what to I owe the pleasure of my sister’s presence?” he asked charmingly.  He heard his sister sit down and sigh softly.  “Perhaps you have news for me?  They won’t even let me read newspapers,” he said.  “Lex,” Lena called to him softly.  He jumped of out his chair and turned to face his sister, a grin still plastered on his face.  “Lena,” he said simply.  He watched Lena shift uncomfortably.  He looked down at himself, then back up to her.  “Is it the stray jacket that scares you?  They think I’ll hurt myself,” he mocked.  He moved over to her.  There were several bars that separated them from each other.  He said down directly in front of her and sighed contentedly.  “I’m so happy you’re here to see me little sister.  We have so much to catch up on.  So much indeed,” he nodded to himself.  “You keep sending assassins after me,” she said matter-of-factly.  He chuckled and shrugged.  “I have to keep you on your toes,” he said, leaning forward.  “A little birdie told me you’re running around with a particular Super.  You know I don’t approve of such things,” he whispered, staring deep into her eyes._

 

_Lena knew that Lex was insane, but she didn’t realize how far and deep that insanity ran.  “Why are you trying to kill me?  I’m trying to fix the wrong you’ve done!” she said harshly.  Lex sat back in his seat and appeared to be pondering her words.  She knew these words were weighted, but she was desperate to have her brother back.  At one point, she would have given anything.  But now, she wanted him locked away forever.  On her way to greet him, she kept asking herself why she was coming to see him.  Lex wasn’t her brother anyways, but deep down, she had hoped that he would change his views on aliens, specifically the Supers.  “I don’t understand why you’re doing this Lex,” she said.  Lex laughed and shook his head.  “You changed the name of my company.  Tell me Lena, do you really believe people will accept you?  You’re a Luthor, we are far better than anyone of those people,” he taunted.  Lena shook her head.  “You’re wrong Lex.  We aren’t better than anyone else.  Your mindset is completely unbalanced.  You’re a hypocrite; you blame Superman for his Godlike powers yet here you are, claiming to be above everyone else,” she stated.  Lex jumped out of his chair and pressed himself against the bars.  “We are better!” he yelled.  “These aliens, these Supers will take everything from us if we continue to look the other way!  We fill their heads with fallacies and tales of their own heroics, we feed into their egos!  Don’t you see Lena?  It’s Superman’s fault that are those people are dead.  He couldn’t save them, the people’s savior is a fraud,” he declared as he sat back down in his seat, a smug look on his face.  Lena stood up from her chair and turned to walk away.  “Lena,” Lex called out.  Lena stopped and turned her head slightly.  “Do be careful.  I wouldn’t want anything to happen to your little reporter friend too.  She seems fond of you,” he flaunted.  Lena ignored him and continued walking, the click of her heels echoing throughout the rest of the room._

 

 

 

 

 

“You have a visitor Luthor,” the guardsman grunted in annoyance.  The last person to visit Lex was Lena, but that was so long ago it had seemed.  Lex was laying on his bed, facing the wall as he whistled some random tune.  “I didn’t know I was still allowed to have visitors,” Lex said as he chuckled.  “It’s been so long, I’m not sure I know how to interact with humans,” he laughed at his own joke.  “My dear sister, are you still upset about—“ Lex stopped talking as he turned to face the bars.  He whole demeanor changed as he stared at the tall and muscular man before him.  Superman; but he was dressed in a black suit.  “Superman.  Not very human,” he said, whispering the last bit so only Clark could hear him.  His face was unreadable as he was standing up from his bed and walking slowly towards the bars.  “Whatever are you doing here.  Has something happened to my dear sister?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Clark shook his head and walked over towards the bars, resting his hands on them.  “I need your help,” Clark said defeatedly.  “Straight to the point.  I love it.  But why would I ever help you?” Lex asked as he leaned towards the bars, resting his forehead against it.  “It’s your fault I’m here anyways Superman,” he said angrily, taking a deep breath and shaking his head.  “I have special permission to have you released with me.  It’s Supergirl.  She’s dead,” he said, choking on his words.  Lex started laughing and turned away from the bars walking back to his bed.  “Well, not  quite the Super I want dead, but she’ll do,” he shrugged.  Clark’s hands started to bend the bars, but he stopped himself as the guard glanced over at them.  “Lex,” Clark pleaded.  “Please,” he added.  Lex sighed and rested his head back against the wall, closing his eyes.  “You must be desperate to come to me.  How did you even manage to pull the strings?” Lex pondered out loud.  “The President is desperate, as we all are,” he replied easily. 

 

Lex opened his eyes and looked straight at Clark.  “Fine.  I’ll help,” Lex said.  

 

“That easy?”

 

“I have a price, but I want to see what I’m dealing with first.”  

 

Clark nodded and motioned for the guard.  “I have permission from the President of the United States,” he said as he handed a letter to the guard.  “I have people waiting to take Mr. Luthor.”  The guard merely nodded and walked away.  It was the beginning of a long day. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena stared at Kara’s body.  She was finally able to be alone with her.  She took a cloth, drowning it in water then wringing it out.  She started to clean Kara’s face first, stroking gently with the towel for fear of hurting her blonde _dead_ lover.  The silence was maddening, she craved for Kara’s sweet laugh, her powerful yet calming heartbeat, anything from her.  She desperately wanted to see those oceanic blue eyes stare back into her own eyes.  She yearned for Kara.  Alex had of course allowed her to come back here and be alone to grieve properly.  She really appreciated Alex at the moment.  Lena wouldn’t dare get her hopes up, she knew better than that.  She was a Luthor after all.  She knew that her brother Lex would plan something bad, he wouldn’t do this without asking for something in return which was what worried her more than anything.  If anything happened to Kara… Well, Lena wouldn’t hesitate to stop Lex, even if it meant killing him.  She had decided that.  There was a sickening feeling that accompanied that train of thought.  As Lena finished cleaning Kara up, Alex walked in the room.  “We have to take her body out there now.  Your bro— Lex is here,” Alex said.  Lena immediately tensed up.  It was time.  She threw on her stoic, CEO face and turned to face Alex, nodding.  “Of course,” she said as she walked out and headed to her room to freshen up.  

 

While Alex was taking care of the rest of Kara, Lena snuck away to her room and jumped in the shower.  She wasn’t quite ready to face Lex yet; she figured the least she could do was look somewhat put together.  She wasn’t sure if Lex knew whether Kara was Supergirl or not, but she wasn’t taking chances; especially when she’s in love with the Kryptonian.  The steaming hot water was perfection to her cold skin.  She immediately relaxed into the water and began washing herself.  No matter what she was doing, her thoughts always drifted back to Kara.  Kara laughing at her as she asks questions about the movies they watch, Kara smiling at Lena while she roams around Kara’s apartment like she lives there.  She felt hot tears rolling down her face.  Her body began to tremble.  Life was perfect with Kara; for the first time in a long time, Lena felt peace and love around Kara Danvers.  It was something foreign to her but it was welcomed nonetheless.  Now, she was alone and she hated that feeling.  It had been too long since she had been alone because of her blonde best friend.  She decided to cry it all out now because as soon as she stepped out of this shower, she had to be the badass CEO Luthor bitch that everyone assumed she was.  Besides, the last time she had seen Lex had been so long ago.  Lena sobbed and continued to wash herself, finishing up the last touches.  As soon as she turned off the water, her eyes followed and she ceased to cry.  It was time to face Lex Luthor.  She was ready.

 

 

 

“This is a terrible idea Clark,” James said sternly to his best friend.  Superman sighed and shook his head.  “I have no other choice.  We all need Kara.  She’s stronger than me Jimmy, she can stop Reign.  She has to,” he said.  James placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.  “This is Lex Luthor we’re talking about!  The man _killed_ innocent people to get to you,” James stated as he pointed a finger at the symbol on Clark’s chest.  Superman’s nostrils flared.  “She’s my cousin James.  I haven’t— I wasn’t there for her when she needed me.  If I can do this, then maybe,” he stopped his train of thought as he heard a helicopter approaching the roof.  “Lex is here,” he stated as he brushed by James.  James stopped him and held onto his shoulder.  “If anything happens to Kara—“

 

“You have no right to threaten me Jimmy.” 

 

There was a stiff silence between the two of them.  They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before Clark broke the exchange and made his way up to the rooftop.  

 

 

 

 

 

Lena made her way to a conference room where Kara’s body had been moved to.  As she walked in, she could feel the sadness in the air.  Not everyone was there to witness what was to come, to see Lex arrive.  James, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and herself were in the room.  Perhaps they were just as curious as she was on how exactly Lex Luthor could bring Kara back.  Lena made her way over to Eliza and Alex, standing in front of Kara’s body, looking ready for anything.  Maggie was standing next to Kara’s body.  They were all being protective; they were ready for Lex.  Alex shot Lena a sad smile and reached out her hand, squeezing it.  “Whatever happens,” Alex leaned in to Lena, whispering in her ear.  “We stick together.  El Maryarah, it’s what Kara would want.”  Lena turned to look at her and smiled back at her.  “Stronger together,” Lena whispered back, looking into Alex’s eyes.  They smiled at each other.  Immediately the room’s dynamic changed as Superman walked in with none other than Lex Luthor.  Lena observed everyone tense up, as if waiting for an attack.  “Lex Luthor,” J’onn greeted as he made his way over to Lex.  Superman stood beside Lex, guarding him closely.  Lex was silent as he looked around the room, looking at everyone.  When he looked in front of him, he saw Lena, Alex and Eliza.  He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.  “Well, well well.  What a welcome,” he said sarcastically.  “I would shake all of your hands, but I’m a little tied up at the moment,” he glanced down at his body, motioning his arms that were wrapped in a stray jacket and chains, just as a precaution.  “I was just saying to Clark here that—“

 

“Can you bring Supergirl back?” James interrupted.  Lex smiled evilly and laughed, tilting his head back while he continued to laugh.  “Jimmy Olsen.  It’s been such a long time since I’ve seen you,” he said as he looked over to James.

 

 

The room was silent as Lex started walking towards Supergirl’s body, before he was stopped by Superman.  “I have to see what I’m working with Clark,” he said as-matter-of-factly.  “If you look at her the wrong way—“

 

“Oh relax Alex.  I’m here to bring Kara back!  She is Kara Danvers right?” 

 

The entire room stared at him.  “How the hell do you know that?” Alex snapped as she made her way over to Lex, placing her hands on either side of his straps on his jacket.  He laughed as Alex punched him square in the face.  “Alex!” Superman said as he pulled Alex back away from Lex.  Lex chuckled and stood back him, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.  “It’s simple agent Danvers: I’m a Luthor,” Lex said proudly, grinning.  Maggie moved next to Eliza as Superman pulled Alex back.  “Now,” Lex started.  “Supergirl’s body.  May I?” he asked.  Eliza looked to Maggie, then to Lena, nodding to them.  “Everyone’s so protective, she’s already dead.  I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to cause any more harm,” he joked as James put his hands on Lex.  “You son of a —“  James was pulled back.  “That’s enough!” Superman shouted.  “Please.  We need to work together if this is going to work,” he begged.  Lex shrugged.  “I’m waiting patiently,” Lex stated.  Lena walked up to Lex, taking in his appearance.  She hardly recognized him anymore.  “Come on,” she said softly as she put her hand on Lex’s arm, guiding him over to Kara.  “Hello little sister.  It’s been to long,” he said softly as they made their way over to her.  Lena stopped them in front of her body as Lex looked her up and down.  He brushed Lena’s hand off and began walking around the table, taking in the battle scars of Supergirl.  Eliza and Maggie had moved to the side to allow Lex to walk around.

 

 

Everyone’s eyes were on Lex as he continued his observations on Kara.  He stopped and leaned in closer to her body.  “What is it?” Lena asked.  Lex tilted his head and glanced at something, squinting his eyes.  He placed his ear above her chest, closing his eyes and listening for something.  “Did you know that when a Kara died, she didn’t really die.  Not completely,” he said as he stood back up.  He nodded towards Kara.  “Her heartbeat is extremely slow, any human system wouldn’t pick it up.  But,” he paused and looked over at them.  “The Fortress would’ve picked it up.  You’ve been hiding here in this building,” he said, motioning around with his head.  “Instead of letting her be in the sun.  Now, we have to be extreme.  The sun won’t be enough for her now.  There’s only one thing we can do,” he said as he looked at them.  “Wait, she’s still alive?” Alex asked as she made her way over to Kara, pressing her fingers against her wrist and neck to find a pulse.  Lex rolled his eyes.  “Just as a Kryptonian ages slowly, they die slowly.  Kara might not be responding to outside stimuli, but her brain,” he said, looking at her face.  “Oh, she’s very much alive in there.  Probably stuck,” he concluded.  “How the fuck do you know that?” Alex asked, glaring at Lex.  “It’s a secret,” he chuckled.  Alex shook her head.  “If you’re going to waste our time—“

 

“I have a facility,” Lex interrupted.  “I built it myself.  No one would ever be able to get in, except for myself and my darling little sister,” he smiled brightly at Lena.  “There was no record of its existence because it was the one place that I could find solitude in,” Lex said.  “So, I will take you there, but you have to do something for me,” Lex said.  “You’re unbelievable Lex,” Lena snapped.  “There’s no way anyone is doing anything—“

 

“What do you want Lex?” Superman asked, moving beside Lena.  Lex started to slowly smile.  “What any prisoner would want.  Freedom,” he said simply.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re not seriously considering this, are we?” Lena asked.  Alex, Eliza, J’onn and Clark had joined Lena in a separate room from everyone.  J’onn sighed and crossed his arms.  He looked up at Eliza and Alex, then to Clark and Lena.  “I would do anything for Kara,” the Martian declared.  “Even if it meant setting Mr. Luthor free.  However,” he added.  “I can’t help but think that Kara would be completely against this.  She wouldn’t want this,” he finished.  Alex dropped her head.  “If we did this, we would be responsible for whatever Lex was up to,” she said, looking up to everyone.  “Can we live with that?  And possibly Kara being extremely pissed off about it?” she added.  “It will be my responsibility if anything happens.  It will be on me,” Clark stated.  “I want her back more than anything, but, what if Kara isn’t Kara anymore?  This would be a second death and wouldn’t that affect her somehow?” Lena asked.  

 

“If this were any of us, Kara would do it without a second thought,” Eliza said gently.  “She is an all hands in kind of girl and she would handle whatever the outcome was.  We all know that.  If there is a chance that we can save my daughter, then we take it.  I’ll be by Lex’s side.  Perhaps I can learn how to replicate whatever it is he’s going to do, then we can look him back up,” Eliza said.  “We all need Kara.  More than ever,” Eliza added quietly.  “Perhaps it is immoral and wrong, but sometimes, we have to do very difficult things in order to protect the ones we love.  The world needs Supergirl.  Wouldn’t you all agree?” Eliza asked.  “Okay, I’m in,” Alex said after a few moments of silence.  “Me too,” Clark said.  “I am as well,” Eliza added.  They all looked to Lena.  Lena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. 

 

She could hear Kara saying her name in her head.  She could see her holding her hand.  In the furtherest part of her mind, she sees a ring over Kara’s finger, over her left hand.  Lena has a matching one and they’re walking down a beach, hand in hand.  They both look up as a small child calls out to them.  Lena sighs contentedly as Kara laughs at the antics of their child; her daughter, she assumes.  She feels warm and at peace.  Kara’s looking at her with awe, like she gives her life meaning and purpose.  As Lena opens her eyes back up, she feels the tears building up.  She wants that.  Marriage.  Children.  Love.  Happiness.  She wants all of that with one person and one person only: Kara Zor-El Danvers. 

 

“Let’s bring back our Kara,” Lena breathes.   


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if some of you are upset with the lack of Supercorp scenes at the moment. The plan is to really set up the story and make it agonizing, if some of you don't like that, I apologize. But, this is how I want it to go. It's going to get bad before it gets good. Fair warning. Thank you to everyone that's left comments and I really appreciate your constructive criticism as well as your Kudos and love for the story so far. You all inspire me; without further ado, let's continue this journey together :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Side-note: I promise there will be Supercorp. The angst will be worth it. Promise!

_There’s a heartbeat in the distance.  It’s faint, but there.  The sound of blood rushing through veins is deafening; it’s much closer than the heartbeat.  There’s a shadow that lies over a valley and if you look far enough, you can make out light rising up above what look like mountains.  As the picture starts to come into focus, Kara feels herself sinking.  She’s sinking into an ocean and she can’t move.  But as she looks ahead, she still sees the valley in the distance.  There are all sorts of colors that compliment the mountains; some of them are bright while others are darker colors.  She attempts to call out for anyone or anything, but she finds she is completely submerged into the water.  She’s not drowning and that’s an odd feeling.  As her body continues to sink deeper into the abyss, she sees something she hasn’t seen in a very long time; a red sun.  She wants to feel sadness, but she can’t seem to remember what that is.  It’s an odd position she finds herself in; she_ **_wants_ ** _to feel the pain and burden, but the closest she can feel is familiarity.  Her eyes continue to glance around and she sees memories.  Everything that has ever happened in her life, or so she thinks.  There are some images that she sees that she’s unfamiliar with.  She’s sure she’s never experienced some of the things she’s seeing now.  A woman with dark raven hair is walking towards the edge of a cliff, glancing down.  Kara wants to call out to her but finds she is unable to do so.  The woman is laughing; it’s peculiar.  Kara watches as the woman crouches down and reaches her hand out; she picks up what appears to be a flower and inhales its scent.  She smiles at Kara, then she immediately vanishes.  The woman seems familiar, but Kara can’t exactly place how she knows her.  Then, she sees a short haired brunette covered in black tactical gear.  She’s laughing at something, or someone maybe.  The entire environment is surreal.  The short haired brunette disappears just as quickly._

 

_Finally, Kara hits what she assumes is the bottom, only it isn’t dark like she expected.  Instead, it’s gray.  There are walls surrounding her, seemingly trapping her.  She still can’t move her body.  She closes her eyes and recalls everything she had just seen, trying desperately to figure out who those two figures are._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s this facility Lex?” Lena is the first to ask as she enters an interrogation room where Lex is at.  They had moved Lex to this room when they went to talk about their decision.  It seemed appropriate for Lex, especially with the cameras that could watch him.  “Lena,” he says happily, sitting up and flashing her a grin.  “I’ve missed you,” he states.  Lena does her best to not take that to heart; it’s like he knows that his words are doing to her.  _He’s not my brother anymore_ , she repeats to herself like a prayer, reciting it over and over.  She takes a deep breath.  “Where’s this place Lex?” she asks again.  His face falters slightly but he quickly recovers and shrugs, grinning as if nothing bad is happening; as if he isn’t being smothered by a stray jacket and chains, as if he hadn’t murdered innocent people to kill aliens; aliens that are using their powers to _save_ the planet.  It makes Lena sick to her stomach how _normal_ he appears to act.  After the sickening feeling dissipates, she feels anger that comes suddenly out of nowhere.  Lex still hasn’t answered her and she feels the need to beat the answer out of her brother.  Lena has never been one for violence; she always had her wit, her charm, and her words to wage wars.  But now, staring at her broth— staring at this stranger in front of her, she wants nothing more than to beat the ever living hell out of him.  “Stop playing fucking games!” she suddenly outbursts as she slams her fist on the table that separates them.  The table seems to create a barrier that Lena doesn’t want to cross.  She pretends that it’s a wall that prevents her from being able to get to him.  

 

Lex doesn’t move, he just stares at her.  He squints his eyes and scoots out of his chair, leaning towards her.  “Who are you and what have you done with my sweet little sister?  You’re acting like a Luthor,” Lex said with a smile, challenging her.  It only made Lena angrier.  She threw the chair that was beside her across the room.  “I’m no fucking Luthor!  I didn’t kill innocent people Lex!  I didn’t lose my mind!  I’m not wrapped in fucking chains or a fucking stray jacket!!” she roared at him.  It was like he had a personality change because suddenly, he was the lunatic that the world had come to know, the Luthor genes were shining through.  “You _are_ a Luthor!! Do not slander our name because you’re brainwashed by _them!”_ he seethed.  “You think you’re better than me Lena?  Do you truly believe that?  Because you abandoned me in that fucking cell.  I rotted and here you are, defending a _dead_ Super nonetheless,” he said with disgust.  Those words sent a chilling ache to her heart; she wished Kara was here right now.  “I don’t have to help you,” he added.  Before Lena could move towards him to unleash her fury, arms wrapped around her waist and started dragging her away.  Lena fought against the arms against her.  She closed her eyes and kicked her legs and arms.  

 

She pushed herself out of the individual’s arms and started walking away, only to turn around, breathing heavily.  “Beating him won’t bring Kara back,” Alex started before Lena could start yelling at her.  Lena held her tongue and continued to breathe heavily; before she could stop it, she started hyperventilating.  Alex quickly moved to her and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.  “We’re going to get her back and then we’ll deal with him,” she whispered as she nodded towards the room Lex was in.  “I—I can’t do it Alex.  I can’t do this.  It hurts so much; we can find another way.  I—I can do something, I can figure it out, we can’t trust him, we can’t do it,” she sobbed into Alex.  “I want her back so much it hurts, but I’m _terrified_ as to what Lex will do to her,” she continued.  Alex could feel a wet patch on her shoulder, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.  “Lena,” she said softly.  Lena ignored her and continued sobbing.  Alex stroked her hair gently, whispering assurances to her.  For a moment, it felt like Alex was comforting Kara.  It hit Alex like a brick wall; Lena was just as important to her as Kara was.  When did that happen?  She was comforting Lena the exact same way she would have done for Kara.  At that particular moment, Alex knew that she would do anything for Lena: anything.  This realization to Alex was not shocking, if anything it was enlightening, as if the puzzle clicked into place.  She held on to Lena tighter.  “I will always protect you Lena.  I’m here,” she paused.  “You are my sister too,” she said quietly.  “You are everything good in this world, and I will not let you suffer.  I’m here, you have me, you have Maggie, my mom, you’ve got us all.  I’m your sister and it’s my job to protect you and to comfort you,” she said.  “So even though your idiot brother is in there being a jackass, even though you lost him.  You gained me Lena, if you’ll have me,” Alex said as she pulled back.  She smiled as Lena looked at her with pure reverence and awe.  “You really mean that?” Lena whispered, sniffling.  “Absolutely,” Alex replied with hesitation.  “I’m making you an honorary Danvers,” she says.  _Until Kara mans the fuck up and realizes that you’re her soulmate and you all get married,_ she doesn’t say.  Lena laughs, genuinely laughs and nods.  “I’d be honored,” she says as she wipes the tears off her face.  

 

Alex chuckles at the sight of teary eyed Lena.  She looks a child at this point in time; tears running down her face, but she’s looking up at Alex and hanging on to every word.  Alex knows that Lena is taking this all to heart, but so is she.  She means everything she says and she’s going to spend the rest of her life proving that to Lena.  For herself, for Lena and for Kara.  She is slightly angry with herself for not accepting Lena earlier; for not realizing that she’s loved Lena like a sister for a while.  Alex could slap herself at her own stupidity and she says that Kara is oblivious to feelings.  Alex presses a kiss to Lena’s forehead.  “Let me talk to Lex,” she offers.  Lena nods and they both stand up.  Lena feels slightly awkward, internally debating on hugging Alex or not.  She decides to bite the bullet and she presses herself against Alex, wrapping her arms around her neck and squeezing her tightly.  Alex tenses for not even a second before she’s wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and squeezing her back with just as much intensity.  “You and Kara give the best hugs.  It must be a Danvers thing,” Lena mumbles into Alex’s shoulder.  Alex laughs and pulls away, shaking her head at Lena.  “If you tell anyone I hug as well as Kara, I’ll kick your ass,” she threatens playfully, wagging her pointer at Lena.  Lena giggles, but makes the motion of zipping her mouth shut to Alex.  “Your secret is safe with me,” she grins.  

 

 

 

 

 

Lex is still in the interrogation room.  Superman had to leave to take care of both cities, he had promised he would be back before they left.  Alex had a tough conversation with James, Winn and Mon-El.  She explained that they needed to be here in case Reign came back, something along the lines of “someone has to hold down the fort.”  It hadn’t gone too well.  They were all less than thrilled; at the very least, Winn was the least upset about it.  She admired Winn for that, he always seemed to understand at some capacity.  Mon-El had been a pain in her ass and she wanted nothing more than to throw him back into space.  She decided against that because he might prove himself somewhat useful (she didn’t have too much hope in that,) and  James was being completely unreasonable.  She was frustrated with him especially; first he wanted to be Guardian and be a hero, now he would rather go with them than stay and protect the city.  She understood it, really she did.  But, lately he had been messing up left and right.  If they did wake up Kara, the last thing they needed was Kara strangling James because he kissed Lena.  That whole situation was something Alex didn’t want to think about at that point in time.  James was pissing her off more than she cared to admit.  They had a yelling match about it, but of course Alex had won that fight.  Besides, Alex wouldn’t dare let Lena be uncomfortable with James being with them, after everything that happened between them.  The overprotective big sister Alex Danvers was here and ready to protect little Luthor.  She chuckled to herself; stupid Maggie and her nicknames.  After dealing with all of that nonsense, she made her way to her mom.  “Ready to go?” Alex asked Eliza.  “I am,” Eliza replied, a sad smile on her face.  She made her way over to Alex and hugged her tightly.  Alex returned the hug and relaxed in her mother’s embrace.  “Are you sure you want to do this mom?” 

 

“I want Kara back just as badly as you do.” 

 

 

 

 

Supergirl’s body was encased in a similar coffin that Astra had when she had gone into Rao’s light.  Superman and J’onn carried the coffin aboard a DEO sanctioned aircraft.  It was black, sleek and could fit them all comfortably.  The inside of the aircraft was similar to a cargo ship.  They strapped the coffin down in the middle and they sat on the opposite sides of Kara’s body.  J’onn, Maggie and Eliza would pilot the plane (mostly J’onn,) while Alex and Lena sat on one side and Lex was strapped down on the other.  They had kept him locked up until it was absolutely necessary.  As they took off, Superman followed beside them.  Lex had given them coordinates and they were finally heading to their destination.  The plane ride was silent.  Alex had been wanting to ask Lex some questions so she figured now was better than ever. 

 

“How did you know Kara was Supergirl?” Alex asked, breaking the silence.  Lena looked up at Lex.  He smiled at both of them.  “When Superman and I were,” he paused.  “Friends,” he decided on that term, although it made him uncomfortable.  “He took me to the Fortress of Solitude and I learned a lot about Krypton and its ways.  I probably know more than he does,” Lex boasted.  “When I bring Kara Zor-El back to life, I’m sure we can sit by a fire and reminisce of Krypton together,” he said passive aggressively.  “You’re a real dick,” Alex said bitterly.  Lena hid her smile and curled into Alex.  Alex wrapped an arm protectively around Lena.  Lex rolled his eyes at the interaction between the two of them.  

 

“I happen to admire Supergirl.  She doesn’t seem as full of herself as he does,” Lex said about three hours into their flight.  “She carries herself differently than Clark ever did,” he observed.  He looked at her coffin.  “She’s stronger than him.  But humble,” he complimented.  Lena stared at Lex.  She wasn’t sure if he was talking to them or to himself.  Either way, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  “I admire her,” he repeated, looking at Alex.  Alex locked eyes with him.  “She has that affect on everyone,” she replied easily.  He chuckled and nodded.  “So it seems,” he said, leaning his head back against the plane and closing his eyes.  

 

Lena closed her eyes slowly, resting her head against Alex’s shoulder.  She hoped that she would dream of Kara, despite how painful it was.  She just wanted Kara. 

 

 

_The sun was setting as Lena watched Kara paint the sunset.  Lena admired the way Kara’s hand stroked the brush.  She followed a rhythm that was completely enticing.  Lena had been stuck on the same page of her book for ten minutes because she was distracted by Kara.  Her eyes furrowed as she noted a ring on Kara’s hand.  When did that get there?  Lena got up off the couch and made her way behind Kara, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.  “You’re distracting,” Kara teased playfully.  Lena grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  “Aren’t I always?” Lena teased back.  Kara turned and pressed her lips against Lena’s.  The CEO sighed happily into the kiss and began to deepen it.  The taste of Kara’s lips were sweet and intoxicating; Lena knew that she would never get enough.  Kara turned around, setting the brush down and wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck.  They pressed against each other and continued to kiss with love and compassion.  Lena felt Kara relax into her.  Lena loved being able to make Kara relax; to be able to ease the burden that she carried.  They broke the kiss and caught their breath.  “I love you,” Kara said.  “I love you too,” Lena replied easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “Marry me?” Kara asked sweetly.  Lena giggled and showed Kara her left hand, a ring had taken residence there.  “Always,” she grinned.  They shared another kiss.  It was perfection; that moment, that time.  All of it was perfection._

 

 

 

Lena opened her eyes slowly, she could feel a pain creep up into her neck.  The dream had felt so real.  Her heart was aching again, but when did that ever stop in the first place?  She made a motion to move, but she felt Alex’s head against hers.  She internally debated on shifting her head so that she could stop the pain from building up into her neck, but ultimately she decided against it because she yearned for this sibling affection that Alex was giving her.  She was extremely grateful for Alex; she hadn’t realized how starved she was of wanting a sibling, a big sister no less.  She thought back on Alex’s words from earlier and it brought a smile to her face.  She envied how protective Alex had been over Kara, it made her jealous sometimes.  She had wanted someone to be like that with her.  She had appreciated the way Maggie had taken her under her wing, but for some odd reason, she yearned for Alex’s sisterly affection.  She couldn’t place why and she vowed one day to figure that out.  But, for now, it was something that could be placed on the back burner.  There were more important things to deal with; the upmost being bringing Kara back to them.  She jumped slightly as the plane jolted.  “It’s just turbulence,” Alex mumbled as she pressed closer to Lena.  Lena laughed gently, she was definitely going to tease Alex later about her cuddling side.  It was very unlike her.  Maybe as a precaution, she would make sure Maggie was there so that Alex didn’t kick her ass.  Perhaps by that time Kara would be back too; she could only hope.       

 

 

 

“Lena, wake up, we’re almost there,” Alex murmured softly, shaking her gently.  Lena mumbled something under her breath as she opened her eyes and stretched.  “Morning,” she mumbled back.  Alex stifled a chuckle and shook her head.  Lena watched Alex perk up as Maggie made her way over to her.  “Good morning sleeping beauty,” Maggie said as she pressed a kiss to Alex.  Lena rolled her eyes playfully, feeling slightly jealous that she wasn’t getting a good morning kiss from Kara.  “Want one too little Luthor?” Maggie asked as she shot a wink.  Lena laughed and shook her head.  “Ew, that’s gross,” Lena joked playfully.  Maggie laughed and kissed Alex’s forehead, then Lena’s.  “Buckle up children,” she joked as she made her way over to Lex.  Lena and Alex tensed up together as Maggie sat beside Lex, buckling up.  

 

Lex looked at Maggie, raising an eyebrow.  “Detective, I’m flattered,” Lex said.  Maggie laughed and shook her head.  “Lex Luthor,” she smiled at him.  “Maggie Sawyer,” he smiled back at her.  “If you do anything, I mean _anything_ to harm Kara,” she squinted her eyes and glared at him.  “Or Lena,” she added.  “I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your brain,” she threatened him.  He chuckled and nodded at her.  “I’m going to have fun with you detective,” he taunted.  Maggie seemed to shrug off his comment and Alex had a look on her face that Lena couldn’t seem to read.  Suddenly, Lena felt uneasy.  “We’re here,” Eliza announced through the comms.  Lena gulped.  What had they gotten themselves into? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of tonight's episode, well... That whole bullshit Lena pushing herself to be with James. -cue eye roll- I'm still holding out, waiting until they get through the AK bullshit. But if it doesn't change after that, I'll walk my happy ass to wherever the fuck they are speak my mind until they get it.

“What is this place?” Lena asked as they all made their way out of the aircraft.  J’onn and Alex carried the coffin that held Kara while Maggie stayed beside Lex.  The afternoon was dark and gloomy; it was drizzling and a storm was on the horizon.  “Superman wasn’t the only one that had a Fortress, my dear sister,” Lex said as he and Maggie led the rest of the group.  Lena briefly remembered seeing pictures of the Fortress, specifically Superman’s Fortress, based off of Lex’s notes and data.  There wasn’t much that she could read because a lot of it was written in Kryptonese, however, the pictures were helpful.  Also, Lex had put fail safes in case anything were to happen to him; she still couldn’t find the information and sometimes that drove her crazy with worry.  Lena furrowed her eyebrows as she took in the huge place before her.  They were on some remote island that they could only find via the coordinates that Lex had told them about.  She couldn’t remember the way even if she had tried to pay attention.  They stood in front of a castle, or so it appeared to be anyways, on the outside.  As they made their way inside, Lena’s eyes went wide.  It was breathtaking to say the least, most definitely not a castle on the inside.  She made a mental note to ask Lex about that later, there had to have been a science behind all of that.  The interior was similar to the Fortress that Superman had created, but it was much darker and the crystals were a dark shade of crimson red.  There was a faint red glow, but there were several bright lights that guided them to some sort of entrance.  “Before we continue,” Lex said as he stopped and turned around.  “I would request to be free from these,” he gestured with his constricted arms.  “You can’t honestly expect me to bring your hero back like this, do you?  I think not,” he stated.  Superman glanced around to everyone, stopping at Eliza.  “I’m sure Doctor Danvers is more than happy to listen as you—“

 

“Let me be crystal clear _Clark,”_ Lex said bitingly.  “If you don’t release me, then you watch your cousin die.  Again seemingly.  Doctor Danvers wouldn’t be able to replicate what I need to do to bring her back,” he finished tensely, effectively cutting off any sort of negotation.  The atmosphere had suddenly changed and before a fight could happen, Lena stepped up in between Superman and Lex.  “We’re here for Kara.  Let’s not forget that,” Lena said rationally, holding her hands out in between their bodies, glancing back and forth between Lex and Clark.  As quickly as Superman had tensed, he immediately relaxed, nodded slowly.  “Miss Luthor is correct.  With that being said, we will release you Mr. Luthor.  But mark my words, if anything goes wrong, none of us will hesitate,” the Martian stated seriously, speaking up for the rest of them.  There was the feeling of leaving out the threat that followed those words.  Lex chuckled.  “I wouldn’t expect anything less from any of you,” Lex replied easily, as if they had just shared some sort of joke.  Superman quickly made work of his stray jacket and chains with his super speed.  Lena took a step back and really examined the state of her broth— of Lex.

 

 

 

Lex looked paler than usual, and his body looked small and fragile.  She could see faint cuts on his arms, as well as what she assumed was dry blood on jumpsuit.  She watched him shrug his arms out and stretch about.  “It’s been so long,” Lex said to Lena, chuckling and holding his arms out to Lena.  More than anything, absolutely more than anything, Lena wanted to hug Lex, despite the hate that was growing in her heart towards him.  She had to keep convincing herself that her brother had been long gone, he died when he decided to take the lives of innocent people and tried to kill Kara’s cousin.  In the end, she compromised and placed her hands in his.  His hands were so cold and she briefly wondered if the stray jacket cut off the circulation to his arms.  It made her sick to think of such things.  She felt him relax but felt Superman tense up, she could sense the tension from everyone.  She chanced a glance to Alex; Alex shot her back a small smile and a subtle nod.  She thanked whatever God Kara worshipped for having Alex there.  Of all the people to understand, besides Kara, Alex would understand.  Being able to touch Lex, it brought back so many memories for her.  It also overwhelmed her to the point that she started to feel light headed.  “Lena,” she heard Lex call out.  She faintly heard echoes of her name as he knees gave out and she slowly began to fall.  Her last conscious thought was of Kara and how she wished Kara was here to comfort her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“You know, when you graduate my little Lena, you could come be with me,” Lex started, shooting a smile to her.  Lena shrugged and laughed, shaking her head.  Lex had been gone for a year, apparently he was working on some sort of secret project that no one knew about.  It had devastated Lena because she had so much she wanted to talk with him about, but as always in the Luthor family, business come first.  “And become a workaholic like you Lex,” she jabbed.  Lex laughed genuinely, it was a sound Lena had found herself missing.  She observed him and noted that he looked tired.  Exhausted was the appropriate term, but she was trying to be less critical when it come to others, especially her brother.  “If I have you by my side, then I wouldn’t have to work so hard with your genius brain,” he boasted proudly, his attempt to convince her to work beside him coming out again.  “Our father would have been so proud you know,” he added after several moments of silence, the tone changing from light hearted to heavy.  At this point, they were sitting on the balcony of Lex’s penthouse in Metropolis.  The view was always spectacular, but it made Lena feel uneasy because she never did enjoy being up so high.  Something about free falling and splattering on the ground sent chills down her spine.  Lena sighed and rested her head against Lex’s shoulder.  “I’m happy you’re here to watch me graduate Lex,” she said softly, changing the subject.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replied easily, catching on to her avoidance of talking about their father, again.  He hugged Lena with one arm tightly against her.  Physical affection was something the Luthor household lacked and it was something that Lena constantly craved.  These moments with her brother’s arm wrapped around her were so rare that Lena lived for them.  She basked in the glory of feeling her brother’s love and pride for her.  Since their mother couldn’t even bother to look at her, much less congratulate her, Lex more of the time, had made up for it.  Lately however, she noticed that he was being distant, but she just assumed that was because of the work load he was dealing with._

 

 

 

 

_Two weeks later, Lena found herself sitting on the stage, preparing to give a farewell speech before the graduation ceremonies began.  She looked out into the crowd but didn’t see Lex.  She was trying to keep calm, maybe he was just running late.  She had gotten her hopes up because the past two weeks with him had been wonderful.  He had put everything aside and made time just for her; she had never felt so special in her life.  Before the ceremony began, her professor came over to her and whispered in her ear to follow her.  Lena frowned but nodded, getting up and following the professor to the side end of the stage and walking down a few steps.  It had been a little while since she had worn heels, so she had to pay special attention to the little holes in the ground.  Lena looked up to see FBI agents standing next to her limo.  “Miss Luthor, I’m going to need you to come with us,” one of the agents said.  “What’s going on?” Lena asked.  The male agent looked to his male counterpart agent.  He took off his sunglasses and looked into Lena’s eyes.  Lena found comfort in this eyes, his face was soft and gentle, but she could tell he had a tough exterior.  “Your brother Lex has been arrested,” he said simply.  Lena felt her whole world collapse right before her.  What could Lex have possibly done now?_

 

 

 

_The entire car ride was silent.  The two agents sat across from Lena in the limo.  “Congratulations on your various degrees,” the other male agent finally spoke.  Lena looked up to him and flashed him a half smile.  The man’s voice was deep, but kind.  It reminded her of Lionel.  “Thank you,” she said quietly.  “My partner is kind of an ass,” the man joked playfully.  The other agent grunted and looked away, seemingly ignoring what this man was saying.  “Will I at least get to know your names?” Lena asked.  Before the kinder of the two men could answer, the limo came to a stop.  Lena was suddenly nervous.  The angrier looking agent got out of the limo and made his way inside, not waiting for Lena and his partner.  The man sighed and got out of the limo, holding a hand out for Lena.  Lena took the handle gratefully.  She looked up at the building and took a deep breath.  “It’ll be okay, we’re just going to ask some questions.  Between you and I,” the man leaned in, whispering softly.  “I think you’re extraordinary Lena Luthor and you’re going to change the world.  You remind me of my daughters,” he said proudly as they began to walk in.  Lena hadn’t let go of his hand.  “Perhaps one day I could meet them,” she offered politely.  “I know you get along with them just fine.  You’d challenge them and I’d love to see that,” he laughed.  They stopped in front of a room and the man turned to Lena.  “To answer your question, well, you don’t want to know my partner’s name.  He’s an ass,” the man grinned.  “But me,” he pointed at himself with his thumb.  “I try to be kind to everyone,” he finished.  Lena smiled, but she felt her lip quiver.  “I feel so alone,” she said quietly.  The man crouched to her level and looked her in the eye.  “You’re not alone Lena Luthor,” he paused and then smiled at her.  “I’m Jeremiah Danvers and I’m going to be by your side,” Jeremiah said with a grin as he released Lena’s hand to shake it properly.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeremiah Danvers,” Lena said as she was guided into the room.  It was going to be a long night._

 

 

 

 

 

“Lena,” Alex called out softly, shaking Lena’s arm gently.  “Hey, wake up sweetie,” Alex cooed as she pressed a light kiss to Lena’s forehead.  Lena’s eyes shot open, but she immediately regretted it as she felt the light piercing her face.  Her head was pounding.  “What happened?” she croaked as she sat up slowly with Alex’s hand on her back.  “You passed out,” Alex said.  “I—uh, I what?” Lena asked with confusion.  Alex chuckled.  “You passed out.  You and Lex held hands and you passed out.  He wanted to be here but I told him it was better if he got started on helping Kara,” Alex relayed.  Lena sighed and hung her head.  “I’m just overwhelmed and terrified.  I think it just caught up to me,” the CEO said with a nod.  “Yeah, I’ll say,” Alex replied sarcastically.  “I think you have it the worst.  I mean, sure Kara’s technically dead, but you Lena,” Alex said with noting by sympathy in her voice.  “I mean you have to be in the same room as your brother while dealing with the whole James bullshit _and_ your feelings for Kara.  I can’t imagine what it’s like to be in your shoes,” the older Danvers sister said.  

 

Lena felt the tremors crawling up her body.  She tried her hardest to fight back the sobs and the frustration that she was feeling.  She really didn’t want to cry in front of Alex, especially when they needed to be there for Kara.  “Come here you,” Alex pulled her into her arms and held on to her tightly.  Lena clutched Alex’s tactical shirt like a lifeline.  Alex allowed her to sob quietly into her shoulder.  Lena immediately felt the presence of someone else entering the room and she tried her best to put herself back together.  “Little Luthor,” Maggie said, announcing herself and she sat on the other side of Lena.  Maggie stroked her hair gently, chuckling.  “What’s so funny?” Lena mumbled. 

 

“Kara’s never going to believe Alex comforting you.”

 

“Shut up Maggie,” Alex and Lena said at the same time.  “God, she’s screwed when she comes back.  You two are going to gang up on her and then she’s going to run to me and I’m not getting pulled into this mess,” Maggie said teasingly.  Lena pulled away from Alex and looked at Maggie with tears running down her face.  “I guess I’ll just have to hug Alex in front of her then,” she joked back playfully.  Alex and Maggie both laughed at her, Maggie falling on the floor, rolling around as her face turned red from the laughter.  “I’m glad you’re amused Sawyer,” Alex said dryly.  “Remind me again why I’m marrying you?”

 

“Because—because,” Maggie couldn’t finish due to her laughter.  Lena blushed slightly and looked back to Alex.  The older Danvers sister shook her head playfully and wiped the tears off of Lena’s face.  “Next game night, it’s Lena and I versus you and Kara,” Alex proposed.  Maggie immediately sobered up and sat up straight.  “You’re on Danvers,” Maggie said seriously.  “Good luck getting Kara to agree to that,” she added, wiggling her eyebrows.  Lena groaned and rolled her eyes, placing her hands in her head.  Alex laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  “You wait, Lena and I will kick ass,” Alex pointed at Maggie.  Maggie grinned and got back up, sitting beside Lena and bumping her with her shoulder.  “Feel better little Luthor?” she asked.  Lena nodded, afraid to use her words for fear of her emotional side taking over again.  “Good,” Maggie said as she patted the Luthor’s knee.  “I just came in to check on you two.  Lex has Kara hooked up to some sort of machine I guess?  I’m not really sure, but whenever you’re ready, we’re all out there,” Maggie said, standing up and heading out the door.  

 

“You ready to go out there and be a bad ass bitch CEO?” Alex asked after five minutes of silence.  Lena looked up at her and nodded.  Alex got up but was stopped by Lena placing her hand on Alex’s wrist.  “What is it?” Alex asked, turning to face Lena.  “What if Lex does something to her?” Lena asked, her voice full of fear and concern.  “Whatever happens, we’ll be right there to bring Kara back to us.  Besides, we have you there too.  You’re a genius as Kara reminded me so many times.  Way too many, you know now that I think about it, I think she thinks that you’re smarter than me,” Alex says teasingly.  Lena laughed, blushing slightly, looking away then looking back to Alex.  “Thank you Alex,” she said with nothing but sincerity, squeezing Alex’s hand with her own.  “Always Lena.  I do anything for family, especially my sister.  Now, let’s go,” she said as she squeezed back and pulled Lena up.  Lena had a new found confidence as she made her way out of the room and her way to Kara.  

 

 

 

“What exactly is this?” Alex asked as she and Lena made their way into the main part of Lex’s Fortress.  The room was huge, the ceiling was so high that Alex wondered if there really was a ceiling.  She gestured with her hand to a large machine that had metallic arms sticking out of it, their movements quick around Kara’s body.  “This machine, along with the help of the Mother box, will bring Kara back.  Hopefully,” Lex explained as he made his way around Kara’s body, speaking to himself quietly and nodding along.  Eliza followed along his side, observing each and every step of the way.  It was difficult because she couldn’t read the foreign language that was before her, but she did her best to keep up with the older Luthor.

 

“How exactly do you know so much?” Eliza found herself asking.  Lex looked back to her.  “Kryptonians’ heartbeats are much difficult from ours.  When I was assessing Kara back at the DEO, I realized that the machines would never pick it up.  It was the right assumption to make that she was dead.  However, I took Superman’s vitals when he was ‘dead’ so to speak and I found that the Supers’ heartbeat can go much slower than any human.  Thereby, I knew Kara wasn’t completely dead.  I know it’s a lot to take in, however, I know a woman of your standard can handle it,” Lex said with a grin.

 

  “Mother box?” Clark asked as he made his way to Lex, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “No, there has to be another way,” Clark said roughly.  Lex sighed and rolled his eyes, brushing Superman’s hand off.  “Just what other way would you like Clark?” Lex challenged.  “The Mother box changes Kryptonians.  I’m still,” Clark paused.  “I’m still handling those side effects.  We don’t know that it will do to Kara,” he said, turning to face everyone else.  “Well, there’s only one way to find out,” Lex said with a grin.  “I have all the faith in Supergirl.  She _is stronger_ than you Clark.  Much stronger,” Lex said as he squinted his eyes.  

 

 

 

“Will it hurt Kara?” Lena asked.  “I don’t know.  The Mother box is strange,” Lex said cryptically.  “How did you even keep it?” Superman asked, full of curiosity.  “I’m a Luthor, I have my ways,” Lex said as he wriggled his eyebrows and made his way back to Kara.  “Are we ready?” Lex asked, moving back beside Eliza.  Lena looked to Alex as Alex glanced back to her.  Alex walked up to Kara’s body and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “Come back to us okay?  We need you,” Alex whispered as she took a step back.  J’onn crossed his arms, Alex stood beside him, taking Maggie’s hands in hers.  Lena walked up to Kara’s body and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, leaning in closer to her ear.  “I love you Kara Zor-El.  I’m waiting for you,” Lena whispered lovingly as she stood back.  Lex tilted his head slightly, taking in the new information with a smile.  “Well, if everyone is done being sentimental,” he trailed off.  “Do it Lex,” Lena said.  

 

Lex hooked the last wire from the Mother box to Kara’s heart.  He leaned down and whispered quietly.  “Chaos has never been so beautiful,” he said as he pressed a button, turning on the Mother box.  Lex and Eliza moved next to everyone else as the Mother box came to life.  A black substance began to ooze out of the box and slowly creep onto Kara’s body.  “Lex, what the hell is this?” Superman roared.  Lex laughed and shrugged.  “The beginning of the end.  The answer to our prayers.  Chaos at its finest,” Lex stated triumphantly, placing his hands to the air.  

 

Before Superman could strangle Lex, they all froze at the sound of a loud and piercing scream.  Kara was awake.  Kara was alive.  Kara was here.  They all watched as the black substance consumed Kara completely.  Her struggle appeared to be in vain as the substance took her over.  At last, there was an eerie silence as her body went still.  Then she shot up, seemingly still.  “Kara?” Lena called out gently.  Something was wrong, most certainly wrong.  “You needed a way to stop Reign so I found it.  How to stop a Worldkiller?” Lex asked.  “You create your own,” he laughed evilly as he made his way to Kara.  

 

“The newest Worldkiller to walk the Earth.  Anarchy.”  

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Oops.

_Kara felt like she was floating, only she was still sunken to the floor of this endless ocean.    It was an odd feeling.  Physics didn’t have any control in this new state that she was in.  Her thoughts, well if she could call them_ **_her_ ** _thoughts, were becoming jumbled and sporadic.  She felt herself beginning to succumb to a panic attack.  She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.   After for what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes and noticed that the oceanic water was beginning to sink.  Her body was still paralyzed, but she became fascinated as it drained slowly.  As the water almost emptied, she could hear voices calling out to her.  She could hear different various conversations; was she still alive?  Was her mind still fighting while her body was giving out?  It was something that she wasn’t able to comprehend.  When the water finally disappeared, Kara was slowly able to regain control over her body.  She began stretching out her limbs, flexing and stretching her arms and hands especially.  She took a big deep breath and finally got up.  She winced in pain, but finally found her ground and stood up.  She looked around and could see what she assumed were her memories floating all around her.  She squinted and began walking through her memories.  The first was when she was maybe right years old; her father and mother were walking her through Argo City.  She smiled as she saw the tall skyscrapers and different ships flying above them.  Rao was ever present, shining bright and far throughout the city.  It brought an enormous amount of joy to Kara.  She felt the onset of tears as they threatened to spring out of her eyes._

 

_Instead of standing by and watching, she continued to walk through her memories.  The next one was of her and Astra; they were reading a book together.  Kara was curled up in Astra’s lap as she recited something in their native tongue.  A wide spread grin met Kara’s face as she watched Astra comfort the little version of her.  It was a bittersweet moment and she found herself missing Astra more and more.  She continued to make her way past that memory and she stopped, frozen at the memory that lay before her.  Her parents were hugging her and kissing her goodbye as she was placed in the pod.  She couldn’t go through this again, but her body wouldn’t move.  It was as if she had to experience all of these memories.  She watched herself get into the pod and take off.  She could feel her world exploding into nothingness.  She choked back a sob as she continued to make her way past the memories._

 

 

 

_After what felt like centuries of memories, from being sent to Earth, finding the Danvers, becoming close to Alex, up to the night of when James and Lena kissed, Kara was spent.  There was another distinct memory that came into play; it was of her and Alex, sitting and talking.  “Do you think I can do what he does someday?” Kara saw herself asking.  Alex shrugged and smiled at her.  “Honestly?  I think you’ll be better.  But for now,” she cautioned.  “For now, you have to blend in.  Mom has a point; we need to keep you safe.  But maybe one day, you know?” Alex nodded to her.  Kara saw herself sigh but smile.  “I love you Alex.”_

 

_“I love you too Kara.  I always will.”_

 

 

_As quickly as it had come, the memory disappeared.  Then, she found herself back at Catco.  She tensed up; she knew this memory all too well.  As she watched James and Lena kiss again, she felt anger and jealously seep into her whole being.  This time around, she realized that Lena was everything she had ever wanted.  Was she too late?  As she thought about the memories, she realized that she wasn’t sure if they were real or not.  That sent a shrill of terror through her spine.  Was she truly dead?  Was she too late?  Was Lena safe?  She hurriedly shoved past the memory and finally came face to face with the last solid memory before her first death.  Reign had her hand wrapped around her throat, speaking to her about justice and how Supergirl had failed.  Supergirl.  Kara shook her head slowly; was she Supergirl?  Why was it so hard to remember anything?  She watched as her body fell to the Earth.  She watched her first death.  Everything went dark._

 

 

 

 

_Kara woke up to a distant voice calling out to her.  “I’m so honored that I can be your peace Kara Danvers,” the voice echoed.  Kara grunted in pain as she stood up.  She saw herself staring at another memory.  It was fuzzy, grainy and overall distorted.  Her eyes went wide in realization; she was living through many significant moments because she was losing them.  She could feel the ghost of… What was her name?  Kara couldn’t remember.  She screamed out in frustration because all she wanted was to remember.  The face that was in front of her was distorted because she couldn’t remember.  “I have to remember,” she said to herself.  “I can’t forget all of this.  This can’t be it.  I can’t be gone,” she cried out.  She fell to her knees and held her head between her hands.  She squeezed her eyes shut and dug deep into the void of her mind.  It was like there was a mental block keeping her from remembering them; but who was them?  She mentally cursed herself.  “Oh Rao, help me remember please,” she prayed quietly.  Rao couldn’t take this from her, could he?  Was this his will and his way?  Was this what death felt like?  Kara felt a jolt go through her body.  She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her._

 

 

 

 

_There was a large black mass in front of her.  It was some sort of black goo that appeared to be alive.  Kara felt fear.  She stood up off of her knees.  “Hello?  What are you?” she asked.  It began to glow and move.  Kara stood back.  The black substance began to morph and twist into the outline of a figure.  It began to breathe in sync with Kara.  She stared into its void.  “What are you?” she asked again.  The black substance fell to the floor.  “Anarchy,” Kara heard a very faint but deep voice say.  She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly began to move towards it.  “Anarchy.  Come to us,” she heard multiple voice begin to whisper to her.  “Save them.  Come to us,” it began to chant, its voice enticing and echoing throughout her mind, body and soul.  Kara felt herself in its orbit and began to listen to it.  “Join us,” it called out to her.  She stopped.  “No.  I don’t know what you are, but I’m not going to let you control me,” Kara said with authority.  It began to build up, screeching in anger and firing itself to towards her.  Kara jumped back, dodging it and moving to the side as it began to attack her again.  Kara looked down at herself and smiled at the sight of her suit.  She flew up and began to fight the monster that laid before her._

 

 

_The black mass continued to attack Supergirl as they engaged in a long and tumultuous battle.  For every attack the black mass sent, the Super was able to provide a counter attack.  For a minute, Kara believed she could be victorious until she felt a a tendril wrap around her foot.  She fell down.  Before she could react, it began to consume her body.  She fought hard but to no avail.  The substance began to envelop her; the black substance began to enter through her mouth, shooting down her throat.  Kara chocked and attempted to pull it out of her body, but it was too late.  She felt herself jolting; she felt herself seizing as it continued its path inside her.  She felt her heart become stronger.   “Lex, what the hell is this?!” she heard.  Her mind became lost as she felt this strange alien being enter her thoughts.  “We are Anarchy.  Hear us.  Join us,” it said to her.  She felt herself losing control of her own body.  But she felt_ **_alive._ ** _“Chaos at its finest,” she heard the voice.  She gagged and fought for her last breath.  She needed to fight; but who was she?  The last thing she heard before falling back into darkness: “the newest Worldkiller to walk the Earth.  Anarchy.”_

 

 

 

Just like that, Anarchy’s body, Kara’s body, she really wasn’t sure at this point, shoot up as she yelled out.  She opened her eyes and took a deep breath.  Kara could feel herself live, could feel the blood pumping through her veins, but she wasn’t in control.  Was this how Reign felt?  She struggled to fight for independence and control of her own body, but this alien was too strong for her.  “Welcome to Earth Anarchy,” she heard the man beside her say.  He looked so familiar but Kara couldn’t place how she knew him.  Had she lost her memory?  She wasn’t sure.  But she was sure of one thing; she needed to stop Reign and it didn’t matter how many casualties there had to be.  “Can you hear me?” the man asked.  She felt herself get up and move towards a shining red rock that displayed her reflection.  She noted the black veins that were on the sides of each of her cheeks, they appeared to be _pulsating._   She looked and noted that her eyes were completely pitch black followed by a brief moment of auburn but then back to black.  She furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.  This wasn’t her; it couldn’t be?  Who was she?  

 

 

“Kara?” Alex called out.  She was beyond terrified.  Whatever Lex had done to her sister, she made sure that he was going to pay.  “What the hell have you done Lex?” Lena yelled at him.  Just then, Kara—, Anarchy turned around and snapped her head in Lena’s direction.  Lex chuckled and shrugged.  Anarchy tilted her head.  “I am Anarchy.  I am _terror_ and _chaos_ ,” Kara said in a low, distorted voice.  “I will defeat Reign and then I shall purge the Earth,” Anarchy continued.  “Kara, I need you to fight.  I need my sister, I need—-“  Alex was cut off as Anarchy super sped and gripped Alex by the throat.  Lex laughed and clapped his hands.  “Are you a threat?” Anarchy asked as she tilted her head, observing Alex.  “Kara please,” Alex said as she choked.  Superman stepped up to punch her, but Anarchy timed his punch and caught his hand in hers.  She gripped and twisted his arm as he cried out in pain and bowed to one knee.  “Kryptonian,” she seethed.  She tossed Alex into a wall and picked up Superman, throwing him across the other side of the room.  She glanced around at the rest of the room.  J’onn stood in front of Eliza as Maggie made her way over to Alex.  Lena had been inching towards Kara slowly.  “Kara,” Lena spoke softly.  Anarchy turned and stared at Lena.  

 

 

“It’s me Kara.  It’s Lena,” Lena said softly as she held both of her hands out.  Anarchy appeared to soften at the mention of Lena’s name.  “It’s me,” she repeated gently.  A flash of _something_ went through Kara’s eyes.  She seemed lost and confused Lena noted.  “I do not know you human,” Anarchy spoke in a low growl as she slowly made her way to Lena.  The CEO stood still and kept her hands held out for her best friend.  “I know you don’t.  I know, and it’s okay.  I’ll help you remember,” Lena whispered.  Anarchy stopped abruptly and held her hand to her head, kneeling on one knee.  She yelled out in pain.  Lex chuckled as he made his way over to her.  “You are quite the fighter Kara Zor-El,” Lex said as he shook his head and pointed his finger at her.  “A fighter indeed.  You see, she not only died once, but twice,” he motioned with his fingers.  “She doesn’t remember anything,” Lex said as he shrugged.  “Lex, what have you done?  How do you know this?” Superman demanded as he got up slowly.  Kara continued to hold her head in her hands, grunting.  “Oh Clark, I learned from you,” Lex said as he pointed to him.  “I learned about Krypton, the Worldkillers, I learned it all.  I had the Mother Box to help me as well,” he flashed his white teeth.  “I have all the knowledge I need.  I can control this Worldkiller,” he said as he gestured to Kara.  “We just have to wait until Anarchy has complete control,” he smiled and nodded.  “Shouldn’t be long now,” he said as he looked at his wrist that had no watch.

 

 

 

“Damn it Lex!  I’ll kill you!” Lena shouted as she pushed him back.  He merely laughed at Lena.  “What did you think would happen little sister?  Did you really think I would save Kara?  An _alien_?”  Lex asked in disbelief.  “You are sorely mistaken.  We made a deal, none of you asked,” he stated.  “Kara was basically dead anyways, think of it this way.  This Worldkiller will stop Reign and it’ll use Kara’s body.  I think that’s a win-win,” he smiled with pride.  Lena was angry beyond comparison.  Lex had truly lost his mind.  She made her way over to him and punched him hard.  He fell back to the ground, holding his face, laughing.  Before she could lay another hand on him, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.  She looked back to see Anarchy twitching, pulling her back harshly.  Anarchy then moved in front of Lex and folded her arms across her chest.  Lena’s eyes went wide.  

 

“You see,” Lex said as he slowly got up, rubbing his chin.  “Anarchy knows her place.  I am her savior, you can’t hurt me,” he laughed.  “Kara, please,” Lena begged.  Anarchy twitched again.  “I think it’s time I showed you just how smart I really am,” Lex taunted.  Before anyone could react, the room began to start shaking and rumbling.  “What’s going on?” Lena shouted as she was pulled back by Superman.   “Let’s see if you can make it out to watch Anarchy and I save the day!” Lex yelled as he moved towards the back of the room.  Anarchy crouched and then shot up through the roof, causing it to collapse.  “What the hell!” Alex yelled out.  Superman did a quick check through the room.  “Lex planted bombs.  We need to go!” Superman yelled.  He made his way over to Alex, picking her up and carrying her bridal style.  “This way!” J’onn yelled as he led the group out.  Lena and Maggie were behind the rest of them as a piece of the roof fell down and separated them from the rest of the group.  “Damn.  Okay, new plan little Luthor.  We gotta find another way out,” Maggie said as she looked around.  Lena took a deep breath and observed her surroundings.  They faintly heard the aircraft’s engines starting up.  “We don’t have much time before this place blows,” Lena said nervously.  “I know, I know.  Okay, this way,” Maggie nodded her head in the direction that they began to head towards.  They made their way down a hall and noticed a door at the end of it.  They ran down and made it out the door before more explosions rang through the entire Fortress.  They ran out only for Lena to pull Maggie back before she ran off a cliff, literally.  “Shit.  Thanks little Luthor,” Maggie muttered as they waited.  

 

The aircraft appeared in front of them and Superman flew out, using his super speed to pull Maggie and Lena into the aircraft before it took off.  “That was a close call,” Maggie laughed as she got up holding a hand out for Lena to take.  Lena chuckled softly and got up, giving Maggie’s hand a squeeze before she let go.  Maggie turned and looked at Alex, her eyes going wide.  “Holy shit.  Babe!  Are you okay?” Maggie made her way to Alex and knelt down beside her.  Alex was had blood trickling down the side of her face and she was holding on to her arm.  “I’m fine, just a bruise,” she murmured.  Maggie shook her head and kissed her sweetly.  “I”m right here.  It’s going to be okay,” Maggie whispered.  Alex nodded but couldn’t stop the tears that threatened to surface.  “Kara,” Alex said as she sniffled.  Lena made her way over to Alex and Maggie and sat beside them.  “We’ll get her back,” Lena said with a determined voice.  “We have to.” 

 

 

       

 

 

 

“Welcome to National City,” Lex said as he gestured out with his hand towards the city.  He was on top of a skyscraper as he looked out.  It was a beautiful evening as the sun began to set.  There was a storm in the distance; it would arrive by nightfall.  Lex smiled as he looked over to his latest project.  “Reign must be stopped you know this.  We’re counting on you,” he smiled.  Anarchy came into view.  The Supergirl suit was gone; it was exchanged for an all black and red suit.  The cape was black laced with red lines.  The House of El symbol had been distorted and changed slightly.  There were red lines that tore through the symbol.  There was a mask that covered most of Kara’s face; it had the anarchy symbol on the forehead and lines that ran down the mask.  Her boots were black with a hint of red on the laces that shot up the sides of her boots.  She took a step closer to Lex, nodding towards him.  “I will destroy Reign.  Then, I will cleanse the Earth,” she spoke in her low and distorted voice.  “It is the Mother’s will.”  

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did the suit from the crossover :)

“Everyone go take a minute and settle down.  I have to report to the President,” J’onn said tensely as he walked away.  Everyone was in shock: Superman, Eliza, Alex, Maggie and Lena.  Winn ran up to them.  “What happened?  Where’s Kara?  We need Supergirl,” Winn said, looking at all of them, then looking back at the computer screens that played the news.  None of them met Winn’s eyes.  “Alex?” Winn asked.  Alex sniffled and wiped her tears away, standing up.  “Winn—“

 

“Everyone, the President is on here.  Let’s go,” J’onn said as he walked back to them.  “What?  Why?” Winn asked, following everyone.  “You’ll see Agent Schott,” he replied.  

 

 

 

“As much as I love the ‘alien’ look,” Lex started as he glanced at Anarchy.  “I made some updates,” he waved his hand at a suit that was displayed.  Anarchy made her way over to the suit.  She used her super speed and changed into the suit.  She felt the mask take its place over her face.  She took a deep breath as the mask hissed and clenched around her.  The entire suit seemed to answer to her.  “Much better,” Lex grinned.  “What do you think?”  

 

Anarchy looked in a mirror and nodded in approval.  “I am the mask of justice.  Reign’s terror shall end and then we will destroy anyone that dares to defy us,” she said as she looked to Lex.  Lex smiled and nodded with approval.  “Precisely,” he said as he finished buttoning up his suit.  “Thanks for the outfit by the way,” he chuckled.  Anarchy had super sped through a store and stolen an extremely expensive suit.  Lex grinned at the thought of Supergirl stealing for him.  In the furtherest part of his mind, he felt a little bit bad because he actually admired and maybe even respected Supergirl.  After all, she kept his baby sister safe as well as understood morality.  That was something that Lex had always noticed about her.  He brushed these thoughts aside, sending back to the depths of his mind as he looked in the mirror admiring himself.  “Ah, it’s good to be a Luthor and even better to dress like a Luthor,” he rolled his shoulders back and turned around, clasping his hands.  “Now, let’s introduce you to the world,” as he and Anarchy made their way out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

_“This is the Mother box,” Lex gestured to the box that was currently humming.  “What does this box do Mr. Luthor?” an investor asked.  “I’m so glad you asked!” Lex said excitedly as he made his way over to the box.  “This is the answer to our prayers.  The way we will stop the aliens from infecting our world,” he said as he began to push various buttons.  “I’ve been spending a lot of time learning the in and outs of this particular device,” he motioned with his finger.  “I’ve learned how to manipulate an alien’s mind,” Lex stated proudly.  “For instance,” he said as he nodded towards his guards that brought in an alien.  “Observe gentlemen,” he boasted as the alien was strapped down to a metal desk, its arms and legs pinned against the surface with chains.  The alien began speaking its foreign language, perhaps pleading to be set free.  Lex chuckled and looked down at the alien.  “This is going to hurt,” he said as he unlocked the Mother box.  The black substance began to enter the alien as the alien screamed out in pain.  The black substance began to overwhelm the alien to the point that Lex took a step back as the alien’s head exploded, thus rendering its body to shake and quiver, lifeless before everyone.  Lex laughed and shrugged.  “Well, that’s one way,” he joked._

 

_“This is—this is madness Mr. Luthor,” the investor sputtered out.  Lex’s eyes narrowed as he walked towards the investor.  “Excuse me?” Lex asked.  “No.  No, this is completely absurd.  While I agree the Superman and any other aliens could pose a threat, killing them is not the answer.  I thought this was going to be a mind control that we could use to help and perhaps even convince them to leave the planet.  But this,” the man gestured.  “This is insanity and we will not partake in it,” the man asserted.  Lex sighed.  “Of course, I understand your hesitation,” Lex said carefully as he slowly made his way to the man.  “But this is war and in war we have to expect casualties,” Lex whispered as he plunged a knife into the man’s heart.  “Wouldn’t you agree?” Lex asked as he held a hand to his ear as the man gagged on his own blood.  “What was that?  I couldn’t hear you,” Lex laughed as he pushed the man back.  “I understand that this is a minor set back, but I assure you, I will figure it out,” Lex grinned as the rest of the investors nodded nervously.  “We look forward to it,” a woman got out nervously.  “Brilliant,” Lex replied._

 

 

 

 

 

_Later, at the Luthor manor, Lex, Lillian, Lionel and Lena sat at the dinner table in silence.  “How was your day little sister?” Lex asked sweetly.  Lena looked up at him; Lex frowned.  Lena looked frightened, petrified even.  “What happened?” Lex asked as he looked around the room.  Finally, Lionel spoke.  “I want Lena to work beside you Lex,” he started.  Lex set his silverware down on the plate harshly.  “Why would you want that father?” he spat out.  “Lena wants to work with her hands, she belongs in the labs, not deal with stupid investors,” Lex said before Lionel could speak.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the faintest hint of a smile from Lena.  He shot her a wink before he looked back at his father.  “This isn’t a discussion Lex.  We are losing investors because of whatever you’re doing,” Lionel gestured with his hand.  “Not that I care to know but the fact of the matter is, we need LuthorCorp to succeed.  I will not have you run the business I’ve established into the ground,” Lionel said, leaving no room for an argument.  “Your father only means well,” Lillian chimed in.  Lena scoffed under her breath.  Lillian raised an eyebrow and sent a scowl her way.  Lex chuckled sarcastically and stood up from the dinner table.  “Well, if it must be so,” Lex refuted as he left the room and went out the door._

 

 

 

_“Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad working with you,” Lena started as she met Lex in the gardens.  He was sitting down, staring off into the horizon.  He chuckled and shook his head.  “You don’t want to work with me Lena,” he said quietly.  “True, you have been an utter ass lately,” Lena said only half joking.  Lex sighed and put an arm around Lena.  It was one of the rare moments that he would hold her.  “I’ll talk to mother and father.  You deserve better Lena.  I will make sure of it,” he said with conviction.  Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into this side.  “I missed you,” she whispered.  “I missed you too.  But I’m not going anywhere,” Lex promised.  He felt Lena relax.  It was a a special moment for them before the chaos happened._

 

 

 

“Lex Luthor got away _and_ Supergirl is not herself?” the President asked.  “That’s correct ma’am.  She is referred to as ‘Anarchy’ now,” J’onn stated.  “Very well,” the President said as she made her way out of the conference room they were in.  J’onn followed her as they made their way to the main hall of the DEO.  “Thank you for being here,” the President started.  “The Director has informed me of the circumstances regarding Supergirl,” she paused and took a deep breath.  “As of now, Supergirl or Anarchy is a threat.  A national security threat.  You will shoot to kill.  Do we have any sort of kryptonite left?” she asked around the room.  Alex, Lena, Maggie, Eliza and the rest of the Superfriends stood still in shock, not believing a word that just came out of the President’s mouth.  “I kept a little bit just in case anything happened to me,” Superman spoke up.  “But you can’t put a target on Supergirl.  Give us time and we can find Lex and stop this,” he added.  The President sighed and looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.  “I can’t even begin to understand what it’s like for all of you.  However, I can’t risk anyone’s safety,” he stated.  Alex swallowed hard.  

 

“I won’t shoot my sister,” Alex said as she held her head high.  “You can’t ask me to do that.  She’s still in there,” Alex pleaded.  

 

“Agent Danvers, if I can’t trust you to do your duty, then I will suspend you,” the President replied.  

 

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  “You can’t turn your back on Supergirl!  She’s never turned her back on us!  We have to help her, not harm her!” Lena shouted.  “Madam President, with all due respect, this is Supergirl,” Lena emphasized.  

 

“Miss Luthor—“ 

 

The President was cut off by the television’s tuning to Lex’s face.  Everyone turned to watch.  “I’ve got the sound,” Winn said.  

 

_“Hello National City.  I’m sure you all know me but in case you don’t, I’m Lex Luthor!  It’s a pleasure to be out of prison.  It was getting just a little too stuffy in there.  I missed seeing the sun and the city.  I’ve been hearing that we have another alien problem, go figure.  I have a solution to your Reign problem,”_ he said as he laughed and adjusted the camera on his face.  “ _How do you stop a Worldkiller?  Simple, you make another one!  You’re welcome by the way.  We will usher in a new era without Superman and Supergirl.  We don’t really need them; we’ve always been better.  But, I digress.  So, without further ado, I present to you: Anarchy!”_ he introduced as she came into view.  Her newly upgraded suit was outstanding.  Her mask was black, the cheekbones caved in on the sides and the eyes were a dark red.  her blonde hair glistened in the light.  The House of El symbol was traded for what appeared to be slanted “S’s” that were red and yellow.  Her suit was overall black with slight red lines.  The pants were black along with the inside of her cape red and the outside black as well.  She stood proudly in her Superhero pose.  “ _I think we can all agree that Anarchy will bring the justice that the city needs.  Supergirl couldn’t save us, but Anarchy will,”_ he grinned and turned the camera back to him.  “ _Reign, if you’re watching, come join us on top of good ole Catco!  After all, the media wants a damn good story, so come find it.  Just try not die.  Anarchy won’t spare anyone,”_ he laughed evilly before shutting off the camera.  

 

 

“That’s Supergirl isn’t it?” Winn asked after moments of silence.  “That’s Kara!  What the hell happened?” Winn demanded.

 

  “A lot of shit happened.  But we’re going to get our Kara,” Maggie said, speaking with confidence.  “I want agents ready to be on top of Catco,” the President ordered.   “Director, stop this before it gets worse,” the President nodded to towards him.  He nodded back and sighed.  Alex came up to him and pulled him aside.  “We can’t shoot her,” Alex whispered.  “Please J’onn, she’s my sister,” she pleaded.  “Alex, I don’t have a choice.  The President,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.  “I don’t have a choice,” he said.  Alex stormed off.  She found herself in the training room, pacing back and forth.  She couldn’t believe what was happening.  It was her fault, all of it.  She let Kara down.  This was on her.  She hadn’t even realized that she was breathing heavily and crying.  She felt a hand on her shoulder.  She wiped her face and looked up to see Maggie there, smiling gently at her.  “This is my fault Mags.  This is on me.  Kara— I should’ve been there for her,” she cried as Maggie wrapped her arms around her.  “It’s my fault,” Alex kept whispering as Maggie held her and whispered reassurances to her.  

 

 

 

 

“There you are sweetie,” Eliza murmured as she sat beside Lena in a hallway that was away from the excitement.  Eliza observed Lena; the girl was shaking as she sobbed quietly.  Her fists were clenched so tightly that Eliza was worried that her nails were digging into skin, causing pain and discomfort.  “Lena,” Eliza spoke gently as she placed her hand on Lena’s forearm.  Lena immediately tensed up, but started to breath unevenly.  Eliza wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulled her in, giving her the chance to pull away if she wanted.  Lena relented and held on to Eliza’s shirt tight, sobbing into her shoulder.  Eliza held onto Lena and stroked her hair, singing softly to her until she would calm down.  At some point, Eliza began to cry softly, feeling the silent tears run down her cheeks as she mourned her daughter.  She wondered if there would be any way to bring Kara back at all, if Kara was even alive.  Eliza would’t even know where to begin.  All she knew right now, was that she needed to look after her girls.  She smiled at the thought of the addition of two daughters.  Four daughters; she couldn’t have been any prouder.  She squeezed Lena gently to let her know that Eliza was still there and had her.  It was hopefully a small comfort but Eliza couldn’t help but think at how it should’ve been Kara here, holding and comforting Lena.  She made a vow to give a stern talking to Kara if—no, _when_ they brought her back because Lena deserved to be loved and Kara was the one for her.  Eliza was no fool, well, everyone but the two of them saw it.  She internally rolled her eyes at the obliviousness of the two girls.  She knew they loved each other, they just needed to find each other again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you need us to do?” Mon-El asked as he, Irma and James walked over to J’onn.  “Nothing.  You’re sitting this one out,” J’onn said simply.  “What?  Are you kidding me?  No way,” James said as he crossed his arms.  “Mr. Olsen, you will stand down.  That’s an order.  For all of you,” he looked at the three of them.  “But Kara—“  Mon-El was cut of by a glare from J’onn.  “I said you’re standing down.  If you want to go stop robberies, fires or save people, I would appreciate that.  But Super—Anarchy and Reign is for a special ops team that I hand selected.  It’s for all of your own safety and Kara’s,” he added as he walked away.  “We’re not really going to sit here are we?” Mon-El asked James.  James sighed and shook his head.  “We could be arrested or worst if we were to interfere,” James said.  “I could go out and make sure the city is safe,” he suggested.  “Maybe stay here in case anything happens?” James said with an unsure tone.  He walked over to Winn.  “Got anything for me?”  

 

“Yeah, robbery at the bank.  Someone’s gotta be there,” Winn shrugged.  James nodded.  He took it upon himself to protect the city while Kara wasn’t there.  It was the least he could do for her.  As he made his way out, he noticed Lena and Eliza walking back in his direction.  “Hey, got a minute Lena?” he asked.  Eliza looked over to Lena as she nodded.  Eliza raised an eyebrow towards James, but continued to walk away.  “What is it?” Lena asked with an annoyed tone.  “I was just wondering if you had a minute to talk about us,” James said.  Lena scoffed in disbelief.  “There is no us James,” she said bitterly.  “Well we haven’t really talked about our kiss and I was thinking—“

 

“You clearly weren’t thinking.  I love Kara James.  I don’t know why I let you kiss me and frankly, it has some to be one of my biggest regrets.  If you’ll excuse me, I need to find a way to bring back the love of my life,” Lena said as she walked past James.  He sighed and hung his head.  He had a duty and he needed to see it through. 

 

 

 

Lena was already extremely upset, but now for James to even try to insinuate that there was even remotely anything between them, oh it was like adding gasoline to a fire.  She was pissed.  The only thing that she was concerned about, the only person she could think of right now was Kara and bringing her back.  She needed to brainstorm, she needed to do something.  She walked over to Winn.  “Where’s Alex?” she asked.  Winn shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Maybe the training room?” he suggested.  He pointed in a direction and Lena made her way.  After taking a couple wrong turns, she came to the training room.  She watched as Maggie held Alex.  She didn’t want to interrupt because she couldn’t possibly begin to even understand how Alex was feeling.  Lena coughed and made her way slowly into the room, feeling incredibly awkward all of the sudden.  “Little Luthor,” Maggie greeted with a smile.  Alex quickly wiped her face and looked up at Lena.  Lena’s heart broke at the sight of a blotchy faced, red eyed Alex Danvers.  “I can come back,” Lena said as she turned around.  “Please stay,” Alex spoke.  Her throat was horse and dry from all the crying she had been doing.  Lena paused and turned around, walking towards Maggie and Alex.  Alex immediately enveloped her into a tight hug, holding on to her tightly.  Lena tried her hardest to not let the tears fall, but it was near impossible when she felt Alex shaking against her.  “We have to get her back.  Are you with me?” Alex whispered.  Lena nodded.  “They’re going to shoot her Alex.  They’ll kill her,” Lena whispered.  “We’re going to stop it from happening,” Alex said as she pulled away.  “Are you with me?” she asked, looking at Lena then Maggie.  “If we do this and stop the DEO, it’s jail time Alex, maybe even worse,” Maggie shrugged.  Alex nodded.  “I know.  But my sister’s life is far more important.”

 

Maggie nodded.  “Ride or die babe, I’m in,” she grinned.  Alex turned to look at Lena.  “I love her Alex.  I’ll do anything, I’m in too,” Lena nodded.  Alex smiled.  “I’ve got an idea then,” Alex said.  There was lots of work to be done.  The night was just beginning. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky 13!!!! Haha! Thank you to everyone that's been here so far. We still got a bit to go. This chapter was a little bit of a struggle. There is brief action, but trust me, there will be more later. Don't get too comfortable...

 

Kara was struggling.  This was something she was no accustomed to.  She was alive, but the alien was consuming her mind.  It was like the Red Kryptonite, but somehow it was _worse._ She could hear Lex speaking to her, well, to Anarchy but she was helpless.  “I wonder if our friends are going to show up,” Lex chuckled as he looked over to Anarchy.  “I hope you’re ready to do your part,” he nodded towards her.  Kara felt her body rise above the air.  “We are ready for war,” Anarchy declared.  

 

 

 

 

Samantha woke up with a sharp pain shooting throughout her entire body.  She groaned and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.  “Where am I?” she asked as she sat up, wincing in pain.  “You are awake,” a voice spoke.  Sam shot her head in the direction of the voice.  “Who are you?” she asked hesitantly.  The voice chuckled.  “It is time for Reign again.  It seems there is another adversary for you to destroy.  Annihilate this Anarchy being that seeks to stop our justice,” the voice commanded.  Sam took a deep breath before she felt her Kryptonian side take complete control.  Within seconds, she could feel her body relaxing, the pain was no longer there.  She changed back into her suit and felt Reign come back to life.  “It will be done,” Reign bowed before she shot into the air.  As she flew towards National City, she recalled of what happened to her.  She remembered the Kryptonite shooting through her body and almost dying.  But, she couldn’t remember anything after that.  It was like there was a time gap.  She stopped mid-air as she reached National City, closing her eyes and focusing on her hearing.  Then, she heard it.  The heartbeat, only it wasn’t exactly Supergirl’s.  She opened her eyes and shot her way to the top of Catco.  As she rounded her way there, she saw her foe floated in the air, her arms crossed.  “I am Reign,” she stated with authority.  “I am Anarchy,” the being replied.  They stood, suspended in the air as Lex clapped and made his way to stand in between their floating figures.  “Look at the three of us,” Lex said as he gestured between the three of them.  “We are powerful beings and even made the news,” he chuckled as a helicopter floated near them, the news camera pointing at them.

 

 

 

“ _If you’re just tuning in with us, we are here live in National City as we witness the killer Reign about to take on the new vigilante Anarchy,”_ the news anchor said.  “ _It also appears that Lex Luthor is present with them as well,”_ the anchor continued as the camera zoomed in on the figures.  “Is everyone in position?” the President asked.  “ _We are a go,”_ J’onn replied through the comms.  Winn nodded.  “Stop them before they tear this place apart,” the President commanded.  

 

 

 

“I think it’s time we stop you Reign.  Anarchy will see that through,” Lex pointed at Reign and then turned his back to walk towards the corner of the building, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  Anarchy shot her heat vision towards Reign which sent her flying.  Reign went shooting through windows and fell on her back, groaning in pain.  She stood up slowly, feeling blood trickle down her nose.  She grinned as she shot back towards Anarchy, taking her body up high into the sky.  

 

 

As Anarchy and Reign began their inevitable duel, Lex whistled and made his way to a computer.  He began typing in codes.  “Freeze!  Stop right there!” DEO agents made their way to Lex.  Lex laughed and shrugged.  “I was wondering when you were going to get here.  Now, you have two choices,” he said as he held up two fingers.  “Bring me in, or save lives.  I have three bombs planted throughout the entire city.  You can leave here and stop them all, or you can bring me in, but it’s your choice.  Oh, the bombs are laced with Kryptonite so don’t even think of asking Superman for help.  Humans have always been better,” Lex cackled as J’onn put a hand to his ear.  “There are bombs planted around the city.  Madam President, we are standing down, there are peoples’ lives at stake,” he said quickly. 

 

 

 

Back at the DEO, the President sighed and shook her head.  “Damn it,” she muttered.  “Okay, stop those bombs, let Luthor go,” she said with a grimace. 

 

 

“We’re leaving people, let’s go!” J’onn shouted.  Lex pressed a few buttons and looked up to the Martian.  “I sent the coordinates to your precious DEO.  I’m happy to see that you’re not as stupid as you look,” Lex grinned.  “I’ll be back for you Luthor,” J’onn threatened.  The DEO agents left and made their way to the bombs.

 

 

 

 

“So what’s the plan Danvers?” Maggie asked as she, Lena and Alex drove to L-Corp.  “We remind Kara of who she is and hopefully she can get through Anarchy and that’ll give us enough time to think of something,” Alex said.  “Well,” Maggie said.  “This is going to be interesting,” she finished as she shrugged.  They pulled to a stop and got out, making their way inside L-Corp.  “Miss Luthor, the place is closed due to the ongoing battle—“

 

“Thank you Hector, please go home.  I have to take care of something and they’re with me!” Lena shouted as she walked back, gesturing to Alex and Maggie.  They made their way to the elevator and crammed inside.  “How are we going to remind Kara of who she is?” Lena asked.  “That’s where you come in.  And me,” Alex said softly.  “When Kara was first Supergirl, her uncle sent her a deadly present called the ‘Black Mercy.’  It put her in a dreamlike state while slowly killing her.  I was able to go in and save her, I reminded her of her home here on Earth.  Her dreamlike state put her back on Krypton, it’s not something we’ve ever really talked about since then,” Alex finished quietly.  “Wow,” Maggie breathed.  “Little Danvers,” she shook her head.  “I can’t imagine going through that twice.”  Lena nodded in agreement and the rest of the ride was in silence. 

 

 

 

 

Reign sent another punch to Anarchy’s face as they danced in the air.  Anarchy sent an uppercut that connected with Reign’s jaw which sent her tumbling down.  Anarchy cackled as she shot after Reign’s body.  They began to free fall back down towards Earth as Anarchy sent hit after hit to Reign.  As they shot down, Anarchy grabbed Reign’s body and came to an abrupt stop, holding her over her shoulders.  “You have perverted this planet and I shall rid you,” Anarchy declared as she threw Reign’s body into L-Corp. 

 

 

“I have a device that can hold aliens down for a few moments.  It was designed to help Supergirl stop—“  Lena was interrupted as Reign’s body came through the wall.  Lena, Maggie and Alex shot back, moving against the back wall.  Reign began to cough and sputter, blood shooting out of her mouth.  They watched Anarchy come through the hole in the wall, laughing and shaking her head.  “I will end this once and for all.  I was rid of the Earth, but I swore to come back with a vengeance.  There can only be one Worldkiller and I will rule this planet in the appropriate kind of justice; chaos,” she declared as she made her way to Reign.  “You are blinded by your creator,” Reign spat as she coughed up more blood.  “And you are dead,” Anarchy shot back as she picked up Reign by the throat.  “I want you to look into my eyes as I crush your soul,” Anarchy said as she removed her mask.  “I want you to die,” she said, Alex jumping up at the sound of Kara’s voice.  “Wait!” Alex yelled.  Anarchy turned her head.  The three collectively gasped as they took in Kara’s new appearance.  Her hair was perfectly blonde and her lips were a dark red.  Lena thought it was absolutely attractive if Kara wasn’t about to murder someone. 

 

 

“What is it human?” Anarchy asked as she continued to hold Reign against the wall with her hand, but she turned her head in Alex’s direction.  “This isn’t you Supergirl,” Alex said as she slowly walked towards Anarchy.  Maggie had her hand on her pistol, ready to go at a moment’s notice.  Lena slowly made her way to the device she had made as Alex had Anarchy distracted.  “I am Anarchy,” she declared.  Alex held her hands out.  “That’s not who you are Kara,” Alex said gently.  Reign coughed and went still.  “Kar—Kara?” Sam asked.  Lena, Maggie and Alex shot towards Reign.  “Kara Danvers?”  she asked again.  Anarchy turned her head back to Reign.  “Kara Danvers is dead,” she seethed.  “Wait, wait, it’s me Sam.  Samantha Arias,” Sam stated as she removed her mask.  Lena gasped.  “Sam?” Alex asked in disbelief.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.  I—this takes over,” she gestured to her suit.  “ _She_ takes over and I don’t know how to stop.  Kara, please,” Sam begged.  Anarchy dropped Sam and stood back, clutching her head between her hands.  “No, no no no, I am in control,” Anarchy groaned as she fell to her knees.  “I will kill— no, I am…” she trailed off. 

 

Lena took the opportunity to grab the device and toss it over to Alex.  Alex caught it and immediately shot it towards Anarchy.  Anarchy yelled out in pain and fell back, clutching her head in agony.  Sam stood up slowly and made a fist, knocking Anarchy out clean.  

 

“Was that really necessary?” Alex snapped.  Sam shrugged and fell back against the wall, holding her shoulder.  “What happened to her?” Sam asked quietly.  “Lex,” Lena replied quickly.  “What do we do now?” Lena asked as she walked over to Kara’s body, kneeling beside her.  “We gotta lock her up and figure this out.  Lex is still out there.  You come with us too,” Alex pointed at Sam.  Sam groaned and nodded.  “Maybe you can figure this out.  I seem to lose track when Reign takes over,” she winced as she rubbed the back of her head.  “Sorry about the place Lena,” she said.  Lena looked up at her and smiled.  “Don’t be.  Let’s figure this out,” she said as she stood up and helped put Kara on Alex’s back.  “Let me carry her.  Where am I going?” Sam asked as she held her arms out.  Alex hesitated and sighed, reluctantly giving Kara over to Sam.  Sam winced slightly, but held on to Kara.  Alex explained the directions to Sam and they all made their way over to the DEO. 

 

 

 

 

“All the bombs have been taken care of,” J’onn informed the President.  “Thank goodness,” she said with relief.  “What about Reign and Anarchy?” she asked.  J’onn shook his head and shrugged.  “And Lex?” she raised an eyebrow.  “Nothing that we know of, he was gone when we came back,” the Director stated.  Just then, Lena, Alex and Maggie walked in.  “Where have you been?” J’onn demanded.  Alex held her hands up.  “Before you say anything—“

 

Alex was cut off by the entrance of Reign, with her mask on and Anarchy in her arms.  The agents whipped out their guns and pointed towards the two of them.  “Wait!  Please!” Lena pleaded as she went to stand in front of them.  The place was tense.  “J’onn, please, listen to what she has to say,” Alex nodded towards Lena.  The Director called for his men to stand down.

 

 

Several hours later, Anarchy and Reign were detained while the three women explained everything that had happened.  J’onn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “I’m happy you got them both Agent Danvers, however,” he held his hand out.  “We have a more pressing matter now.  Lex Luthor is threatening to level the city if we don’t release Anarchy,” he sighed and shook his head.  Alex nodded.  “Then we need to save Kara,” Alex said as matter-of-factly.  “Alex,” J’onn sighed.  “Let’s take a walk,” he said as he motioned for him and Alex to walk. 

 

 

 

Sam sighed as she laid against the bed in her DEO containment room.  She had been placed in a room similar to what Astra had been held in.  There was a faint green glow.  “You know, the Kryptonite doesn’t affect me as much,” she said as she heard the doors hiss open.  “Well, good I wouldn’t want you in pain,” Lena said as she crossed her arms.  “Lena,” Sam sat up and smiled, wincing slightly.  “Maggie right?” she asked as Maggie walked in beside Lena, nodding to her.  “That’s me,” Maggie shot her a dimpled smile.  “Nice to meet you, although I wish it were under better circumstances,” Sam said.  “Oh no, Ruby!  I have to—“

 

“Relax Sam, she’s on her way here.  Eliza, Kara and Alex’s mom went to go get her.  I’d love to see how Ruby takes that,” Lena chuckled.  “She doesn’t do well with strangers,” she added.  “I can’t believe I forgot about her.  I—“ Sam shook her head and held it in her hands.  “I can’t believe this,” Sam whispered.  “Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Lena said as she stood near the glass.  “We’re going to figure this out,” Lena said with determination.  “Wait,” Sam said as she stood up.  “Kara’s Supergirl.  I killed Supergirl, oh my God, I killed Supergirl.  She fell, I dropped her and I heard her heart stop.  I was, I was so _happy_.  I—is she okay?” Sam asked as she paced back and forth.  Maggie looked to Lena and Lena nodded.  Maggie explained to Sam everything that happened from the point to where Reign had fought Supergirl to the first up to the events leading to now.  

 

“Wow,” Sam said as she sat down.  “I’m so sorry, I never meant to hurt her,” she said with conviction.  “I know,” Lena smiled and nodded.  “It’s okay Sam.  We want to help,” she said gently.  “I’ll do whatever you need me to do,” Sam nodded.  Before they could continue, the doors opened to Alex walking in.  “Kar—Anarchy’s awake,” Alex said.  “Can she come with us?” Lena asked.  Alex tensed, crossing her arms.  “Kryptonite cuffs and chains, no exceptions.  Then, I might be able to allow that,” Alex said apologetically.  Sam nodded.  

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for any of you to talk to her,” J’onn stated.  

 

“She’s my sister—“

 

I love her—“

 

“Little Danvers is still in there—-“  

 

“I almost killed her—“

 

 

J’onn held up a hand as they all spoke at once.  He sighed.  “First of all, Ruby is here with Eliza.  Second of all, _I_ will talk to Anarchy,” J’onn spoke in a tone that left no room for discussion.  “You all can watch from the outside.  I won’t take any chances,” he spoke softly.  

 

 

 

Kara’s head was pounding.  She could hear the faint whisperings coming from the alien.  She looked down to see her hands wrapped in kryptonite chains.  She was in an interrogation room.  She laughed, but it wasn’t her laugh she heard.  “Director,” Anarchy greeted as J’onn walked in.  “Anarchy,” he acknowledged.  “If you release me now, I shall consider sparing your life,” she seethed as she sat up straight.  “You don’t have to wear the mask,” J’onn ignored her remarks as he gestured to her face.  The mask immediately disappeared as Anarchy laughed.  “Does it make this any easier to hear _her_ voice even though I’m speaking?” Anarchy challenged, speaking with Kara’s voice.  J’onn immediately felt uncomfortable.  “Why did Lex do this?” he asked.  Anarchy grinned and shrugged.  “Your hero died.  It’s my turn now,” she said nonchalantly.  

 

 

On the other side of the wall, Alex, Maggie, Lena, Sam, and Winn all watched in horror as they saw their superhero, but couldn’t recognize her.  “ _Tell me Martian, does it hurt to know that you can’t save Kara Zor-El?  You’ve failed her,”_ Anarchy stated.  “Kara has to be in there,” Alex muttered.  “She’s there, J’onn can do it,” Maggie reassured Alex.  “ _Is Kara still alive?”_ the Martian asked.  “ _Indeed, annoyingly so,”_ Anarchy sighed and sat back against the chair.  “ _But let me tell you something,”_ she said as she leaned forward.  “ _I’m going to make her suffer when I kill each and every one of you,”_ she grinned.  Alex slammed her hand down.  “That’s it,” Alex said as she got up.  Maggie made her way over to Alex.  “Babe, you gotta calm down.  Please,” Maggie begged as she restrained Alex.  “That _thing_ has my sister damn it!” Alex yelled.  They could hear Anarchy cackling as J’onn came through the door.  “Alex, I need you to calm down,” he said as he held her close.  Alex fell into his arms and began to cry.  J’onn held her close.  

 

“Maggie, you go,” J’onn spoke softly.  Maggie’s eyes went up as she looked around the whole room, then back to him.  “Uh, yeah.  Sure, yeah I’ll go,” she said as she took a deep breath.  She walked out of the room but was stopped by Lena.  Before Maggie could speak, Lena wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck, hugging her tightly.  “Be careful please,” Lena whispered.  Maggie nodded and hugged her back tightly.  “Always little Luthor.  Go take care of my woman for me while I take care of yours,” she pulled back and sent a grin to Lena.  Lena blushed and hung her head.  “Of course,” she said quietly.  Lena walked back into the other and room and Maggie sighed, closing her eyes.  This would probably one of the hardest interrogations she would ever have to endure.  She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, walking towards the door and opening it.  She closed the door and looked up at Anarchy.  She held her breath in.  Damn, it was so hard to believe that it wasn’t Kara.  Her face was spotless, but the lipstick just felt wrong to Maggie.  Anarchy opened her eyes and Maggie stared back.  Their staring contest went on for several minutes before Anarchy spoke.  

 

 

“Detective Sawyer right?  Alex’s soon to be wife?  Boy, it must be a mess out there if Alex can’t be in here,” Anarchy taunted.  Her voice became distorted with each word as the black goo began to warp her face, the tendrils crawling up her neck up to her cheeks.  Maggie gulped and tried her best to appear confident.  This wasn’t Kara; not anymore.  Maggie tried to calm her racing heart, but found that near impossible.  She sat down and observed Anarchy.  She was cool, calm and collected.  In the back of Maggie’s mind, she was nervous as hell.  Perhaps Anarchy wanted to be caught.  For the love of everything, she hoped J’onn was reading her mind at this point in time.  She watched Anarchy as her eyes went black.  “So,” Anarchy began.  “Want to know what Lex has in store for all of us?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yeah.

Lex Luthor was a man that prided himself on being precise and meticulous.  It was the way he had always been.  He grinned as he sat back in his chair, glancing over his work on a simple black board.  Of course he wanted Anarchy to get caught, it was part of his master plan.  Not that anyone would figure it out until it was too late.  He smiled and nodded, _couldn’t have done this any better_ , he found himself thinking.  He was in a small apartment in National City under a different alias.  Of course, he had to sneak into this apartment, but that was besides the point.  He wasn’t too far from the DEO, should anything go wrong, not that he expected it to.  He looked over to his desk and picked up a picture of him and Lena.  They had their arms over each other shoulders and their thumbs up.  They were covered in dirt from hiking together.  They had gone up mountains just outside of Metropolis but hadn’t realized it would be such a windy day.  They also decided to take the muddiest way possible.  But, it was a perfect day nonetheless.

 

  He smiled sadly at the picture; it was a shame that Lena was blinded by Supergirl; however, it the deepest corners of Lex’s mind, there was no one else he could even simply think of for his baby sister other than the female Kryptonian.  In all of the ways, Kara Zor-El was perfect for Lena Luthor because Kara was truly out of this world and Lex saw how happy Lena was around her.  Lex always told Lena that no one on this planet would be good enough for her, but he hadn’t expected to have to eat his words so literally.  He sighed and set the picture down.  Shaking his mind out of those troubling thoughts that he was not ready to even begin dealing with, he looked back up at the board in front of him.  He plan was simple really.  He would have Anarchy throw off the DEO and keep them off of his trail until he finished his work with the Mother Box.  If his calculations were correct, he could manipulate the box to create a gas to destroy the aliens that invaded the Earth.  It would bring them all to one place, then he could unleash the deadly gas upon them.  There would be no human casualties and he could save the world from this infection.  Plus, he would clear his name in doing so.  He just needed to persuade the people of who the real enemy was and he knew how to do that now.  His mother had failed in doing so, even he had as well.  But, he figured now was as good of time as any to try.  He just needed one more component; kryptonite.  Pure, green kryptonite.  There was only one place he could think of as to where he could find it.  It would take a week at most; hopefully Anarchy could fulfill her duty.  

 

 

 

 

“You’ll tell me what Lex has planned?” Maggie asked, raising an eyebrow.  Anarchy threw her head back and laughed, shaking her head.  “But of course.  Because really, do you think you can stop us from our work?” she shot back.  Maggie sighed and shrugged.  “Okay, tell me then,” she said.  “Simple, we’re going to destroy all of the aliens on this planet,” Anarchy smiled.  Maggie leaned across the desk.  “How?” 

 

“It’s complicated really, I’m not sure your mind could comprehend it.”

    

“Don’t play games with me.” 

 

“Well, since you asked so nice,” Anarchy leaned forward against the table as well, meeting Maggie’s gaze.  Maggie stared into Anarchy’s black voided eyes, searching for any part of Kara.  Maggie had an idea; she leaned back and held up a hand.  “On second thought, I don’t want to know your plans,” she said as she stood up.  Anarchy chuckled.  “How about if I let you talk to Kara instead?” she asked as Maggie stopped with her hand on the door.  She hesitated and tensed, but did her best to keep it together.  She turned around and crossed her arms.  “How long?” she asked. 

 

“Five minutes, I’m feeling generous,” she replied in her distorted voice.  Maggie nodded.  “Just us?” 

 

“Just the two of you.” 

 

Maggie came back over and sat down.  She nodded.  “Here’s your hero,” she said before her head fell forward, her entire body going slump.  

 

 

 

 

Kara opened her eyes slowly and groaned gently.  She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.  There was a _strange_ presence in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t figure out just what it was.  “Kara?” she could hear someone calling out her, but she wasn’t sure who.  “Kara,” Maggie said, her voice clearer.  “Maggie?” Kara asked as she picked up her head and winced at the sudden arrival of light.  “Hey little Danvers,” Maggie smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug.  It was an awkward angle and even more awkward position, but Kara couldn’t bring herself to care.  She was back.  “What happened?” Kara asked as Maggie pulled back.  Her eyes went wide.  “Oh Rao, what have I done?  What did I do?  I can’t— I don’t know.  Am I alive?  Oh Rao,” Kara whimpered.  “Shh, hey hey, it’s okay, just relax.  We don’t have a lot of time.  I need you to calm down okay?  You’re okay, everyone’s okay,” Maggie assured her.  Kara’s expression was numb, she began to panic again.  “I can’t remember anything,” she whispered.  “I barely remember—“ she cut herself off.  “Maggie, I think whatever this is is erasing everything,” she got out as tears fell down.  Maggie put her hands on either side of Kara’s cheeks.  “Look at me little Danvers,” Maggie started.  “Whatever this is, we’re going to fix it and you’re going to remember everything.  I promise,” Maggie smiled and wiped her tears. 

 

 

“Maggie, I died again, didn’t I?  I can’t—I… Who am I?” Kara asked.  Maggie’s heart broke and she could only imagine as to what the others were thinking while they watched the exchange, if they were even still there.  “Don’t worry about that right now.  Look, can you tell me anything?” Maggie asked, getting right down to business.  Kara shook her head.  “I don’t know.  It’s like, I can _see_ everything, but I have no control.  It’s so much worse then the Red Kryptonite.  I don’t know what’s going on,” Kara said helplessly as she looked at Maggie.  Maggie sighed and nodded.  “Okay, look, I only got maybe a minute left so I need you to listen to me.  You have to fight.  Just, just fight okay?  For me, for your family, for Alex.  For Lena,” Maggie said softly.  “Can you do that for me?”  

 

Kara looked at her with confusion.  “Who’s Alex and Lena?”

 

Before Maggie could reply, Kara yelled out in pain.  Maggie took a step back as she watched the black substance absorb Kara again.  There was a sickening sound and then Kara’s head snapped back as the black substance took over again.  Anarchy chuckled and pulled her neck to the side, cracking it and taking a deep breath before sighing.  “Enjoy your time?” Anarchy chuckled as her deep, distorted voice came back.  “What the hell have you done to her?” 

 

“Me?  Why Detective, she died.  Again.  Even a Kryptonian can only take so much death.  Surely you humans would be able to understand such a thing.”

 

 

 

 

Kara yelled out in frustration _._ She was trapped inside her mind again and she wasn’t happy about it.  She tried to fight against Anarchy and regain control of herself, but she couldn’t at all.  It didn’t help that she couldn’t really remember anything either.  Seeing Maggie had helped so much, but she only knew her name; she seemed so familiar.  She couldn’t recall whom she was and why she talking to Kara.  It was all so frustrating not knowing what was going on.  Kara needed to remember, she needed to know what was happening.  As she laid dormant inside her mind, she decided that whatever Anarchy was doing, she could do while she figured everything else out.  She needed to remember who she was and she needed to get back to… Well.  To someone?  Something?  She was unsure, but she felt a tugging and knew she had to come back.  

 

 

 

 

Maggie slammed the door shut and stormed off down the hall.  “Maggie,” J’onn called out.  Maggie continued walking through the hall.  “Detective Sawyer!” the Director shouted.  Maggie stopped dead in her tracks but wouldn’t face him.  The entire Supergang as well as several DEO agents were watching.  The gang had left in the middle of the interrogation and tried to distract themselves.  Alex had her arms crossed, Lena too, as they all watched the exchange.  Maggie was shaking her head, then she hung it.  “What happened?” he asked softly.  The detective turned around and tears were rolling down her face.  She shrugged and held her arms out.  “Why don’t you read my fucking mind?” she snapped as she wiped her face.  Alex made a move, but Maggie held her hand out.  “I need space,” she turned around and stormed out of the building.  J’onn sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  The room was silent.

 

 

 

“ _Are you ready Anarchy?”_ Lex spoke as Anarchy picked up his voice.  “ _It’s time,”_ he said.  Anarchy’s mask slipped back on and she broke the Kryptonite chains with ease.  She chuckled and threw them to the side.  She got up and made her way slowly out of the interrogation room.  She super sped and flew up to the DEO room to gather the attention of everyone.

 

 

 

“What the hell happened J’onn?” Alex demanded.  He sighed and turned around, then pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the ceiling.  Anarchy chuckled and waved with her hand.  “Thought I’d say goodbye before I left,” she stated.  Everyone had their guns on her by the time she finished talking.  “Freeze!  Don’t move!” Alex shouted.  Eliza, Lena and Winn had moved over behind the rest of them.  “Aw, don’t be like that Agent Danvers,” Anarchy laughed as she gliding down and touched the floor.  “I don’t want to hurt any of you.  Where’s Reign?” she demanded.  Alex looked over to J’onn.  “Somewhere safe,” he said.  Anarchy shrugged.  “Okay, if you want to do things the hard way,” she seethed before she began attacking the DEO agents.  Anarchy flew past her enemies that dared to shoot at her, knocking them back against walls.  J’onn shape shifted into his natural green form, chasing after her, only to be knocked by as Anarchy suddenly stopped and grasped him.  She then ascended up to the roof above them, glancing around her.  “How does it feel to know that you can’t stop me?” she asked.  “You shouldn’t have been able to escape.  We had you wrapped in Kryptonite,” Alex threw back.  Anarchy laughed loudly, her laughter echoing throughout the room.  “Oh little human, Lex thought of that of course. This suit,” Anarchy gestured to herself, “is designed to withstand virtually anything.  You underestimate Lex Luthor,” she boasted proudly.

 

Anarchy flew down, standing in front of Alex and grasping her with her hand wrapped around Alex’s neck, lifting her off the ground.  “I will not stop.  Not now, not ever.  Your sister is lost,” she seethed as she tossed Alex across the room.  She made her way over to Lena.  “Your brother has plans for you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around Lena.  “I’ll be back for Reign,” she stated as she lifted off and flew out of the room with Lena in her arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena Luthor hated heights and she hated flying.  She found brief comfort that she was in Kara’s arms, only it wasn’t Kara.  Anarchy had her held tightly against her body as they made their way through National City.  By the time Lena had blinked and sort of calmed her body down, they touched down on a balcony.  Lena pushed herself out of Anarchy’s arms and caught herself against a wall, gasping for breath.  “What the hell?” she snapped.  Anarchy chuckled and removed her mask, making her way inside.  Lena was shaking, but she was able to stand up and make her way inside.  The apartment was decent sized.  It was plain and simple.  Her eyes went wide when her brother walked out of a room, holding his arms out towards Lena.  “Ah, my little sister.  You’re here,” Lex grinned at her.  She tensed up and looked over to Anarchy.  It was painful to see Kara’s face covered in whatever _it_ was.  She felt herself becoming angry.  “What have you done Lex?” Lena demanded.  Lex sighed and put his arms down, looking over to Anarchy.  “I made her better,” he said simply, looking back at Lena.  Lena threw her hands up.  “Made her better?” she parroted.  “You were supposed to _save_ Kara!  Not—not do whatever it is you did!” 

 

Anarchy tilted her head and watched the impending argument.  She was parched against the wall, she shoulder against it and her arms crossed.  “I mean, how the hell did you do this?!” Lena yelled.  Lex shrugged.  “I’m a genius, you know this Lena.  If you had helped me, you would’ve known,” he said to her.  She shook her head, fighting the angry tears that threatened to break free.  “I love her,” she whispered.  Lex looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.  “There was no other way,” he replied in equal reverence.  “If you had known just how much I cared for her, would you have done things differently?”  she found herself asking out loud.  Lex looked up at her and for the first time since his war with Superman, she saw her brother.  They sat in a tense silence and he finally sighed.  “Perhaps so,” he said quietly.  Anarchy lifted off the wall and made her way over to them.  “We have work to do,” she reminded the both of them.  Lena shot a glare to the Worldkiller.  She looked back to Lex and saw him shake away whatever he was thinking as he stared at Anarchy.  “Absolutely, you’re right.  We have a plan and I need your help,” he sent that painfully sinister grin to Lena.  

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie Sawyer had been through many traumatic things in her life: kicked out by her dad, shot at, bullied for being gay, almost killed several times.  However, for some reason, seeing Kara so broken, so lost, so _unsure_ of who she was; well, that was the last straw.  Maggie shook away her tears and continued driving towards the outskirts of National City.  She drove up a hill and parked her bike.  She tossed the helmet and made her way over to a tree and sat down.  She held her face in her hands and finally just sobbed.  She cried over everything that had transpired; Kara dying twice, a Worldkiller on the loose along with Lex, the wedding.  _The wedding._   Maggie cursed and set her head back against the tree.  It was just all too much right now.  She couldn’t handle it.  She could feel the beginnings of a panic attack.  She had been the one to hold everyone and everything together as it all fell apart.  Part of her was angry that no one thought to check on her, but just as quickly as the thought came, it went away because Maggie knew better than that.  She continued to cry.  All she wanted right now was Alex.  Alex, Alex, Alex.  As she began to think of her favorite DEO agent, her cries came to sniffles and she sighed.  She took a deep breath, catching herself finally.  She wiped her face and got up, making her way back to her bike, just in time to hear her radio go off.  “ _We need backup at the Precinct, repeat we need backup at the Precinct!!  Requesting back up!  Anarchy is tearing this place apart!”_  

 

Maggie made haste to get onto her bike and took off back towards National City.  There were so many things that began to race through her mind as she sped her way through traffic, twisting and turning to not hit cars.  Why was Anarchy attacking the Police Station?  What was there that would capture her interest?  Better yet, what exactly was Lex Luthor planning?  There was only one way to find out and Maggie would get to the bottom of this diabolical plan.  She was a detective after all, it’s her job.  She could see the smoke coming out of the Precinct and that terrified her.  As she got off her bike and made her way over to the front door, an explosion threw her back against a police car.  She groaned as she slowly got up, wincing as she felt an intense pain in her side.  She looked down and noticed the blood beginning to trickle down her side.  She saw a piece of glass sticking out; she removed it and tossed it to the side.  After she assessed the damage, she ripped off a piece of her shirt and covered the wound.  _It’ll have to do for now,_ she thought.  She pulled out her gun and made her way inside, avoiding the fire and rubble that was everywhere.  The black smoke entered her lungs, trapping her air ways.  She leaned against a wall and began coughing violently.  She could hear the screams and shouts coming from up ahead.  She heard commands being thrown out, but there was no Anarchy as far as she could tell.  She mustered up the strength and courage to continue to the fight that awaited her.  She made it through some more rubble, climbing over a few big chunks of the roof that was now caved in.  She hoped over it and leaned against a wall, leaning out to observe the scene that was before her.  She saw her co-workers, the people she had trained with all shooting up into the air.  Maggie searched everywhere for Anarchy but couldn’t find her.  “Take cover!  Everyone get down!”  Maggie looked around and couldn’t find the Worldkiller.  Something was terribly wrong.  The officers were shooting at nothing.  Her eyes strained against the smoke as she kept trying to figure out what was going on.  She decided to head out into the battlefield.  

 

“Hey!  What are you all shooting at!?” Maggie shouted.  They immediately stopped and turned to face her, aiming their guns towards her.  “Whoa!  Hey!! It’s me!! Detective Maggie Sawyer!” she yelled as she held up her hands with her badge in one and her gun in the other.  Before anyone could do anything, the officers immediately fell to the Earth.  Maggie all of the sudden felt dizzy.  

 

“Nice to see you decided to join us Detective,” she heard a familiar voice ring out.  “I have plans for you,” Lex’s voiced echoed before Maggie fell down, closing her eyes and desperately wishing she was with Alex.          

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? Not sorry? Follow me on that Twitter @Anarchy_Divine. I know you're all going to want to sacrifice me after this chapter. I am now allowing you to do so. But, to be fair, well there's nothing fair about what I have done.... :)

“Kara was _back_?!” Alex shouted at J’onn.  “She was alive and you didn’t even think to inform us.  Why?!” Alex demanded.  Before the Martian could explain, Winn was sprinting over to them.  “You guys are gonna wanna see this,” he said out of breath.  Alex and the rest of the group made their way over the the big screens in the center of the DEO.  Everyone turned to the big screen in front of them as the news played. 

 

_“We are getting reports that Detective Maggie Sawyer has been taken hostage by Lex Luthor,”_ the news anchor woman stated.  Alex’s eyes went wide.  The room was silent.  The President walked into the room, demanding everyone’s presence.  “Why does Lex Luthor have a hostage?  What could he possibly want with Detective Sawyer?” she asked around the room.  J’onn looked around the room, avoiding Alex’s gaze before looking back towards the President.  “She made a connection with Supergirl before Anarchy took over,” he explained.  The President’s eyes went wide.  “And?” she pressed.  “More than likely, Lex will make an example out of her,” he said quietly.  Alex snapped her head up.  “No.  No, I lost Kara, I’m not losing Maggie too.  I have to go,” Alex said before she was stopped by J’onn.  “Alex, you know that’s not a good idea.  We need to wait and see—“

 

“Like hell!  I’m not waiting to watch her die!” 

 

Before the argument could escalate, the news flashed back on.  “ _We are live here in National City.  If you’re just tuning in, Detective Maggie Sawyer is being held hostage.  And—“_ she went silent for a moment.  _“We are getting word that Lex Luthor is— well, we’re being told that he’s going to…”_ the woman trailed off as the camera shot up to Anarchy as she flew down and touched down.  “ _You,”_ she pointed towards the camera man.  “ _I need you,”_ she said as she picked up the camera man and flew off with him.  The camera cut out. 

 

 

 

 

Maggie woke up with a severe pain in her side.  Right, the explosion.  She opened her eyes and looked around.  She felt a slight breeze run through her hair.  She was on a roof.  Pretty up high too if she had to guess.  “You’re awake,” she heard Anarchy speak behind her.  She sat up and turned to face Anarchy and a cameraman.  “You okay?” Maggie asked the man.  He nodded nervously, then went back to working on his camera.  She could see how nervous he was; his hands were shaking with anticipation of what was to happen.  “What are we doing up here?” Maggie asked as she looked back towards Anarchy.  She heard the deep chuckle from the Worldkiller as she shrugged.  “You’ll see,” she replied simply.  Maggie shook her head before she heard a door open and out came Lex Luthor.  “Detective!” he greeted her as he clasped his hands together.  “Glad to see you’re awake.  I was worried for a minute,” he wiggled a finger towards her as she crossed her arms.  “What do you want Luthor?” she asked as she heard him chuckle.  “You’ll see,” he grinned.  “Those officers, are they—“ Maggie was cut off by Lex.

 

“They’re all fine.  A little hallucinations to throw them off,” Lex chuckled.   “Come out little sister,” he called out.  Maggie’s eyes went wide as she saw Lena walking out behind him.  “Little Luthor!” Maggie called out as she rushed over to Lena, wrapping her arms around the girl.  “You okay?” Maggie asked quietly.  Lena held on tightly to Maggie, nodding into her shoulder.  “You have to get out of here,” Lena whispered quickly.  Before Maggie could ask why, Anarchy was beside them both.  Maggie pulled back slightly and looked over to Anarchy.  “What’s going on?” she asked, looking at the alien, then turning to look at Lex.  Lex shrugged and held out a gun, pointing it at Maggie.  “Lex, no!  Please!” Lena begged as she moved in front of Maggie.  He laughed and nodded.  “I thought so,” he smiled as he lowered the gun.  _Really, this is going to be easy.  Too much fun,_ he thought to himself.

 

  “Detective, I don’t like that you’re ruining our chances to saving the planet.  I mean, really, there’s a Worldkiller on the loose!” he shouted as he twirled around, his arms above his head, gun in his head.  “What do you want Lex?” Maggie asked hesitantly.  In the back of her mind, she could take a guess as to what Lex wanted.  He lowered his arms and looked at her.  “I need to show the DEO that you don’t get to take _my_ Worldkiller that I created, for them.  You talked to Kara, briefly, but you talked to her right?  You see, that’s not okay,” he said as he slowly stalked towards Maggie.  “A lesson for you: never make a Luthor angry,” he gritted his teeth as he placed his hands on Maggie’s shoulders.  “It’s showtime,” he grinned as he looked towards Anarchy.  Anarchy immediately grabbed Maggie, pulling her away to the edge of the roof.  “Lex, I agreed to help you!  Please stop!” Lena begged as she pulled on the madman’s arm.  “I need the world to see Lena.  I need _them_ to see,” he held his hand out towards Anarchy as she dragged Maggie to the edge of the roof.  “Come now,” he gestured to the camera man.  

 

 

 

 

“Guys!  The camera’s back online,” Winn shouted.  Everyone gathered around to witness the actions before them.  

 

 

“National City,” Lex began as the camera focused on him.  “We are in a war,” he gestured with his hand around the sky.  “In war, there are casualties.  As you can see here,” he turned the camera towards Anarchy and Maggie.  Maggie was on her knees with her hands on her head as Anarchy stood beside her.  “Detective Sawyer,” he pointed towards Maggie.  “She tried to kill my little sister.  I can’t allow that.  I call for justice,” he nodded towards Anarchy.  She picked Maggie up, turning her around and grabbing her by the throat.  Maggie placed her hands on Anarchy’s arm as she was held over the roof.  “No one messes with the Luthor family,” Lex said as he looked back at the camera.  “Let Detective Sawyer’s death be an example,” he stated.  

 

 

“Kara, Kara please I know you’re in there,” Maggie whispered  as she strained against Anarchy’s hand.  “You don’t want to do this.  Come on, I know you.  You are everything _good_ in this world.  Please,” she begged silently.  Anarchy chuckled, tightening her grip.  “With you gone,” she whispered back.  “Who will hold everyone together?”  Maggie’s eyes went wide as Anarchy let her go.  Maggie could feel gravity pulling her down.  There were people shouting and gasping.  It was like she could hear everything.  She heard Lena call her name.  She closed her eyes.  This was it; she wouldn’t marry Alex and she wouldn’t get to grow old with her.  She recalls her last fight with Alex.  They had fought about having children.  At first, Maggie didn’t want children because she didn’t think she was good enough to raise a child.  But, as she saw the way that Alex had dealt with children, she realized that despite her initial fears, she could do this.  Alex was worth it.  Alex was always worth it.  Even though they had split briefly and Alex had slept with another woman, Maggie of course forgave her immediately.  After all, it was her fault.  She was so happy that she and Alex were able to talk everything over and that they both still wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.  Maggie was ecstatic.  Now, it seemed that would never happen.  She had to near the ground by now.  It felt like hours, like she was falling slowly to her death.  Right as she thought of that, her body met with a car.  Everything went dark. 

 

 

 

 

 

Lena gasped and lunged towards the roof.  Anarchy grabbed her and pulled her away.  She was shouting for Maggie.  She couldn’t believe it, Kara—no, Anarchy had let her fall to her death.  “How could you?!” Lena pounded against Anarchy’s chest as Anarchy held her.  “How could you do this?!”  Anarchy simply looked at her.  She could hear Lex’s voice.  “Let that be a lesson to all,” he said before he shot the camera.  The camera man fell to his knees, raising his hands up.  “Pl—Please, don’t kill me,” he begged.  Lex rolled his eyes.  “Go,” he motioned towards the door with his gun.  The man immediately got up and ran.  He made it to the door and slammed it shut.  Lex turned and walked over to Lena.  “It had to be done Le—“ he felt a slap to his face as Lena lunged at him.  “You son of a bitch!  How dare you!” she yelled as she continued to throw swings at him.  Lex wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her arms as she struggled against him.  “I love the fight in you little sister.  Makes me so proud,” he stated as he held her down.  Anarchy crossed her arms over her chest.  “We have to proceed with the rest of the plan,” she nodded to Lex.  Lex laughed and nodded.  “Of course,” he said as he pulled out a needle and injected the contents into Lena’s neck.  Lena’s body went limp after a few moments of struggling.  Lex picked her up bridal style.  “Let’s go,” he nodded.  

 

  

 

Alex watched the love of her life fall.  The camera followed her body as it hit the car on impact.  Alex fell to her knees.  Despite the building only being three stories high, there was no way that Maggie could have survived it.  Alex’s brain was in overdrive, thinking of all the possible ways that Maggie might have been able to survive it all.  She didn’t feel her own mother’s arms wrap around her.  She couldn’t understand the soft assurances that were being whispered to her.  Everything felt like a blur, she felt so numb.  She thought of Maggie’s laugh, her smile, her soft touches, everything screamed Maggie.  She closed her eyes.  In her mind, she could see Maggie laughing at her, holding her hand out towards her.  Alex takes her hand as they make their way towards the balcony of the DEO.  Then, all of the sudden, she’s back at the moment she asked Maggie to marry her.  She remembers seeing Maggie’s face light up as she showed off her dimpled smile.  Then, her mind flashes to where Kara has her arms wrapped around Alex as they finally picked out a ring for Maggie.  She remembers not feeling nervous whatsoever because she knew that this was the best decision of her life.  To spend the rest of her life with Maggie.  Alex briefly opens her eyes and notices she’s laying down, lights are shining everywhere.  “ _Alex,”_ she hears her mother calling her, but she can’t respond.  She closes her eyes again and welcomes the darkness as it embraces her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Kara, I think I found the perfect ring,” Alex grins as she holds up an engagement ring.  It was beautiful, but simple.  “Alex, it’s perfect,” Kara beams at her sister.  Alex feels the tears coming on, but she refuses to allow them to surface.  Kara has her arms wrapped around Alex tightly.  “I’m so happy for you Alex!  You have no idea,” Kara is grinning again.  Alex wonders if her sister’s Kryptonian cheeks are going to throb anytime soon because Alex’s human cheeks are.  She pays for the ring and they head out to celebrate at Noonan’s.  “So do I just give her the ring, or do I ask her again?  What do you think?” Alex asks as she eats her food.  She rolls her eyes at the_ three _potstickers Kara has stuffed in her mouth.  “You’re such a chipmunk,” Alex is grinning as she’s taking pictures of Kara’s face.  “That’s going to Lena,” she winks.  She laughs as Kara’s eyes go wide and inhales the potstickers.  “Absolutely not!” she squeaks as she makes a motion to grab Alex’s phone.  “Too late!” Alex grins as she shows Kara the message being sent to Lena.  “I hate you,” Kara grumbles as she shovels more food in her mouth.  Alex watches as Kara tries desperately to hide the fact that she’s texting someone; it’s probably Lena.  “Love you too,” Alex smiles mischievously.  After they finish their food and pay, they make their way back to Kara’s apartment._

 

 

 

 

 

_Maggie was a nervous wreck.  She had been holding onto this engagement ring for a long time.  She was slightly annoyed that Alex has beaten her to the question.  Besides, she_ hadn’t _really given an answer.  She just remembers grinning like an idiot.  She pulls her phone out as it pings.  Kara texted her that they were back at her place.  Maggie smiled and got out off of her bike.  She had parked about a block away so that she could surprise Alex.  Sure, maybe Alex has popped the question, but Maggie was going to do this the right way.  Her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she saw Lena Luthor walking towards Kara’s apartment.  “Lena!” she called out.  Lena jumped slightly.  “Detective,” she greeted with a polite smile.  “It’s Maggie,” she said as she rolled her eyes.  “What are you doing here?” Maggie found herself asking.  “I mean— I was just in the neighborhood and thought I could drop by and see my best friend,” Lena said as matter of factly.  Maggie nodded slowly.  “Well, good thing you’re here!  I’m going to officially propose to Alex.  Kara kept her busy and they just got back, so yeah,” Maggie shrugged.  “Oh, well I don’t want to impose—“_

 

_“Nah, you’re not.  Besides, Kara will be happy to see you.  Come on.”_

 

 

_Before Maggie could knock, Kara was at the door, pulling it open.  “Lena!” Kara squealed happily, pulling her in for a tight hug.  “Nice to see you too little Danvers,” Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled.  Kara blushed slightly and pulled Maggie in for a tight hug.  “She’s in the bathroom, come on,” Kara grinned as she pulled them both in.  “I’m so excited,” Kara said, gesturing with her hands.  Lena laughed.  “We can tell,” Lena smiled.  “Maggie’s going to propose to my sister!” Kara whispered conspiratorially.  Maggie rolled her eyes again, but chuckled.  “You got your phone ready little Danvers?” Maggie asked as she pulled out the engagement box and held it behind her back.  “All set.  I’m so happy you’re here Lee!  You can experience this with me!  Wait, why are you here?  Never mind, I am so glad to see you.  This is going to be amazing,” Kara rambled on.  Maggie shook her head.  “Okay, you two go stand in the corner and hide,” Maggie said.  “She’s coming!” Kara whispered shouted as she pulled Lena over to a corner that would shield them from Alex._

 

_“Maggie!  What are you doing here?” Alex asked as she kissed Maggie sweetly.  “I know tonight was supposed to be a sister’s night, but I needed to do something real quick and then you can have your sister night,” Maggie rambled.  Alex chuckled, noting Maggie’s nervous posture.  “Speaking of my sister, where did she go?” Alex asked.  “Oh, Lena stopped by, so you know, she and Kara are outside, speaking,” Maggie said, nodding in approval of her save.  Alex raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.  “Right, well I have something to ask you anyways,” Alex started.  “Me too!” Maggie squeaked.  All of the sudden, Maggie felt extremely nervous.  “You go first,” Alex said as she turned her back and made her way over to the counter.  Maggie got down on one knee and held out the box.  She tried to speak, but found her mind blank.  She suddenly forgot how to speak and it was maddening.  “You okay Mags?  What’s wron—“  Alex had turned around with her eyes wide._

 

_“I never gave you an answer at the DE— at your job,” Maggie caught herself.  “You asked me an important question and I never answered.  I was shocked and surprised, to say the least.  But,” she paused.  “I needed you to know that my answer of course is yes.  I need everyone to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I went and got a ring,” Maggie continued to speak.  “Alex Danvers, will you marry me?”_

 

_Alex placed her right hand on her mouth as she held out her left hand for Maggie.  Maggie slipped the ring on her finger and grinned.  “Of course,” Alex finally got out.  Maggie laughed and stood up, kissing Alex with everything she had.  Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her beautiful Detective back. She pulled back and laughed, shaking her head.  “What?” Maggie asked.  “I was going to ask again, the right way,” Alex chuckled as she pulled a ring out of her pocket.  Maggie grinned and took a step back.  “Ask away Danvers,” she teased.  Alex chuckled and got on one knee.  “Marry me Maggie Sawyer?” she asked.  Maggie nodded.  “Of course Danvers,” she held out her left hand as Alex slipped the ring on her finger.  “Awwww!  That’s so cute!” Kara yelled out.  Alex jumped.  “Kara, what the hell?!” Alex gasped.  Maggie laughed and scratched the back of her head.  “Yeah, about that,” Maggie grinned and blushed slightly.  Kara and Lena came out into the living room as Kara pulled the three of them into a group hug.  “I’m going to have two sisters!” Kara shouted.  She pulled back.  “I got it all Maggie,” Kara grinned.  “You recorded it?” Alex asked as her eyes went wide.  “Of course!” Kara shot her a look.  Maggie laughed.  “Little Danvers, did you stop the recording?”_

 

_“Oh golly!” Kara laughed as she pressed stop.  Lena shook her head and laughed along with Alex and Maggie at Kara.  They gathered on Kara’s couch, squashing together.  “So, I’m guessing there wasn’t sisters’ night to begin with?” Alex questioned.  Kara giggled and shrugged.  “I don’t like you conspiring with my fiancee,” Alex teased.  Maggie beamed and leaned over to kiss Alex’s cheek.  “Leave it to little Danvers,” Maggie shrugged.  Alex rolled her eyes.  “The first secret she’s ever kept,” Alex muttered.  Kara pouted.  “I’m good at keeping secrets!” she shot back playfully.  Lena giggled.  “Lena!” Kara gasped.  “Yeah, what little Luthor said,” Maggie grinned as the movie began to play.  Alex smiled and pulled all of them close.  She was so happy, so content.  The next chapter of her life was just beginning._      


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I really feel like this story is going to be a long one. So, if you're in for the long haul, great, if not, that's okay too! I don't see any sort of ending anytime soon. Also, just so everyone's aware, I thought of multiple Worldkillers before the show, soo.... Yeah. Enjoy.

Lena woke up to the sound of screams.  She shot up, opening her eyes and looking up at the television.  It kept replaying Maggie’s fall.  _Maggie.  Oh god.  Alex,_ Lena’s eyes went wide and she made a move to stand up, but her body failed to obey her as she fell back over.  She felt drowsy and slightly nauseated as well.  She kept thinking about Maggie, she hadn’t even realized that she had started crying.  She wondered if anyone was with Alex.  She hoped someone was with Alex.  Her heart was shattered.  First Kara, now Maggie.  Lena was so sad.  So destroyed.  Lex was ruining everything in her life and that thought made her angry.  But right now, she couldn’t do anything, not until her body had recovered from whatever had happened.  She remembers feeling something being injected into the side of her neck, but she couldn’t recall what it was.  

 

“ _If you’re just tuning in now, Anarchy has just murdered Detective Maggie Sawyer.  We are unable to get a comment from the FBI at this time.  A lot of us have been wondering: ‘where if Supergirl were here, could she have saved the Detective in time?’”_ the woman kept reporting.  Lena’s eyes shot up at the mention of Supergirl; she rolled her eyes at the question.  _Of course Kara would’ve saved Maggie,_ she reasoned internally.  “ _Detective Sawyer and Supergirl worked together on many cases.  We are being told to clear the area,”_ the woman held her hand to her ear as she nodded.  Lena sniffled and buried her face into the pillow that she realized her head was on.  She wondered if Kara knew what had happened, if she could comprehend everything that was even happening.  Her mind went back to why Maggie had run out of the place in the first place.  She knew that J’onn had trusted Maggie enough to be level headed when speaking to Anarchy, but what exactly had happened in the room?  They had all gone by to watch and listen, but they left because none of them could stand to watch the scene unfold before them.  Lena immediately regrets leaving Maggie alone like that.  Maybe if she had stopped Maggie, then Maggie wouldn’t be dead now.  A sob escaped out of Lena’s throat as she finally allowed herself to grieve Maggie’s death.  She vowed to make Lex pay for what he had done.  She was a Luthor after all. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Kara woke up in a gray room.  It felt familiar, all of it.  She got up and searched for any clue as to where she was.  “Little One,” a woman with a strand of white in her hair greeted her with a gentle smile.  Kara looked at her strangely.  “Who are you?” Kara found herself asking.  This woman seemed familiar, everything felt familiar but Kara couldn’t remember.  “Why are you back here Little One?” the woman asked.  Kara had been here before?  When?  How?  There were so many questions that ran through Kara’s mind.  “I don’t know,” Kara replied.  The woman sighed and nodded.  “Come with me child,” she motioned with her hand.  Kara got up and followed the woman.  They walked over a bridge; the bridge was made of glass and Kara found herself looking down.  There was an ocean underneath them; Kara gazed at the beauty that laid before her.  “What is this place?” Kara asked.  “You are back in Rao’s light,” the woman responded.  “Rao?”_

 

_The woman stopped and turned around.  “This isn’t correct.  You made a choice to live and now you are back here,” the woman observed as she looked Kara up and down.  Kara was extremely confused.  “My name is Astra,” the woman sighed.  “Astra?” Kara questioned.  “Why can’t you remember?” Astra asked.  Before Kara could answer, the entire place started to rumble and Kara fell to her knees.  She grasped her head with both of hands.  There was an intense pain shooting through her brain.  “What’s happening?” she called out.  Astra tilted her head and watched her.  “Something is wrong with your body,” she spoke.  Kara winced and felt something in the back of her mind, but she couldn’t place what it was.  The rumbling stopped and Kara looked up at Astra.  “What is it?” Astra asked.  “I can hear something, it’s calling to me.  But I don’t know what it’s saying,” Kara sighed as she stood up and braced herself at the side of the bridge.  She looked down again and could swear that she sees people in the ocean.  Memories perhaps?  She wasn’t too sure, especially with her head pounding like it was.  Astra nodded towards her and turned back around, continuing to walk down the bridge.  “Follow me,” she called out behind her.  Kara paused, she wasn’t too sure who this Astra was, but as far as she knew, there was no one else around here.  Deciding that she didn’t want to stay where she was, she got up, but found purchase again against the bridge.  She held half of her body against the bridges’ rails as she followed this Astra character.  There was only one way to find out what was going on._

 

 

 

 

 

“Were you able to recover Maggie’s body?” Eliza asked J’onn.  He nodded.  They both stood over Alex; she was currently passed out.  Eliza sighed and shook her head.  “Why didn’t you or Clark go after her?” Eliza asked quietly.  J’onn looked at her and sighed, clearing his throat.  “If we had gone after her, then she would’ve been exposed.  Her, Alex, you,” he said.  “Well, we don’t have to worry about that now do we?” Eliza snapped as she looked away.  “I’m sorry,” she said softly as she sighed and held a hand to her head, covering her face.  J’onn placed a hand on her shoulder.  “Don’t be.  I failed you and both of your daughters,” he said with remorse.  Eliza placed her other hand on his.  “You haven’t failed anyone,” she smiled sadly at him.  He nodded and removed his hand and turned to leave, before stopping.  “Will you officially sign Maggie’s death certificate and handle all of that?  I know Alex wouldn’t want anyone else to,” he said.  Eliza nodded.  “Of course,” she replied easily.  She felt the Martian leave the room as she sat beside Alex and stroked her hair.  “My poor baby,” she whispered as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead.  She heard a knock at the door and she turned to see who was there.  Winn shot her a small smile.  “Winn,” Eliza nodded and shot him a warm smile.  “Eliza,” Winn smiled back and walked inside the room.  “I can stay with Alex while you—“  he cut himself off and pointed towards anywhere else.  “Oh, thank you.” 

 

 

Winn nodded.  Eliza squeezed her daughter’s hand before standing up.  “I’m so sorry,” Winn whispered as he touched her arm.  Eliza merely nodded and made her way out of the room.  When she exited the room, she took a deep breath, preparing herself what she was about to do.  As she made her way to where Maggie’s body was held, she stopped as she passed Sam’s room.  She decided to pay her a visit before she went to Maggie.  She walked in and saw Sam sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and her hands palm up.  Eliza observed her.  “Those doors are a dead giveaway,” Sam said as she stood up and opened her eyes.  Eliza chuckled softly and shrugged.  “Thought I should check on you,” she smiled.  “How are you?” Eliza asked.  Sam shrugged and sighed.  “I’m a Worldkiller, how am I supposed to feel?  Where is everyone?” Sam found herself asking.  “Ruby’s asleep, we weren’t sure if it was a good idea for you to see her yet or her to see you.  Anarchy killed a Detective today on live tv,” Eliza said.  Sam’s head shot up.  “I’m so sorry,” she responded.  “My daughter’s fiancee,” Eliza clarified.  Sam’s breath hitched.  “Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry,” she repeated.  Eliza could tell she was sincere.  “It’s not your fault—“

 

“It is.  If I hadn’t become this,” Sam gestured to herself.  “Supergirl would be here and your daughter would have the love of her life,” she said sadly, hanging her head.  “I thought you should know.  It’s going to get crazy in here.  I want you to be prepared.  And please know,” Eliza added as she walked closer to the glass.  “We’re going to find a way to help you.  I promise you that,” Eliza nodded at her.  Sam shot her a half smile.  “Thank you,” she whispered.  Eliza smiled back and made her way out of the room as the doors shut behind her.  She walked slowly to the room that held Maggie’s body.  She took a deep breath; she could do this.  She was a doctor, death was something she knew all too well.  However, this was her _daughter_ too.  She fought back the tears and braced herself.  She opened the door slowly and walked in.  Nothing could prepare her for the sight that laid before her. 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I don’t understand,” Kara repeated again.  Astra sighed.  “I don’t expect you too yet Little One.  But I suspect that I know could be the problem to your memory loss,” Astra said as they continued to walk down this bridge.  Kara had finally been able to stand up straight and caught up to Astra.  “I want to know everything,” Kara said as she looked around.  “I need to know,” she clarified.  Astra nodded.  “Do you know who you are?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_Astra stopped and turned to look at Kara.  “You are Kara Zor-El,” she said with pride.  The Kryptonian looked at Astra and shrugged, seemingly lost.  “Okay, and that means?” she questioned hesitantly.  “This is not right,” Astra muttered, shaking her head.  “Rao help us,” Astra murmured as she made her way to a large gate.  Kara stared in awe; since when did that gate get there?  It was tall and massive, however it was desecrated by a black mass.  The black goo dripped madly off of the gate.  Astra shook her head.  “Who has defiled you?  This shouldn’t be here,” Astra demanded as she turned to face Kara.  “I don’t know,” Kara murmured, shrugging as she stepped towards the gate to get a closer look.  The black goo on the ground began to morph into warriors with tentacles.  “Look out!” Astra called out as one of the enemies took a swing at Kara.  She was able to duck and move out of the way before it hurt her.  Astra did a tuck and roll and decapitated one the heads of the beings.  “Where did you get that from?” Kara asked as Astra took her sword and plunged it into the other being.  She watched the sword disappear into Astra’s side as she shrugged.  “A gift from Rao,” she said as she pushed the gate open slowly.  They made their way into the gate and looked around.  It looked vaguely familiar but Kara couldn’t be too sure.  She stopped and looked at Astra.  “Okay, what’s going on?  I_ feel _like I should know this place.  Everything is so familiar but I find myself…Lost,” she said as she held her hands out, turning around and looking all around her.  “I fear something has happened to you Little One,” Astra replied cryptically.  Kara stared at her.  “Come child.  We will find out what has happened,” she nodded off in the distance.  Kara sighed and followed her.  In the back of her mind, there was a nagging feeling that she needed to be somewhere with someone, she just didn’t know who._

 

 

 

 

Alex was dizzy and tired.  Scratch that, she was _exhausted_ despite the fact that she had been sleeping.  She opened her eyes to a dark room that was barely lit.  She must have been moved when she passed back out.  She could feel a pull in her chest but she couldn’t fathom why.  _Maggie._   Before Alex could realize, they were tears already reaching the surface of her face.  “Hey, you’re awake,” Winn said quietly as he jumped to her side.  She sniffled and turned on her side, her back to him.  “I need to be alone,” she whispered.  “Yeah, I don’t think that’s a good idea Alex,” Winn said gently.  Alex sighed and wiped her face, sitting up.  “Where’s her body Winn?”  

 

“Alex I don’t think—“

 

“Winn, where is she?” 

 

“Alex, I’m not taking you and you’re not going,” Winn stood his ground and crossed his arms.  “I’m saying that with love and—and as a brother,” he added sheepishly, but lovingly all the same.  Alex hung her head and sighed before she nodded slowly.  “I just— I feel so broken,” she whispered.  “So lost.  I lost my sister and now that love of my life.  Damn it, Lena too,” she choked on her words.  

 

_“_ We’ll find them.”

 

“Can you get my mom please?” 

 

Winn nodded.  “Stay here,” he warned as he held out a hand.  He waited until Alex acknowledged him with another nod before he left her alone.  She laid back down against the bed and brought her hands to her face as she silently mourned the loss of Maggie and Kara.  She felt so helpless, hopeless too.  The pain was becoming unbearable.  It felt as if she could feel the immense amount of pain, then nothing but numbness.  There were flashes of her and Maggie or her and Kara; each and every one of them are beginning to overwhelm her.  She feels the walls closing in on her.  Each and every one of her breaths become sporadic and chaotic, her chest is tightening up.  She realizes that she is about to be a victim of a panic attack, something she hasn’t experienced in a long time.  Her mind begins to convince her that she’s going to be having plenty of them shortly.  As she struggles to breath, she sees spots in the air and gasps for breath.  She faintly hears Eliza calling out to her.  “Alex sweetie, I need you to breathe and listen to me,” Eliza spoke gently as Alex felt soft hands pressed against the sides of her cheeks.  “I’m right here sweetheart, come back,” Eliza continued to reassure her.  This moment alone made her grateful for her mother; despite the many fights they had over Kara or even the lack of communication in their relationship, Alex was always grateful for her mother.  Sure, she had never really experienced, the motherly affection that Kara had always seem to be blessed with, but now, as she fought through her panic attack, she was more than grateful for her mother.  After several minutes of fighting and struggling to catch her breath, Alex began to calm down and relax.  The door was closed, it was just the two of them.  Eliza held Alex close to her, swaying them back and forth.  “I’m right here sweetie.  I love so much Alex.  You’ve been so strong, for me, for Kara, for everyone.  You’ve always been that way and Maggie—“ Eliza took a deep breath, “Maggie was the one that was strong for you.  Alex, I know how it feels.  When I lost Jeremiah, well, that void has never left.  But, it will get easier with time.  I love you, please know that,” Eliza cried along with Alex as she heard her daughter sob.

 

“Mom, I need to see her body.”  A brief pause.  “Will you come with me?”

 

“Of course honey.”

 

 

 

The room that held Maggie’s body was cold and dark.  There were emergency lights that were barely shining, but other than that, it was a cold and empty room.  That was exactly how Maggie Sawyer felt; cold and empty.  The amount of pain that was shooting through her entire body was unimaginable.  At first, she didn’t realize where she was nor why.  But, the events slowly began to make sense as her mind replayed the events.  She remembers falling, she remembers the pain as she made contact with the car.  Somehow, it must have broken her fall, but she wasn’t exactly sure.  She could feel the conscious of her mind, but her body was not readily available to her.  She was still alive in a way, but she was trapped.  Perhaps this was what a coma felt like?  She wasn’t sure.  Was she paralyzed?  That would be rather unfortunate.  Maggie attempted to move her body, to create some sort of movement, but she found that she couldn’t do anything at all.  She needed to figure out a way for someone, anyone to realize she was still here.  Maggie heard the door open.  She waited patiently. 

 

She heard sobs and gasps.  _Alex._   Maggie was desperate; she needed Alex to know she was still here, she was still alive.  “ _Oh God.  Oh my God, Mom, she—“_ Alex cut herself off.  Maggie was getting restless.  She felt, she actually _felt_ Alex’s trembling fingers graze her cheek.  _I’m here Alex, I swear I am._   The anxious Detective was doing her best to make some sort of movement, create some sort of sense of comfort for Alex.  She felt Alex kiss her forehead.  “ _I love you so much.  I love you more than I’ll ever be able to tell you,”_ she heard Alex whisper.  _I love you forever,_ Maggie thought.  _I’m still here.  Please Alex, I’m still here_.  “ _I swear to you I’m going to end this.  I’ll bring Kara back, I’ll stop Lex.  I promise you that,”_ Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s.  Maggie felt Alex take her hand; _I’m here Alex.  I’m yours, please don’t let go_.  “ _I’ll kill him.  I’ll kill Lex for this,”_ Alex declared.  “ _I love you Maggie Sawyer.  Forever,”_ she heard Alex.  Maggie needed to be there.  She needed to see Alex, needed to marry the hell out of this woman.  She kept telling her brain to make her body move.  She felt Alex squeeze her hand and before Alex could pull away, Maggie squeezed her hand back. 

 

 

After Alex had finished declaring she would avenge Maggie, she squeezed her lover’s hand gently.  She vowed to make it all right; it didn’t matter what it took.  If anyone got in her way, she would stop them too.  She was beyond angry.  She was _pissed._   How dare Maggie get taken from her just before they were supposed to get married.  Perhaps that was what Alex deserved.  She was never meant to fall in love; maybe being gay was a mistake.  No.  No, that most certainly _was not_ a mistake.  It was right.  It was everything she needed and Maggie was the woman that helped her realize that.  She would go on for Maggie, but she would get her revenge.  Lex Luthor would suffer the wrath of Alex Danvers.  Yes, that sounded just right.  Alex felt her mom’s hand on her shoulder.  Before Alex could let go of Maggie’s hand, she felt a _squeeze back._  

 

Alex gasped.  “Maggie?” she cried out.  

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter. I hope you all hate me after this :)

_“What’s happened?” Kara asked.  At this point, Kara was completely confused and the scenery kept changing.  The only constant in this whole “journey” was Astra.  Astra turned to look at her.  “Something is invading your body.  It is controlling you.  I hope to Rao I am wrong, but I fear a Worldkiller is possessing your body with the help of the Mother Box,” Astra explained.  “Mother Box?” Kara questioned.  “The Mother Box was an extremely advanced form of technology that allowed for the creation and regeneration of life.  It was sacred on Krypton, however, it was severely misunderstood.  Although it could create life, it also_ was _life.  It seems this organic black specimen has taken residence within your body.  I think that would help explain the memory loss.  However, this would be the second time you’ve died,” Astra shrugged.  “Wait.  Hold on, I’m_ dead?! _” Kara exclaimed.  “How the— Wait, how?” Kara shook her head and held her hand out to Astra.  “Child, Rao has not granted me this knowledge,” Astra spoke reverently.  Kara sighed and exhaled with frustration.  “Well, how do I gain control or at least, remember things?” she wondered out loud.  “The first time you were here, there was a hole that was the size of a crater that led you back to yourself.  However, this time, Rao requires you to take a different approach.  There is a light at the end of the bridge we were on.  Go to it my child.  Be careful, I anticipate more enemies,” Astra said as she extended her sword to Kara.  “Are you sure?”_

 

_“My child, it is Rao’s will.  It’s still not your time yet.  Go Little One,” Astra placed her hands on Kara’s cheeks, pressing her lips to Kara’s forehead before smiling at her.  “Rao be with you,” she nodded.  Kara hugged the woman tightly, she felt some deep desire to just have this woman close.  She pulled back.  “Rao be with you as well,” Kara felt like those were the right words to say because Astra was beaming at her.  Kara made her way back to the bridge.  She was going to figure all of this out and return to wherever it was she was meant to be.  For her sake._

 

 

 

 

Lena opened her eyes slowly as she felt a presence enter her room.  “I don’t want to talk,” she spat out bitterly.  She heard a low chuckle.  “I’m not here to speak with you,” Anarchy replied as she leaned back against a wall.  Lena sat up on her bed, her back against the wall as she watched the Worldkiller.  Anarchy crossed her arms across her chest as her mask disappeared from her face.  Lena relaxed, if only slightly.  Anarchy smiled slowly, apparently noticing Lena’s body language.  “Is it easier like this?” Kara’s voice spoke as Anarchy gestured to herself with her hand.  Lena shot her a glare.  “No.”  

 

Anarchy shrugged and looked away, the black tendrils visible on her neck.  “You know,” Anarchy started as she lifted herself off the wall.  “When Krypton was dying, I told Zor-El, I said, ‘I will find your daughter and I will make her suffer.’  But Zor-El,” Anarchy shook her head and laughed, motioning with her hands.  “Zor-El was a stubborn man.  He really believed that shipping off his daughter and cousin to an unknown planet would stop me,” she was in the middle of the room now.  “Look at me now,” she grinned at Lena as she held her hands out.  “If only Zor-El could see that his daughter will be my eternal slave.  She will spread fear and the world will _abhor_ her,” she seethed.  Lena shook her head.  “You’re wrong.  Kara is everything _good_ and she will find a way to stop you,” Lena declared as she lifted her chin up.  “I know her—“

 

“Kara Zor-El is dead.  I am her master.  The Mother Box granted me this gift and I shall use it.” 

 

Lena felt the tears prickling but she refused to let them shine in front of Anarchy.  She wasn’t sure of what she could do.  How would she be able to even know that Kara was still in there?  An idea came to mind.  “The first day I met you Kara was one of the best days of my life.  Your sweet smile, your eagerness to help others, I saw it the first day we met.  I knew, that despite your cousin’s accusations against me, I knew you believed in me from the first day we met,” Lena said.  Anarchy just laughed at her.  “I have so many memories Kara.  You’ve always been there for me.  Now, I’m afraid I’ll never be able to tell you how much I care about you.  I’m afraid that I won’t be able to hold you or have your hand in mind while we go to the store, or laugh and joke with you as we eat at our favorite restaurants.  I won’t be able to steal your potstickers.  But, I think what I’m most afraid of is that I’ll never be able to tell you just how much I love you.  I mean, I almost let that stupid kiss with James ruin everything.  Kara, I love you.  So please, please come back to me,” Lena begged.  Anarchy chuckled and shook her head.  “Lena, Lena, Lena.  When are you going to learn?  I am in control now.  No one will ever stop me.  Not the DEO, not your brother, and certainly not yo—“ Anarchy was cut off as she clutched her head.  She screamed out in agony, falling to her knees.  Lena’s eyes went wide as Anarchy began to struggle.  Anarchy got up and made her way to the door, exiting swiftly.  Lena immediately got up and followed the Worldkiller.  She heard the frustrating grunts and taunts coming from Anarchy.  They made their way into a room that Lena was not particularly fond of.  In this room, there were bodies that were trapped in some sort of contraption that was black and gooey.  Anarchy yelled out in agony again, falling to her knees.  “Do something Luthor,” Anarchy roared in her distorted voice.  Lex had been watching carefully, observing the scene unfold before him.  “Well, it seems you’re not as strong as you think,” Lex taunted as he made his way over to a body.  “Lucky for you, if you lose, that we have a replacement body,” he said as he took out his knife and tore open one of the cocoons.  He pulled out a female body that had a similar build to Kara.  Her hair was also blonde.  Lex dragged the body over towards Anarchy.  “Fight or flight,” Lex shrugged as he tossed the body.  “Time to wait and see,” he smiled sinisterly at Lena.  

 

 

 

 

“That’s impossible.  I checked her pulse myself, I—no.  She can’t be alive.  It could’ve been involuntary,” Eliza said.  “Mom, I _felt_ her squeeze my hand,” Alex replied.  Before their argument could begin, J’onn stepped in.  “Alex, I can’t even begin—“

 

“J’onn, I swear she’s still alive.” 

 

Eliza and the Martian looked at each other.  He nodded and the three of them made their way to a makeshift hospital room where Maggie was housed.  She was currently hooked up to life support as per Alex.  The Martian made his way over to Alex and attempted to penetrate her mind.  Unfortunately, he couldn’t get a read.  He sighed and tried again.  He looked back at Alex and Eliza.  “Alex—“

 

“She’s alive.”

 

J’onn and Eliza both sighed.  Alex stubbornly walked over and held Maggie’s hand.  “Come on baby.  I know you’re in there.  I know you’re fighting, come on baby,” Alex kept whispering in Maggie’s ear.  “Tell them you’re here with me.  Show them babe, come on.  I love you,” Alex spoke softly.  There was no movement.  Alex rested her head against Maggie’s forearm, her hand still pressed with Maggie’s.  She lifted her head up and looked at the two of them.  “I swear I’m not making this up,” Alex said.  “Sweetie, you’re exhausted and you could still be in shock.  It’s a lot to process—“

 

Eliza was cut off by the gentle groan that came from Maggie’s mouth followed by the twitching of her arms and legs.  Time felt slow, but only for a moment before Eliza was springing into action.  “J’onn, get a team in here.  Alex, help me,” Eliza commanded. 

 

Shortly, a team of doctors were present in the room as they began to administer tests on Maggie.  Eliza was the overseer of Maggie and her movements while Alex kept looking at her vitals and making sure Maggie was still okay.  After an hour of work, Maggie was able to breathe on her own again.  Alex stayed by her side the entire time.  J’onn came back in carrying a vial that was dark blue.  “What’s that?” Alex asked as she watched him get a needle ready and put the two things together.  “A gift.  It should heal Maggie completely,” he stated as he walked over to her and injected it into her arm.  Alex patiently watched as J’onn applied it.  “It was from Mars.  It’s a healing serum.  I had it locked away.  I figured now was as good of time as any.  I just needed to know that Maggie would pull through first,” he nodded.  Eliza, Alex and J’onn watched as the serum shot through Maggie’s veins, appearing all over her body.  The Detective’s body began to seize and shake violently.  “Shit, what’s happening?” Alex asked as she held down her limbs.  Before J’onn could respond, Maggie began to yell out in pain.  J’onn and Eliza helped hold down Maggie’s body as the serum worked on her body.  They could hear the bones mend, her spine realign.  Her body immediately stopped.  She was covered in sweat.  “Maggie?” Alex called out gently.  Maggie’s eyes fluttered open.  Alex cried softly as she stroked her cheek.  “Mags, it’s me,” Alex smiled as she stared at her lover.  

 

“Al—Alex,” Maggie finally rasped.  Maggie was here.  Maggie Sawyer was back.  

 

 

 

 

_The bridge was damaged, there was a large crack in the center of it.  The entire place began to shake and rumble.  “What is going on?” Kara asked as she looked around herself.  She made her way across the bridge, carefully trying to avoid the debris that had begun to collect on it.  Rocks and meteors began to fall from the sky, damaging the bridge.  The meteors were crimson red with an orange outlining reign of fire that consumed it.  There were enormous in size and the heat that radiated off of them was intense.  “Crap!”  Kara began sprinting, running for her life.  A few rocks that had torn off from the meteors had flown in her direction and she jumped to the side, actively avoiding the debris.  She took a deep breath and continued to run.  She ran a few more steps before she stopped and looked ahead.  The bridge began to dip back into the ocean of memories.  Kara observed the scene before her, she had a choice to make.  Deep inside her heart, she wanted to know everything again.  It was all happening for a reason, she knew that; she was aware of that much.  Something was missing and there was only one thing she could do.  She knew what she had to do.  Taking a step back, she squared her shoulders and took off, diving deep into the ocean.  As soon as she made contact with the ocean of memories, her mind became overwhelmingly flooded.  The memories that could been seen within the ocean began to consume her.  The water moved with her body, the memories began to invade her mind.  She could remember_ everything. _All at once, she remembered whom she was.  Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, Kara Danvers.  Everything made sense, but before she could comprehend anymore, everything went black._

 

 

_Kara woke up in her bed chambers on Krypton.  She shot up in her bed, looking around the room.  The sweat was dripping off of her face.  She rubbed her head and kicked her legs over the bed, standing up carefully.  Krypton.  Home.  This wasn’t right, this planet had been destroyed.  Kara looked over and saw a black figure in the darkest corner of her bedroom.  “Who are you?” Kara asked.  The figure slowly walked into the light.  “I am Anarchy,” the black figure replied.  Kara glanced at the being.  Anger slowly filled her bones as she took in the image on the figure’s chest.  “You’ve desecrated the House of El,” Kara nodded towards the symbol.  Anarchy glanced down and looked back at Kara. She laugh was dark and sinister.  “As I have you,” she replied.  Her voice was low and distorted.  Her mask was equally terrifying.  “You wear that crest like it means something,” Anarchy pointed at Kara.  Only then did Kara realize she was in her Supergirl suit.  She glanced down and noticed the shining symbol on her chest.  She felt a sword in her hand.  She gripped it tightly and held it up.  “I will stop you.  You’ve been controlling me,” Kara recalled.  “Everything’s that happened to me, Reign hurt me.  Then, I died twice.  You controlled me for so long.  Lex did this,” Kara shook her head as she spoke.  “Why are you doing this?  What’s in it for you?” she asked.  Anarchy pulled out a sword that was red along the neck but the hilt was black.  “I bring chaos and destruction.  I am what you and Reign could never be.  The Mother has granted me this chance to finally destroy the last of the Kryptonians,” Anarchy nodded towards her.  “The Mother?” Kara asked.  Anarchy chuckled.  “Of course, your father never told you this much.  It was Krypton’s darkest secret,_ we _were Krypton’s darkest secret,” Anarchy declared.  “I will stop you,” Kara said before she charged towards Anarchy._

 

 

_Anarchy was able to deflect Kara’s first swing towards her and sent her own shot back.  Kara defended it well and they began to dance with their swords.  Kara sent an uppercut with her sword that caught the Worldkiller off guard.  She stumbled back on her left knee as Kara began to repeatedly slam her sword against Anarchy’s.  “Such anger, such rage, it will consume you,” Anarchy taunted.  Kara became distracted by her anger, continuing to slam her sword against her enemy’s.  The Worldkiller realized this and was patient.  Kara could feel herself becoming exhausted as she continued to swing.  After several more swings, Anarchy finally saw an opening just as Kara lifted her arms up above her head.  Anarchy kicked her in the stomach sending Kara flying out of her window.  “You are weak.  I will devour you whole,” Anarchy seethed.  Kara felt her back hit something solid.  Once she stood up, she realized where she was.  National City.  Specifically, on top of L-Corp.  Kara groaned and rolled to her side as Anarchy landed beside her.  “Do you recognize the honor of being slain by a Worldkiller?” Anarchy asked as she swung her sword in a circle.  Kara lifted herself off of her knees.  She felt herself swaying back and forth slightly as she looked at Anarchy.  The Super’s head was spinning, the memories were too much.  Kara dropped her sword and held her head in her hands as she yelled out in pain.  “Do you see them?  Can you hear them?  They hate you now, they_ loathe _you Kara Zor-El.  You abandoned them, you killed them,” Anarchy laughed._

 

_Kara could see it all.  She watched in horror as she held onto Maggie’s throat.  She heard Maggie begging and pleading to fight, to come back and not do this.  Then, Maggie was released from her grasp.  “No!” Kara cried out as her heat vision began to invade her eyes.  Anarchy moved to the side as the heat vision shot out.  “No!!” Kara continued to cry out and clutch her head as she began to punch into the roof of L-Corp, losing all control of herself.  She saw Alex hold her gun up to her, her eyes were terrified, Eliza beside her.  Finally, she could see Lena.  Lena.  Her Lena.  She could feel Lena’s lips against hers back at the Fortress.  She felt the soft and gentle touches that they shared in that intimate moment.  She could hear Lena crying beside her and feel her soft hands as she begged Kara to come back.  She could hear her say that she loves her, that she wants her and only her.  Kara pressed her head against the cracked rooftop.  “No, please no,” Kara whispered brokenly as she hid herself in shame.  “Please, I never meant for this.  I should’ve been stronger,” Kara continued.  Anarchy slowly made her way over to her.  “All of this power, all of these emotions and you allow yourself to be a servant to these humans that would crucify you the moment you allowed your rage to show,” Anarchy spoke as she knelt down beside Kara, placing a hand on her shoulder.  “Let me take control now and I will promise you that no more pain will come upon your loved ones.  I will be the justice that Earth so desperately needs.  What say you?” Anarchy asked as she took her hand off her shoulder and held it out to Kara._

 

_Kara slowly looked up at Anarchy with her red rimmed eyes.  She knew that right now, she was too weak to defeat Anarchy, she would have to wait for another opportunity.  She just didn’t know when that would happen, but if the Worldkiller promised that the people she cared about would be safe, then it was a risk she would have to take for now._

 

_“So be it,” Kara softly spoke as she took Anarchy’s hand._

 

 

 

Anarchy slowly dropped her hands to her side.  “Anarchy?” Lex questioned.  Anarchy’s head slowly rose up as she cackled evilly.  “The Kryptonian has seen reason,” she stated as she slowly stood up.  “I have complete control and complete power now,” Anarchy stated as she looked at her hands.  “No harm will come to her loved ones, as per our agreement.  Is that clear Mr. Luthor?” Anarchy stole a glance to Lex.  “I suppose so,” Lex murmured as he shrugged and tossed the body aside.  “I suppose we have no use for that,” he glanced at the body.  Anarchy picked up the body and placed it back in the cocoon, closing it back up with her heat vision.  “You didn’t believe I could win?” Anarchy asked.  Lex glanced over at a heart broken Lena, then back to Anarchy.  “No.  I don’t think she did either,” Lex confessed.  “I thought Kar—the Kryptonian would’ve been stronger, but it seems I had too much faith in her,” Lex grinned.  Anarchy chuckled.  “It is time,” she declared.  

 

Lena stared at Anarchy in disbelief.  Kara had given up?  No, she couldn’t have.  This wasn’t right, none of this was right.  She wiped away her tears.  If Kara had given up, then there was only one thing left to do: kill Anarchy. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debating on going to France or nah to meet Katie.... Decisions, decisions.

Alex had not left Maggie’s side ever since she woke up.  Alex continued to caress her cheek gently.  She smiled and wiped her face.  She was completely overjoyed, she had no words for how she was feeling right now.  Maggie was in and out for the past couple of hours, but Alex remained steadfast next to her.  “Sweetie, have you eaten yet?” Eliza asked gently.  Alex hadn’t even realized that her mother had walked in.  Alex shook her head, her eyes never leaving Maggie.  “Good thing I brought you something then,” Eliza smiled as she sat soup down on the nightstand next to Alex.  “Thanks mom,” Alex murmured softly as she looked up at her mom and sent her a grateful smile.  Eliza pressed a kiss against her temple and stroked her hair gently.  “I can sit with Maggie if you would like to go eat and maybe take a shower,” Eliza teased gently.  “I’m sure Maggie would appreciate a clean fiancee,” she winked.  Alex found herself chuckling and shaking her head.  “Thanks mom,” she shot a smile to her mother.  She took the soup and ate it while she got up and headed out to take a shower.  It was well needed. 

 

Maggie woke up to Eliza combing her fingers through her hair.  “Hey mom,” she croaked playfully, wincing in pain as she tried to move.  Eliza laughed and smiled as the tears ran down her face.  “Hey there daughter,” she teased back.  Maggie sat up with the help of Eliza and smiled.  “I’m okay,” she assured Eliza.  She nodded and wiped her face.  “I know that sweetie.  I was just terrified.  Watching it happen…  It was too much.  For all of us,” Eliza spoke quietly.  Maggie nodded in understanding.  “I can only imagine.  How’s Alex?” Maggie asked gently.  “Broken,” Eliza responded immediately.  Maggie sighed, but nodded.  “I should be with her,” Maggie said, making a move to get up.  “No, you stay right here, she’ll be back.  She’s just showering,” Eliza said.  Maggie laid back against the bed.  She was still sore from everything that had happened.  She closed her eyes, just resting them.

 

Maggie opened her eyes to Alex checking her vitals.  “Am I in heaven because you’re my angel,” Maggie spoke sweetly.  Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  “What a pick up line,” Alex teased, blushing.  Maggie grinned and stroked Alex’s cheek with her thumb.  “God, I missed you so much Danvers,” Maggie said as Alex leaned in.  Their lips met as Alex straddled the Detective’s lap.  Maggie moaned softly as their tongues fought for dominance.  Alex slid her fingers through Maggie’s hair, feeling relief soar through her entire body as she felt Maggie’s body against hers.  Their make out session was delightful; it made Alex want more.  She frowned slightly as Maggie pulled away.  “You’re crying,” Maggie whispered as she wiped away her fiancee’s tears.  Alex let out a wet laugh and hung her head.  “Yeah, I didn’t think I was going to ever get to kiss you again,” Alex whispered back, avoiding Maggie’s eyes.  Maggie tilted her head up by her chin, resting her hand there.  “I love you Alexandra Danvers,” Maggie stated.  Alex choked back a sob, but nodded.  “I love you too Margaret Sawyer,” Alex replied in reverence, sniffling.  Maggie opened her arms as Alex crashed into her body gently, feeling Maggie’s warmth and protection as Maggie’s arms wrapped around her.  Alex relaxed and sighed contentedly.  Maggie was back and that was important.  Alex could finally breathe again.

 

 

 

 

Lena sobbed.  Her heart was shattered.  Kara had given up, she was gone.  It broke Lena to the core.  Lena should’ve been better, she should’ve been there pushing Kara.  She could have saved Kara, but all of this was her fault.  The first mistake was not telling Kara she had feelings for her in the first place.  Then, James kissed her, although that one had caught her off guard.  Then, Kara had been defeated at the hands of Reign, not once, but twice.  She scoffed as she wiped her face.  Now, her psychotic brother had taken Kara’s body and created another Worldkiller!  Lena stood up in her room and began throwing anything she could get her hands on.  She was furious; the rage was taking over.  She threw books, papers, chairs, anything that found her hands, she threw it.  She yelled and screamed.  It felt so good to just let go and be angry at the world for robbing her of love, of Kara.  Her home.  Her world.  

 

The CEO slumped against the wall and held her head in her hands.  “I always thought the room could use some decoration,” Anarchy spoke in her low, distorted voice. Lena refused to acknowledge the alien’s presence.  Anarchy chuckled and removed her mask.  “Is this better?” she asked Lena.  Lena tensed up at the sound of Kara’s voice.  She did her best to hold in her sobs until the Worldkiller left.  She heard a sigh then felt a presence beside her.  “What do you want?” Lena croaked out.  Anarchy sighed and shook her head.  “Nothing from you.  I’ve never wanted anything from you,” she spoke quietly.  “But Kara Zor-El,” Anarchy spoke as she pointed to Kara’s face.  Lena looked up and met her gaze, staring into the black eyes that tainted her sweet Kara’s face.  “I’ve always wanted the house of El to suffer,” Anarchy nodded as she leaned back against the wall.  “Zor-El and Alura turned their backs on Krypton, thus condemning it,” she spat out.  “The Mother Box was the key to saving the planet, preserving it even,” she explained.  Lena looked at her incredulously.  “Why are you telling me all of this?” Lena snapped.  Anarchy smiled slowly at her.  “Did you really expect Kara to tell you?  Please, I’ve purged her thoughts.  Do you really believe she was going to tell you?” Anarchy challenged.  Lena lunged at Anarchy, slamming her against the wall and straddling her, staring into the black void that was before her.  “I’ll kill you,” Lena said with gritted teeth.  “I swear, I will do it,” she threatened.  Anarchy merely grinned as the black tendrils wrapped around Kara’s neck.  “Would you really sacrifice Kara?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  Lena loosened her grip slightly, looking at Anarchy.  “What do you mean?” she asked.  Anarchy grinned.  “She’s still in here.  She just gave up,” the Worldkiller shrugged.  “She’s all alone, no one out here believes in her.” 

 

“That’s not true, I believe in her, I love—“

 

“Do you want to know how she felt when she saw you and Mr. Olsen kissing?”  Anarchy asked, cutting Lena off.  Lena gulped and shook her head.  “That was a misunderstanding—“

 

“Oh yes, completely.  Kara was going to pour her heart out to you, but you let James kiss you,” Anarchy seethed as she pushed Lena off of her.  Anarchy stood up and brushed off her shoulder.  “Kara wants nothing to do with you Lena Luthor.  You have lost her forever.” 

 

Lena shook her head furiously, the tears streaming down her face.  “You’re wrong, I’m going to save her and then I’m going to kill you,” Lena promised.  Anarchy chuckled as her mask appeared back on her face, thus distorting her voice.  “I look forward to killing you,” she replied as she walked out of the room.  Lena picked up a book and threw it at the door, yelling out in frustration.  She laid down and found herself curled up into herself.  She sobbed quietly as she began to slowly believe all of Anarchy’s words.  

 

 

 

 

“How are you feeling today Mags?” Alex asked as she ran Maggie’s vitals, again.  “I feel pretty good today,” Maggie replied with a smile.  “Are you up for a walk?” Alex asked.  Maggie nodded excitedly.  Alex chuckled as she held out her hand for Maggie to take.  Maggie paced herself, getting up slowly.  Her legs felt like mush, but she was able to stand up finally.  “You okay?” Alex asked.  Maggie felt lightheaded and dizzy, but nodded slowly.  “Yeah, it’s just been a while since I got to do this,” Maggie gestured to her feet.  Alex smiled and nodded knowingly, holding her hand out for Maggie to take.  Their fingers found each other as Alex slowly led the way around the DEO.  Maggie was dressed in Alex’s DEO sweats and shirt combo.  They walked in silence as Maggie swung their hands.  

 

“I missed this you know,” Maggie said as they continued to walk.  “Me too,” Alex replied softly.  She squeezed the Detective’s hand as they made their way to their spot on the balcony.  Maggie released Alex’s hand and spread her arms out, feeling the slight breeze caress her face.  “It’s a beautiful day today,” Maggie said.  Alex observed her beauty.  Despite it being cloudy outside, her face was still shining and Alex loved every minute of it.  She crossed her arms and stared at her lover.  She was so grateful that she was alive and well.  She owed J’onn major for saving Maggie’s life.  She was happy for the most part, but still upset about Kara.  However, she allowed herself to be completely happy during this time for Maggie’s benefit.  “Babe,” Maggie called out.  Alex opened her eyes and smiled at Maggie.  “Yeah?” Alex responded.  Maggie chuckled and caressed her cheeks.  “What’s going on in there Danvers?” Maggie smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  Alex returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around the Detective’s waist.  She rested her forehead against the other’s.  “I’m happy, so happy to have you back Mags, but I—“

 

“Kara,” Maggie said knowingly.  She kissed her again.  “We’re going to get her back.  I promise,” Maggie smiles and kisses her cheek.  “I’m ready to get back out there anyways and—“

 

“No.  Absolutely not Maggie.  I lost you once, you’re sitting this one out.” 

 

Maggie chuckled and shook her head.  “Not happening.  I have to protect you babe.  We got a wedding to attend so you’re stuck with me by your side,” Maggie argued.  Alex sighed and dropped her arms.  “Maggie, I can’t do it.  I lost Kara, then you, now we can’t even find Lena.  I can’t do that again.  Please don’t make me,” Alex pleaded quietly.  Maggie looked at her lovingly and took her hands, holding Alex’s hand up with the ring on her finger.  “Do you know what this means?” Maggie looked at the ring, then Alex.  The older Danvers sister smiled.  She always loves when Maggie got like this.  “It means that I love you and want to spend the rest of eternity with you.  With that being said, I believe it goes ‘for better or for worse, sickness and heath,’ you know all of that,” Maggie waved her hand around.  “Alex, I’m not leaving your side, that’s that.  You’re my ride or die and I’ll be the biggest thorn in your side if I have to,” Maggie teased.  Alex laughed out loud and hugged Maggie tightly, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s waist.  “I love you,” Alex said as she kissed Maggie sweetly.  “I love you too,” Maggie replied with her own kiss.  

 

 

 

 

 

_Kara merged with Anarchy which meant she could feel and hear everything.  She now knew everything there was to know of the alien.  Ever since the merge, she had been gathering information and healing her mind.  She remembered everything now;_ everything _.  It was enlightening to be able to remember.  She knew the first time she died; she could feel the pain surge throughout her entire being.  Then she felt herself come back, she remembered holding Lena in her arms.  She saw Lena and James kissing; it added all of the fuel to her fire.  She was sure that she was more upset about that then about being possessed by Anarchy.  Lena was_ hers _and only hers.  She would make sure that was absolutely clear when she escaped._

 

_After watching the exchange between Anarchy and Lena, Kara was fierce and determined.  To hell with allowing Anarchy to control her any longer, especially if it was going to be like this.  She realized her rage would not help her and she immediately began to calm herself down by reciting prayers unto Rao.  She had to be patient if this was going to work.  She knew Lena would be angry and as a result of that, she would antagonize Anarchy.  Hopefully anyways.  Lena Luthor was strong and capable.  Kara still hadn’t lost hope or faith in her.  She would always believe in her love, in Lena Luthor.  Kara promised herself that when she escaped the clutches of Anarchy, she would make sure Lena knew just how much she loved her.  That was her mission, her reason for her entire existence.  She would make it so.  Kara began to channel Anarchy.  She was thrown into Anarchy’s memories.  She saw Krypton; she saw her father experimenting on the Mother Box._

 

_“Zor-El, this is madness,” a woman declared.  She was clothed in robes that covered her entire body.  She wore a cloak over her head.  “We are so close to achieving this power, if we harness the knowledge of the Mother Box then we shall be unstoppable.  We will be able to live on forever,” he stated.  Kara watched as Zor-El poked and prodded the Mother Box.  She could hear the faint whisperings coming from the dreaded box.  The priestess continued to plead with Zor-El but he could not be reasoned with.  Kara observed as Zor-El began to extract Anarchy from the contents of the box.  “Here is the answer to our prayers.  Rao has blessed us.  The Worldkillers were not just tales we told our children, they have always been a reality.  They were the loyal servants to our Gods to ensure justice and we shall have that power now,” he proudly boasted as he held a container that was filled with the black substance.  It moved inside the container, yearning to break free.  The being cried out in screeches wanting to harm Zor-El but he merely held onto the container.  “Store this away,” Zor-El commanded the priestess.  The memory faded away and Kara was in shock.  Of course her father had something to do with this.  She wasn’t surprised but that didn’t take away the fact that it hurt.  Anarchy had its own vendetta and Kara really couldn’t place any blame upon the alien being.  Another memory was bestowed upon her.  She watched as the priestess held a child.  “You shall be known as Reign,” the priestess said as she held the baby close.  “You bring justice,” she said as she placed the child in the pod.  She grabbed the container that held Anarchy.  Kara watched in fascination.  “You will take Anarchy with you.  The most powerful, loyal and captivating being to ever grace the planet.  Should the Mother Box ever be with you again,” she said as she placed the container in a safety hatch below the pod, slotting it into place.  “Goodbye Reign,” the priestess sent Reign off, Kara watched the pod shoot into the sky.  She bowed her head as the recollection of Krypton exploding took place.  Now that she had an idea of how these beings came to be, it was up to her to fix this.  She knew she could save Reign.  It was within her DNA.  If it could be changed, then Reign could overcome the monster within herself.  Kara knew she had to act sooner rather than later._

 

 

 

“I am looking forward to this,” Lex boasted.  Anarchy had led Lena to the room with them.  “Isn’t it beautiful Lena?” Lex asked.  “What is it?” the CEO questioned.  “This,” Lex patted the item.  “It’s a bomb really.  A bomb to destroy all aliens.  Here’s the catch: we bring all of the aliens to several different places and then we nuke them,” Lex said simply.  Lena’s eyes went wide.  “What?  No Lex, you can’t be serious.  How would you even get the aliens to go where you want them to go?” Lena challenged.  Lex pointed at his temple.  “A little mind control never hurt anyone.  Kryptonian mind control to be exact,” Lex said as he walked over to a pillar and pressed a few buttons.  There was a man that appeared; he looked familiar somehow.  Lena and Lex turned to Anarchy as she spoke.  “I hope you’re still suffering Zor-El,” Anarchy seethed.  “Ah, you know this one?” Lex asked as he pointed to the AI.  “Zor-El of Krypton, my creator and father to Kara Zor-El,” Anarchy smiled.  “He cursed me and experimented on me.  I am pleased that your planet consumed itself,” Anarchy spoke.  There was a twitch in Anarchy’s hand.  She laughed evilly and shrugged.  “For someone that was so willing, you are determined but your attempts are futile _Supergirl,”_ the Worldkiller spat the name.  

 

“Don’t talk to her that way,” Lena snapped.  “I knew she wouldn’t give up,” she said proudly.  Anarchy laughed.  “So be it.  If you want to continue to fight, then I will fight back,” Anarchy said as she used her super speed to move towards Lena, clutching her neck with her hand.  “Stand down!” Lex ordered.  “My sister is not to be harmed!” Lex spat out angrily.  Anarchy chuckled.  “Would you risk the life of this one?” Anarchy asked to no one in particular.  Lena gasped for breath as she placed her hands on Anarchy’s one, trying to break free of her grasp.  Anarchy tilted her head.  “You are worthless Kara Zor-El, I will make sure the entire world knows that,” she spoke in her low distorted voice.  Lena knew it was now or never.  She slipped her right hand in her pocket.  She felt the cool metal in her hand.  She pulled out the syringe.  Anarchy laughed again.  “Kryptonite will not hurt me,” she prided.  “This isn’t just kryptonite,” Lena said as she plunged it into Anarchy’s arm.  It pierced through her suit.  Anarchy yelled out in agony and dropped Lena.  “What have you done Lena?!” Lex yelled as he helped her up.  They stood back and watched Anarchy clutch her head.  She began chanting in her native language, they assumed.  Lena prayed that it would work.  She hoped desperately that Kara would fight her way out of this.        

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I apologize! So, I think we still got some ways to go. I really want this story to go on for a little bit, sooooo enjoy! Don't get to excited, still angst on the way! If ya wanna talk about life, Supergirl, Katie McGrath or music, follow me on Twitter @Anarchy_DIvine. Thank you for everyone that has been reading!

There was laughter; giggling.  Maggie Sawyer knew exactly how to make Alex Danvers giggle like a little schoolgirl.  “Maggie, stop!” Alex yelled out playfully as Maggie continued to pamper her with kisses all over her face.  “I can’t help myself, you’re just so kissable,” Maggie grinned as she wrapped her arms around Alex, hugging her to her body tightly.  “I love you,” Alex sighed happily.  Maggie showed off her dimpled smile and kissed her lips sweetly.  “I love you too,” she replied happily.  J’onn had insisted that they take the weekend off and just relax.  While Alex was reluctant with the idea of not searching for Kara, she knew that the Martian was right.  Besides, she was more than happy to have alone time with Maggie.  They had spent hours discovering each others’ bodies again.  Alex didn’t even remember getting any sleep last night, but she couldn’t be upset about that at all.  Maggie had suggested that they narrow down the wedding details so they spent the day going over everything for their wedding.  Maggie had suggested a “break,” which resulted in a full out make out session as well as a ticking session.  Alex rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder.  Maggie rested her head on top of Alex’s, sighing contentedly.  They merely relaxed against each other and felt the relief and enjoyment of being in each other’s arms again.  

 

Several hours later, Maggie had cooked a delicious dinner for herself and Alex.  It was one of Maggie’s favorites; simply put, homemade lasagna.  It was one of her absolute favorite’s and she wanted to share this with Alex.  “Babe, where’d you learn to make this?” Alex asked in between bites.  Maggie chuckled, blushing slightly and shrugging.  “Just something I picked up in college, you know?” she murmured softly.  Alex stared at the Detective fondly, smiling side.  “What is it?” Maggie asked as she looked up and gazed back into her favorite DEO agent’s eyes.  Alex blushed.  “Nothing babe,” she said sheepishly.  Maggie grinned.  This was one of her favorite moments of Alex; now, that’s not to say she didn’t love the badass agent side, but the soft and vulnerable side of Alex Danvers was a sight to be hold and Maggie Sawyer was eternally grateful that she was the one that got to witness that side.  Maggie continued to eat, deciding to drop it, but storing that information for later.  The rest of dinner was spent making small talk and it was perfect.  That night, they held each other closely.  Just as Maggie was drifting off, Alex called out to her gently.  Maggie hummed.  “I love you,” Alex whispered as she nuzzled her nose into Maggie’s neck.  Maggie smiled with her eyes closed.  “I love you too,” Maggie replied in equal softness.  Maggie opened her eyes as she felt Alex shake slightly, then came the sounds of sniffling.  

 

“Alex,” Maggie called out gently.  She stroked Alex’s cheek and brought her face up to Maggie’s.  Maggie turned on the lamp and stared into Alex’s red rimmed eyes intently.  She stroked Alex’s cheek and waited patiently.  She knew that her Danvers would come around and if she didn’t want to talk about it, then Maggie wouldn’t press.  Alex snuggled closer, sighing softly.  “I miss my sister,” she spoke quietly.  Maggie nodded, running her fingers through Alex’s hair.  “I can’t help but think of what’s happening to her, to Lena.  I mean, God, what is Lex doing?” Alex sat up immediately.  Maggie sighed and followed as Alex walked out to their living room, pacing around.  Maggie crossed her arms and gave Alex a pointed and knowing look.  Alex ignored the look and continued to pace around.  “I mean, they have to be close by right?  How else would…” Alex trailed off and shook her head violently.  The tears were starting to fall full force.  Maggie decided to intervene.  “Danvers, hey Danvers.  Alex,” Maggie spoke up and she placed her hands on Alex’s biceps.  Alex stopped and gave Maggie a despairing look.  Maggie sighed softly and pulled Alex in for a hug.  Alex sank into her embrace gratefully.  “We’re going to find them okay?  If anyone can, it’s me of course,” Maggie said.  Alex laughed out loud and rested her forehead against Maggie’s shoulder, shaking her head.  It was silent after that.  “You’re the best,” Alex said quietly.  “Thank you,” she added after a pause.  Maggie shrugged and kissed her fiancee’s forehead.  “I know babe, duh,” Maggie picked up Alex’s head with her hand and shot her a wink.  “I love you,” she pressed her lips against her fiancee’s.  Alex returned the kiss and sighed.  She ran a hand through her hair frustratingly.  “Well, since neither of us are going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, let’s head to the DEO?” Maggie suggested.  Alex looked up at her and smiled sweetly.  “God I love you,” Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissed her firmly.  Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pressed their bodies closely together.  “I love you too,” she replied as they caught their breath. 

 

J’onn looked in confusion as Alex and Maggie walked inside the DEO hand in hand.  “I thought I was clear when I said I wanted you home resting,” the Director said to Alex pointedly.  “Look, we had a great weekend, but Kara is a priority.  You of all people should understand that,” Maggie chimed in before Alex could say anything.  Alex shot her a grateful nod.  The Martian sighed.  “Very well,” he said sternly and turned around walking in the other direction.  “Wow, someone’s in a mood,” Maggie whispered.  “I heard that Detective Sawyer,” he called out.  Both of the girls laughed.  Alex pulled Maggie along to the medical room.  “What can I do to help?” Maggie asked as Alex got to work.  “Um, how about checking up on Ruby?” Alex suggested, shrugging.  Maggie nodded and stole a kiss before she walked out of the room.  Ruby had been with Eliza for most of the time.  Maggie knocked on the door, walking in when she heard an acknowledgement.  “Hey,” Maggie said gently.  Eliza was asleep on the bed and Ruby was reading a book.  She looked up at the Detective and smiled.  “Hey,” Ruby said back.  “I don’t think we got to meet yet, but I’m Detective Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie said as she crouched down to Ruby’s level.  “I heard you’re a fan of Alex,” she winked.  Ruby giggled and nodded.  “She’s really cool and she’s helping my mom,” she replied.  “I know, she is really cool,” Maggie agreed.  “Hey, wanna see my cop car?” 

 

“Are we allowed?”

 

“I won’t tell if you don’t.” 

 

 

 

_Lena had been up for roughly seventy two hours now, working on this complex serum that she had thought of.  Lex and Anarchy had left her to her own devices.  She felt the exhaustion seeping into her bones.  However, she was so close to this serum.  She had discovered it through Lex’s notes on accident.  Apparently, he had been working on making the Kryptonite a virus that would shut down Superman’s system.  She could see how that would revolutionize the war against aliens.  If Lex could create that type of serum, then who knows what else he could do.  Fortunately, he seemed to have abandoned that project, but Lena saw it as an opportunity to fight against Anarchy.  So, she spent three days writing out the formula, then testing it against some of Anarchy’s blood that she was able to get ahold of.  It had been time consuming and overall stressful, but she finally felt like she was onto something.  After several more hours, she created a toxic serum that should be violent enough to cause Anarchy to flush out of Kara’s system, hopefully without hurting her too much.  She wasn’t sure if Kara would have her powers or not, or even her emotional state.  It was something that she was terrified of._

 

_All Lena could think about was getting Kara back.  Kara was the only reason that Lena was fighting so hard on this.  As she began to add drops to the blood from Anarchy, she waited patiently.  Almost immediately, the alien cells began to react violently.  Lena observed through a microscope and watched as the serum completely annihilated the alien cells, forcing them to separate from Kara’s.  Lena smiled and chuckled triumphantly.  “Yes,” she encouraged quietly.  “Oh my God, yes.  I did it,” she breathed in relief.  She could hear footsteps, so she quickly disposed of the evidence and slipped the remaining serum inside her heel, shoving it down against her toe.  She knew it would be uncomfortable, but she figured Anarchy and Lex would have no reason to search her if she were discovered.  She quietly and quickly slipped into bed and turned so her back was against the door.  She closed her eyes and forced her breathing to become even.  She heard the door crack open.  She did her best to not tense up.  She felt a blanket cover her body and then her hair stroked gently.  She heard a familiar sigh and did her best to keep herself together.  “I really am sorry Lena.  But this was the only way.  Superman never could’ve done it you know,” Lex scoffed quietly.  “He never could’ve worked with the Worldkiller.  But Kara,” he sighed and chuckled softly.  “Kara Zor-El has always been superior in each and every way.  I see why you love her,” he continued his monologue.  Lena swallowed quietly, but she felt the tears prickle against her eyes.  Never once did she ever believe Lex might actually_ respect _another alien, specifically a Kryptonian.  She could feel the small seed of hope being planted in her heart.  When they got out of this, maybe Lex would approve of her and Kara.  That is if Kara even wanted her after this.  For all she knows, the serum could backfire and she could end up killing Kara.  Maybe she would see it that way and then how was Lena supposed to explain that?_

 

_“Anyways, I wanted you to know that I truly am sorry.  I know it doesn’t mean anything, but, maybe you were right and not all aliens are exactly bad.  I should’ve listened to you,” Lex said so softly that Lena thought that maybe she was dreaming.  She was beginning to fade away, but she forced herself to stay awake.  The more she learned, the more she could persuade Lex to come back to her, to be her brother again.  “I’ve missed so many milestones with you,” he stated as he stroked her hair again.  “However, I don’t regret you taking over the company.  I’m so proud of you,” he laughed softly.  “Mother was always wrong about you.  You are the best Luthor out of all of us.  You are my sister Lena, nothing will ever change that.  I promise,” another sigh.  “But there’s no hope for me anymore.  No one will ever think twice of sparing me so I must finish what I started.  I will end this once and for all,” he got up and kissed Lena’s hair softly.  “I do love you little sister,” he spoke before he turned and left, closing the door behind him.  Lena cried herself to sleep the rest of the night.  Lena woke up feeling refreshed, her last night crying session was what she needed.  She sighed and put herself together as best she could.  Her hair was in a tight bun, but the rest of her dress attire she really couldn’t handle.  She took the serum out of her heel and slipped her heels back on.  She slipped the serum in her coat pocket and slipped it on.  She took a deep breath before walking out of her room.  She had work to do after all._

 

 

 

 

_Kara felt strange.  It had been several days since she relinquished control over to Anarchy.  However, she was thinking of what she could do to get out of this situation.  She honestly had no clue as to what to do.  She was broken out of her thoughts as she heard Anarchy speaking.  She felt her hand being gripped around Lena’s neck.  She immediately become angry and protective.  “Let her go!” Kara shouted.  Anarchy responded, but Kara was too blinded by her anger to listen to what she had to say, her mind was racing too quickly.  Kara shouted and pleaded.  “Please stop, whatever you want, I’ll do it,” Kara begged.  Anarchy laughed and she felt her hope fading away.  Before Kara could do anything else, she watched everything happen in slow motion.  She watched Lena pull out the small syringe and inject it into Anarchy’s arm.  Immediately, Kara felt fire in her body.  She screamed out in agony.  Anarchy dropped Lena and clutched her head.  Kara could hear a million voices shouting and screaming.  Anarchy was chanting in her language, but it all began to echo.  Kara began to fight with her mind against Anarchy’s, fighting for her body’s control.  Back and forth, it quickly became exhausting to continue to fight.  This was her chance and she wasn’t about to let it slip past her fingers, not if she could help it._

 

 

 

“Fool!” Anarchy shouted in a twisted distorted voice.  Her mask began to crack and crumble as she continued to clutched her head.  She fell to her knees as the room shifted.  Lex and Lena fell down.  “Kara!  Fight!  Please!” Lena shouted over the yelling.  “I will not let you have her,” Anarchy roared back.  Her head shot up as her eyes began to become black.  The black tendrils began to cover her face, making its way to her mouth.  “I am Anarchy!  I will—“ she choked on her words as the black mass began to pour out of Kara’s body.  There was cracking in Kara’s bones; Lena and Lex watched in horror.  As soon as the black substance finally made its way out of Kara’s body, she fell immediately to her side, her Supergirl outfit on her, but torn, beaten and battered.  The black substance made its way to one of the cocoons and tore it open, inserting itself into the body that dwelled in there.  Lena made a move to Kara’s body, but Lex pulled her back.  “We’re leaving,” he stated.  “What?  No!  Kara needs us Lex!” she shouted.  “She’s gone Lena!” Lex yelled back as he dragged her out.  

 

Kara shot up with a gasp, choking on the air the suddenly invaded her lungs.  She fought for her breath.  She felt dizzy and wasn’t really sure where she was.  Despite her mind being in a haze, she needed to know where Lena was, didn’t she?  She searched around but couldn’t see anyone.  She closed her eyes and focused her hearing on Lena’s heart.  It was beating erratically; something was not right.  Kara stood up but fell back over; she needed to get to her as quickly as she could.  Apparently, she would have to get used to her body again.  Her mind was all over the place, she couldn’t gather anything together.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something, _someone_ moving.  She could hear the bones cracking into place and the sharp intake of breath.  _Anarchy._   Kara willed herself to get up and keep herself balanced.  Finally, her vision came into focus.  The room was somewhat battered, but it didn’t look too bad.  “You,” she heard a deep, distinct voice.  She looked up at Anarchy, dressed in her unholy suit, but read hair poured out of her mask this time.  How was it that this Worldkiller kept coming back?  She needed to take care of this.  Kara decided to make a decision; after she knew Lena was safe, she had to keep her distance from her until she could stop Anarchy.  She wouldn’t allow anyone else to suffer at her hand.  “I will end you Kryptonian,” she seethed.  Supergirl got into her fighting stance, wincing at the slight amount of pain.  It was going to be a long day. 

 

 

 

 

Lena ripped her arm out of Lex’s grip.  “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” she snapped as she stood in front of him.  Lex looked at her incredulously, shaking his head.  “She wasn’t getting up Lena and need to get away as far as possible from Anarchy.  Without Kara merging with her, she will kill us all,” he said as he pulled her along, making their way to a door.  “No, stop Lex, we need to go back for her!  Please!”

 

Just then, a crash came through the roof as Supergirl fell right in front of them, Anarchy floating above them all.  “You are weak Kryptonian, you shall never beat me.  I have resurrected myself many times, I am older than this planet itself,” she declared, holding her arms out.  Kara coughed out blood and looked up at her, her eyes starting to light up.  “You will never win.  I’ve died for this planet, I’ll just keep coming back.  I am Supergirl.  I’ll find a way, Rao guide me,” Supergirl replied as she stood up slowly, her full uniform on display.  Lena gasped softly and looked back at Lex.  He looked back and forth between the Kryptonian and the Worldkiller.  Lena could tell that he was trying to figure out just how this entire thing was possible, but she couldn’t come to care because Kara is alive.  “You will die and I will remove that head of yours so you cannot come back!” Anarchy yelled as she flew into Supergirl’s body.  The Kryptonian moved out of the way and caught her cape, sending her flying out of the building.  She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.  “Welcome back Supergirl,” Lex said bitterly.  Supergirl looked up at them both and nodded, pushing herself off against the wall.  “Wait, Kara,” Lena called out.  The blonde ignored her and continued to make her way to the hole.  “Kara!  Supergirl!” Lena called out as she reached out for her arm.  The Super immediately turned around and stared deep into Lena’s eyes.  Lena took a step back.  Something was wrong; very wrong.  This wasn’t Kara, at least not completely.  Before Lena could say anything, the building began to creak and groan.  Lena and Lex fell against the wall as Supergirl hovered off the floor slightly.  “Stay out of the way humans, get somewhere safe,” Supergirl nodded and shot out into the sky.  Something was very wrong indeed.    

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter kind of ran away from me. I know I left a lot of answered things. I kinda just went with this, but I'm going to be explaining it all. Also, there's rumors of Lena going evil??? Not okay. Unless it brings Supercorp together, then okay...? Unless it's just Lena being upset with Kara which is TOTALLY understandable honestly, but still, UGH...... Anyways, enjoy!

“ _Supergirl is back!  If you’re tuning in now, we are witnessing Anarchy and Supergirl battle across National City!”_ came the reporter’s rushed out sentence.  The camera zoomed in and out as the world witnessed the battle of Anarchy and Supergirl.  There were blows being thrown and buildings being crashed into.  “Alex!! Guys!! Come look at this!” Winn shouted.  The room was filled with the Supergang.  “Is that— is that Kara?” Alex asked in disbelief.  Winn nodded vigorously.  “It has to be!  Those are two very distinct people!” Winn stated pointing at the screen.  J’onn crossed his arms and tensed.  “What’s wrong?” Alex asked him.  He seemed to be in his own thoughts.  Before he could say anything, he turned around with wide eyes at the sight of Lena Luthor.  “Alex, it’s Kara,” Lena said breathlessly.  Alex almost sprinted to her and wrapped her up in a tight hug.  “Lena?!  Oh thank God!” Alex murmured as she held Lena close.  Lena laughed and held onto Alex like a lifeline.  _So this is what it’s like to have a sibling care,_ Lena thought to herself.  “Are you okay?” Alex whispered as she squeezed Lena before pulling back.  Lena shrugged, then shook her head.  “It’s Kara, she—“

 

“Yeah, we’re watching her kick ass.  She and Anarchy are separated, this is good, great even—“

 

“Alex!” Lena interrupted her.  “What?” Alex asked.  Lena sighed.  “It’s—she’s not her completely,” Lena said as she pointed at the screen.  Alex looked at her in confusion.  “What do you mean?” Alex asked.  “A part of Kara is missing,” J’onn explained as he walked to the middle of the room, speaking up so the others could hear.  “That’s what I was afraid of,” he sighed and shook his head.  “What’s going on?” Alex crossed her arms.

 

  “On Krypton, their people had become so advanced in science that their births were created in labs and through a different process.  With that in mind, there are two parts: the ‘Kryptonian’ aspect of Kara is alive and well.  That’s not necessarily bad, but the ‘human’ part, the ‘Kara’ part,” J’onn emphasized.  “That part is lost.  The ‘alien’ side has become the dominant side,” he said.  Alex shook her head.  “How do you know that?” she demanded.  “When Kal-El died, he was revived.  A part of him was lost but found again, but Kara…” the Martian shook his head. 

 

“When Kryptonians die, they’re supposed to stay dead,” Lex finished for him dryly as he walked in.  Immediately, guns were out and pointed towards him.  Alex stepped in front of Lena.  “How the hell did you get in here?” J’onn growled.  Lex sighed and rolled his eyes, shrugging.  “You all seem to forget I’m a genius.  Besides, the DEO building hides in plain sight,” he laughed. 

“What do you want Luthor?” Alex had her gun trained on him.  “What you want, to save Supergirl,” he stated simply.  Lena scoffed.  “You’re the one that did this,” Lena shot.  “You’re the ones that asked for my help.  I know more about Kryptonian biology than anyone else in the room,” he retorted.  Alex slowly lowered her gun.  “What can you do about this?” she asked carefully.  Lex walked closer to them, a devious smile on his face.  “Wouldn’t you like to know?  Tell me, do you ever wonder what Kara’s thinking?  I mean, what does go on in that brilliant mind of hers?” Lex asked.  Everyone looked at each other with no answers in mind.  J’onn made a move towards Lex.  “That’s enough,” he said roughly.  “Ah, the Martian that reads minds,” Lex said knowingly.  He tapped his temple.  “You know where I’m going with this, don’t you?  I turned off my applicator just for you,” Lex pointed at the DEO director.  “I won’t allow it,” J’onn said.  “Very well, have fun with Supergirl then,” Lex grinned and crossed his arms.  “J’onn, what’s he saying?” Alex piped in.  

“You couldn’t possibly know,” J’onn said to Lex.  “You seem to forget.  I know Krypton better than anyone else, except for our dear Supergirl,” Lex said slowly.  “Do you really think that I would just allow Anarchy to control Kara?  When I allowed the transition to take place, I wanted to know, I was curious.  Kara Zor-El,” Lex shook his head as he chuckled.  “She’s suffered more than you’ll ever be able to understand.  I mean, the entire time, she kept replaying watching her whole world end right before her eyes.  The things she feels, the things she craves.  Can you imagine the guilt?  Can you comprehend the escape that she desperately craves for?  I do.  I saw it, I felt it.  I understand it now.  Kara Zor-El and I have bonded; we’ve spoken.  She doesn’t want to come back to this.  She won’t come back so easily, she’s like a little child hiding from all of the monsters that are after her,” Lex explained.  “You son of a bitch!” Alex charged towards him.  J’onn pulled her back and held on to her as she kicked and screamed.  “What have you done with my sister?!” she roared.  “I allowed her to suffer Agent Danvers, allowed her to _feel_ , to not have to be Supergirl for a little while.  That’s something none of you could do,” he said.  “You all wanted her to be something she’s not.  She _is_ Supergirl, first and foremost.  You can’t take that from her, you all pushed her away and now she doesn’t want to come back.  It makes her feel weak to be human,” he called out as J’onn dragged her away.   

 

 

 

Kara was getting tired of this fight with Anarchy.  She flew back up into the sky and waited for Anarchy.  Anarchy appeared in front of her.  “How much more can you take Kryptonian?” Anarchy asked.  Kara was breathing heavily, she could feel the blood trickle down the side of her face.  “As much as I need to take,” she replied heroically.  Anarchy laughed and shot her lasers towards Kara but the Super was able to deflect it easily.  The Worldkiller shot towards Supergirl and they danced high up into the sky, fighting against once another.  Their dance was violent and dangerous, but Supergirl was happy to be closer to the sun so that her body could feel the power surge throughout her body.  They clashed together and strained to gain the upper hand.  “You know,” Anarchy gritted.  “I’m going to break you, but not kill you.  I want to watch the faces of everyone one you cherish dearly as I drag you across the floor.  Then,” she chuckled.  “Then, I’m going kill each and everyone of them slowly while you watch,” she continued.  “I will not let you hurt anyone else,” Supergirl shot back.  “I will stop you!” she pushed Anarchy back.  Before Anarchy could answer, her mask disappeared and her face showed.  The black tendrils began to cover her face.  Her eyes went a deep purple.  She began speaking in a language that Supergirl knew she had heard somewhere, but she couldn’t place how she knew it.  “It will be done,” she said simply before her mask took over and she shot off.  Supergirl watched in confusion.  Before she could understand, a sharp pain entered her head.  “ _I have seen you,”_ the low voice spoke.  “ _I have watched you.  You are much stronger than your father ever was.  Soon, you will look upon my face.  I am watching from the Darkness,”_ the voice finished before it disappeared.  Supergirl opened her eyes and looked around.  She wondered who that was and how this voice knew her father.  She sighed and took a deep breath.  For now, Anarchy was gone, she could rest and be ready for the next battle.  She closed her eyes and listened for any sounds from the Worldkiller, but nothing could be heard.  She felt her body shake, the adrenaline was leaving.  She could briefly see the faces of people that must have been important to her but for the life of her, she didn’t know, she didn’t _understand._   Her body and mind screamed for her to use her powers, to fly, to save.  It was like there were two sides battling for dominance.  But in the back of Kara’s mind, she felt like she was _missing_ something, she just didn’t know what.  She pushed those thoughts back and listened to the screams and cries for help.  People were in need of saving and she is Supergirl the Kryptonian after all.  That’s who she is, right? 

 

 

 

_Lex Luthor knew aliens were bad, weren’t they?  Supergirl surely couldn’t be any different.  But, if the particular Super caught Lena’s attention, then surely there was something different about her.  He sighed and rubbed his temple.  He shouldn’t do it.  He really shouldn’t.  But he’s going to anyways.  He makes his way to a sealed room where Anarchy is kept.  He gazes over Kara’s body and sees the black tendrils covering part of Kara’s face.  “What can I do for you?” a distorted voice echoes.  Lex chuckles and shakes his head.  “You’re lucky I turned off the device in my mind to allow you to even do that.  I could’ve just killed you,” Lex joked darkly.  Anarchy slowly opened her eyes.  “You’re lucky I haven’t commanded you to rip your eyes out,” she joked back.  “Perhaps so, how is our alien?” Lex asked, nodding.  “Ask me what you truly want,” Anarchy ignored his question.  Lex frowned.  “Don’t read my mind,” he snapped.  “You want to be inside this alien’s head,” Anarchy tapped the side of  Kara’s temple.  “I want to know why my sister cares so much about this one.  I want to know why she’s special,” Lex pointed towards her.  “Kara Zor-El is very interesting.  However she has mostly shut herself off.  I cannot seem to invade all of her thoughts,” the Worldkiller shrugged.  Lex chuckled.  “I have to know if this works,” he said.  Anarchy bowed her head slightly.  “So be it,” she said._

 

 

_Lex had connected their minds with alien technology; gray cables connected their brains.  “Are you ready?” the Worldkiller asked.  Lex nodded.  They both closed their eyes._

 

_Lex woke up in beside a tree that was glorious.  He slowly stood up, moving his limbs around and caught himself.  “Lex?” Kara asked.  Lex laughed.  “So you do know,” he said slowly.  “Of course I know, you did this to me,” she reasoned, walking briskly towards him.  He shrugged.  “I can’t say I’m sorry because in a way, I did save you,” he shrugged.  Everything felt blurry but the sight of Kara.  It confused him.  “What do you want?  How did you even get here?” she asked.  He sighed.  “I don’t know how exactly to explain it, what I want.  As for getting here, it seems there is a part of you that trusts me, even if it’s so little otherwise I wouldn't be here,” he began.  “Well, try to help me understand?” Kara shrugged._

 

_“I never liked Superman,” Lex confessed.  Kara scoffed.  “Yes, I’m aware—“_

 

_“He wasn’t a hero.  Not like you,” Lex interrupted her.  Kara furrowed her eyebrows.  “What?” she asked in confusion.  “I can’t explain my feelings or justify my actions.  Sure, what I did was wrong.  But Superman,” Lex shook his head.  “He’s not you,” he finished.  Kara began to relax.  “You trust me?” she asked.  Lex nodded.  “I can’t explain why I ever would, other than my sister.  I don’t know,” he closed his eyes.  “I think if you can change my mind Kara Zor-El, you can change the world, more so than you’ve already done.  I came here to, to understand you,” Lex said.  “No one truly understands you do they?  Well, except for my little sister,” he chuckled.  Kara’s face lit up.  “Is she okay?  Is Lena safe?” she asked quickly.  Lex laughed and nodded.  “Of course, I might have kidnapped her, but…” he trailed off and shrugged.  Kara frowned.  “She still loves you, you know?  Still believes in her big brother,” Kara raised her eyebrows.  Lex tensed and turned his back.  “She shouldn’t.  She held me up on such a high pedestal, I’ll never understand it,” he shook his head angrily.  He felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Why are you here?” she asked quietly.  “I’ve made a grave mistake,” Lex said quietly.  “You need to come back because I fear something greater than Worldkillers is coming for our world.  However, first, we deal with the Worldkillers, then we take care of the greater issue, okay?” he said as he turned around.  Kara nodded.  “We need a plan,” Lex started.  “Anarchy can’t assess you here because you’re stubborn but brilliant.  It seems you’ve found a way to lock her out which is good,” Lex laughed.  Kara grinned.  “Yeah, this is kinda my happy place,” she motioned around her.  “Krypton?” Lex asked.  “Well, kinda Rao’s light or my picture of it anyways.  I don’t know, I’m pretty much dead though I guess,” Kara said as they both looked around._

 

 

 

_They spent what felt like hours talking about everything ranging from Kara’s childhood to Krypton to Worldkillers.  She had learned a lot about Lex Luthor and he had learned a lot about her.  “Is it easier being here?” she asked.  Lex looked at her with curiosity.  “What do you mean?” he questioned.  “Is it easier being here in this realm of existence than it is back on Earth?” Kara worded carefully.  Lex looked around.  “It’s fascinating really, all of it,” he spoke reverently.  “I always found Krypton to be captivating.  Lionel always spoke ill of aliens and I suppose I felt pressured to follow in his footsteps.  But,” he sighed.  “That doesn’t justify the murder I’ve committed.  Superman, no Clark— he lied to me.  I thought we were friends.  I let that lie get to me,” he finished.  “I regret everything I’ve done Kara.  I never wanted that pain for Lena, she’s the one I care about the most.  But I can’t fix that anymore.  The least I can do is help bring you back, for her,” he nodded towards Kara.  The Kryptonian smiled softly at Lex.  “I knew there was a piece of the big brother Lex in there, Lena knows too,” Kara patted his shoulder gently.  Lex laughed softly.  “I won’t be like this when you come back,” Lex warned.  “I know, Rao brings the best out in people in His light,” she explained.  They sat in a comfortable silence, reaching a silent understanding between each other._

 

 

_We need a plan,” Kara said.  Lex nodded in agreement.  “One that ensures our loved ones will be safe and that will stop Anarchy,” Kara said.  They came up with a plan; one that they hoped would work.  “I have to leave soon,” Lex said, standing up.  “Thank you,” Kara bowed her head slightly.  “No one will ever believe that I’m helping you, so when you come back, don’t fight for me,” Lex smiled knowingly.  Kara shook her head.  “You, you can redeem yourself you know,” Kara began, holding her hands out.  Lex looked away.  “It’s too late.  I can’t and Lena’s done an incredible job of cleaning up the Luthor mess, why would I—no..  There is no redemption for me,” he said as he turned to look at Kara.  “Just promise me you’ll take care of Lena, no matter what happens.”_

 

_“Of course I will.”_

 

_“Good,” Lex nodded.  They both stood up.  Before Lex left, he looked up at Kara.  “When you come back, you’re going to have amnesia, your survival and alien instinct will kick in.  You have to fight that and remember the ‘human’ side too.  It’ll be like a war within yourself, much worse than what you and Anarchy are currently doing.  You lost a piece of yourself from dying Kara, you have to fight to find it again, okay?”_

 

_Kara nodded.  “Wait,” she said.  Lex stopped.  Kara ran to him and hugged him tightly.  Lex tensed but then hugged her back.  “Thank you,” she murmured softly.  Lex chuckled and squeezed her before pulling back.  “Don’t thank me.  I’m the evil Luthor and I intend to keep that title,” he jousted.  Kara smiled.  “I won’t give up on you,” she said with compassion.  Lex nodded.  “For the record, I approve,” he said.  A bright light appeared and he was gone.  Kara was determined.  She was ready._

 

 

 

 

Lex was cuffed to the table in an interrogation room.  Lena shook her head.  “We can’t trust Lex,” Lena said as matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms across her chest.  The rest of the room agreed.  “So what do we do with him?” Maggie asked.  “We keep him here for now,” J’onn nodded.  A comm came through the room.  “ _Supergirl has arrived,”_ the agent spoke.  Alex, Lena, Maggie and J’onn looked at each other.  They all sprinted out to the main hall.  The room watched as Supergirl floated towards the main hall, her suit tattered and the side of her head covered in blood.  Despite her beaten and battered appearance, she was still majestic in all of her glory.  “Supergirl,” J’onn greeted her as he nodded his head.  “Martian,” she stated simply.  Her feet touched the ground and she tilted her head as she crossed her arms.  “I need Mr. Luthor to come with me,” she said in an authoritative tone.  Alex and Lena tensed up, glancing at each other.  “I’m afraid I can’t do that,” the Martian replied.  She chuckled and shook her head.  “I wasn’t asking,” she uncrossed her arms and her eyes began to light up.  Agents had their hands on their guns nervously.  Before anything could happen, Superman was there.  “Kara,” he said softly.  He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she turned and knocked him back with a punch.  “I won’t ask again,” she turned back to face J’onn.  There were about fifty different ways that this could go down; he wouldn’t allow that, he needed to play this smart.  He shook his head in defeat.  “Bring me Mr. Luthor,” he commanded.

 

 

“Supergirl,” Lex smiled.  “Lex,” Supergirl visibly relaxed at his presence.  “What the hell is going on?” Alex whispered to J’onn and Lena.  “I can’t let you do this Kara,” Superman said as he crossed his arms.  Supergirl turned to punch him again, but Lex stood in between them, placing his hands out.  He took a deep breath.  “Stand down,” he looked at Kara.  She nodded and took a step back.  The room watched in equal parts of horror and fascination at the sudden comfort between Lex and Supergirl.  He looked at Superman.  “I don’t expect you to trust me—“

 

“Because I don’t.  Whatever you’ve done to her—“

 

“Clark—“

 

“Don’t call me that,” Superman snapped.  Lex laughed and took a step back.  “There are greater things to worry about.  I can help her,” he whispered fiercely.  Lex knew Supergirl was listening in, but it didn’t matter.  They both had a mission and he needed to get through to her in her mind.  Superman heard a faint click.  Lex looked back at J’onn.  The Martian’s eyes went wide; he understood.  “Everyone stand down.  Supergirl and Mr. Luthor are free to go,” he nodded at Lex, seemingly changing his mind.  “J’onn, no,” Superman said.  “I know you don’t work for the DEO Superman, but if you get in the way, I will have no choice but to stop you,” he warned.  “Are you mind controlling them?” Superman asked Lex as he took a step closer, pointing his accusing finger.  Lex took a step back and walked towards Supergirl, standing beside her.  “I know none of you trust me.  I’m not asking for redemption, but I am asking you to let us,” he motioned towards Supergirl and himself, “leave and discuss things,” he said through gritted teeth.  “No way,” Alex stepped up.  “I don’t know what’s going on,” she looked at J’onn then back to Lex.  “But I’m not letting you go with my sister.  Not again,” she growled.  Lex sighed.  “Very well,” Lex said simply.  “But don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he shrugged.  Supergirl looked at him and he looked back as he spoke in Kryptonian.  “They don’t trust us,” he said in the native tongue.  “We must escape.”  

 

  Before anyone could react, Supergirl spun around and knocked J’onn back, then Alex, before turned and shooting Superman with her lasers.  He flew out the window.  The agents began to draw their guns, but Supergirl was too quick.  She grabbed Lex and they took off.  Alex got up.  “What the actual _hell_ J’onn?” Alex shouted angrily.  He sighed as he got and examined his arms.  “Alex, it’s going to be okay,” he said calmly.  “ _Lex Luthor_ , notorious for hating Superman, just took off with my sister and you’re telling me ‘it’s going to be okay?’  I can’t believe you,” she shook her head and took a step back.  “I don’t know what he’s doing—“

 

“Alex,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “She’s right.  What the hell Director?” Lena was beside Alex in a matter of seconds.  The CEO crossed her arms and shot J’onn a menacingly glare.  “Meet me in Alura’s AI room,” he said as he walked away.  Lena and Alex looked at each other.  They followed almost immediately.  There was lots of explaining to be done. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!!!!! I've been coming up with another story, it's kinda dark, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I started it. Life has been crazy, but I promise this will be back on track. Enjoy!!

“That went well,” Lex said dryly as they landed in Kara’s apartment.  Kara sighed and slumped against her couch, taking a deep breath.  She closed her eyes and listened for _something_ ; she just didn’t know what she was searching for.  She heard a heartbeat, someone’s heartbeat, than another.  She sighed and opened her eyes, shaking her head and the warm feelings away that came with it.  “We need to take care of the Worldkillers,” Supergirl spoke and she stood up and crossed her arms.  Lex looked at her.  “We,” he pointed at them both.  “Need to rest and think of a plan,” he leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, mimicking the Super’s stance.  Supergirl shook her head then held it up high.  “I can stop them both,” she said proudly.  Lex laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.  “Can you now?” he pushed off of the counter and stood closely to her, staring her in the eyes.  “You’re not you Supergirl,” he punctuated every word slowly.  “I am very much me.  I’m alive, I’m, I’m— I’m fine Lex!” she raised her voice to him.  Lex merely stared at her, disbelief written all over his face.  “Come on, we’re going to meditate,” he said as he made his way over to her couch, moving the coffee table and sitting on the floor.  Supergirl followed sluggishly and sat down, sighing heavily.  She closed her eyes.  “Do you even know the Kryptonian pray—“

 

Lex began reciting Rao’s prayer.  The Super closed her mouth firmly and joined quietly.  It was the most relaxed she had felt in a long time.  

 

 

 

 

“What are we doing here?” Alex asked.  “Welcome,” Alura greeted.  “What can you tell me about a Kryptonian’s view on death?” the Martian asked.  Lena crossed her arms.  She leaned over to Alex.  “This is Kara’s mother?” she asked quietly.  Alex nodded and shot her a half smile.  “Yeah, that’s her,” she replied.  “She’s beautiful,” Lena complimented.  Alex chuckled softly but agreed quietly.  “When a Kryptonian passes, we are welcomed into Rao’s light,” the AI explained.  “For us, we have a choice, whether we wish to continue the path to Rao’s light, or simply return to our former selves,” she finished.  Lena and Alex looked at each other, than at J’onn.  “Wait, they can do that?” Alex asked for both her and Lena.  “What if a Kryptonian dies more than once and chooses to come back both times?” he asked, ignoring her question.  The AI faltered and fizzed out, before returning to its state.  Alura remained quiet then disappeared.  J’onn sighed and shook his head.  “Damn it,” he muttered.  “What is it?” Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.  “How did Lex learn all of this?” the Martian turned to look at Lena.  Lena shrugged and shook her head.  “I have no idea, I assumed Superman but he seems rather clueless,” she replied dryly.  Alex hid a smile; the CEO was really growing on her.  The AI returned.  “I can only allow this information to be disclosed to my daughter,” Alura responded.  “This is an emergency regarding your daughter.  I ask on behalf of your daughter,” J’onn spoke quietly.  

 

“If a Kryptonian dies and returns to the living, everything will be sound and peaceful.  It will be as if an illness affected the individual, as if nothing happened.  But,” she warned.  “It has only happened twice for one person.  I condemned that person to death,” Alura stated.  The room immediately felt smaller; the air was becoming thick.  “Why would you do that?” Alex stepped up and asked.  The AI sighed.  “We were considered Gods to many planets, to many species.  To be able to revive ourselves, it was truly magnificent.  But, this particular individual abused that power and sought to create immortality.  He truly lost himself and thus created the Worldkillers; he brought fiction to life.  But, as a result of this, he lost his mind.  Along with the Mother Box, my husband Zor-El created a new species that would promote violence and completely annihilate our worlds.  I wanted desperately for Kara to know that Zor-El was not the man he once was, but I couldn’t do that to her.  Especially not when we were to die.  I knew that I had to save her, no matter that cost.  I hadn’t realized that the Mother Box had made it to Earth,” she explained.  Alex scoffed.  “Kara’s dad did all of this?” her voice raised as she looked around.  “What happened when Zor-El came back a second time?” she asked, already fearing the answer.  The AI looked into her eyes.  “He lost too many pieces of himself.  He became dark, cold and angry.  He was not the man I knew anymore.  I fear if that should ever happen again,” she spoke.  Alex looked to J’onn.  “We need to find Mr. Luthor,” J’onn nodded and left the room.   

 

 

 

“How are you feeling Sam?” Maggie asked as she entered the room with Ruby.  “Mom!” Ruby called out excitedly.  Maggie held onto her shoulder.  Sam opened her eyes and sat up, tears began to roll down her cheeks.  “Hey baby, it’s so good to see you,” she cooed.  Maggie smiled at the soft exchange.  To think, she almost left Alex go because she didn’t want kids.  She did an internal eye roll; she definitely wanted kids with Alex.  “I think I’ll leave you two for now, okay?” Maggie smiled at them both.  Ruby grinned.  “Mom, she totally let me inside her police car,” she heard Ruby say before she left the room.  Maggie made her way out and started to search for Alex, but before she could, she saw the woman angrily storming out of a room, Lena calling out to her.  Alex turned around to snap, but Maggie beat her to it.  “Hey!  Let’s take a second,” Maggie held a hand out.  “No, I need to go,” Alex snapped.  Maggie sighed softly.  “Danvers—“

 

“Don’t ‘Danvers’ me _Sawyer!_   My sister is, she’s—“ Alex stuttered and held a hand to her head, fighting back her emotions.  Maggie looked at Lena, then back to Alex.  “What happened?” Maggie asked quietly.  Alex’s head snapped up.  “Lex happened!  This situation, this entire _fucking situation_ is completely insane!  I mean, come on Maggie.  Look around, Kara is basically dead, Lex is controlling her or something and there’s _another_ Worldkiller!  I—“ she cut herself off and stormed off.  Maggie sighed and looked over at Lena.  “Lena, it’s—“

 

“I have to go,” Lena said as she hurried off.  Maggie wanted to go after her, but she had no idea as to what she would say.  She stood there, unsure of what to do, as both women went their own separate ways.  

 

 

 

 

 

Lena honestly felt like her world was crumbling.  She was angry at everything and everyone.  She finally allowed herself to feel the anger that was bubbling up inside of her.  She didn’t cry, she merely stared at the wall in front of her.  Her office was always her safe haven, but she couldn’t find the motivation to do the enormous amount of paperwork that awaited her.  She had no idea how she was able to sneak out of the DEO; she couldn’t have.  She sighed.  She was waiting for Alex to barge in and ask her what she’s thinking and who could blame the older Danvers sister?  What _was_ she thinking?  “You think any harder and your brain will explode,” Lex motioned with his hands, emulating a _poof_ with his mouth.  Lena practically jumped out of her chair.  “What the— how the hell did you get in here?” Lena snapped quietly.  Lex chuckled and stood up off of hers and Kara’s couch.  The couch that held so many memories of just the two of them.  “I came to check up on you,” he replied.  Lena scoffed and crossed her arms, sitting up straight, maintaining her CEO posture.  “I’m sure,” she shot.  Lex sighed and sat in front of her.  “I need help,” he said.  Lena looked up at him, stared into his eyes.  She looked for any sort of deceit or lie in his eyes.  She felt like she was looking at a ghost; this man was no longer her brother she had to remind herself.  “Well, isn’t that what you have Supergirl for?” she quirked an eyebrow.  Lex smiled.  “Supergirl,” he said pointedly.  “Yes, the Kryptonian is crumbling right before me.  Do you know how easy it would be for me to just kill her?” he taunted with the snap of his fingers.  “She’s not herself; clearly lost inside her own mind, trying to sort out what is reality and what isn’t.  She can’t seem to grasp her memories,” he explained.  “I figure if anyone can remind her of whom she is, it’s you Lena,” he added quietly, almost too quiet for Lena to hear.  Had she heard that correctly or was the minimal amount of sleep she was getting finally catching up to her?  “What are you saying Lex?” she asked softly.  “I’m saying, come help me before she does something incredibly stupid, like try to fight _two_ Worldkillers on her own.  I didn’t realize—“ he stood up immediately and was shaking his head.  “I didn’t realize how bad of shape she was in,” he admitted in defeat.  “Lex, what’s wrong?” Lena shot out of her chair, next to him in an instant.  He looked at her.  

 

“I don’t know if we can bring her back.”        

 

 

 

 

“ _It is time to strike.  Listen to me, hear me,”_ a gentle, yet deep and penetrating voice spoke.  Samantha shot up quickly, sweat glistening on her face.  She looked around her room, but saw no one.  She was still locked up.  Her breathing was heavy and she sighed, holding her head in her hands.  She hated feeling like this; like there was a war raging inside of her.  Two sides competing for complete and totally control.  It was maddening for Sam and all she wanted was to hold her daughter and forget all of this.  Not to mention the rotting guilt of almost killing Supergirl, no, Kara.  Kara.  Lena.  Oh God, Lena!  What was she thinking about all of this?  She must hate her, not because she’s a Luthor but because she almost killed Kara.  Sam wouldn’t blame her either.  Sam knew very well that Lena loved Kara, anyone with eyes could see how they looked at each other.  It bright a brief smile to her face.  Her ears started to ring and she cried out in pain, falling off her makeshift bed onto the floor.  She called out for help several times, but to no avail.  She could hear Reign, in the deepest and darkest parts of herself, begging to be let out, to administer justice.  No, she wouldn’t allow Reign to win this time, she couldn’t.  “Miss Arias?” a deep voice called out.  Sam’s head shot up.  “Y—yes?” she asked.  “Are you okay?  I heard you calling out for help,” the man said.  “No, I’m scared,” she replied softly.  “Who are you?” 

 

“My name is J’onn,” the Martian greeted.  “It’s nice to meet you J’onn, I’m Sam,” she laughed softly.  “Or, uh, um, Reign, I guess,” she added as she hung her head.  “You bare a lot of guilt Sam,” J’onn observed as he kneeled down to meet her, the only thing separating them was the see through wall.  “I mean, I killed Supergirl,” she said bitterly.  “I killed Lena’s best friend and for that, I don’t know if I can ever get over that,” she sighed.  “Kara’s been nothing but understanding, nice, kind, I mean, how could I do that?” she felt tears slip out.  The Martian sighed and nodded in understanding.  “Miss Arias, we’re going to help you and figure this out.  I promise you that,” he said.  Sam looked into his eyes and saw no hint of distrust or betrayal.  She found herself believing him.  “Okay,” she nodded.  “What can I do to help?” she asked.  Before J’onn could reply, an agent walked inside.  “Sir, you’re needed.  Um, Miss Luthor is here,” he said.  J’onn furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded.  “I’ll be right there,” he sent the agent away.  He stood up and turned back to Sam.  “Hang tight okay?  I promise I’ll be back,” he spoke.  Sam nodded and went back to her bed, laying down.  She could do this; for Ruby and for herself.

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” J’onn asked as he walked into a room.  Lena was there, along with Eliza, Maggie and a very angry Alex.  “Lex came to me,” Lena said.  “He said that Kara is, not herself,” Lena shrugged.  J’onn nodded.  “He wants my help, but I don’t, I don’t know,” Lena spoke quietly.  Her gaze went to Alex.  Alex visibly relaxed and made her way over to Lena.  “I’m not mad at you for wanting to help him,” Alex whispered as she pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  Lena hadn’t realized how much she was craving that affection from Alex until she found herself wrapping her arms in equal tightness around Alex.  “Finally,” Maggie muttered.  Alex and Lena both chuckled as they pulled away.  “Okay, so what’s the plan then?” Alex asked.  “Lex wants Alex and I to go to one of his old facilities.  He’s going to convince Kara to be there.  He has a Kryptonite room in there,” she said.  Immediately, J’onn and Alex tensed up.  Lena held her hands up.  “I know, I know.  But, in case things get out of hand, well, we have a plan,” she explained.  Alex seemed to be having an internal debate while J’onn had already made up his mind.  “Okay.  But you’re wearing earpieces, understood?” J’onn looked at Lena and Alex sharply.  Alex nodded.  “Yeah, okay.  Fine.  But Lena, I swear if Lex—“

 

“You have my permission to do whatever it takes to get Kara back,” Lena interrupted.   

 

 

 

 

_Krypton was there.  It was everywhere.  The red skies along with Rao, Argo City in full display.  It was a sight to see.  Suddenly, buildings began to crumble and explode.  People began screaming out, begging to be saved by Rao.  There was a huge crack that began to take over the city, swallowing up people whole.  Kara watched in agony as she saw people fall in, unable to save themselves.  Kara chastised herself, she could save these people couldn’t she?  She could fly, she could do something to protect these people.  “Kara!” she heard her mother call out to her.  She turned to see blood trickling down her mother’s face.  “Mother?” Kara called out as she rushed over to her.  Her mother fell into her arms.  “Mom?!” Kara called out again, holding onto her tightly.  “She’s gone,” came her father’s voice.  “So shall Krypton.  Because of him.  Because of—“_

 

 

 

Kara shot up from the floor.  She was breathing heavily.  She coughed and strained to catch her breath.  What had happened?  Was that a dream?  What was that?  “Bad dream?” came a voice.  Kara looked over to see Lex Luthor leaning against the wall, looking at her intently.  “I suppose,” she said as she stood up and stretched out her body.  “When did I fall asleep?” she asked.  Lex smiled.  “I knocked you out actually with a small dose of Kryptonite,” he nodded.  “I brought you here because you’re not yourself Kara Zor-El,” he said.  Kara’s eyebrows rose.  “What do you mean?  I feel fine.  I’m me,” she reasoned, although it seemed more to convince herself more than Lex.  Lex sighed.  “I’m sorry,” he said before he shut the door, hearing it lock.  Kara’s head tilted.  “Humans,” she muttered.  As she stepped up to knocked the door in, she suddenly felt sick, falling to her knees.  She groaned.  “ _This is one of my favorite projects.  A room laced with Kryptonite,”_ Lex’s voice called through a speaker.  Kara gasped and looked around.  She tried to get her heat vision to work, but found herself unable to do so.  Her x-ray vision was going in and out, not that it matter because the outer walls were laced with lead.  “ _There are a couple ways we can do this Kara Danvers,”_ Lex’s voice rang.  “I am Kara Zor-El.  I am Supergirl!” the Kryptonian called out angrily.  “You’re just trying to hurt me, to make me something I’m not!  I’m not human!”  

 

 

 

Lex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Do you see what I’m dealing with?” Lex asked.  Alex and Lena watched in horror.  “Lex, turn down the amount of Kryptonite, please,” Lena begged.  Lex laughed sarcastically.  “And risk Supergirl snapping all of our necks?  Really Lena, I didn’t bring you here just so we could die,” Lex snapped.  “Torturing my sister is not the way to handle this, _Luthor,”_ Alex snapped, taking a step towards Lex.  Lex slowly began to smile, nodding slowly.  “Okay,  fine.  Let’s try it your way then,” Lex held a hand out towards the comms.  Lena took a deep breath.  “Kara?” she spoke into the speaker.  Immediately, they watched Supergirl’s head shoot up.  “ _I know you.  At least, I think I do,”_ the alien called out, struggling to stand upright.  “It’s me, it’s Lena darling,” Lena spoke gently.  The alien sighed and shook her head.  “ _That names sounds so familiar.  But, I don’t know you,”_ Supergirl replied horsely.  Lex slowly turned down the levels of the green substance.  Lena’s heart began to beat erratically.  She did her best to maintain composure, but the fact that Kara didn’t know her, well, it killed her inside.  “What if I show you?” Lena asked.  Lex and Alex were beside her, pulling her away from the speakers.  “Are you insane Lena?” Lex and Alex asked at the same time.  “What do you mean?  How are we supposed to help her if we don’t show her who we are?” Lena countered. 

 

 

As they argued, the Super began to feel her strength return to her limbs.  The Kryptonite levels must have been lowered.  This _Lena,_ was helping her it seemed.  Perhaps she didn’t have to harm this particular human.  Supergirl began to slowly make her way to the double sided window.  She could hear their heartbeats again.  A slow smile began to form on her face.  Before she could she slam her hand through, she fell to her knees again, yelping in pain.  “ _I’m not stupid Supergirl.  Paranoia will go a long way,”_ Lex spoke through the comm.  Supergirl fought through the pain and placed her hands on the glass.  “I will get out of here and when I do, I will come after you.  You’ve done nothing but betray me!” she shouted angrily.  _“You must remember our conversation Kara.  Don’t you remember?  In Rao’s light?”_ Lex asked.  As if on cue, a sharp pain entered the Super’s mind.  She could see glimpses of white and glory everywhere.  It was overwhelming.  “You’re trying to control me,” she fought as she clutched her head in her hands.  _“I’m trying to help you.  I can’t do it alone.  That’s why Lena and Alex are both here,”_ Lex explained.  _“You are everything good in the world, the exception.  Remember?”_ Lex recalled through the speaker.  Supergirl yelled out angrily, tears falling down.  “I’m—I,” she shook her head as she saw it all play again.  Anarchy.  Her.  Lena.  Alex.  She remembered it all.  She could feel herself fighting to be _her_ again.  But, there was a darkness that was dwelling.  “ _They can’t save you,”_ a dark, deep voice spoke.  “Who are you?!” Supergirl called out.

 

 

 

“What’s happening Lex?” Alex asked.  Lex watched, noting the purple beginning to appear around Kara’s eyes.  He shook his head.  “I don’t believe it.  It’s him,” Lex murmured.  “Who?!” Alex called out.  Lex gulped.  “Shit,” he muttered as he made his way through the door, slamming it shut, keeping Alex and Lena out.  “LEX!” Alex and Lena called out.  They watched as he engaged with the Super.  Something bigger was at play and they were determined to figure it out.   


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me @anarchy_divine on the Twitter so we can talk about how amazing Supercorp is. Also, enjoy this chapter, I decided to give you some happiness before... Well... You know... :)

 

“I can’t believe you’re here,” Lex spoke out loud.  Kara was on her knees, clutching her head in agony, crying out.  “I don’t believe it,” Lex muttered, shaking his head.  “ _Our paths shall cross one day Kryptonian.  Remember me,”_ the voice rang before Kara was able to grasp control of herself again.  She was gasping for air, her body was shaking with tremors.  Lex tilted his head, muttering to himself.  He began to pace back and forth.  Kara’s forehead fell to the floor.  Lex stopped pacing and stared at Kara.  The Kryptonian took another deep breath, sighing softly.  “ _Kara?”_ Alex called through the comms.  Lex crossed his arms, observing the alien.  Kara slowly sat up on her knees.  Her eyes were bleeding, the crimson flowing down her face.  Her nose trickled with blood and she was shaking violently.  Lex shook his head.  “This is a rather major setback,” he called out as he walked over to towards the other side of the room.  Kara closed her eyes, whimpering softly.  “ _What’s wrong with her?”_ Alex’s shaky voice implored.  Lex laughed suddenly.  “I don’t actually believe it, I thought it was just the Mother Box, but no!  It had to be _this_ ,” he gestured to Kara with his hand.  He leaned against the wall, his hand underneath his chin.  His eyes narrowed as he raised an eyebrow.  “How are you feeling?” Lex asked.  No response came from the superhero.  Lex rolled his eyes and pushed off the wall, snapping his fingers at Kara.  There was no response.  “I think you’re broken,” he joked as he laughed, looking back at the wall behind him; it was as if he was waiting for Alex and Lena to join him in laughter.  “ _Lex, I swear if you don’t answer me, I’m coming in there,”_ Alex threatened him menacingly.  “Now, now, dear Alex.  That’s not necessary,” Lex chided.  He held out a hand to Kara.  She didn’t move.  He reached down and took her hand in his, helping her up and leading her out of the room.  They made their way to where Alex and Lena were at.  “Kara?” Lena asked worriedly.  Lex moved in front, blocking Kara momentarily.  “Wait,” he said as he guided Kara to a observation table where she sat absentmindedly.  He touched her face, observing the blood running down from her eyes.  “Well Kara Zor-El, it seems fate has something _dark_ in store for you,” he grinned evilly.  

 

 

 

 

Her memories were back.  Everything was back.  Her.  Kara Zor-El.  Everything was fuzzy, her vision, her thoughts, but they were there.  She felt grateful for that much.  It had been a long and tiring journey.  She felt her body being laid down.  She could hear the beginnings of an echo of voices, but she couldn’t be sure where they were coming from.  Her vision slowly came into focus.  She could feel the blood being removed from where it had trickled down her cheeks.  “Can you hear me?” she heard Lex asking.  She nodded slowly.  Lex took a step back, looking behind him.  She shot up quickly.  She winced and held her head.  “I thought as much,” Lex observed as he sat back.  “Do you know who you are?” he asked.  “Kara Zor-El, of the planet Krypton,” she sighed and became sluggish.  “We did it Lex.  I’m back,” she said as she flexed her hands out in front of her, as if feeling herself in her body for the first time as weird as it seemed.  “So it would seem.  However, you’re not leaving,” he deadpanned.  “What?” she stood up quickly, immediately regretting it.  She fell over, but felt warm hands touching her.  “Kara,” she heard Lena’s voice whisper softly.  Kara smiled wide, her head shooting up at the sight of the lovely raven haired woman.  Her head was pounding, but Lena Luthor was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.  Lena was safe, she was okay and that seemed to be all that mattered.  “Kara!” Alex called out as she was right beside her.  Alex was with Lena too?  Alex.  Kara laughed as she began to cry tears of joy.  “I didn’t think I was going to see either of you two again,” Kara said in between her sobs of relief, examining Alex, making sure she was fine.  “Oh Rao, so much happened,” she shook her head, clutching it as she felt overwhelmed.  “Hey, don’t think about that right now okay?  Just relax, please,” Alex practically begged.  Kara nodded softly, smiling at her sister as they wrapped in a tight embrace.  “I have missed you so much,” Alex spoke into her ear as she held her baby sister close.  “You have no idea,” Kara laughed into her shoulder.  She pulled back and grinned at Alex, then looked back at Lena.  She wiped off the tears that dared to fall down Lena’s beautiful face.  

 

“Hey,” Kara whispered as she stroked Lena’s cheek.  Lena’s kryptonite eyes stared right back into Kara’s oceanic beautiful orbs.  “Hey,” Lena whispered back.  Kara laughed softly and pulled Lena in for a close hug, squeezing her tightly.  “It feels so good to have you back in my arms where you belong,” Kara said as she inhaled the sweet fragrance of Lena’s hair.  She heard Lena choke back a sob, nodding into her shoulder.  She could feel a wet patch on her shoulder but she couldn’t begin to care about it.  Lena pulled back and cupped her cheeks.  “I missed _you_ ,” Lena said longingly.  “I missed you more than I’ve ever missed anyone,” Lena whispered as she brought their lips together.  Kara welcomed her touch happily, her lips even more so.  Before she could give more, there was a cough towards the other side of the room.  “As touching as this is, we have a problem,” Lex deadpanned, seemingly annoyed.  Kara pulled back, blushing slightly, but also slightly frustrated with Lex.  She hadn’t seen Lena in so long, it was only fair that she remembered the taste of her lips.  She smiled as Lena looked away, hiding her own blush.  Kara found herself inwardly proud of that.  “Anarchy, I know Lex—“

 

Kara as cut off by Lex’s sudden burst of laughter.  It echoed in the room as he doubled over, clutching his side.  “Lex,” Kara sighed and frowned, crossing her arms.  She really didn’t have time for his games.  Lex held up a hand and shook his head, chuckling as he stood up.  He wiped an invisible tear from his eye.  “Worldkillers are the least of your problems now Supergirl,” Lex laughed, barely able to speak.  “What?” Alex asked as she stepped up.  “I thought Superman would’ve handled him, but apparently not,” Lex said as he continued to walk towards Kara.  “You’re marked now,” Lex nodded at the Kryptonian.  Lena took a defensive stance, moving in front of Kara.  “Marked?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.  Kara’s eyes went wide as she realized what Lex meant.  She _knew_ she recognized that voice!  Everything made sense!  But, she couldn’t deal with _that_ and the Worldkillers.  She would have to stop Anarchy and save Reign first, then deal with the other thing.  She wouldn’t dare involve Lena and Alex, especially if this was about who she thought it was about.  Kara shook her head and coughed.  “It’s nothing,” Kara said quickly.  Lena and Alex whipped around and stared at Kara, matching each other with crossing arms.  Lex rolled his eyes.  “It’s _everything_ ,” Lex bit out.  “You’re in major trouble now.  If you thought the Worldkillers were bad, well, you’ll be begging for them to kill you when _he_ comes calling,” Lex said as he walked towards the door.  “Where do you think you’re going?” Kara asked.  “Oh, I’m hiding.  I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near you.  I don’t feel like dying quite yet,” Lex stated.  Kara super sped towards the door, holding it in place.  She and Lex exchange an intense stare down, seemingly lost in a conversation that needed no words.  Lex took a step back, holding his hands out.  

 

“You said you would help me, you promised it in fact,” Kara held her chin up high, her super pose in full effect.  “That was before the God of Evil came into existence!” Lex yelled.  Kara tensed up immediately.  “The ‘God of Evil?’  Who is that?” Lena asked.  “Kara?” Alex moved closer to Kara, setting a hand on her shoulder.  The Kryptonian closed her eyes, shaking her head angrily.  Her eyes opened sharply, revealing the presence of her heat vision.  “Help me Lex,” Kara bit out with gritted teeth.  “I’m not getting involved,” he shot back.  “Hey!” Alex shouted.  “What the hell is going on?” Alex asked quieter.  Lena had made her way over, stroking Kara’s side softly, her fingers caressing her side.  Kara relaxed at the feeling of Lena’s gentle touch.  “This just got way more complicated,” Kara said, shaking her head.  “Lex,” she said.  Lex looked up at her.  Their eyes were unwavering.  “Help me stop the Worldkillers.  I know how but I need help, I need everyone’s help including yours.  Then, help me with _him_ ,” she whispered the last part.  The Luthor pinched the bridge of his nose, but sighed in defeat.  “So be it,” Lex said defeatedly. 

 

 

 

 

“Lena, I’m so—“

 

Lena’s lips crashed against Kara’s heavily.  Kara stumbled back, holding on to Lena’s waist for dear life.  Lena’s tongue demanded entrance and Kara willingly complied.  Their make out session was beginning to become intense, just the way Lena had been dreaming of.  Her fingers ran through her blonde best friend’s hair, tugging slightly.  Lena couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe Kara was here and that this was real.  She immediately pulled back, breathing heavily.  Their chests were heaving from the lack of oxygen.

 

  All of the sudden, Lena felt angry and hurt.  “How could you?!” she yelled out towards Kara.  The Kryptonian looked at her in utter confusion.  “You left me!” the CEO choked out.  “I was so _alone,_ without you!  You kissed me then you left me!” she went to hit Kara’s chest, but Kara caught her hand.  “You’ll hurt yourself,” Kara murmured softly as Lena continued with her outburst.  She continued to yell at Kara, but slowly, the anger began to die down as the tears became tenfold.  “I’m in _love with you Kara_ ,” Lena sobbed as she buried her face in Kara’s chest.  She felt Kara tense, she immediately pulled away, but Kara grasped her wrist.  “Lena, it’s not like I asked to die, I had to make a choice,” Kara said intently.  Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled bitterly.  A part of Lena was slightly hurt at her admittance of her love for Kara and Kara seemingly skipping over that bit, perhaps avoiding it.  “Don’t I get a say too?  As your girlfri—“  Lena immediately shut her mouth. 

 

Kara’s eyebrows rose so high, Lena thought that they would fly away.  “Forget it,” Lena quickly said as she turned to leave the room they had entered.  She had just embarrassed herself in front of a goddess, no less.  “Hey!  Lena!” Kara called out.  Lena was at the door, but Kara thanked her lucky stars for super speed.  Lena gasped softly at the sight of Kara Danvers in front of her.  “I know you’re mad, upset.  I get it, I really do, I would be too,” Kara started, nodding.  “The truth is, I love you too Lena.  I mean, I _love_ you.  I always have and I always will.  It hurt when you and James kissed, it really did.  I thought I had lost my chance, so it made fighting Reign all the easier, it made everything easier because I could just get lost in being a superhero.  I could make excuses now, because I had lost you.  But dying, that was the worst, because my mind couldn’t remember you, but I could.  I did and that was pure torture.  I knew you, but I didn’t know you and that was the worst form of torture I could ever experience,” Kara laughed softly as she cupped Lena’s face.  “For the record, I’m in love with you and I _want_ you to be my girlfriend, like a lot,” Kara shrugged and blushed, but keeping her eyes trained on Lena’s.  “Ask me,” Lena spoke quietly, suddenly.  “What?” Kara asked in confusion.  “Ask me to be,” Lena spoke up as she leaned into Kara’s warm touch.  Feeling Kara’s hands, her soft and warm skin, was all the assurance that Lena needed.  A grin graced Kara’s lips.  “Lena Luthor, will you be my girlfriend?” Kara asked so softly, yet so confidently.  A wide spread grin broke across Lena’s face.  

 

“Yes Kara Zor-El Danvers, yes I will be.” 

 

 

 

 

 

Maggie was pacing.  Pacing.  It had been a couple days since she had heard from Alex and that didn’t sit well with her at all.  She was trying really hard to not worry.  “Maggie?” Eliza called out softly.  Maggie jumped slightly and turned to face Eliza, laughing nervously.  “Sorry, guess I didn’t hear you,” Maggie said as she scratched the back of her head.  Eliza pulled her into a hug.  “They’re going to be okay,” Eliza assured her.  The Detective had been extremely grateful  for her soon to be mother in law’s presence.  “Thank you,” Maggie nodded as she hugged Eliza back and took a step back.  “Anytime sweetie,” Eliza shot a wink and left to head back to the medical room.  Maggie sighed and made her way to over to Winn.  “Anything Winn?” she asked.  Winn shook his head.  She sighed.  She didn’t want to be here anymore, she was going crazy with no word from Alex.  The worry came in full force.  Before she could freak out, her phone pinged.  She opened her phone as her eyes went wide.  She glanced around and headed out quietly.  She made her way to her police car and headed towards her destination.  

 

About half an hour later, she was standing in front of an abandoned warehouse.  She walked inside slowly, minding her surroundings.  She walked further but felt the air change behind her, the sound of boots hitting the floor.  She turned around quickly and gasped.  “Kara?” Maggie asked.  “Maggie,” Kara breathed softly.  Maggie laughed and ran up to Kara, wrapping her arms around her tightly.  Kara laughed back and held her close.  “Missed you little Danvers,” Maggie grinned as she pulled back.  “I missed you too,” Kara said happily.  “Where’s Alex?” Maggie asked.  Kara smiled, holding her arms out.  “Do you trust me?” Kara asked. 

 

 

They landed in front of the Fortress of Solitude.  Maggie would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy every minute of that.  “Okay, note to self little Danvers, we have to do that again!” Maggie complimented her as they made their way inside.  Kara chuckled and nodded.  “Finally someone in the family appreciates my flying!” Kara joked as she held her arms out.  Maggie stopped and smiled at her.  “Am I right?” Kara asked.  She turned around.  “Maggie?”  

 

Maggie just grinned at her, her dimples out and about.  “I missed you kiddo,” Maggie said gently.  Kara softened and super sped over to her, crushing her in a hug.  “I missed you too sis!” Kara grinned and set her down after lifting her up.  Maggie laughed and shook her head.  “Come on,” Kara said as they made their way deeper inside.  

 

“Alex!” Maggie called out as she ran over, wrapping Alex in her arms.  “Maggie!” Alex called back as their lips met.  They kissed sweetly and pulled away, albeit too soon for either of them.  “I love you,” Maggie said.  “I love you,” Alex parroted.  They embraced again.  Meanwhile, Kara made her way over to Lena, pulling her close.  “You’re shivering,” she observed quietly.  Lena laughed.  “Not everyone has your Kryptonian body temperature darling,” Lena joked.  Kara grinned and kept her arm around Lena’s waist.  Lex walked out with a tablet in his hand.  “Ah, Detective good to see you again,” Lex nodded.  Maggie pulled back and made her way over to him, punching him square in the jaw.  “You son of a bitch, you had me dropped! Asshole!” Maggie said as she continued to hit him.  Kara pulled her back, holding on to her.  “I”m fine, I’m good!” Maggie shot as she relaxed.  Kara slowly let her go and held a hand out to Lex.  Lex chuckled and took her hand, standing up.  “I suppose I deserved that,” Lex said as he wiped his nose.  “You deserve more than that,” Alex bit out.  “Hey, we’re here to work together,” Kara said as she held her arms out, keeping Maggie and Lex separated.  “Ditto what the alien said,” Lex held out a finger as he glanced down at his tablet.  “What’s going on here?” Maggie asked as she looked at everyone, an incredulous look on her face.  “I know how to stop the Worldkillers,” Kara said.  “We can save Reign.”          


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I'm being nice. Don't expect it too much :)

“You know, that was a good punch Maggie laid on Lex,” Lena joked.  Kara gigged and shook her head.  “Don’t encourage her,” Kara said as she pressed a kiss against Lena’s cheek.  Lena blushed and looked away, she still wasn’t used to that.  “Hey, come back,” Kara whined as she chased Lena’s cheek with her lips.  “No Kara!” Lena called out playfully.  Kara tackled her and began the assault on her face.  Lena giggled and struggled to get away from Kara’s grip.  “I’m the kisses monster!” Kara bragged as she continued to kiss all over Lena’s face.  “No, no more!  I surrender,” Lena breathed out.  Kara pulled back but grinned at Lena.  They were both catching each of their breaths, lost in each other’s eyes.  “I love you,” Kara said.  “I love you,” Lena parroted.  The smile that radiated from Kara sent warmth all throughout Lena’s body.  Lena moved closer to Kara, straddling her lap as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck.  She stole a kiss from Kara and rested her forehead against hers.  “Finally,” Lena breathed.  Kara chuckled and brushed back a hair behind Lena’s ear.  “Finally,” Kara parroted playfully as she kissed the tip of Lena’s nose.  “Are you ready to sleep yet?” Kara asked.  Lena frowned.  “Tired of me already?” she held a hand to her chest while the other remained around the alien’s neck.  

 

“Tired?  Yes.  Of you?  I never could be,” Kara said with determination.  Lena grinned and kissed Kara soundly.  “Good because you’re stuck with me forever.  I’m yours,” Lena declared honestly.  Forever didn’t feel like long enough and those type of thoughts should scare Lena, but they didn’t.  This was Kara.  Her Kara.  “And you’re mine,” she finished.  Kara nodded and pulled the both of them down into bed.  “I shall always be yours,” Kara smiled as she yawned.  Even though this was brand new, whatever it was, Kara wanted this to last forever.  Lena was her home, her everything.  Her mind went immediately to marriage and it brought a smile to her face.  Lena rested her head on Kara’s chest, her hand on her shoulder.  Their legs were intertwined and Kara played with Lena’s hair softly, running her fingers through the soft curls.  Lena sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.  “I love you,” she spoke.  “I love you too,” Kara said.  Not even a minute later and Lena’s breathing became even.  Kara smiled and closed her eyes, keeping her Lena close.  She hoped that this would be the first of many nights that they would spend together.  

 

 

 

Seemingly happy that Kara and Lena had made it back to Kara’s apartment, Alex was home with Maggie, laying back and relaxing.  She had informed J’onn of everything and he had given them the night off.  Alex leaned back against Maggie as they bathed together.  “How’s your hand?” Alex asked as she observed her lover’s knuckles.  “Not hurting enough, I don’t think I hit him hard enough,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex chuckled and nodded in agreement.  “As great as that was, I’m happy Kara stopped you babe,” Alex sighed.  Maggie laughed and splashed Alex teasingly.  “Oh yeah?” Maggie snorted.  Alex leaned back and placed a chaste kiss on Maggie’s lips.  “Yeah,” Alex murmured against her lips.  Maggie slipped her arms around Alex’s waist as they leaned back against the bathtub together, relaxing in each other’s presence.  “She’s back,” Alex sighed happily.  Maggie smiled and rubbed her nose against Alex’s ear.  “Yeah she is.  Finally,” Maggie agreed.  

 

After their bath together, Alex and Maggie laid naked and intertwined in their bed.  Maggie was holding Alex close to her.  “You’re thinking loudly babe,” Alex teased gently.  Maggie chuckled lightly.  Alex curled closer, hearing Maggie’s chuckle rumble through her entire body.  It was beautiful and Alex was completely in love.  “What are you thinking about?” Alex found herself asking.  “Danvers, you are so nosy,” Maggie said teasingly as she stroked Alex’s back.  Alex frowned as she straddled Maggie.  “I am going to be your _nosy_ wife soon you know,” Alex grinned.  Maggie looked at her with awe.  “Not soon enough,” Maggie whispered.  “Babe,” Alex stroked her cheek.  “I mean it Al.  What are we waiting for?  Marry me,” Maggie said.  Alex looked into her eyes, trying to get a read on the woman.  “Mags, what do you mean?”  

 

“I almost died Alex,” Maggie pulled her close, their noses touching.  “I know, I remember all too well,” Alex grumbled.  Maggie smiled.  “Then marry me,” Maggie said with determination.  “I plan on it, we just need to figure out when,” Alex said with confusion.  

 

“Marry me tomorrow Danvers.”

 

 

 

Lena didn’t like sleeping, she always felt like there was something to be done.  Sleeping was a nuisance where her brilliant mind could be focusing on the cure for cancer or developing a new suit that would inhibit the use of Kryptonite.  However, Lena found herself completely content being in Kara’s arms.  She was like a furnace and Lena knew it was cold outside.  It had been a harsh winter and the Luthor was cold anyways; it’s how she was raised.  Lena curled closer to Kara, taking in all of her warmth.  She placed her cool hands underneath Kara’s shirt, stroking her delicious abs softly.  “You’re cold,” Kara murmured sleepily.  Lena giggled softly and pulled her hands away.  “Sorry,” Lena whispered.  She went to move but suddenly found herself trapped in the full essence of the Kryptonian’s warmth.  “Keep you warm,” Kara mumbled as she wrapped her arms fully around Lena, hugging her tightly.  Lena fought back the tears because no one had ever cared about her like this before.  No one would go out of his/her way to make sure a Luthor was warm and well loved.  But Kara Zor-El Danvers was different, she truly was out of this world.  Lena pressed her lips against Kara’s neck.  “Thank you,” she said sweetly and quietly.  Kara mumbled an acknowledgement.  Lena sighed happily and found herself falling back asleep, safe in her sweet alien’s strong arms.  

 

 

 

_Kara was on Krypton, she was merely a child.  It was a year before her world would end. She was glancing out of her window, watching her world move around her.  “Kara?” Astra called out.  Kara turned and ran for Astra’s arms, hugging her aunt tightly.  “Astra!” Kara whispered excitedly.  “Little One,” Astra greeted.  “Ready to go?” she asked.  Kara nodded excitedly.  They made their way to the main hall as Alura walked in.  “You look ready for your adventure Kara,” Alura smiled sweetly at her daughter.  Kara giggled and nodded.  “I am mother!” she exclaimed with glee.  “Watch over her,” Alura said solemnly to Astra.  “Of course,” Astra bowed her head slightly towards her twin sister._

 

_The General and Kara were walking along a path that connected to their glorious mountains.  Astra held onto Kara’s hand.  Their hands swung happily as they continued to walk.  Kara looked up at her aunt.  The time they had together, alone, was when Astra was the happiest because she was relaxed.  Kara knew that her aunt’s job was stressful and time consuming, but Astra would always find time for her favorite niece and Kara appreciated that more than anyone.  So, anytime they would be together, Kara would make the most of it.  “Aunt Astra?” Kara found herself speaking.  “Yes Little One?”_

 

_“How will I know when I have found the right mate?”_

 

_Astra stopped them and looked down at Kara.  She chuckled and stroked Kara’s cheek.  “My my, a little early to be thinking about that isn’t it?” Astra teased as she continued walking, pulling a pouting Kara along with her.  “But Aunt Astra, how will I know?” Kara stressed.  She really wanted to know because she didn’t want to find someone that she didn’t love.  Oh, the thoughts of a child.  “Come, Little One,” Astra said gently.  They walked the rest of the way in silence.  Kara felt ashamed of herself because perhaps she had pressed too rashly of her aunt.  They reached the top of the mountain and sat on top of a rock, gazing out at Argo City.  Astra led them in a prayer, praising Rao for their planet, their health and their families._

 

_“Why are you so concerned of finding the right mate, Little One?” Astra asked after several minutes of silence.  Kara looked at her, fresh tears in her eyes.  “I don’t want to be like mother and father,” she whispered delicately.  Astra frowned and pulled Kara into her lap, wrapping an arm around her waist while wiping her tears with the other hand.  “What do you mean child?”  Astra prodded.  “Mother and father have been fighting so much lately.  They yell when they think I am asleep, but I can hear all of the things they say.  Father says he is doing the right thing, but mother says she can’t love him if he continues doing whatever it is he’s doing,” Kara whimpered as she rested her head against Astra’s shoulder.  “I don’t want to feel that way with my mate.  I want to love him or her,” Kara whispered into Astra’s neck.  Astra chuckled softly and ran her fingers through Kara’s hair, soothing her sweetly.  “My love, you are a rare star in this galaxy.  You are the sun, shining as bright as Rao.  You will know when you have found your mate.  Want to know how?” Astra asked excitedly.  Kara pulled back and smiled, staring into her aunt’s eyes, desperately waiting for the answer.  “Yes of course!” an excited Kara exclaimed.  “When you know you have found your mate, you will feel an overwhelming amount of peace, of genuine love for that individual.  In that moment, you realize you would move the stars in his or her name.  You would give anything and everything just to see the smile on your mate’s face, no matter what.  You will give an unconditional love,” Astra said beautifully.  Kara soaked up every word and seemed satisfied with the answer.  Then suddenly, she frowned again.  “What is it now my child?” Astra chuckled and shook her head at the sight of Kara.  “I don’t have bracelets!  How am I supposed to let my mate know I choose?!” Kara practically whined.  Astra smiled.  “I shall help with that.”_

 

_Kara was studying in her bedroom.  She had taken the Science Guild much too seriously for a mere child, however, she was intrigued by the idea of being at the top of the Guild.  She was impressively smart for her age, her parents had been telling her that for a while now.  But, the small Kryptonian girl also felt pressure in wanting to please her parents and not face the wrath of failure.  She hadn’t notice her Aunt enter her bedroom for she her nose was deep into her studies.  “Kara,” Astra called out.  Kara jumped up and blushed slightly.  “Aunt Astra!” she said brightly.  Astra chuckled as Kara threw her arms around her aunt’s neck, holding on to her tightly.  “Hello my Little One,” Astra whispered sweetly to her niece.  “What brings you here?” the child asked timidly.  Astra smiled wide and gestured with her hand towards Kara’s bed.  “I have brought you something,” the General revealed.  Kara furrowed her eyebrows, but listened to her aunt, moving to sit on her bed, her legs dangling._

 

_Astra knelt at her feet.  “Close your eyes darling,” Astra encouraged.  Kara’s dimples showed as she closed her eyes tightly.  Kara wondered what her aunt could have possibly brought her.  “Open your eyes Little One.”_

 

_Kara’s eyes opened and her smile became even brighter than Rao himself.  In her aunt’s hands were two beautiful crafted Kryptonian bracelets.  “You will know when you have found your chosen one,” Astra whispered gently.  Kara’s blue orbs shined with tears.  “Thank you Aunt Astra,” she bowed her head reverently.  She took the bracelets from Astra and tucked them into her pocket.  Little did she realize, that those bracelets would be one of the last things she would receive from Astra.  Her last piece of home._

 

 

Kara woke up alone in her bed.  She frowned and reached out for Lena’s body.  She opened an eye and glanced around, frowning deeper, as if that were possible.  She sat up in her bed, wondering what she had done wrong.  Had Lena run away so quickly?  Maybe Lena didn’t want this relationship.  Kara shook her head.  She pushed the covers away and got up out of bed.  She then heard a clatter come from the kitchen.  She smiled and snuck out, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.  A quiet sigh of relief escaped her lips.  The sight before her was perfection. 

 

Lena was making breakfast, well, dropping things from the looks of it.  “Damn it,” she heard Lena murmur as she picked up the plate she had dropped.  Luckily it hadn’t broken.  “Come on, you’re a genius, you can cook breakfast, especially for a Kryptonian,” Lena chastised herself.  Lena was wearing Kara’s gray sweatpants and one her bright blue shirts.  Her backside was simply wondrous to behold.

 

  Kara giggled quietly and shook her head.  She truly did love this woman, there was no doubt in her mind.  Kara decided to not bother Lena, heading back in to her room to allow Lena to surprise her.  A thought came to her mind.  She went to her closet and quietly pulled out a box.  She opened it to find the bracelets that Astra had given her. 

 

Her last piece of home.

 

  She held them close to her chest, sending a quick prayer to Rao, thanking him for Astra and for these glorious gifts.  She kissed the bracelets and smiled down at them.  She knew what she wanted: a lifetime with Lena.  Astra did say she would know when she found her mate.  Kara smiled to herself.  Marriage, children.  She wanted all of that with Lena, a human.  Despite the fact that the thought should terrify her, it did quiet the opposite.  The thought excited her.  Despite it feeling too soon, well for Lena anyways, (Kara made up her mind,) Kara knew that this is when her patience would really be tested.  Could she wait the appropriate amount of time before she proposed?  Was there really a right time to propose?  Kara sighed in frustration.  Humans were so strange about their ideology.  On Krypton, if you knew you were to be mated, it happened, there was no time period of waiting.  It just happened.

 

She smiled and put the box back, but held onto the bracelets, hanging them on the side of her mirror.  She would keep them there to inspire her; to push her to be with the woman she wanted to be with.  Besides, it’s not like Lena would ask about it or anything.  Speaking of Lena, Kara heard footsteps and used her super speed to get back into bed and act as if she was asleep.  The sweet aroma of pancakes, eggs and bacon filled Kara’s body with warmth.  Rao help her if she didn’t marry Lena right then and there. 

 

 

 

 

To say Lena was nervous was an understatement.  After all, her and cooking never really got along.  Her mother never allowed her to cook because it was childish and for the poor.  It frustrated Lena to no end, however she found herself sneaking into the kitchen at the manor just to learn a thing or two.  Now, Lena Luthor was no chef, but she could cook a decent meal or two.  Breakfast on the other hand was turning out to be a disaster.  She wanted to bring Kara breakfast in bed because, well, she didn’t really have a reason other than the fact that she loved this woman more than she’s ever loved anyone before.  How did they do things on Krypton?  Lena cursed herself for not doing further research and finding out the customs of the deceased planet.  Anything to make Kara feel more at home.  Lena sighed softly.  Kara had been through hell and back recently and it bothered Lena.  She wanted Kara to talk to her about it, but she had no idea on how to bring it up.  How do you bring something like that up?  She wanted to know everything, anything, all of it.  Lena fell so hard for Kara Danvers and it felt so right. 

 

The CEO managed to not burn the pancakes or the eggs surprisingly.  However, she did manage to drop a plate.  “Damn it,” she muttered.  She picked up the plate, hoping Kara hadn’t heard it and that the woman was fast asleep.  “Come on, you’re a genius, you can cook breakfast, especially for a Kryptonian,” Lena chastised herself as she shook her own head.  She giggled to herself and finished cooking without further incident.  She set up three plates, two for Kara and one for herself.  She figured she could indulge even though she normally didn’t eat breakfast.  Then again, anything with Kara wasn’t normal and Lena was content with that. 

 

 

Lena set the plates on a tray, two cups of orange juice and made her way quietly into Kara’s room.  She set the tray on the nightstand and crawled onto the bed, straddling Kara.  She leaned down and rubbed her nose against Kara’s neck, biting her lip at the beauty of this woman sprawled out on her bed.  “Good morning beautiful,” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck.  Kara turned her head and mumbled incoherently.  Lena laughed softly and brushed the hair out of Kara’s face.  “Kara,” she cooed.  “Mm?” Kara grumbled.  Lena smiled wide.  She could get used to this every morning.  “I made you breakfast,” Lena said as she bit her lip again.  Kara opened her eyes slowly, a sleepily smile gracing her face.  “You’re the best,” she murmured as she pulled Lena down with her and snuggled up to her.  “Kara, food!” Lena let out a laugh as Kara began to tickle her.  She and Kara tickled back and forth for a few minutes before Lena laid back against the bed, Kara on top of her.  “Good morning beautiful,” Kara grinned as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips.  Lena blushed, but kissed Kara back. 

 

Before Lena could say anything, Kara jumped out of bed and brought the tray over carefully.  “Who’s the third for?” Kara asked.  Lena grinned and shook her head.  “You, you silly,” Lena jousted.  Kara flashed her big smile, brighter than anything.  “Making me breakfast in bed hmm?  What do you want?” Kara teased, tilting her head as she stuffed her face with bacon.  Lena blushed bright red and looked away.  She hadn’t really thought of anything nefarious, at least, was that where Kara’s mind was heading towards?  “I just wanted to make my girlfriend breakfast in bed,” Lena said sweetly.  There was silence.  Had Lena said something wrong?  She looked up from her plate to see Kara staring at her, love and adoration written clear as day on her face.  “What?” Lena asked.  “Is there something on my face?” 

 

Rao, Kara was in love with Lena Luthor.    

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I caved and decided to give you more fluff. But, don't get used to it!!!! Anyways, enjoy. Oh, also know that there's already going to be a sequel because I'm not introducing the other villain until the next story soooooo.... and did anyone figure out who it was yet? Hint, gotta have read the comics or know some background to get it. Soooo, let me know if you get it!

Lena woke up to the sound of crashing coming from the kitchen, or the living room, she wasn't too sure.  She got up immediately and made her way out to the living room.  “I can’t believe this!  Oh Rao!” Kara was saying excitedly into the phone.  She laughed and nodded furiously.  “Of course!  Wait, everyone’s there?! Rao!! I have to wake Lena up!” 

 

Lena giggled softly.  Kara’s face shot up to her, a widespread grin.  “We’ll see you soon!  Love you!” Kara said as she hung up her phone.  Lena watched the physically ray of sunshine glide over to her.  “Morning darling,” Lena greeted the happy alien.  “Morning love,” Kara said as she kissed Lena’s cheek.  Lena frowned slightly.  “No good morning kiss?” Lena teased.  Kara giggled and wrapped her arms around the raven haired girl’s waist, kissing her sweetly.  “Much better,” Lena mumbled as she pulled back.  Kara grinned.  “We have to get ready!” Kara shouted with glee.  “What?” Lena asked in confusion.  Before she knew it, Kara had used her super speed and was back with coffee and a banana for Lena.  “Here, I don’t want you grumpy.  Besides, we have to stop by your place.  Maggie and Alex are getting married today!  Alex said they just decided to get married now!”  Kara exclaimed excitedly.  Lena chuckled and nodded.  “Oh did they now?  Well, I imagine you must be on your way.  I can call my driver,” Lena said into her coffee cup.  Kara frowned and crossed her arms.  “You’re invited too,” the Kryptonian stated obviously.  Lena took another gulp of her coffee, then tilted her head.  “I am?” she asked carefully.  “Of course Lena!”  

 

While Kara was away grabbing everything Lena had asked for, the CEO was laying on Kara’s bed, full of coffee and nibbling on her banana.  She leaned her head back against the bedrest.  She could get used to this; being in Kara’s bed, relaxing and waiting for the blonde to return.  “It could be home,” Lena found herself murmuring in-between bites of her banana.  She smiled wide, her cheeks were going to hurt from the amount of smiling she knew she was going to become accustomed to.  As she finished her banana, she slipped off of the bed and made her way into the kitchen, throwing away the peel.  She came back into Kara’s room and looked at herself in the mirror.  Her eyes still seemed tired, but they weren’t nearly as bad before, so that was something good.  Lena brushed her hair behind her.  Out of the corner of her eye, a particular color caught her attention.  She glanced up towards the corner of the mirror and noted two bracelets, hanging there.  She picked them up and glanced at them, her eyes going wide.  These were Kryptonian bracelets, she recognized that writing.  She never did quite understand why Kryptonians used bracelets, she’s sure Kara knew, but she didn’t want to offend her or bring back painful memories.  Before Lena could put them back, she heard Kara calling her name.  She couldn’t help it, the bracelets were extremely beautiful and delicate it seemed.  

 

 

“Hey Lena,” Kara called out before freezing in the doorway.  Lena looked up at her and smiled.  “Hello darling, I was just looking in the mirror and I noticed these hanging.  What do bracelets signify?” Lena asked, holding up the bracelets.  Kara took a deep breath and gulped visibly.  She wasn’t ready to explain this yet, she didn’t want to scare Lena away so soon.  “Oh, those…” Kara murmured as she played nervously with her glasses.  “I’m sorry,” Lena spoke quickly.  “I didn’t mean to,” Lena shook her head and set the bracelets down gently, slowly moving back from them.  “No, it’s fine really,” Kara shrugged and walked over to Lena.  She set down Lena’s things on her bed and took Lena’s hand.  “My Aunt Astra gave me these.  They’re all I have of her,” Kara spoke quietly.  Lena nodded in understanding, squeezing Kara’s hand.  They stood in a comfortable silence. _Screw it_ , Kara thought.

 

Kara picked up one of the bracelets, it was black and green intertwined, her family’s crest engraved in the center.  She held it out to Lena and looked up at her.  Before Kara could explain herself, Lena’s right wrist was already held out for her.  Kara’s eyes went wide, but Lena smiled and nodded.  “Yo-you want to wear it?” Kara asked.  Lena’s smile faltered slightly.  “Y-yes?” she gulped nervously.  “I mean, I know it’s a big part of your culture and it’s your family’s.  I’d be honored, oh what am I thinking?  I didn’t mean to assume that you—“

 

“Lena,” Kara whispered gently. 

 

“Kara,” Lena whispered back.  “I want you to wear it,” Kara nodded.  Lena’s smile was back and she nodded towards her own wrist.  Kara happily slipped the bracelet on, sighing contentedly.  “Your turn,” Lena gestured towards the other bracelet.  That one was interlaced red and blue, along with the family crest in the center.  Lena took it and held it out for Kara’s wrist.  “The right one right?” Lena double checked.  Kara simply nodded.  Lena slowly slid it on Kara’s wrist, making sure it was placed appropriately.  Lena gazed into Kara’s eyes.  She could’ve sworn Kara’s blue orbs became even bluer and full of love and adoration, something Lena felt she didn't deserve, especially from Kara.  The alien leaned in closely and kissed Lena softly, allowing the kiss to just exist between the two of them.  Lena felt something different in this kiss; a new kind of feeling.  She leaned back and stroked Kara’s cheek, smiling at her sweetly.  “Thank you for this,” Lena smiled at her, holding out her wrist.  Kara smiled.  “Thank you Lena Luthor,” Kara spoke quietly and reverently.  

 

“We should get going darling,” Lena said as she stole another kiss from Kara.  

 

 

 

 

 

Alex Danvers doesn't get nervous, ever.  There’s a first time for everything it seems.  She looked at herself in the mirror.  She was dressed in all white.  A white, simple v-neck shirt and white pants, with no shoes on.  Sure, it seemed silly, but she had said in her wedding she wanted to be comfortable and this was most certainly comfortable.  She took a deep breath, then felt a brush of air.  She turned around to see her sister.  She grinned.  “Nice to see you can wake up,” Alex teased her as she made her way over and embraced her sister.  “Please, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Kara guffawed, pulling back and smiling wide at her sister.  “This is so exciting and a little all of the sudden?” Kara raised an eyebrow.  “Yeah, uh, Maggie’s idea,” Alex nodded nervously as she bit her lip.  Kara laughed and hugged her sister again.  “You’re gonna be great Alex, this is going to be great.  I believe you said ‘gay wedding’ didn’t you?” Kara teased.  Alex rolled her eyes and pushed her sister.  “Yeah, you’re one to talk,” Alex chuckled.  The older Danvers sister squeezed her sister’s hand, but felt something on her wrist.  She gazed down and her eyes went wide.  “Care to explain that?” Alex asked, pointing at her bracelet.  “Oh, uh,” Kara’s face went a deep red.  “It’s a long story.” 

 

 

 

 

The wedding was set to take place in the Danvers’ backyard.  The yard was spacious enough and there weren’t that many in attendance due to it being so last minute.  Mon-El and James stayed behind to keep an eye out for any Worldkillers while J’onn, Eliza, Winn, Sam, Ruby attended.  J’onn would be presiding over the ceremony and Kara was going to be giving away Alex.  Eliza sat beside Lena.  Lena could feel her gaze and was nervous as to why.  She knew about her and Kara so she wasn’t sure what the staring was for.  Maybe she just looked presentable and Eliza was giving her approval.  “Are you excited?” Lena found herself asking.  Eliza smiled, it seemed a little forced, but she nodded nonetheless.  “I am, it seems I’ll be attending another one shortly,” Eliza teased.  Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.  What did she mean by that?  Before she could ask, she saw Maggie walking over towards her.  “Hey little Luthor, Eliza,” she greeted the both of them.  She and Eliza shared a hug, then Maggie looked at Lena, nervous.  “What’s wrong?” Lena asked.  “I didn’t get a chance to ask, and well, I was just wondering if you wanted to be my best woman?” Maggie asked, holding her hands out and smiling nervously.  Lena gulped.  “M-me?” she asked hesitantly.  “Well, yeah, I meant to ask earlier but uh, sh-stuff happened,” Maggie scratched the back of her head.  Lena laughed out loud, but nodded.  “Okay, yeah, sure,” Lena said as she looked over to Eliza, then stood up.  Maggie and her hugged, a little awkward, but still welcomed.  Maggie pulled back, frowning slightly.  “Where did you get that?” Maggie asked, gesturing towards the bracelet as they both walked back up near J’onn.  “Oh, Kara,” Lena smiled proudly.  Maggie’s eyebrows rose, but she didn’t comment further.  What was the deal with the bracelets?  J’onn asked for everyone to stand up as music began to play.  Maggie was wearing white pants and a white button down shirt, her hair down and her feet bare.  She truly was beautiful, Lena knew that and Alex was lucky to have her.  Hell, they were lucky to have each other.  

 

The music was playing and everyone sighed or gasped excitedly at the sight of Kara and Alex.  Alex in her simple white and Kara, Lena noted, had changed into dark blue tight jeans and a button down blue shirt.  Lena felt herself become aroused.  This was the last place she needed that to happen at.  Kara shot her a grin as she held onto Alex’s arm and brought her down the aisle.  Eliza was in tears and Lena was just grateful to be a part of something so spectacular.  When they finally made it up to the altar, Kara let Alex go, smiling widely at her, then standing next to her sister.  Lena and Kara shared a smile.  Alex held onto Maggie’s hands.  “You look beautiful babe,” Maggie whispered and shot a wink towards Alex.  She blushed but couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face.  “You look beautiful as well,” Alex whispered back.  Maggie blushed as well.  The ceremony began. 

 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife.  You may now kiss,” J’onn ended proudly.  Alex and Maggie kissed sweetly.  Kara clapped happily and Lena just chuckled and nodded her head.  Alex and Maggie walked hand in hand down the aisle as the small group applauded.  They ran inside the house, then everyone followed suit.  

 

 

 

To say Kara was happy was an understatement.  Her sister just got married for Rao’s sake!  And Maggie was her sister now too, officially of course.  Kara was grinning as she watched the newlywed dance in the backyard to small, soft music.  The night was beautiful, so they asked Kara and J’onn to use their powers and move all the food and tables outside.  Kara watched the couple dance, then J’onn and Eliza.  She glanced over and caught Lena staring back at her.  She was talking to Winn, but her focus was now on Kara.  The Kryptonian walked over towards the Luthor, then held out her hand.  “May I have this dance miss Luthor?” Kara asked charmingly.  Lena giggled, blushing slightly.  “But of course miss Danvers,” Lena obliged.  She took Kara’s hand and Kara led her out onto the dance floor.  Kara’s hands wrapped around Lena’s waist as Lena’s hands found purchase on Kara’s broad shoulders.  They were pressed close together, Kara’s lips rested on Lena’s forehead and Lena closed her eyes, relaxing against Kara.  “You know,” Kara started.  “I’m happy you’re my girlfriend because I don’t know if I could’ve handled the wedding and my feelings for you,” she whispered.  Lena chuckled.  “What do you mean?” she leaned her head back to look up into Kara’s eyes.  “I would’ve done something incredibly stupid like kissing you, in front of my sister and Rao, she would probably kill me because it’s _her_ gay wedding,” Kara said, chuckling and shaking her head at herself.  “Well, I for one am glad to be your girlfriend,” Lena grinned.  Kara laughed nervously, nodding.  _Girlfriend, right.  Not with that bracelet on your wrist,_ Kara thought to herself.  The dance ended and they broke off, clapping softly for the newlywed couple.

 

After dancing with J’onn and Eliza, Alex made her way over, stealing Kara away from Lena.  “So, you and Lena engaged now huh?” Alex broke the silence.  Kara sputtered and blushed, rambling.  “What?  No, of course not!  Rao Alex, no no no.  It’s not what you think,” Kara said.  Alex laughed loudly as everyone turned to face them.  “Alex!” Kara chastised.  Alex chuckled and pulled her sister close, then stopped, frowning.  “Wait, does Lena not know?  Kara!” Alex said frustratingly.  “I know, I know!  I was going to wait, because I do want to marry her, but Rao it’s early isn’t it?  I mean, I don’t know how Earthly customs work, and she saw them anyways, what was I supposed to do?!  I didn’t have a chance to explain and—“

 

“Whoa, okay slow down!  You’re making me nervous with all your rambling,” Alex seethed.  “Well, you’re not making it any easier,” Kara snapped back.  Both of the girls pulled back crossing their arms.  “Danvers!” Maggie called out.  Both of the girls snapped their heads in Maggie’s direction.  “Everything okay?” she asked.  Suddenly, everyone was staring at them.  Kara gulped, her eyes pleading with her sister.  Alex sighed and nodded.  “Yeah, everything’s good.  Everyone enjoy!  We’re just arguing over how potstickers aren’t that great,” Alex teased.  Kara’s jaw dropped.  “Alex!” 

 

 

“So what was that about Danvers?” Maggie asked as she swung her and Alex’s intertwined hands back and forth.  “Nothing,” Alex quickly dismissed.  “Does this have to do with the bracelets?” Maggie asked knowingly.  Alex sighed in defeat.  Curse her fian—wife for being a Detective.  She smiled regardless.  “What?” Maggie asked.  “You’re my wife now,” Alex grinned cheekily as she pressed a kiss to Maggie’s dimple.  “Yeah, I sure am.  And you’re mine too,” Maggie mimicked Alex and pressed a kiss against her cheek as well.  “But that distraction isn’t going to work on me Danvers.  What’s going on?  What’s with the bracelets?”  Maggie continued.  “Well, Kara may have accidentally proposed to Lena,” Alex shrugged.  Maggie’s eyes went wide.  “Wait, what?!” Maggie gasped.  “Yeah, bracelets are like rings basically and I guess Lena liked them and wanted to wear one, and Kara wanted her to and I don’t know,” Alex sighed and rolled her head back, staring up into the beautiful evening.  Maggie started laughing out loud.  “What?” Alex frowned.  “That’s our sister,” Maggie chuckled as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye.  “That’s one hell of a proposal and let me guess.  Lena doesn’t know does she?” Maggie asked.  “Nope,” Alex popped the “p.”  “So are we saying anything?”

 

“Oh, definitely not.” 

 

 

 

 

Back at the house, Kara had cleaned up everything with the use of her powers.  Lena was in the bathroom, which left Kara and Eliza in the kitchen.  “So, when did you propose to Lena?” Eliza asked nonchalantly.  Kara spit out her water that she was drinking.  Just then, Lena walked into the kitchen.  “Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked worriedly.  Kara felt Lena patting her back.  “Fi-fine,” Kara said horsely.  She took a deep breath and shot Eliza a look.  “It’s a valid question sweetie,” Eliza said, shrugging.  “What question is that?” Lena asked.  “Nothing!” Kara squeaked.  “Nothing,” she said again after a moment.  Lena raised an eyebrow at her.  Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to resist that stare if she looked a moment longer, so she looked away.  

 

Rao, did she have some explaining to do. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think we're starting to get towards the end, but I'm not sure. I don't know how much longer I want to keep it going, only because I don't want the introduction of the next villain until the sequel, so we shall see. Also, sorry for the lateness, life's been crazy. Enjoy!

“So we can have fun with this you know,” Maggie started, wiggling her eyebrows.  “Maggie, no,” Alex groaned.  “I should’ve never told you,” she pouted.  Maggie grinned and kissed her pout away.  “Oh, I’m so having fun with this,” Maggie said as they made their way inside.  The two newlywed women walked inside the kitchen.  Eliza was chuckling.  “Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked again.  Kara’s face was bright red and Maggie found herself sporting a shit eating grin.  “Hey, what’s going on?” Alex asked with concern.  “Nothing!” Kara squeaked out.  “Nothing is going on!  We are just cleaning up!  How was your walk?  How are you two? Sisters!” Kara pulled Maggie and Alex into her arms, holding her tightly.  Maggie was laughing while Alex was confused.  Lena had her arms crossed and a frown.  Eliza was holding in her laugh, shaking her head as she left the room.  “Mom!  What happened?” Alex called out to her, muffled by Kara’s death gripping hug.  They released their embrace and Maggie was snickering to herself.  “Maggie,” Alex whined.  Maggie shrugged and wrapped an arm around Kara.  “Come on Kara,” Maggie was pulling Kara away from a protesting Alex and Lena.

 

 

“What the hell was that about?” Lena asked.  “Well, how am I supposed to know?  I wasn’t even here!”  Alex threw her hands up in exasperation.  Lena’s frowned deepened.  “Well, Maggie seems to know something,” Lena said with the raise of her eyebrow.  As if a button had been pushed, Alex’s face dawned in realization.  “Oh shit,” Alex murmured.  “What?” Lena demanded.  “Uh, look okay, we’ve all been giving Kara a hard time—“

 

“About what?!” Lena shot her a death glare.  

 

Alex laughed, actually laughed at Lena’s signature CEO glare.  “Look, I think Kara should tell you,” Alex smiled, glancing down at the bracelet then back to Lena.  “What?  Is it this?” Lena held up her wrist with the item.  “Krypton was different Lena and so…” Alex trailed off, not knowing how to say it.  She really wanted her sister to be the one to tell Lena, but Lena was making it damn near impossible.  Alex really liked Lena Luthor for being stubborn.  

 

“Hey you two,” Maggie walked back in, her hands in her pockets and a grin on her face.  Behind her came a red faced Kara, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.  Alex noticed Lena immediately soften and move to her side.  “Kara darling, what’s wrong?” Lena asked gently.  Kara shot a wet laugh out and shook her head, trying to force back the tears.  “Kara?” Lena asked softly.  “Let’s give them a minute babe,” Alex heard Maggie whisper.  Whatever was going to happen, she hoped that Kara would be able to explain it all to Lena.  After all, Alex did want another sister and whom better than Lena Luthor.  She took Maggie’s hand as they made their way out of the room to give those two much needed privacy.  

 

 

 

 

 

_“I don’t understand why people make such a big fuss over weddings,” Lena said as she and Kara were watching another rom com.  “What do you mean?” Kara asked with a confused, but cute expression.  Lena sighed and crossed her arms.  “I just don’t think that two people could just work well together and fall in love and what not,” Lena murmured.  Kara took a deep breath.  Of course Lena didn’t believe in love, she hadn’t exactly had the best life.  Kara sat up and scooted closer to Lena, placing a hand on her forearm.  “My parents didn’t marry out of love,” Kara whispered.  Lena’s head shot up.  “Where I’m from, my culture was— different,” Kara decided.  Part of her really wanted to tell Lena she was Supergirl so that she didn’t have to tip toe on this topic every single time, but she also didn’t want to lose Lena either.  She actually enjoyed being able to talk about her family, herself, her culture.  It was enlightening.  “My parents kind of got married for political reasons.  It just made sense, love wasn’t really something we felt,” Kara shrugged as she removed her hand.  “Then I, uh, moved out of that culture because my parents died and now, I see that we were so very wrong,” Kara said longingly.  Lena was hanging on to every word, watching the lost look on Kara’s face.  “I wish that my parents had loved each other like Eliza and Jeremiah did.  It gives me hope that I can love someone one day,” Kara whispered the last part.  Deep down, very deep down, she knew that she was developing feelings for Lena.  But, she had to keep that away because Lena was her best friend and you don’t fall in love with your best friend unless you want to get hurt.  “So, I can understand where you’re coming from Lena, but, really, I truly believe that there is someone out there that will understand you like no one else,” Kara smiled up at Lena.  Lena’s eyes were wet with tears as she nodded._

 

_“I’m sorry Kara,” Lena whispered as she pulled back.  “I didn’t mean to—“_

 

_“No!  It’s fine!” Kara said quickly.  “I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad,” Kara stood up and waved her hands around.  “I was just trying to relate, I mean you’re not the only one that thinks that way you know?  But, for me, I want to fall in love, marry that special person and live happily ever after,” Kara mused.  Lena chuckled._

 

_“Is there even such a thing?” Lena asked.  Kara’s eyes met Lena’s and she finally decided to stop lying to herself.  “Yes,” Kara whispered, finally admitting to herself that she was undoubtedly in love with Lena Luthor.  “There is.”_

 

 

 

 

Kara was having an internal battle; on one hand, she wanted desperately to tell Lena what the bracelet meant, it had been bothering her since she put the offending piece of Lena’s wrist.  But on the other hand, she knew that Lena wasn’t a fan of commitment and especially not marriage.  They had talked about it for some time, the topic seemed to always come up.  Yet, still here Lena was, with Kara now.  The girl wiped her tears.  “I don’t, I just—“ Kara sighed and took off her glasses, folding them into her pocket.  She wordlessly motioned for Lena’s hand which Lena took without missing a beat.  Kara looked around and saw that they were alone, so she took Lena in her arms and floated down towards the beach.  She set down the CEO and they walked hand in hand down the beach line.  Kara swung their hands, taking a deep breath and trying to collect her thoughts.  It was maddening to be silent like this and Kara knew that if she couldn’t talk to Lena about this, then how could they ever possibly work?  

 

“My aunt was one of my biggest inspirations,” Kara started.  Lena’s head perked up as she listened.  “She and I were so close.  Sometimes, she felt like more of a mother than my actual mother,” Kara confessed.  She sighed and stopped, looking at Lena.  “On Krypton, we didn’t get married for love.  It was usually a political strategy of some sort.  Love was rare on my planet.  My aunt was married to a man she didn’t love and my parents,” Kara shook her head angrily.  “They weren’t the people I thought they were,” she said darkly.  Lena squeezed her hand and smiled encouragingly.  Kara squeezed her hand back and they continued to walk along the beach.   “We courted those that we were supposed to be with.  Our ‘engagements’ didn’t last long because once you found your mate, it just happened,” Kara continued.  “Well, we didn’t use rings,” she said slowly.  Lena slowly came to a halt.  Kara watched her body go stiff.  “My aunt gave me these bracelets and told me that one day I would find the my mate,” the Kryptonian whispered.  “She told me I would feel peace and that I would move stars for my mate and Lena, I would conquer worlds for you,” Kara said proudly.  “I would do anything and everything for you.  I feel so at peace, I feel like I’m back on Krypton again when I’m with you.  I’m home,” Kara shrugged as she confessed.  “What exactly are you saying Kara?” Lena asked nervously. 

 

“I’m saying, these bracelets, they mean that we’re engaged, we’re meant to be.  You were just so excited about them, I couldn’t just—“

 

“You proposed and I didn’t know?!” Lena all but shouted.  Kara’s face fell.  “Well, no, I mean yes, technically, I mean I would have done it a little different and definitely have gotten you a ring because I didn’t want to just throw my culture at you, but I—“

 

“So, you just,” Lena dropped Kara’s hand and held her hands out.  “Out of the blue, you didn’t even stop me?  Why didn’t you stop me?  Kara, this,” Lena gestured to them both.  “This is so new, I mean, I just, you know how I feel about marriage.  I can’t be loved!” Lena yelled.  Kara visibly winced and took a step back.  “That’s not true,” Kara whispered.  Lena wiped the tears angrily off of her face.  “I—I, I’m not good enough for you Kara and you’ve lost so much.  Everything that has happened!  You _died!_   Just because I wanted to wear this,” Lena held up her arm with the bracelet.  “You just, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

 

“Because you’re acting like this,” Kara sighed in defeat.  “I wanted to ease you into this, Alex and Maggie and everyone teased me about the bracelets and I tried to explain—“

 

Oh my God, your sister and Maggie _knew?_   No one decided to tell me?” Lena snapped as she crossed her arms.  Kara’s face contorted in anger.  “It was mine to tell Lena,” Kara snapped.  “My culture, my love for you, my everything for you to tell.  No one else gets the privilege of that,” Kara spat out.  Kara turned around and shook her head.  “I don’t love anyone else the way I love you Lena.  Do you know how much it _hurt_ when you and James were kissing?  Do you know what that did to me?  I was ready to die at the hands of Reign because the thought of you loving anyone else but me hurt like hell and I know that’s selfish and completely off the rails, but it’s the truth because it’s always been you.  I know life’s been crazy and difficult, I know our relationship is new, but I knew when I kissed you finally that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” Kara finally said as she turned and looked Lena in the eyes.  They both had tears falling down their faces.  Neither said a word.  

“My parents didn’t love each other.  I don’t want to be like them,” Kara whispered as she stared into those beautiful dark green eyes.  She kept her distance from Lena.  “I don’t want a loveless life or a loveless mate.  Finding out my parents were monsters, that they _let_ Krypton die was a terrible, terrible tragedy.  The only good thing about losing all of that, my planet, my family, my friends,” Kara paused and slowly took Lena’s hands.  “Was that I found you,” she finished as she kissed Lena’s forehead softly.  She pulled back and went to drop Lena’s hands, but Lena held on to them tightly.  “I’m not worth it Kara.  I never was, I’m not worth loving, I’m definitely not worth being called your wife,” Lena choked out.  “I don’t know how to love, I don’t know how to do this,” she whispered as she hung her head.  Kara cupped her cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs as they gazed into each other’s eyes.   

 

“I’ll show you every single day Lena.  I’ll love you unconditionally.” 

 

 

 

 

Lena and Kara had come back from the beach in silence.  Lena immediately went up to Kara’s room, skipping dinner.  She closed Kara’s door and pulled back the sheets, climbing in bed and hiding in them.  She was overwhelmed although she regretted how she had handled the situation.  She was upset with herself and slightly upset with Kara.  She wished Kara had told her about the meaning of the bracelets because she would’ve definitely taken a step back and not pushed to wear it if she had known.  Not that being engaged to Kara sounded so bad, it actually sounded wonderful.  The reality of the situation was that Kara wanted Lena and she didn’t know how to handle that.  Kara would give her anything and everything, all Lena had to do was say that’s what she wanted.  They hadn’t exactly spoken after Kara confessed that she would love her unconditionally.  That seemed like a lot to do, loving a Luthor with no conditions.  But, Kara Zor-El never ceased to amaze her, never ceased to love her.  Lena’s sobs broke.  She quickly covered her hand with her mouth, sobbing silently, praying that Kara didn’t hear her.  She knew that was in vain because of course Kara could hear her.  She heard the door open slightly, and she forced herself to stop crying.  

 

She felt the bed dip and she closed her eyes, making her heart even out.  She heard a soft sigh.  “I’m sorry,” Kara whispered in her ear as she pressed a kiss there.  Lena’s heart fluttered.  She had nothing to be sorry for.  Lena was the one that needed to be apologizing.  “I shouldn’t have said, no, I should have said it sooner,” Kara chuckled darkly.  “I just,” she paused and sighed.  “I think I’ve said enough,” she stood back up and exited the room, closing the door.  Lena sniffled and cuddled in the blankets.  She wanted to call out to Kara but she couldn’t bring her mouth to speak.  Lena knew she needed to fix this and she would.  No matter what, she would make this better.  

 

 

 

Lena didn’t remember falling asleep, but she was awakened by a knock on the door.  “Come in,” she called out drowsily.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  “Kara, I wanted to say—“

 

“Kara isn’t here,” Maggie said gently.   “What?” Lena was up and out of bed, her arms crossed.  “She and Alex went back to National City.  Anarchy came back,” Maggie said.  Lena’s face fell and her shoulders slumped.  “Oh God, I need to get back there right away,” Lena said.  “Whoa, slow down there kiddo,” Maggie held her hands out.  “No, Maggie I need to tell Kara I love her and that I want to marry her!” Lena called out as she raced down the stairs.  “Wait, Lena!” Maggie grabbed Lena’s jeans and t-shirt, running out after her. 

 

 

The car ride was painful.  “Okay, I got something, but you cannot freak out,” Maggie said pointedly at Lena.  Lena nodded.  Maggie flipped a switch and the sounds of Alex and Kara’s voice came through.  “ _Status report!”_ Alex yelled through the comms.  “ _Alex, you need to get everyone out of here!  Lex, where are you!?  I need help over here!”_ Kara called out.  “ _Agent Danvers, we’ve lost contact with Lex Luthor!”_   Maggie shook her head.  “Son of a bitch,” she murmured.  “What the hell is going on Maggie?”  Lena asked.  _“I’m here little miss sunshine, miss me?”_ Lex cackled through the comms.  “ _Damn it Luthor, focus!”_ Alex seethed.  “ _Ah yes, Danvers.  Good to hear from you again.  Alright Supergirl, time to fly up, up and away now,”_ Lex chuckled.  They heard silence, then static.  “ _Lex, if this doesn’t work—“_

 

_“Yes, yes,”_ Lex interrupted Kara.  “ _If it doesn’t work, then you die of course.  Good luck Supergirl,”_ Lex laughed.  “Shit,” Maggie grabbed the comms.  “What the hell is happening Danvers?  Luthor?  Anyone?”  Maggie shouted.  “ _Kara?”_ Alex asked.  

 

A sigh could be heard.  “ _I’m sorry Alex, I had to keep you all out of this.  Lex is the only one that understands.  Tell Lena I love her and I always will,”_ Kara spoke before her comms went off.  “ _Wait, Kara!  Kara!”_ Alex yelled.  “Damn it Luthor, what have you done?” Maggie snapped.  _“What needed to be done Detective.  It seems our dear Kara is the only one that gets it of course,”_ Lex spoke evilly.  “ _After all, the God of Evil is coming for us all.”_  


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I'm assuming no one figured out whom the "God of Evil" was, soo, I'm being nice and making that intro now. BTW, I will most likely not be following the comics for him, FYI. He's one of my favorites and I think he's just really awesome at being bad. I know I said I wanted to introduce him for the sequel, but this sets him up nicely too. Sorry, I have a plan but then I get new ideas and inspirations and I just have to follow those as well, so I hope you enjoy.

After Lena had gone upstairs, Kara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  “I take it, it went that well?” Alex asked as she motioned towards the kitchen.  Kara followed her as Alex pulled out ice cream.  “Mom,” Kara smiled wide.  “She figured it would be a lot to take in for Lena.  She kind of expected this, mother’s intuition and all,” Alex joked as she rolled her eyes playfully.  “Well, mom definitely knows best.  She knew about you,” Kara said knowingly. wiggling her eyebrows.  Alex laughed and shook her head.  “So what happened?” Alex asked as she took some ice cream.  Kara told her everything that had happened on the beach.  

 

“Well, she didn’t say no exactly,” Alex pointed out with a shrug.  “But she didn’t say yes,” Kara shot back.  “Kara, come on, give the girl a break,” Alex said as she set down her ice cream.  “Lena comes from a very complicated and dark family.  I mean, she barely knows what a hug is!” Alex exclaimed.  Kara shot her a dark look.  “Alex, don’t talk about her like that!” she defended.  Alex just laughed and shook her head.  “You are hopelessly in love and I love that Kara.  For once, I think you’ve made the right decision.  I know, I know I was hesitant about Lena, but I regret that because she’s so incredibly awesome dude.  Like, wow!  Man, if I didn’t have Maggie,” Alex teased but she saw Kara’s eyes go wide.  “Uh, yeah no!  She’s my girlfriend, fiancee, I don’t know yet, but she’s mine and not yours,” Kara pouted with a wave of her hands.  Alex giggled.  “See?  Smitten,” Alex grinned.  “And Lena feels the same way, she just needs time okay?” Alex’s smile reassured Kara.  “You’re right,” Kara smiled softly.  Her head perked up at the sound of a sob coming from her bedroom.  “She’s crying Alex,” Kara whispered.  “Well, go get the girl then,” Alex smiled. 

 

Kara stood outside of her bedroom door.  She took a deep breath, maybe Lena wanted time to herself.  She needed space after all.  They hadn’t talked much after Kara confessed her unconditional love for Lena.  She snuck in and felt like her throat was closing up at the sight of Lena.  She immediately felt awful for making Lena feel like this.  As she spoke softly to Lena, she heard Alex calling to her.  She left Lena and made her way downstairs.  “What’s up Alex?” she asked.  “It’s Lex.  He said he figured something out with what you said and what Eliza had come up with,” Alex nodded.  Kara changed into her suit and soon she and Alex were flying to National City.  

 

“Mom said she’ll meet us here,” Alex said as they touched down at the DEO.  “Good to see you two,” J’onn smiled apologetically.  “I’m sorry to cut your weekend short,” he said.  “Lex said he had something?” Kara’s Supergirl tone came out in full force.  “Yes, this way,” J’onn said.  

 

 

 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite alien and my favorite Danvers,” Lex called out from his cell.  “This has been quiet comfy,” he looked around his cell.  “What do you have Lex?” Supergirl asked with crossed arms.  “Well, straight to it then,” Lex said as she walked over to a table, holding up several different papers.  “Eliza can engineer Reign’s DNA so that the ‘human’ side of her can control the Kryptonian side,” Lex explained.  “That’s great news,” Supergirl said.  “Right, well, the problem is that your father installed failsafes in case anyone would try to manipulate the DNA,” Lex held up a tablet.  The tablet came to life.  As the video played, Lex explained it.  “This is Reign’s blood and when Eliza and I tried to switch up the DNA, this happened,” he said.  The blood began to move on its own, then suddenly, is began to cease to exist.  “It’s killing itself,” Alex noted.  “Precisely,” Lex agreed.  “Your father was a genius Kara,” Lex said.  “We’re trying to make a way to change it, but so far, nothing,” Lex shrugged.  Supergirl sighed.  “So, really we have nothing,” she muttered.  “Can I have a word with Lex, alone?” Supergirl asked.  J’onn and Alex looked at her, reluctantly agreeing.  They left, leaving Lex and Kara alone. 

 

“Were you able to find it?” Kara asked quietly.  “Of course,” Lex answered simply.  Out of his back pocket, there was a small box laced with lead.  He opened it.  “Black Kryptonite at its finest,” Lex murmured in awe.  “Will it work?” Kara asked.  “It will.  I can combine it with green and that should bring down Anarchy forever,” Lex said.  “So, black Kryptonite hurts Worldkillers specifically?”

 

“Well, that’s the idea yes.  I was able to find some of your father’s notes on Worldkillers and create this.  I think it will work, especially with the green.  But, if you use it on Anarchy, there’s no guarantee you come out of this.  You’ve risked your life enough as it is Kara,” Lex spoke lowly.  “You mean a great deal to Lena,” he said.  Kara watched as his eyes looked at her bracelet.  “You did it?” he asked her.  “I did.”

 

“Good.  She deserves you.  She always deserved someone out of this world,” Lex laughed.  Kara chuckled and shook her head.  “You could be a part of this, you know.”

 

“Oh, I can’t.  I’m the bad guy.”

 

“I believe in Lena.  I can believe in you too,” Kara said.  Lex looked up at her.  “Use this on Anarchy and don’t die.  If you can do that, then perhaps I will consider the good side,” Lex nodded.  “Redemption,” he huffed quietly.  “Okay,” Kara nodded, deciding to ignore his grumblings.  “You just have to get close to her, I will make sure that this is liquified, inject it into her and then get back.  I wouldn’t be there,” Lex warned.  Finally, they had an understanding, Kara felt like she was getting somewhere with him.  There was hope for him yet, she knew this.  If she could give Lena her brother back, the Kryptonian would never hesitate, it’s the least she could do for her.  Kara turned to leave.  “Oh and Kara?” Lex called out.  She stopped.  “We need to talk about the God of Evil.” 

 

 

 

Alex was pacing.  “They’ve been talking for a while J’onn,” she muttered angrily as she continued to pace back and forth.  “Patience Alex, we need to trust Kara,” he reminded her.  She sighed.  “I know.  I know, it’s just she’s too trusting, especially of Lex,” she murmured.  “What’s the deal with those two anyways?” she asked as she crossed her arms.  “I don’t know, and even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you because it’s not my place,” he chastised her.  She threw her hands up and made her way towards Kara, only to be stopped by her sister.  “Kara,” Alex breathed out.  “Everything okay?” the older Danvers sister asked.  “Yeah, everything’s good Alex,” Kara smiled and hugged her sister.  “Anarchy’s been spotted hovering over the city.  We think she might be looking for something,” Winn called out.  They made their way over.  “Any idea as to what she’s looking for?” J’onn asked.  “Nothing that we know of,” Winn shrugged.  “Kara?” Alex asked.  “We need Lex,” Supergirl called out. 

 

 

 

Sam shot up with a sharp pain in her head.  “ _It is time my child.  You must rise up and prepare for our arrival,”_ the low, deep voice spoke.  “What?  Who are you?” Sam called out to nothing.  “I don’t understand,” Sam began to hyperventilate.  “ _We must ensure justice, it’s time Sam,”_ Reign spoke to her.  “No, no no no, I’m not a murderer.  I can’t do this.  I won’t,” Sam called out.  “ _You will not resist me any longer.  I am your master, your reason for existence, listen to me now, I command it,”_ the low, dark and menacing voice demanded.  “No, damn it, help!” Sam called out.  She continued to cry for help but it was in vain as Reign began to slowly consume all of Sam.  “No, please,” Sam breathed out before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

 

 

 

 

 

Supergirl was standing on top of L-Corp, watching Anarchy float above National City.  So far, nothing had happened, but Kara knew better than that.  “Supergirl,” Lex walked up beside her.  “Lex,” she called back.  Lex held out a syringe filled with the black Kryptonite.  “Be careful please,” Lex cautioned.  Kara nodded and took it.  This form of Kryptonite felt strange to her, it was different because it didn’t weaken her, but it definitely did something.  “What is she doing?” Kara asked, observing the black liquid.  “The God of Evil,” Lex simply stated.  “Yeah, you keep saying that, but that does nothing to help me,” Kara looked up at him.  Lex seemed lost.  He sighed and shook his head.  “Your cousin fought him once.  Couldn’t defeat him, merely sent him very far away,” Lex waved his hand out in front of them.  “Kal-El never told me,” she shook her head.  “When he died, he lost that memory, but I didn’t because I was there,” Lex’s voice slightly shivered.  “He is known as ‘Darkseid,’ the ‘God of Evil,’” Lex looked at Kara.  “He is responsible for the death of Krypton along with your father.” 

 

Kara stared at Lex, but before she could even begin to ask the millions of questions that flooded her mind, Alex called out to her.  “ _She’s doing something,”_ Alex spoke through the comms.  “That’s your cue Supergirl, try not to die,” Lex nodded.  

 

 

 

 

 

_After Alex and J’onn had left, Kara turned to Lex.  “Who is the God of Evil?” she asked.  “You’ll find out soon enough,” Lex replied.  “Now, I believe I know what Anarchy is doing,” he said as he walked over to a tablet.  “Anarchy is trying to open a gateway to allow other aliens to enter our world,” Lex said.  “Are you sure?” Kara asked.  “I’m a Luthor,” Lex said as matter of factly.  Kara rolled her eyes.  “So, a portal?” she guessed.  “Something like that.  You need to inject her before that happens, unless…” he trailed off.  “Unless what?” she pressed.  “Unless, you jump through with her and stop the portal altogether,” he stated.  Kara closed her eyes.  If all else failed, then yes, she would have to do that.  She had to protect Lena, Alex, everyone, even if it meant sacrificing herself again.  “We don’t tell anyone,” she said as she opened her eyes.  “This stays between you and I.  If anyone else finds out, then—“_

 

_“It’s between us Kara,” Lex nodded solemnly.  “I know with everything you’ve been through that this is probably the last thing you want to hear, but, Kal-El couldn’t stop this evil, but perhaps you can,” Lex placed a hand on her shoulder.  She opened her eyes and looked into Lex’s.  His eyes were cold, distant, but tired.  So tired.  She could see that from here.  She could see the faintest marks of regret, the lines that were underneath his eyes, the dark circles that betrayed his tough exterior.  She saw just how terrified he was.  This was affecting him in a major way.  Kara didn't want to let anyone down, not even Lex Luthor.  “I won’t fail Lex,” she said with her Supergirl confidence.  “I know, you never have,” Lex nodded in agreement._

 

 

 

 

 

Supergirl had just been tossed into the side of a news van.  She groaned softly, shaking off the debris.  She shot back up into the sky, slamming Anarchy into a building.  They both fell down as a floor collapsed on top of them.  For a split second, there was complete darkness until Kara used her heat vision to blast the floor away.  She stood up as Anarchy chuckled.  “It seems you have not yet learned your lesson.  Not to worry, soon Reign shall be by my side and our master will swallow this world whole,” Anarchy boasted.  The Worldkiller launched herself at Supergirl, sending her flying out of the building.  They continued to dance and fight, throwing punches towards each other while also defending themselves.  Anarchy even flew away but Supergirl was quick, following each and every sharp turn and avoiding any extra debris that Anarchy threw.  Anarchy paused and blew a wall out, causing heavy boulders to free fall.  Kara stopped and turned to catch the boulders before they crushed innocent lives.  As soon as they were safe, the Super turned to find Anarchy but was blown back by Reign.  “Sam!” Kara called out.  She felt blood on the side of her forehead.  “Reign and Anarchy, quite the catch,” Reign called out as she used her heat vision on Kara.  Supergirl went flying through the air.   

 

 

Kara was laying on her back in the middle of the road.  At first, everything felt muffled, her eyes were desperately trying to focus.  Finally, her senses began to come to.  She could hear Lex, Alex and even Maggie.  “ _Kara?”_ Alex called out for her over the comms.  In this moment, Kara looked up and saw Anarchy causing some sort of storm, along with Reign.  Higher up in the air, a purple light began to emerge.  It was the portal.  She knew what this meant.  The entire time they had been fighting, Kara couldn’t inject Anarchy with the black Kryptonite.  With Reign here, she definitely couldn’t stop them both.  She knew what had to be done.  

 

Getting up and sighing, Kara put her hand up to her ear.  “I’m sorry Alex, I had to keep you all out of this.  Lex is the only one that understands.  Tell Lena I love her and I always will,” Kara spoke before removing her ear piece, tossing it to the ground.  She took a deep breath.  She is the Girl of Steel, she bends for no one.  Not even the God of Evil.  She shot up into the air, ready for whatever awaited her.  

 

 

 

Everyone had gathered back at the DEO, watching a live newsfeed.  Lena and Maggie and just arrived, Lex was there as well.  Alex stormed in and slammed Lex against the screen.  “What the fuck did you do?!” Alex roared.  She pulled out a gun and held it to his head.  “Alex!” Maggie called out.  “What is Kara doing?” Alex demanded.  Lex was silent.  “Damn it, Luthor!” Alex screamed.  Before she could do anything, her eyes caught the screen.  Supergirl slammed her body into Anarchy, causing them to be sucked into the purple portal, closing it shut completely.  There was a sonic boom that caused Reign to go flying through the air, crashing through several buildings.  The DEO building itself shook.  The lights flickered on and off, but finally turned back on.  Everyone had fallen to the floor.  Alex was the first to get up, groaning.  “Everyone okay?” she called out.  There were murmurs of acknowledgment.  Alex turned towards Lex.  “What just happened?” Alex asked as she pointed at the screen.

 

 

Lex got up and wiped his suit off.  He turned and looked at the screen, shrugging with a smile on his face.  “She did it,” he said as he looked back at them.  “Did what?” Alex snapped.  “She closed the portal,” he stated.  “What portal?” Maggie asked as she walked up towards Lex.  She stepped in between Alex and Lex.  She knew that Alex was ready to beat the living hell out of him, but it wasn’t the time nor place for that.  “The God of Evil, the end of all worlds, Kara sacrificed herself to stop him from coming here,” Lex held out his hands.  “That’s something that not even Superman could do,” he smiled slowly.  As if on cue, Superman touched down on the DEO floor, it cracked slightly.  “How is that even possible?!” Superman yelled as he stormed in, closing in on Lex.  Maggie held out a hand to his chest.  “This monster just killed my cousin again and you’re going to stand in my way?” Superman challenged Maggie.  Alex stepped in.  “Don’t you dare threaten my wife,” Alex snapped.  “Okay, everyone, let’s calm down,” Maggie held up her other hand.  “Calm down?!  My cousin is gone, doomed to suffer _his_ wrath!” Superman roared.  

 

“So you do remember,” Lex grinned and chuckled, shaking his head.  “And here I thought that your memory was lacking.” 

 

“Lex,” Lena finally whispered.  “Where is she?”  

 

Lex sighed and pouted playfully.  “She will come back to us in pieces, if we’re lucky.  Darkseid was never known for his mercy.”   


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, update so soon? Why yes, I am terribly sorry it's taken me a while. I find myself being distracted by reading so many wonderful fanfics that everyone is currently writing, I'm in awe of the talent and the storylines that I have read. You all inspire me, so I thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's angst (of course, because who would I be without it? That'd be anarchy, get it???) but I decided to end the chapter on a happy note. You're welcome :)

Supergirl and Anarchy shot through the portal, traveling faster than the speed of light itself.  When they finally reached the other side of the portal, Kara was surprised to find herself still on Earth.  At least, she thinks it’s Earth.  She still has her powers.  Before she could figure out where she was, she fell into the ocean.  The waves crashed heavily against her body, the current sunk her deeper into the water.  She felt like she was suffocating.  It was maddening because she felt like she was back in her ship.  She felt her space closing in on her and she knew she had to push through it.  She closed her eyes and began pushing upwards with her body.  Her arms and legs fought against the waves.  She continued to fight towards the surface.  Kara could feel the heaviness of her suit.  Briefly, she could hear the whales communicating with each other, the movement of each fish.  It was mesmerizing and overwhelming at the same time.  She finally broke the surface and gasped for breath.  She cursed her Kryptonian body for not being able to breathe underwater, it would have been a cool super power.  

 

Up ahead, she could see an island up ahead.  She attempted to swim towards it, but a wave crashed right up on top of her.  She fought through the current and found the surface again, making her way to land.  She used her super speed and built a quick temporary shelter.  She took a deep breath and gathered her surroundings.  From what she could tell, she was in the middle of a hurricane somewhere in the Pacific ocean.  She sighed and leaned back against the shelter, not bothering to dry herself off because the wind was so brutal.  Despite the literal hurricane happening, she felt somewhat at peace.  She always admired the ocean, it was something she never was used to.  Krypton didn’t have birds or oceans like this so it was always a rare delight for her to experience.  She leaned her head back against against a tree she propped herself up against and watched the storm.  She was hurting from her battle with Anarchy so there was no sense in trying to fly through the storm.  She would have to wait it out.  She rolled up her sleeve and smiled down at her bracelet before frowning slightly.  Things were tense with Lena at the moment and she wasn’t sure on how to handle it.  She sighed and shook her head, rolling her sleeve back down and her thumb through the hole.  Now wasn’t the time to think about that, she had to focus on Anarchy.  Where would she have gone?  Had she landed anywhere similar to her?  She couldn’t be too sure.  It wouldn’t do her any good to use her super hearing either because of the horrid wind and the cracking of lightning.  She regretted throwing her earpiece out now.  Boy, was she going to get an ear full. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so as far as I know, Anarchy creating a portal similar to what Lena created when the Daxamites invaded,” Winn stated as he pulled up a picture of the portal with Supergirl and Anarchy flying through it right before it closed.  “That means Anarchy must’ve gotten the plans from L-Corp,” he turned around in his chair.  “That’s impossible,” Lena said as she crossed her arms.  “I destroyed everything so no one could replicate it,” the CEO stated.  “Okay, so then how did Anarchy get a portal?” Alex asked.  The room was silent.  There was a cough and a raise of the hand from Lex.  “Oh, pick me!  Me!  I know,” Lex sarcastically motioned.  He chuckled and stepped up towards the computer, whisking Winn away with the flick of his hand.  Winn shot a look at Alex.  Alex shook her head and shrugged.  Winn reluctantly moved out of the way as Lex began typing furiously.  “Here we are,” Lex grinned as Kryptonian symbols began to fill the computer screens.  He clicked another button and the plans for the portal were there, bright as day.  “How the hell did you get these Lex?” Lena asked.  Lex turned around and crossed his arms, mimicking Lena.  He raised an eyebrow and flashed his teeth.  “Mind over matter, my dear sister,” he challenged her.  

 

“You really don’t know much about Krypton and the Kryptonians,” Lex started.  “There’s so much that Zor-El did, a lot of terrible and tragic, but I must say, for an alien, Kara’s father was brilliant,” Lex explained as he paced around.  “The thing is, Kara was created to succeed at the top of the science guild.  Specifically, her entire purpose, her existence, was to create soldiers and viruses to destroy other planets,” he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  “That’s not true,” Alex snapped as she stepped up to him.  “Oh Alex, even Jeremiah knew it,” Lex tutted.  Alex punched him in the jaw.  “I don’t know why I haven’t killed you yet!  Manipulating my sister and saying all of this bullshit, I’m getting tired of it,” Alex threw another punch towards him before Maggie was pulling her off of Lex.  “Agent Danvers, that’s enough!” J’onn roared.  “No!  It’s not J’onn!  Once again, Kara is missing and I don’t understand why we keep letting him get away with this!” Alex yelled back as Maggie dragged her back and held her in place.  “Alex is right J’onn.  Kara’s missing and we’re letting my brother walk free,” Lena snapped as she walked up to Alex, placing her hands on her arms to calm her down.  Alex took a deep breath and nodded.  “I’m fine, I’m good,” Alex said as Maggie let her go gently.  Maggie sent her a small smile.  Maggie always knew what to do.  

 

“You don’t get it,” Lex said as he stood up and wiped the blood off of his nose.  “Kara knows what she is.  She knows her purpose, why do you think she’s so willing to sacrifice herself?  She knows the terrible things that will happen to this planet if she fails.  She knows her father is a monster, so why are you getting in the way?  Why do you think she didn’t tell you Alex?  Lena?  Because you are too weak and Kara needs someone that is strong, someone that can carry the burden of the world with her,” Lex held out his hands, grinning as the blood trickled in-between his teeth.  “I understand perfectly better than anyone,” he declared.  “I know what making the hard choices feels like, looks like, you name it,” Lex laughed heinously at his own words.  “You’re sick Lex and I can’t believe you’ve let this go on for so long Director,” Lena shook her head.  “You’d let Kara die for the sake of her own guilt, I can’t, no that’s not being strong, that’s being a coward Lex.  We can help her through it!” Lena yelled before she turned around and pinched the bridge of her nose.  

 

“Guys!  It’s Supergirl!”  Winn interrupted them.  Everyone glanced up at the red dot.  “She’s coming in fast!” 

 

 

 

 

Kara touched down on the DEO balcony with Anarchy over her shoulder.  She walked in and set Anarchy’s body down.  She grinned and placed her hands on her hips.  “You guys miss me?” she laughed.  Alex ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her, Lena followed closely behind.  “Where the _hell_ did you go?” Alex muttered into her shoulder.  Lena squeezed in between the both of them.  “Kara,” she breathed out.  “Hey you two, I’m fine really.  A little wet, kinda cold actually which is weird because I don’t get cold,” Kara chuckled as she pulled back.  Alex and Lena stood back and finally noticed the Super dripping.  “Jeez Kara, where were you?” Alex asked.  “It’s a long story,” Kara chuckled.  

 

 

 

Kara recalled the story of when she was stuck in the middle of a hurricane.  Apparently, Anarchy had entered the wrong coordinates for where she was heading because of Supergirl.  Therefore, the portal had accidentally taken them through a storm, literally!  Kara had explained that after the worst part of the storm, she was able to hone on where Anarchy had fallen to.  They had fought for a little while, but Kara was able to somehow knock her out without having to inject her with the black Kryptonite.  As Kara finished explaining, Lena couldn’t help but notice that her Kryptonian was avoiding eye contact with her and it left Lena feeling frustrated.  She had so much to say, but she feared that Kara didn’t want anything to do with her anymore.  After Supergirl debriefed the DEO, she was ordered to the sun room but her overprotective sister.  Lena watched the two of them interact from outside of the room.  She smiled at them as Kara said something that made Alex laugh loudly.  It reminded her of Lex and how they used to joke with each other and tell each other secrets.  Lena would almost give anything to have her brother back but then again, everything happened for a reason.  Lena chuckled to herself.  “They’re kinda cute aren’t they?” Maggie teased as she brushed her shoulder against Lena’s.  “Absolutely, but I’m not telling Alex that,” Lena joked back.  “Oh, leave that to me,” Maggie cupped her mouth with her hands.  “Yo, Danvers!” Maggie called out.  Lena laughed as Alex and Kara’s heads shot up to Maggie’s voice.  “You’re cute wifey,” Maggie winked.  Alex blushed bright red and Kara laughed, grinning at her sister.  “Yeah she is!” Kara agreed. 

 

Alex rolled her eyes and pouted.  “Lena, help me!” she whined.  Lena raised her eyebrows and shrugged.  “I’m staying out of this one, Agent Danvers,” Lena said.  Alex tossed a pillow towards Lena, but Maggie caught it and chuckled.  “Better watch it babe or else you’re gonna have to answer to Supergirl,” Maggie winked at Kara.  Both Kara and Lena blushed slightly as they avoided each other’s eyes.  Maggie and Alex both took the hint.  “Yeah, I need to talk to Maggie about the, uhh—“

 

“Paperwork,” Maggie said with the snap of her fingers.  Lena rolled her eyes as they both smiled as if they just created the best thing in the world.  “Yeah, paperwork,” Alex grumbled.  Kara look as if she was about to protest.  “Love you and I’m happy you’re okay,” Alex smiled and squeezed her sister’s shoulder.  Kara replied sweetly and nodded towards Maggie.  Lena watched Maggie hold her hand out for Alex.  She glanced as they walked down the hallway swinging their hands together.  Lena pictured herself doing the same with Kara and the thought warmed her heart.  

 

 

“How’re feeling?” Lena asked as she sat on a chair beside Kara’s sun bed.  Kara was currently laying back, her hands folded across her stomach.  “I feel fine,” Kara said.  Her eyes were closed.  “That’s good,” Lena replied.  The room felt awkward and tense.  Of course, Lena knew that she had messed up tremendously.  She had disrespected Kara’s culture, her proposal, all in all, the CEO just wanted a do over.  Lena wasn’t sure where to begin.  “Lena, I can hear you thinking from here,” Kara spoke quietly.  Lena chuckled nervously and hung her head, sighing softly.  She was looking at Kara’s face.  The Super opened her eyes and looked right into Lena’s.  Were they always that blue?  Lena would’ve noticed if they were.  “I missed you,” Lena confessed.  “I was terrified and I just, I reacted terribly, I know that now.  I have to tell you—“

 

“It’s okay Lena.  I get it, I understand.  A hidden proposal is kind of a really bad thing to do,” Kara chuckled as she sat up.  Lena shook her head.  “No, wait, Kara, yes, I was caught off guard, but—“

 

“I mean, who secretly proposes to someone like that?  I mean, Mon-El did try that once, but it didn’t work, obviously,” Kara said with a roll of her eyes.  “It was wrong of me and I’m sorry.  Maybe we shouldn’t—“

 

Lena had enough.  She cut Kara off with a searing kiss.  She demanded her tongue invade Kara’s mouth.  Kara obliged and Lena moved on top of her, running her hands down her now dry suit.  Kara’s hands began to roam down Lena’s back.  The CEO arched her back and let out a wonderfully embarrassing groan.  It was loud and naughty and she didn’t care if anyone else could hear it.  She started to rock her hips against Kara’s body.  She could feel the slight heat between her legs, or was that on her back?  As if Kara had read her mind,  Kara shot up with them both, using her super speed to pushed Lena away from the sun lamps.  “Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked as she felt Lena’s back gently.  Lena felt a few burn marks, but nothing that she couldn’t handle.  Lena chuckled.  “That’s why I don’t go to the beach,” she giggled.  “Lena, it’s not funny!  These lamps can hurt you badly!” Kara said as she continued to look at Lena and make sure she wasn’t hurt too badly.  “I’m sure the DEO had aloe vera or something,” Kara muttered as she turned around.  Lena grabbed her wrist and tugged.  Kara turned around and looked at her.  “Do you want me to carry you?” Kara asked.  

 

“I love you,” Lena said breathlessly.  “I love you and I’m sorry.  Please forgive me,” Lena practically begged.  Lionel and Lillian would be so disappointed to hear her beg to an alien for forgiveness, but Lena found herself not caring.  She wanted Kara to know just how much she loved her.  “Lena,” Kara said sweetly as she cupped her cheek.  “I love you too.  There’s nothing to forgive love.  I should’ve been honest,” Kara nodded as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s lips.  “We don’t have to even think about that right now.  In fact, let’s just forget about it, okay?  Don’t even worry about it,” Kara said with a nervous laugh.  “It’s too soon anyways, right?  Besides, you don’t believe in the whole marriage idea,” Kara shrugged.  “It’s okay,” she smiled. 

 

Lena’s smile faltered.  Kara didn’t want to marry her anymore?  That wasn’t right.  Lena knew that she should’ve said something, she should’ve clarified, that yes, indeed she wanted to marry Kara Zor-El Danvers.  Nothing would make her happier, but Kara didn’t want that anymore.  Her heart was breaking and she didn’t know how to voice to Kara about how wrong she was.  Instead of saying something, she merely nodded, the tears shimmering in her eyes.  “Yeah,” Lena breathed out as she nodded again.  “Aw, don’t cry, I’m going to find that aloe and make this all better,” Kara smiled and ran her thumb across Lena’s cheek.  Lena sniffled and let out a wet laugh.  Oh her beautiful Kara was so naive sometimes.  Kara didn’t want to marry her anymore, Lena had ruined that.  It was her fault and she had to live with the consequences now.  She was a Luthor, she didn’t deserve that happiness.  She was right in that aspect, she never would get to marry the love of her life and she knew that Kara was it for her.  Ever since the reporter had walked into her office, she knew that her heart belonged to Kara, but Kara didn’t want it anymore.  “I’ll be back babe, love you,” Kara kissed her cheek before walking out of the room, seemingly happy.  Lena just sighed and hung her head, allowing the tears to fall freely. 

 

 

 

 

“Good to see you again Supergirl,” Lex spoke through the glass from his cell.  “This cell is quiet comfy and cozy,” he spat.  “It’s better than the chains and lock up they had for you back at Cell X, isn’t it?”  Kara asked, folding her arms.  “I suppose so,” he laughed.  “What brings you here?” he questioned.  “You seem to enjoy taunting my sister and my girlfriend,” Kara sighed.  “I’m going to ask nicely.  Please stop doing that,” she shot him a glare.  He held up his hands.  “They don’t understand you the way I—“

 

“No, you don’t understand me either Lex.  You don’t,” Kara snapped, cutting him off.  “We may have had an understanding in Rao’s light, but you’ve been nothing but a nuisance back here.  You turned me into a Worldkiller and I’ve been defending you because I still have hope that you’re a good man,” she spoke.  Lex looked up at her.  “Don’t hold your breath,” he said simply before laying down on his cot, his back towards her.  She sighed and shook her head.  “I still believe Lex,” she said before she turned around and walked away.  Shaking her head angrily, she listened in for Lena’s heartbeat.  She furrowed her eyebrows because Lena’s heart was beating irregularly, or not as usual as she expected.  She made her way into a medical room where Eliza was looking her over.  “Hey,” Kara said as she walked in.  “Hey sweetie, just making sure Lena’s okay.  She doesn’t have any bad burns, however, there will be a couple minor ones.  Might I suggest your make our sessions in the training rooms instead?” Eliza teased with a wink.  Kara blushed bright red and scratched the back of her head.  Lena was staring off.  Kara noticed this.  “Yeah, sorry about that, I just missed her,” Kara smiled at Lena, but Lena seemed to be ignoring her.  “Well, kiss somewhere else,” Eliza said as she left the room, leaving them alone.  “Well, I guess I don’t need the aloe anymore, huh?” Kara joked.  Lena didn’t move or say a word.  “Lena?” Kara called out.  “Yes?” Lena replied quietly.  It was seemingly uncharacteristic of her to be acting so strange.  “Are you okay?” Kara asked gently as she moved closer to Lena, reaching out to touch her hand.  Lena retracted her hand as if she had just been burnt.  “Don’t,” Lena seethed.  Kara took a step back.  “Lena, I don’t understand—“

 

“I want to be left alone.” 

 

Kara turned around, but stopped at the door, then turned back.  “No,” she said as she walked back.  “You’re not pushing me away and doing whatever it is that you’re doing.  Talk to me.  Please,” Kara added.  She slowly walked back towards Lena, even sitting beside her slowly.  Lena’s eyes were closed and her hands were balled into fists.  “You don’t get to do that,” Lena snapped as she opened her eyes.  “You don’t get to say that you love me, that you want to be with me, _propose_ to me, then play everything off like it’s fucking nothing Kara,” Lena said in one breath.  Kara furrowed her eyebrows and looked away.  What the hell did Lena mean by that?  “What do you mean?” Kara looked back at her and asked.  Lena scoffed and shook her head angrily as the tears began to fall.  “What I mean,” she said as she stood up and faced Kara, her face blotched from crying and the tears rolling down her face.  “Is that you don’t want to marry me because of what I think on marriage.  Kara, you’re not even giving me a chance.  What if I changed my mind?  I’m wearing this bracelet, doesn’t that mean anything?  Do you think that if I really didn’t want to marry you, that I would’ve given this bracelet back by now?  If I really don’t want to do something, then I won’t, ask Lillian,” Lena said with venom in her voice.  

 

Suddenly, it dawned on Kara.  The entire conversation from a couple hours earlier.  Of course Lena was upset, Kara was so stupid.  “Oh Rao, Lena I am so sorry,” Kara jumped out of the bed and stood close to Lena, but didn’t touch her.  She knew that Lena needed her space right now.  “I clearly wasn’t thinking Lena because that was not my intention at all,” Kara said solemnly.  “I love you Lena, more than I’ve ever been able to love anyone.  I need you to know that.  What I meant, what I should’ve said, is that it’s okay if you don’t want to get married,” Kara explained.  Lena went to speak, but Kara held up a hand.  “However, I want to marry you.  I can’t help but think of a future with you and it’s absolutely amazing in my mind.  I want it to be a reality, honestly, I do, but I would never pressure you at all, okay?  This is fast, it is, and that’s okay Lena.  We can take it at whatever pace we need to take it.  Just know, that you are absolutely the one for me.  I want you and no one else.  I know you have a lot to deal with and so many things, Rao, you’re a CEO Lena.  Maybe you don’t have time for that and it’s okay!  I can be whatever, whomever you need me to be, okay?  I’m yours if you’ll have me,” Kara finished with a bright smile, the biggest smile she could muster.  She needed Lena to know, she needed her to understand that there was no one else that could make her as happy as she was now, even with all the chaos going on.  Lena sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.  “You mean it?” she asked.  Kara would laugh at how small and cute she looked, but this was a vulnerable moment for Lena and Kara was so grateful that Lena trusted her this much.  Kara took her hands, yes, even the hand that currently had her snot on it and brought them to her own heart.  “I absolutely mean it, Lena Luthor.  Let this bracelet show that I mean it, we don’t have to call this an engagement, yet.  It can be a promise bracelet,” Kara compromised.  Lena laughed and chuckled softly, nodding.  Kara grinned.  “Yeah?” she asked. 

 

“Yes,” Lena replied gently.  “May I kiss you now?  Because I’m desperately missing your lips on mine,” Kara whispered as she pressed her forehead against Lena’s.  “Please, kiss me, my love,” Lena whispered back.  Their lips slowly met in a soft, meaningful kiss.  The kiss that meant they loved each other, the kiss that meant of the future they would share together, the kiss the had already sealed their fates to each other.  

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yell at me on Twitter. @Anarchy_Divine.

        That evening, Lena was wrapped up in Kara, refusing to be alone anymore.  Their legs were intertwined and Kara’s hand lay on top of Lena’s.  Lena could finally breathe again with her Kara beside her.  However, even though they had finally talked, Lena was still feeling insecure and unsure of what they were.  She knew now that she wanted Kara to be hers forever.  She was sure of it, but she wasn’t sure if Kara knew that herself.  “Kara,” she whispered as she pressed herself impossibly closer.  “Lena,” Kara whispered back playfully, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.  “Are you still my girlfriend?” Lena asked quietly.  Kara pulled back slightly and looked directly into Lena’s eyes.  Lena only saw love and adoration beaming from Kara’s beautiful blue orbs.  “Of course, do you want to be mine still?” Kara found herself asking as her eyes looked for any sort of doubt from the brunette.  Lena giggled and nodded vigorously.  “Of course!  I just, I mean with the bracelets and everything…” Lena trailed off.  Kara looked at her curiously.  “What do you mean?” Kara asked.  Lena gulped.  What did she mean?  Did she want to tell Kara she wanted to marry her now?  What exactly was her point?  “I just, I love you,” Lena said instead, cursing herself internally for not telling Kara the truth.  Kara looked at her, not at all convinced, but nodded.  “I love you too,” Kara replied.

 

Lena looked away, she really didn’t want to explain it now she realized.  “I’m tired darling, hold me?” Lena pouted.  Despite the fact that she was practically on top of Kara, she knew those words would provide a tactful distraction.  She knew Kara would cave in and drop it.  She wanted to be as close as she knew Kara did.  “Of course,” Kara smiled at her as she pulled Lena’s back to her front, wrapping an arm around her waist.  “I got you, okay?” Kara whispers in her ear.  Lena willed herself not to cry, she was starving for affection and Kara always knew how to give it to her, especially now that they were together.  Lena snuggled closer to Kara, slipping her hand underneath Kara’s and closing her eyes.  Sleep came to her almost instantly. 

 

 

Lena woke up in the middle of the night to whimpers coming from beside her.  She could hear Kara mumbling under her breath.  Her breathing started to become quicker.  Lena turned around and placed her hands on either side of Kara’s cheeks.  “Kara,” Lena called out.  The Super was unresponsive as her body began to seize.  Lena immediately moved out of the way, there was no sense in her breaking her bones because of her super strength.  “Alex!” Lena shouted as she ran out of the room .

 

 

Lena pounded vigorously on her door.  She heard two sets of pattering feet.  “Lena?” Maggie yawned.  “It’s Kara,” Lena said.  Alex was out the door before Lena finished her sentence, almost pushing over Maggie and Lena.  Lena reached out for Maggie, getting a grip before she fell.  “What’s wrong?” Lena asked as she and Maggie followed quickly behind Alex.  “I don’t know,” Alex said with the shake of her head.  “Kar, I need you to focus,” Alex moved the pillows and blankets carefully.  Kara’s body came to a halt and she fell to her bed.  Lena winced at the sound of her bed breaking.  Too bad it wasn’t under different circumstances.  “Kara?” Lena asked.  Kara shot up from her bed.  “I won’t let you destroy another planet.  Not again,” Kara snapped as she jumped out of bed and into her suit.  “Kara!” Alex called out but Kara wasn’t listening. 

 

Supergirl fell to her knees and cradled her head in her hands as she yelled out in pain.  “I won’t let you win!  I’m stronger,” Kara gritted her teeth.  “Shit, we need to get out, come on,” Maggie said as she pulled Lena back.  Alex stood frozen.  “Babe, come on!” Maggie took Alex’s hand and dragged the both of them out of the room.  A shot of heat vision beamed right over their heads.  “Get down!” Maggie yelled as she pulled Alex and Lena down with them.  Just then, Kara came crashing through the wall.  She got back up on her feet but still clutched her head.  She pulled out her emergency phone in her suit.  She put in on speaker.  “Do it Lex!  Do it before he finds me,” Kara got out.  _“I hope you know what you’re doing Supergirl,”_ Lex said before he hung up.  A beep came from Kara’s phone and her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her body fell to the floor.  Her body was limp and unmoving.  “Kara?” Alex scrambled to her feet and fell beside her body.  “Kara,” Alex whispered as she checked for a pulse.  Kara shot up and took in a deep breath.  “I”m okay,” she said quickly.  She released her breath and looked at Alex.  “I’m okay, I’m here,” Kara was nodding as she stood up. 

 

 

“What was that?” Alex asks while she examines her sister, checking her vitals.  “I’m not exactly sure, although I have an idea,” Kara replies with a shrug.  She began to pace the room.  “Kara?” Lena asks as she rushes to her side.  “Are you okay?” Lena wraps the Kryptonian up in a tight embrace.  “You scared me,” she murmurs into her shoulder.  Kara fully relaxed against Lena, breathing in her scent and committing it to memory.  Kara was terrified that she almost hurt Lena, thrashing about and having no control over her body.  “I’m better now,” Kara kisses the side of Lena’s forehead and sends her a reassuring smile.  The look she receives from the CEO sends a shot of warmth throughout her entire body and she feels as she can truly take on anything as long as she has Lena by her side.  

 

 

 

_Kara was asleep.  Or so she thought she was.  She woke up, but not in her own bed, but in some sort of chamber.  It was dark and sinister, the place left Kara feeling nervous.  There were blackened walls with red veins dancing through them and the floor was a purple tint with black stones.  Kara made her way out of the room down a hall.  These didn’t contain the red veins, rather, there were skeletal arms that held torches.  The arms were dripping with blood and torch’s color was a dark purple with a crimson red outline.  The place seemed eerily familiar but the blonde couldn’t seem to recall how she knew this place.  It was dark and bitter which contrasted with her seemingly positive countenance.  She could feel shivers crawl up her spine but she ventured further until she entered a throne room.  The room itself was red and she felt her own powers diminish as soon as she entered the room.  Upon the throne was a rock like alien entity covered in purple robes with a yellow belt.  Upon his head was a cowl that matched his robes and his gloves and boots were as black as darkness.  When Kara finally looked up into his dark crimson boulders, she felt severe pain in the back of her mind.  “Kara Zor-El,” the voice rumbled.  He stood abruptly and clasped his hands behind his back.  “I have been searching for you,” he walks down the throne._

 

_Kara fell to her knees, crying out in pain as her head began to pound.  “I have searched many planets for you, Kryptonian,” he stops in front of her and glances down at her, disgust written on his face.  “Wh—who are you?” Kara got out before a hard slap came across her face.  “You will speak when I allow it,” he snapped.  She felt the blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth.  Wherever she was, she needed to get out and quickly.  As the alien entity began to walk around her, she slowly stood up, finding her inner strength.  She turned to face him, matching his pace as they walked in circles.  “You are foolish to defy me.”_

 

_“Rao defies you.”_

 

 

Lena stared at her girlfriend.  She was terrified at what had happened to Kara.  She refused to leave her side and cradled Kara’s head in her lap as she ran her fingers through her scalp.  Kara sighed happily as Lena played with her hair.  “I love you,” Lena murmured softly.  She knew better than to push Kara into telling her what had happened, but her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.  Fortunately, Alex seemed to beat her to it. 

 

Alex glared at Kara, her arms crossed as she spoke.  “So are you ready to talk?”  She hears Kara sigh.  Lena pouted as Kara sat up.  “Alex, I—“

 

There was a knock at the door that interrupted the unsaid conversation.  Realizing she was still in her super suit, Kara used her super speed to race upstairs and then back down.  Lena raised an eyebrow.  Kara was wearing her old college M.I.T. sweatshirt and some worn out jeans.  Kara shot her a wink and Lena’s heart began to race.  She would never get tired of how Kara made her feel, it was surreal.  Lena got up and took Kara’s hand in hers, lacing their fingers together.  Kara pressed a kiss to her cheek as Alex walked in with a gun to her head.  “Hello ladies, I hope I”m not interrupting,” Lex sneers.  Lena immediately tensed up and went to remove her hand, but Kara held on firmly.  “Alex,” Maggie called out as she pulled out her gun and pointed it at Lex.  “Maggie, it’s okay, it’s fine,” Alex holds her hand out towards Maggie.  “What are you doing Lex?” Kara asks as she stares at Lena’s brother.  

 

“I’m tired of doing things your way Kara, so it’s time to motivate you,” Lex says, wriggling his eyebrows as he presses the gun deeper into Alex’s temple.  “Lex, please,” Lena finds herself pleading with him.  This is the last thing she wants.  She knows Kara has lost her entire family, her entire world and if Lex were to take Alex from here, there would be no way that Kara could come back from that, the girl could only handle so much.  “What are you talking about Lex?” Kara took a step forward.  “You _know_ what I’m talking about,” Lex snaps back at her, tossing Alex aside and pointing the gun in Kara’s direction.  Kara tilted her head towards him, curious as she spoke.  “You won’t shoot me Lex.  You can’t afford it.”

 

A sigh escapes Lex’s lips.  “Are you so sure Kara?” 

 

“You would shoot me with Kryptonite bullets?” 

 

A sinister grin spread across Lex’s lips as he pulled the trigger.  

 

 

 

 

Kara knew she should have paid better attention, she knew that Lex would pull the trigger.  The man was mad after all and she was ready for the impact of the bullet.  What she hadn’t even considered, however, was her girlfriend stepping in front of her and taking the flying piece of green rock.    Realistically, Kara was faster than a speeding bullet.  That was a fact.  But the bullets were made of Kryptonite and as soon as it left the chamber of the gun, Kara could begin to feel its affects.  To make matters worse, she hadn’t fully recovered from the vision she had, it had diminished part of her powers, so to speak.  Now, she was desperately holding onto a bleeding Lena, pleading for her to stay awake.  She winced as the Kryptonite danced along Lena’s face.  There was no way she could fly back to the DEO in time.  They had to do something about it here.    

 

“Lena, Lena love, listen to me okay?  You’re going to be alright, I promise,” Kara stroked her hair as Alex began cutting into her shirt.  Maggie shot Lex in the leg.  He fell over in pain and yelped.  The Detective punches him square in the jaw, rendering him unconscious.  

 

“Kar, it’s bad,” Alex says quietly as she continues to dab at the wound.  “How bad?” Kara whispers to her sister.  “You tell me.” 

 

Kara uses her x-ray vision and gasps.  The bullet is mere centimeters from Lena’s hard, but there’s still an extensive amount of damage.  “It missed her heart, but there’s a lot of blood Alex,” Kara murmurs as she sends a quick prayer of gratitude to Rao.  “We have to cut her open and we need to do it now.  She can’t be exposed to the Kryptonite much longer or else that will be another problem to deal with,” Alex is already prepping for the makeshift surgery. 

 

Before Kara can speak, Lena is whimpering and poking her nose against Kara’s bicep.  “Ka—Kara.”

 

“I’m right here baby, you’re going to be just alright,” Kara lies because she doesn’t need Lena’s heart to beat faster than it already is.  “I—I wa—was shot dar—darling,” Lena retorts.  Kara lets loose a wet laugh as the tears fall off of her eyelashes.  “Yeah, yeah you were.  You are so stupid, I’m mad at you.  I’m Supergirl damn it, I’m the hero,” Kara jokes weakly.  Lena attempts to laugh but it turns into a cough followed by the upheaval of blood.  “Shit,” Alex mumbles.  

 

“So-sorry,” Lena barely manages to choke out.  “It’s okay sweetie, you just try to focus on your breathing and listening to your annoying girlfriend for me,” Alex smiles at Lena.  “This is going to hurt.”

 

As Alex begins to dissect Lena, Kara’s mind is in overdrive.  As she holds her lover while she dies in her arms, she can’t help but think about the life she could have with Lena.  The things she would do over, the things she would say.  She would have attempted her feelings much, much earlier, she realizes.  That sends a stab through her heart.  She wishes she had more time to take Lena out for lunches because she knew that the busy CEO wouldn’t eat otherwise.  She wishes she could take Lena out on a proper date.  

 

She wishes she had been already married to Lena by now. 

 

 

 

 

Maggie is dragging Lex outside as he regains consciousness, tossing him to the ground roughly before she snaps at him.  “You’re a real piece of shit, you know that?” 

 

Instead of a response, he’s cackling like the mad man that he is.  Maggie shakes her head, she knows it’s not worth it to punch him, but she does it anyways.  She hears a faint crack.  She probably dislocated his jaw but she can’t find herself to care.  It felt good to hit him, despite the roaring pain that was shooting through her wrist now.  As he lays unresponsive, Maggie kneels down and observes his leg.  Damn she was a fine shooter, the shot was clean, through and through.  She grumbled and got back up, running inside and grabbing a towel from the bathroom.  

 

As she went to head outside, she stopped and looked at Lena.  She looked pale and lifeless, her breathing labored.  Kara was whispering in Kryptonian and Alex was cutting into Lena, trying to dig the bullet out carefully.  Maggie wondered if Lena was so close to death as to why she didn’t hear the brunette screaming.  She shook her head of those dreadful thoughts and made her way back outside.  She dropped the towel in disbelief.  

 

Lex was gone. 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm so sorry everyone!! I know I've been MIA, it's been... Whew. A lot has happened and I sincerely apologize!! Also, I'm trying to wrap this story up so we can get into the sequel!!!! Which I am very excited for!! Also, this chapter is short because writer's block but I promise Ima get right back into it! ~Anarchy

Two weeks. 

 

Two weeks of searching for Lex, two weeks of trying to locate Anarchy, two weeks of Lena being in a coma.  Two weeks.

 

Anarchy had escaped the DEO, disappearing without a trace, much to Supergirl’s frustration.  She had a sneaking suspicion that Anarchy had something to do with Lex’s sudden disappearance.  

 

 

Kara was exhausted.  She had been flying around National City, stopping fires, robberies, even pulling a kitten out of a tree.  She had been writing fluff pieces for Snapper so he would back off and she had been avoiding James, and everyone else for that matter.  She didn’t want to speak to anyone, she didn’t want to talk, she wanted Lena to come back.  She wanted to stop Lex and Anarchy. 

 

She still wants Lena back in her arms.  Alive.  Safe.  Awake.  

 

To make matters worse, Reign had disappeared again, which meant that Sam wasn’t with her daughter, leaving Ruby alone.  Alex and Maggie had immediately taken her in and Kara was grateful for that.  

 

Supergirl touched down at the Fortress of Solitude, carrying a diamond with her.  She made her way over to a work station and set the diamond down.  She changed into sweatpants and a t shirt she had “borrowed” from Lena.  She needed to feel Lena somehow and this was the best she could do at the moment.  The Kryptonian had checked on Lena every day, in between her hectic schedule.  Alex promised she would keep her updated.  There was just so much going on and Kara didn’t know how to handle all of it; she didn’t know how to handle this. 

 

She had been coming to the Fortress every night after she patrolled National City.  She hadn’t been sleeping, she couldn’t without Lena by her side.  Kara shook her head and used her heat vision to cut the diamond and shape it.  While she was unclear of everything else, there was one thing she was sure of.  

 

She loves Lena Luthor and as soon as she wakes up, Kara is going to propose, properly.  Sure, she had this major notion and big date all planned out, but at this point, she just wanted to see the beautiful green eyes that were her girlfriend’s.   

 

When Kara was pleased with the shape of the diamond and moved on towards the ring itself.  It was a titanium band, engraved with Kryptonian symbols that represented her house and the science guild.  She had a feeling Lena would appreciate the gesture of that because her girlfriend was a literal genius and it was a high honor to be a part of the science guild.  If Lena had been on Krypton, Kara had no doubt that she would have been at the top of her class in the science guild, the best and brightest of all Kryptonians.  The thought made Kara’s heart swell with pride. 

 

 

 

Kara wasn’t sure when she had fallen asleep, but she was awakened to the sound of her phone ringing.  It was Alex’s ringtone.  She fell off of the bench she was on, groaning in annoyance as she shot up and answered the phone, seemingly out of breath.  “Alex.” 

 

“ _Hey Kar, just checking on you today.  Nothing’s changed,”_ Alex said.  “I’m fine, I’m fine, just… Working on something,” Kara says while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.  Alex is making small talk, but Kara isn’t paying attention as she admires the ring she has created.  It’s beautiful and perfect, fit for a queen.  The thought brought a smile to Kara’s face.  An annoyed cough from the other side of the phone snapped Kara out of her daydream.  “Uh, what was that?” Kara lifted up her hand to shift her glasses, but smacked herself in the face instead.  She shook her head.  “I’ll be there.  I love you,” Kara said before hanging up her phone.  Part of her felt bad for not listening to Alex, especially when her sister was doing everything she could to help Lena, including being away from her own wife.  Kara would make it up to Alex and Maggie somehow.  She sighed and stretched her limbs before falling to her knees and sending a prayer to Rao.  It had been the same ritual every morning and just like every prayer, she had been begging Rao to give Lena back to her.  

 

 

 

 

 

_It was warm.  Comfortable.  Lena shifted slightly in bed, opening her eyes and turning her head.  She frowned.  There was no one beside her, but the bed was warm, as if a certain Kryptonian had just been there.  Before Lena got up to investigate, her hand got caught in the pillow.  She figured it was the bracelet, but when she went to remove it, she noted a ring on her left finger.  She raised her eyebrows.  When had that happened?  Lena looked around.  The room wasn’t hers or Kara’s, but it felt_ familiar _.  She wasn’t sure what to make of that notion.  She laid on her back and let out a big yawn.  Her hands fell back to her sides and she smiled.  She was happy.  But it wasn’t right._

 

_Lena slipped on one of Kara’s button up shirts and made her way downstairs.  She really wished she had remembered last night since she was naked.  As she made her way down the steps and passed the front door, she noted not only hers and Kara’s shoes, but children shoes as well.  Two sets of them.  Lena gulped.  Her head snapped up at the sound of a lovely voice coming from the kitchen, or so she thinks.  She slowly walks into the kitchen to see a dancing Kryptonian singing to the Beatles.  She’s grinning now.  Kara was wearing gray sweats, blue socks that had rabbits on them and a white v neck t shirt._

 

_Lena crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.  As if on cue, Kara turned around and grinned.  “Good morning beautiful,” Kara’s already to her and pressing her lips against Lena’s, much to Lena’s delight.  “Good morning beautiful,” Lena parrots after their lips part.  “I didn’t wake you did I?  Rao, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed since Alex has the troublemakers,” Kara kisses her again before pulling back and letting out a yelp.  “Not the bacon!”_

 

_Lena’s laughing hard at her girl—wife’s antics.  She immediately stops and tries to make sense of all of this.  “It’s okay!  It’s okay, I saved the bacon,” Kara declared triumphantly.  She turns around and shoots Lena a dazzling grin, holding two plates full of bacon.  Lena is thoroughly confused now.  “Don’t worry Lee,” Kara rolls her eyes playfully.  “It’s the brand you like, only the best for my wife,” she plops the plates down on the island counter, along with eggs and fruits.  “Happy anniversary beautiful,” Kara says as she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist.  Lena’s brain is trying to catch up to all of this, trying to understand and figure out how she’s here, how she’s so happy.  “I love you,” she finds herself saying as she presses her lips against Kara’s, her arms around her wife’s neck, the sheer joy of being able to call Kara that._

 

_The rest of the morning was spent in their bed, lying together, naked.  Hours of exploring each other and feeling skin to skin contact was complete bliss that Lena was wondering when it was all going to end.  “What’s on your mind baby?” Kara’s stroking her hair, planting soft kisses against her neck, nipping at the skin softly.  The kisses send shivers down Lena’s spine, but it’s so welcome that Lena sighs contentedly and just smiles, staring up at Kara._

 

_“You, always you.”_

 

    

 

 

Pain was shooting throughout her entire body, especially in her chest.  She couldn’t quite remember what had happened, but there was _something_ that filled her with dread.  Something had happened, but Lena couldn’t decipher as to what it was.  Lex.  It had to be Lex if she was feeling this way, her brother was always up to no good.  Maybe he had kidnapped her and was doing unspeakable experiments on her now.  The thought shook her core.  It was strange.  She could remember all of the times that they had spent together.  The times where she was crying on his shoulder and he was singing praises when she came up with perfect grades after perfect grades.  She regrets never being able to see the madness from him, she’s still angry with herself.  Being constantly blinded by his love for her and for the attention she got from him.  It made her angry.  

 

Suddenly she finds herself thinking of a certain blonde reporter.  Kara.  Where was she?  Was she okay?  

 

Monitors to her side began to ring out.  Her heart was racing.  What was going on?  She shifted her head so she could get a view of her room and figure out exactly where she was.  Before she could observe the room, Alex Danvers came rushing to her side.  “Lena!  Can you hear me?  Nod if you can,” Alex is playing with wires and picking up a tablet before coming back to her.  Lena nods and she feels tears rolling down her cheeks at the relief of not being held captive by her brother, that she was safe.  “You’re okay,” Alex coos to her gently, while she presses a strand of hair from Lena’s face.  “You had us all worried, you know.  Don’t you dare ever do anything like that again,” Alex whispers as she wipes her face quickly.  

 

“I have to go get the doctor okay?  I’ll get Kara too, you just stay here, I mean it Lena. Do. Not. Move.”

 

Lena nods and she finally relaxes her body because Kara will be here soon and then everything will be okay.  She will be okay.  Lena closes her eyes and attempts to calm her thundering heart.  She’s mostly concerned for Kara because the moment the Super hears her heart, she fears that her favorite Kryptonian will become way too overprotective and she doesn’t want to cause anymore stress than she already has.  Her mind is going in so many directions that she didn’t even hear Kara calling out to her.  

 

“Oh Rao, Lena!” 

 

Her eyes shoot open and she’s met with the most spectacular set of blues eyes she’s ever seen.  Kara’s eyes always take her breath away because they hold so much pain and so much suffering, yet the bubbly Kryptonian continues to out shine every star in the galaxy.  Lena tries to speak, but finds herself unable to.  “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” Kara whispers as their foreheads are pressed against each other.  “You need to rest, to just relax, okay?  Just, just stay here,” Kara presses her its against Lena’s forehead, sighing in relief at the feel of her warmth.  “You worried me,” Kara murmurs as her fingers tame Lena’s bed ridden hair.  Lena's eyes are still pouring into Kara’s, even though Kara is slowly analyzing the brunette’s face, taking special care and consideration.  It brings a familiar feeling to Lena’s chest and she doesn’t want to waste another moment of Kara doubting.  

 

She knows, _she knows._ She wants to spend the rest of her life with her best friend, with her hero, with her Kara. 

 


End file.
